Meet Me in the Grey
by JJ BattleX
Summary: What does it mean to walk the path of the Grey? Is there a place between light and dark where two wounded souls can find peace and balance? Can Rey save Kylo Ren from the darkness? Together they must face their own demons while fighting to defeat the First Order. Kylo/Rey Reylo! Full cast & full Romance/Angst/Action/Adventure plot. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1 - The Predator

The rights to Star Wars belong to its respective creators. I get no dough doin this! This is going to be a Reylo. If you don't like Reylos you're in the wrong place. If you don't like occasional smutty lemon in your fic, you're in the wrong place. Just sayin now, there will be lemons (starting around chapter 10 and several more after that). It starts as a slow-burn romance, but eventually builds to a full plot romance/angst/action/adventure storyline involving the full Star Wars cast. So if you like Star Wars Reylo fanfics that feel like they might actually take place in the Star Wars universe, you might like this.

This is mostly going to follow the movies because I freely admit I'm not up on most of the EU stuff. Specifically after the events of TFA. Please leave reviews, because it really brightens my day to know that people are enjoying the story :D

Also: Yes I know I'm using the English spelling of Grey. I dunno why, I just like it that way better!

UPDATE UPON COMPLETION!: This story is now complete. Please continue to leave feedback, even if you find this story a long time after its original posting or completion, because I'll still see feedback, and I'll still greatly appreciate it. Please bear in mind, this story was written and completed after episode VII, but before episode VIII, so if Episode VIII goes completely left field from anything I've written here, then just consider this as way alternate universe.

If you want to check out some of my original fiction, I'm also on FictionPress (I currently have a romance/fantasy/adventure you might enjoy). Feel free to PM me for my FP username.

* * *

He felt it in the force and a shiver ran down his spine. There had indeed been an awakening and it unnerved him.

The first time he saw her, he could sense the power pulsing from her; one so small, so weak, so unassuming, so very frightened. He loved being feared, being feared was being powerful, being powerful was being in control. Even though he felt that raw power within her, he felt exhilarated because he was in control, dominant, a master, and he loved it.

Having power over peons was nothing. Pathetic, weak, non-force-sensitive's, meant little to him; their lives as insignificant as so many insects to be crushed underfoot.

And then she pushed him. Nobody had ever pushed against him, nobody had ever dared to defy, to challenge, but she did. She rent into the very soul of him. She cut ruthlessly, she cut deep. She saw things he meant no one to ever see, felt things within him that no one else was ever meant to feel. She saw the festering wounds that never healed, and the pain. The shameful pain.

By the time he had pulled back it was too late, even though she didn't know it at the time, she had left a piece of herself in his mind, and a part of him had been left inside of her, a bond.

He felt her horror as his saber pierced his father's heart, her agony, her sadness, her pain, and he wondered if she could feel him too. If she really understood what his action had cost him. He feared that she alone knew the truth; that in that moment he had passed the Supreme Leader's test, and yet utterly failed it at the same time. The light had not entirely been snuffed out.

She had seen too many of his failings now, he would stop it, he would regain control. He reached for her, as their sabers clashed, as they strained for dominance against a snowy precipice, as his very life's blood trailed into the snow.

 _"You need a teacher!"_

He needed her. He needed her to make him feel powerful, to make him feel in control. He needed her because as she had felt his loneliness, he too, had felt hers. They were the same. The force made no mistakes. She had been placed in his path for a reason. She was meant to belong to him. He was meant to possess her. He was meant to show her the way, he could feel it!

And then she rejected him.

His parents had rejected him. His uncle had rejected him. The fellow padawans of his youth had rejected him. The only person who had ever really wanted him was the Supreme Leader, but it was hard to think about that with Han Solo's words so freshly ringing in his ears.

 _He's just using you!_

And then she left him alone - his face slashed open, bleeding, dying. She should have finished what she started. She should have ended his pain, but as the world split open she never got that chance. Would she have finished it? Death was favorable to defeat, to dishonor, to shame. She had done worse to him than she ever could have if she had just pierced his heart with her saber.

Rejected! Defeated! Humiliated! Shamed! Shamed before her, shamed before the smug general, shamed before his master as he pleaded for forgiveness as the waves of torture threatened to tear him apart. Oh, he had indeed been punished for his failure. He wondered if she knew just how much he had had to pay for his defeat that night. Did she feel him scream in agony as Snoke ripped into him, the way he felt her joy at being reunited with her scum resistance friends? Did she know what she had done?

At first he cursed this bond. He cursed that she could perhaps feel all of his shortcomings, all of his suffering, but he would gain control again. He would have her know fear again, and he would use their connection to achieve it. She could run to Skywalker, she could hide, but he would hunt her to the ends of the galaxy. He would not be denied again.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Prey

_She was still on Starkiller. It was dark and snow, cold and unfamiliar, fell heavy from the sky. She was running. She could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest. Her lungs ached as she gasped for air. She was a small thing, a white thing, insignificant and frightened. She was a hare. A small white hare, barely noticeable against the snow, but she was noticed, she was hunted._

 _She could feel the dark presence chasing her through the snowbound woods. She could hear it howl in the night, she could almost feel its breath upon her. Faster and faster she ran. Bounding over fallen trees and through snow banks and the gnarled limbs of trees, and still the beast chased her. It was a black beast, with teeth like knives and jaws hungry to snare. It knew her scent, no matter how she tried to dodge the beast, it always stayed on her tail._

 _Finally cornered, trapped! Nowhere to run, nowhere to escape. She turned, terrified, and looked into the eyes of the beast as it sprang for the kill._

* * *

She woke up screaming again. She had been on this planet for over six months now. And in that time the dreams never stopped, never let up.

Her master rushed through her door without knocking. He too, was used to this nightly ritual. He sat next to her and put an arm around her as she cries.

"He won't stop! He won't stop!" She cried between sobs as her mentor patted her gently with a robotic hand.

"The harder I ignore him in the day the worse the dreams get at night," she continued.

"Come, you need meditation," he offered. It wasn't much, but for the time being it was one of the few things he could do to help her. Helping her sooth her mind and block out the fear, the dangerous fear that could so easily seduce to the darkness. She was already walking a rocky path. He could feel it in her so strongly when she arrived - the hatred.

She had not always hated, but she had learned it, she had learned it from _him_ , from her master's former pupil. She had watched a man she admired, a man who had offered her a place, a sense of belonging, for the first time in many long lonely years, be ruthlessly cut down before her eyes. She watched her first true friend be maimed and left for dead in the snow, falling to protect her, a sacrifice so noble. No one had ever done so much for her before. He had murdered and he had hurt, he had taken all that she cared for, and thrown away all that she would have given anything to have, and she hated him for it.

He had warned her against such hate, warned her that if she did not forgive or let go, that she would not be able to stay on the path to become a Jedi. He had already lost one student to the darkness; he could not bear to lose another. But it is hard to let go of hate and fear when every day, and every night, she faces the same demon.

At first she had not been sure what she was feeling. She had felt rage, anger, pain, such horrible pain and suffering that it sent her to her knees; soon the truth was undeniable - it was _him_. He was inside her head, and she was probably inside of his as well. Sometimes when all was well, when she was finally getting a grasp on a moment of peace, she would feel his terrible rage and hatred burn her like an invisible sun. But what troubled her most was the sadness, the loneliness; she resented how in those moments he could almost pass for human. Her master and General Organa believed there was still good in him; even after all the unspeakable evil he had done. She knew she felt it even as she watched him take the life of his own father. Even though she felt that deep down they were right about him, she still could not forgive, she still could not let go her hatred of him for what he had done.

She did not hide the bond from her master, he was the only help she had, but she feared him rejecting her for it. She feared that such a bond made her impure, unworthy, and she wanted so desperately for Luke to accept her - to understand.

In time she had learned to ignore _him_ , somewhat, which only made him angrier, and now the dreams grew more and more real. He was lashing out against her, battering against the barriers of her mind almost constantly. Sometimes as she would stand alone in the night, watching the stars shine across the waves of the ocean, she could almost hear his voice in the wind.

 _Rey!_

She never called back to him, never dared let him know that she could hear. She did not want to encourage him by letting him know just how much she was able to hear.

Luke was training her in the Jedi way, but every day she felt guilty and ashamed because she knew she was not pure enough, she felt it coming, soon she would disappoint, and it killed her on the inside because her master had been so good to her, and he had been disappointed enough in life, she knew he couldn't handle another failure, and it ate at her very soul. She knew there was dark inside her. She fought hard against it, using every Jedi technique she could, but she knew there was a shadow cast over her heart. Whenever she felt herself slipping, she could feel _him_ gloat across the bond, the only time she ever felt anything resembling joy from him, twisted though it was.

She was changing. A part of her would always be the lonely abandoned Jakku scavenger, but now her life was going in uncertain directions. She knew what was expected of her, what people wanted her to be, what she wanted to be, but wanting and being are two very different things.

Master Luke had taught her how to swim, and she thrilled every day to bathe in the ocean. She was growing accustomed to regular meals, though she still insisted on never wasting even the tiniest scrap of food. She traded her three buns for a neat braid that she allowed to grow longer now that her hygiene was easier to manage. Her golden Jakku tan was fading, though not entirely, as she still spent most of her time outdoors on Ahch-to. She learned to meditate, despite the unwelcome distractions invading her mind. She learned to wield a saber with greater skill and accuracy, though she never felt entirely comfortable with the saber style. She could levitate great rocks, and even Master Luke, while doing a one-handed hand stand. In these areas, she did not disappoint. She was smart, resourceful, and consumed new knowledge and new challenges with a gusto that would have made any teacher proud.

Luke was proud, but he was also worried for her. He knew she did not want to disappoint him, and he did not want to be disappointed in her. When he had discovered Ahch-to it had taken him years to find the first Jedi temple, only to discover that it was not truly a Jedi temple at all, it was something else entirely, something vague and foreboding. It called to him as a force user, but its purpose was so alien, eventually he was forced to abandon it. But he did have a suspicion as to its purpose. Rey had asked him if he had found it when she first arrived on the ocean planet, his father's saber stretched out to him with begging eyes. She wanted to know everything that she could learn; anything to help her friends in the Resistance, anything to bring him back.

He had given serious thought to returning. He missed his sister, and longed to comfort her in her time of loss, but after meeting Rey, with her bright eyes and her pure intentions, even though he knew he was setting himself up for heartache again, he instead decided that they must remain, and that she must train in the Jedi way, and only when she was strong enough would they return.

She had been devastated when he had told her they were not going to immediately return to the resistance.

"They need you!" she had begged.

"No, they need you, and you are not ready."

Every week she would go down the long stairway to where the Falcon waited. Poe had come after her first week, to give her news on how Finn was holding up, and to take Chewie back to the Resistance. Only R2D2 remained. She had cried bitterly seeing them fly away, knowing that it could be years before she would see them face to face again, if ever.

In time the ex-stormtropper and her first friend woke up from his medical coma. "He asked for you, first thing," said General Organa. A highly secured long range communication had been established aboard the Falcon so that Rey could keep in touch with her friends in the Resistance while away with her training. She had cried tears of joy to see Finn's face, at long last, through the com screen. They had had to fix him with an artificial spine, which had a slow and painful adjustment period, but Rey was pleased to learn that Poe stayed by Finn's side during all his trails. It made her feel horrible inside to know that she could not be there in his time of need. She had not had much time to get to know the pilot Poe Dameron before leaving to find Luke, but for all the kindness and care that he had shown her friend Finn, she had developed a very high opinion of him, and cherished the times she would speak with him on piloting techniques. Then she would feel burning hatred and jealousy through the force, from _him_. She would do her best to brush it aside.

General Organa was warm and motherly, encouraging but strong, everything Rey would have wished for in a mother for herself. Whenever she would finish speaking with the general she always had to fight back the boiling hate that came along with knowing that her own son had broken her heart - twice. She would feel nothing but brooding disappointment from him in those moments, and perhaps just a tinge of something she didn't quite believe could really be there, and chalked it up to being confused in with one of her own emotions.

Luke had tried to help her unravel the mystery of what had happened to her parents. Why they had abandoned her to never return. Luke was only aware that as the First Order had started to gain power, around the time of the destruction of his Jedi Academy, Snoke had been sending his Knights of Ren out to hunt and destroy any and all force-sensitives who refused to swear allegiance. They were not his regular soldiers; they were specially trained dark-side users whose only purpose was the capture, control, and elimination, of any possible force user who would not bend a knee to their dark master.

"Do you think Kylo Ren could have done it? Do you think he might have been the one to make sure that my parents never came back for me?"

She watched as Luke sighed and scratched his beard. "The only one who could possibly answer that question, is him."

It was just one more thing to eat at her. One more reason to hate.

Finally, at long last, the time had come for her to take the next crucial step in her training. "Do you see that peak up there?" Luke pointed to a lonely island with a tall and jagged land formation out on the horizon.

"Yes," she replied holding her hand above her eyes and focusing past the glare of the sun bouncing off the waters.

"That little island is one of the few places in the galaxy where you can still find kyber crystals. The time has come for you to forge your own weapon. It will not be an easy task, getting the right crystal alone is challenge enough, then you must temper the crystal with your force energy, a feat that takes days."

She suddenly had a terrifying vision of the red saber that had once hunted her through a snowy forest.

"What...what will my blade be like?"

He guessed her meaning as he sensed her radiating fear seep through to him.

"The one you've been using was made by my father, Anakin Skywalker. His blade was blue because, at the time that he made it at least, his force signature was still that of a true Jedi. Mine is green, also a very common occurrence for a Jedi. There are some other rare occurring spectrums. Perhaps you will consider a double-bladed saber, which will suit your fighting form to better purpose? You've never entirely acclimated to the saber style."

"Do you think it will be red?" She hadn't dared to speak such an insecurity out loud in the near year that she had stayed on Ahch-to, but deep down she knew there was no hiding her failings, not from Master Luke, she knew that he knew.

"I know the uncertainty in you. I have seen such uncertainty before."

She suddenly felt as though he had taken out a saber and stabbed her right in the gut with it. It was the one comparison she just couldn't bear.

"I lost Ben, but I know that I brought back my father. He had once been where Ben is now, and he still came back. I know you think my nephew a monster, and while he is Kylo Ren, he certainly is, but while Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader he was an equally cruel, if not worse monster. You don't become notorious throughout the whole galaxy for no reason. There is always hope. I know you fear the darkness within you. I know you think I'm making the same mistakes all over again, and that you fear becoming something twisted. But there is one thing I am doing differently this time, the one thing I didn't do for Ben, and by not doing, I failed him. I did not accept him for who he was - both the light and the dark. I tried to stamp out the dark, and it backfired on me. I would not fail you so. A bit of darkness does not make you entirely evil. It makes you human. I don't want it to consume you, but I don't want you to suppress it entirely either. I don't know if balance within the force is truly possible. I really could be making all the same mistakes again, or making worse mistakes, but I also believe that the force has been split in two and that the two sides should never have been divided. You fear being like Ben, and in a lot of ways you are like him. I can't help that you've given up on him, but please don't give up on yourself. It's time to find a better way."

She slept fitfully that night again. The same taunting dream as always, but now the hare was grey and just a little bit faster than the beast.

The next morning as the sun began to rise. She set out in the small fishing boat that Luke had made, and paddled toward the island.

* * *

A note from your humble author: YAY, thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows! They really brighten my day! I hope to keep you entertained and I hope you keep the reviews coming.

For those who signed on with the promise of smut, don't worry, it will come, but these two have a lot of issues to work out in their relationship before I get them in the sack, so give me a few more chapters and we'll get to the juicy stuff. The Rey I envision will be a force to reckon with!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Quest

By the time she reached the island her arms and back were aching from all the rowing. She reached into the little boat and pulled out a pack with rations and water for the long hike. She looked up at the mountain peak with a pair of binoculars that Master Luke had loaned her. He had refused to give her any further clues about where to find the crystals, except that they were on the peak somewhere. She would have to use the force to guide her.

With a deep breath she began the difficult climb. It was steep and treacherous, and one fall could be the end of her. She climbed all day, until her hands were cut and bleeding from the rough stone, until she felt her strength pushed to its absolute limit. Finally she reached the top.

She stopped to heal her hands with the force technique her master had taught her, and once they were mended she ate some of her rations and drank heavily of her water.

She sat at the peak, feeling the cool wind brush across her face, so refreshing after her exhausting climb, and thoughtfully chewed her food. She was beginning to feel it now - crystals, a crystal, _HER_ crystal, it was close. She swallowed her last bite and took a final swig of water and began to explore. There wasn't much room at the top but she managed to find a narrow ledge that seemed to be hewn into the side of the mountain. It led a little way back down, but towards the other side than the one she had ascended. Several times she had to close her eyes and rest her forehead against the mountainside as the dizzying heights were starting to get to her. She briefly thought she felt curiosity reach out to her through the force, but she pushed it away, she didn't have time to deal with _him_ right now.

At last, just as the sun was beginning to set, she could see it. A very small cave just beyond her reach, the opening so small she would have to wriggle her way in, but she felt it calling to her. It was almost as if it were singing to her. It would take a small jump to leave the ledge and land at the opening of the cave, but she was certain she could easily make it. With a deep breath, and a silent prayer to the force, she leapt, and landed, but the shelf where she landed cracked and gave way.

She let out a desperate scream as she felt the crumbling beneath her. At the very last moment she snagged onto a tree root that was jutting out of the mountainside and saved herself from falling to her death. With shaking limbs and pounding heart, she pulled herself back up to the mouth of the cave. She suddenly felt a crippling panic reach out to her through the bond, which quickly passed and was replaced by terrible anger.

Why would _he_ care? He clearly had sensed her moment of terror, and if she didn't know any better, she would almost think he had been concerned. No.

She shook her head trying to brush aside his rage that was still seeping through to her, she would not allow herself to misinterpret. He had probably only panicked when she hadn't died, he was probably angry because she hadn't succeeded in getting herself killed. There, yes, that made more sense! She could feel him battering against the barriers of her mind again, but she pushed him away. She had a mission and she wouldn't let Kylo Ren, or even death itself, stop her.

She wriggled through the mouth of the cave on her belly. It was dark and the air smelled stale and damp. Master Luke had not given her a light, and she had not thought to ask. He must have known that she would have to go into the cave to find a crystal. But, she knew that if Master Luke did, or did not do something, it was with purpose; just as how he had insisted on not giving her any further guidance of where to look than the island. He wanted her to rely purely on the force. The force would be her guide, she would need no light.

After a dozen feet of crawling the cave suddenly expanded enough to where she could stand. She reached out with the force to feel the safest path. Suddenly she saw an unmistakable glow coming from the rock wall. Using a knife that she wore on her belt; she began chipping at the cave wall. The more she chipped the brighter the light became and the clearer the hum of the crystal, until finally, after what seemed like an age, she stood there holding her kyber crystal in her hand. It seemed to thrum with energy at a pace that matched the beat of her heart and the longer she held it the brighter it became, until the whole cave was lit.

She struggled to snap herself out of her stupor of gazing into her crystal, and only then noticed how very lucky she had been to not have fallen into a black abyss, or smashed her head in with a stalactite; the force had guided her on the only safe path.

* * *

Luke was meditating outside his stone dwelling. The sun had set hours ago and he kept a bonfire burning so that Rey could easily find her way back to the island on her return. Meditation was the only thing keeping his worry for her at bay. She should have returned before sunset. Maybe he had been too hasty? Maybe she hadn't been ready for this trial yet? No, the force had guided him in this decision; the time was now - she would return.

At last he heard her footsteps approach, and he rose to his feet.

When she stepped into the firelight she looked absolutely exhausted. She was covered in dirt and her face was streaked with grime, her hair had half fallen out of its braid, and her clothes were ripped in several places, but in her hand she triumphantly held forth her kyber crystal. It gleamed in the firelight.

"Now, you are ready," he said.

The next day they scrounged through every spare scrap of metal they could find. She even plucked a few pieces from the derelict X-wing that had originally brought Luke to Ahch-to. At last, when she was sure she had enough, Luke left her alone on the beach and she entered her meditative trance. He hoped his nephew would not disturb her at this crucial stage.

Every day for the next two days Luke would come down to the beach to check on her and press a little canteen of water to her parched lips. Other than a few quick gulps, she never moved or left her trance, her crystal floating above her outstretched hands burning like a beacon. He curiously noted how the metal casings that were coming together to be her saber handle had turned black, and it worried him.

On the third and last day, he found her hunched over on her knees, her head bent forward as if she had fallen asleep kneeling, her hair, torn loose by the wind, cascading over her face, her saber clutched tightly to her breast.

"Rey?" he called.

Slowly she lifted her head and turned to look at him. Her eyes looked worried - frightened.

"What does it mean?" she asked, as she powered on her saber and beams of pure white released from both ends of a solid black hilt.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Oooooooh shit! I pulled a Samuel L. Jackson on this bitch! Rey's trials are going to be pretty important to her character and the plot later, so hang in there, the story is on the right track. But rest assured, I will throw you a bone next chapter and give you some Kylo angsty goodness to help see you through the development chapters. As you can tell, my main concern with this story is pacing, I don't want it to drag.

Once again thank you all for the follows and the reviews, they feed my muse, and I love it. So please FEEEED ME!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Silver Light

A note from your humble author: CRAP! This chapter got really long. I'm sorry. I just felt the force flowing through me, all over my damn keyboard. It wouldn't stop!

* * *

It infuriated him not knowing what was going on. He had been in another one of Hux's long monotonous meetings when it happened.

How he hated that man! He didn't _need_ to be there, but as a commander he was required to be present. He would pass the time in silence, sometimes thinking of inventive ways he would like to murder the ginger general, but often times just thinking of her.

He could feel stress and anxiety seeping through the bond, more so than usual. He wondered what trials Skywalker was putting her though and fought back a simmer of rage at the thought of his old master. She was his! She should be his to train! The force gave her to him! And he believed that to the very depths of his soul. What Jedi filth was he filling her head with? A bunch of nonsense about peace and serenity, no doubt. His hands tightened into fists until the leather of his gloves creaked. One of the admirals at the meeting cast a wary eye in his direction; even a non-force-sensitive could feel the volatile atmosphere around Kylo Ren.

Then he felt it, he felt her piercing terror, and he could hear her voice cry out. Suddenly, he sprang up from his seat, upending his chair, which made a loud smash against the floor. An immediate hush fell over the officers as all rose and jumped back from the table, terrified of what he would do, and wondering what had been said that had set him off. Even General Hux stared with his mouth gaping.

Without a single word, he turned and stormed out the door. He thought he heard the ruddy general call after him; "Ren? What is the meaning of…" but he ignored him and stormed back to his private quarters.

What had happened? What had he felt? Was she hurt? Did something attack her? Was she in a fight? He searched across the bond and sensed a feeling of relief mixed with dissipating fear coming from her. She had nearly dodged some disaster; of that much he was certain. Suddenly he could only see red as he shouted in frustration and pulled out his saber and began hacking apart the sofa in his room - his third sofa that month. This was Skywalkers fault! He was botching her training. He would be the ruin of her, just as he had ruined him.

He tried to push back into her through the bond, he wanted to know; instead she gave him nothing and put up barriers against him, rejecting him again, pushing him away. The thought that she would cling to that idealistic old fool, even at the cost of her own life, and all her great potential, just made him rage even harder. It was a waste! A waste!

He vowed that he would take her away from Skywalker, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Master Luke had no answer for her. "I will need to meditate on this," was all he said, as he laid down the food and water he had brought for her and disappeared into the hills.

For the rest of the day she walked up and down the beach feeling the weight of her double-bladed saber in her hand. At first she was afraid to turn it on again, but the song of the kyber crystal within it seemed to be pleading with her to once again feel the power that she now could wield. At last she powered it on and allowed herself to look on it again. It was frightening, but beautiful, she couldn't deny it. The black metal of the hilt as glossy as a mirror, and the white beams begged to sing as she moved the blades through the air, the hum of their movement sweeter than any music.

She practiced the seven martial stances for defense with an air of grace that she had never managed with Anakin Skywalker's more traditional saber. When she moved into the patterns for offence, she could feel an exhilarating flow of power from the force move throughout her whole body. She had never felt so alive, so strong, so in control. Her weapon felt not just like an extension of her body; it felt like an extension of her soul.

She practiced her forms with the saber until the sun was fading into the water on the horizon. She had barely noticed the passage of time until she heard her master's voice.

"Rey, come with me."

She followed him back into the hills, she wasn't sure exactly where he was leading her to, but she could sense a great weight of dread from her master, and it filled her heart with fear and sadness.

This was it! Her saber had failed the test, it was all wrong, she was all wrong. She knew he was probably going to tell her that her training was over and to pack up and leave. She wouldn't even be able to stand the disgrace of returning to the resistance as a failure, she would never be able to hold up her head after such a shame. Everyone would be so let down. They would never want to see her again anyway. They would think she was no better than _him_. As she followed silently in Luke's footsteps she tried to swallow a bitter pill.

"This is it! There is nothing for me now, but to return to Jakku and rot!" she thought.

"Rey, please sit down," he motioned towards a log in front of a campfire. She hadn't even noticed that they had arrived. "There is something that we must discuss."

She felt her heart pound in her chest but she sat obediently, trying to fight back the tears that were only a moment away.

Luke sat down on another log across from her, clasping his hand with his robotic hand and leaning forward in a pragmatic manner. "Rey, I do not believe you are meant to be a Jedi."

That was it; there was no stopping them now. She stared stonily into the fire as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Her heart broken, her world shattered. A moment ago she had lived in a dream, a dream too beautiful to be true, but it wasn't true. It had only ever been just a beautiful dream, and nothing more.

Luke continued. "There is both light and dark within you. The saber forged of your own force signature is proof that you have no allegiance to one side or the other. But, I stand by what I said before. I do not believe that makes you evil, but it does mean you cannot walk the path of a true Jedi. No…but there is another path."

"I will never turn to the darkside!" she shouted as she jumped to her feat. "I would die first! I would never let myself become a monster. I will never be like _him_!"

"I didn't mean the path that leads to the darkside," he corrected.

She just froze and stared confusedly at him.

"She needs your guidance now, and so do I," he called out.

Just when she was beginning to wonder if her master was losing his mind – she heard them.

"Rey…the force is with you," spoke the distinguished voice of a shimmering blue apparition of a man in Jedi robes, with a short groomed beard.

"A Jedi, you are not. A sith, you are not," spoke a much smaller Jedi, who clutched a gnarled stick in his tiny alien hands.

"The first temple, you've long suspected its purpose. It could be her only way," spoke a very tall Jedi.

"We don't know what it will do. We've only speculated about what it was for," argued Luke. "It is not a risk to be taken lightly."

Finally finding her voice; "The temple?" Luke had told her it was best left undisturbed. She had suspected because it was some sort of Jedi holy ground, and she had never dared to press the matter.

"These are my old masters; Master Obi-wan, Master Yoda, and my father; Anakin Skywalker," Luke introduced.

"Anakin Skywalker!" she gasped. The man who had been Luke's father and Kylo Ren's grandfather had always been an enigma to her. Luke spoke of his light, but she had seen in Kylo Ren's mind that he idolized the darkness that had once existed in this vision of the man who now stood before her. She suddenly yearned to speak with him, to have him answer her questions, but now was apparently not the time. He seemed to give her a knowing look, as if he could sense what she was thinking.

"It was once a place where light and dark existed together. The knowledge of its purpose and power are so ancient it is lost even to us who only live on through the force. I do not think it should be feared, perhaps long long ago, the force had not always been as divided as it is now," said Obi-wan.

"Meant for us, its secrets were not." Master Yoda pointed a small finger towards Rey, "Go, you must. Your true destiny, it is."

"She needs to know the risks!" chimed Luke. "Rey, the ancient temple may be able to offer you a path towards balance, but it may not. We have no way to know for sure. We don't know what it could really do to you. The force in there is unlike anything I've ever felt before. If you choose to seek your destiny in that temple…I cannot help you."

She looked around at the waiting expectant faces. Since the moment she had touched Anakin Skywalker's saber, she had been offered only one of two options. The more desirable of the two being to stay within the light and become a Jedi, but she had always known, deep down, that that had not been her destiny. She knew she felt too many raw emotions, and she knew she didn't really want to entirely let them go. To do so would be to destroy who she truly was on the inside, to become something cold, detached, and not at all like herself. It was a part of her that she would have to sacrifice, and it was a sacrifice that she had never truly wanted to make. The other option, to fall into the darkness, had always been unthinkable to her. No matter what passions possessed her, no matter how far into the dark she was willing to go, she knew there would always be a line she would not be willing to cross, even though there were times where she had felt herself stepping terribly close to it.

But now, maybe, just maybe, there was a chance. Could there really be a balance between light and dark? A safe grey between? Could good and evil exist within one person and not tear them apart? For all she knew she could be destroyed trying, and she sensed that this was Luke's greatest fear for her.

"If there had been a way to find balance when I was still alive, maybe I would not have made the mistakes I had made, and maybe my grandson would not be living to repeat those mistakes," added Anakin.

"I will take this risk, no matter the cost. I will accept the dangers, no matter what they may be. I will pursue the balance between light and dark, or I will die trying. I think I've known all along…this is my destiny," she said.

* * *

That very night Luke led her down to the Falcon. The island where the temple was located was too far to row to in the night when the ocean was at its roughest, and the force ghosts of the old masters had agreed that she should set out on her quest immediately.

The Falcon landed on what outwardly looked like a quiet unassuming island, but the moment she set foot upon the soil, she could feel the force flowing through her. All around were crumbled structures. Everything above ground was so old that the planet had reclaimed it, but the true heart of the temple was below ground.

"I can only take you part of the way. I cannot step beyond the middle circle, but perhaps you can. That is what we are here to find out."

They walked down a stone spiral stairway that seemed endless. The walls glowed with an eerie phosphorescence. At last at the bottom of the stairs was a great arch. There on each side, were two marble sentinels. These were warriors, knights of old. The right sentinel was the figure of a woman in flowing robes, her right hand outstretched, palm up, and a mysterious light of pure force swirled and glowed like a living galaxy above her hand. The left sentinel was a man with a crown of glowing force light, similar to the light that glowed in the woman's hand. In his right hand he clutched a gigantic kyber crystal. Immediately both Luke and Rey could feel the crystals within their own light sabers thrumming in time with the crystal of the sentinel.

"No one may pass through here that is not gifted with the force. To pass you must have the force, and a kyber crystal in your possession. At least that's my best guess. I can't leave my force powers behind, but I know if I try to enter without my light saber I feel an oppressive weight upon me so strong that nothing I do can get beyond it. I feel it distinctly, that it is the male sentinel that stops me, while I feel the female welcomes my presence."

Beyond the arch Luke led her into a massive circular room with a domed ceiling that looked like the entire known galaxy that swirled and displayed the light of all the living stars.

"It's a map; more detailed and complete than anything we have now. A testament to how advanced these ancient force users were. The walls are covered in runes that I spent years trying to decipher. The only thing that I could make out are the many references to light and dark. But there in the center is the greatest mystery of all, and I cannot reach it."

In the very center of the room stood two gigantic kyber crystals, one black and one white, they glowed softly, but between the two pillars of kyber there flashed a brilliant silver light, and Rey instantly felt inside that she ached to go to it.

"If you look at the floor you will see why I could never go to it, even though I feel drawn to it as much as you do."

The center where the mysterious light shined was in a great circle of silvery grey, around the circle of grey was a circle of white, and beyond that a circle of black.

"I can't pass beyond the white circle. I am forced back in much the same way that I cannot pass the arches without my saber. I can only imagine that a force user like a sith, would never be able to pass beyond the outermost black circle. This is as far as I can take you. I don't know if you can make it all the way to the center, and I'll understand if you want to turn back. You don't have to do this. I can't tell you what to expect if you do make it to the center, and once you pass the white circle, I can't help you if you're in danger."

She looked into her masters worried eyes, and she felt his sorrow. "I've made my choice. I know I have to go, but if I don't come back, if something happens, please - go home. They need you! If I must fail at everything, at least let me succeed in getting you back to the resistance. It might be the only good I can ever truly do."

Luke gave her a warm embrace. "You've done more good than you'll ever know – may the force be with you!"

With trembling legs and a pounding heart, she stepped into the black circle. Then she stepped into the white circle. She looked over her shoulder one last time, at the man who had taught her so much, then placed her foot into the innermost grey circle.

She had been allowed to pass.

She was pretty sure she could hear Luke give a sigh of relief from behind her. Before her glimmered the silver light. At first she thought to test it by putting her hand in it, as one would test the temperature of water, but then she felt something insider her, the force, it was guiding her, and that was when she knew there was nothing to fear. She closed her eyes and disappeared into the silver light.

* * *

And then she exploded!

Just Kidding! Just Kidding!

Ahhhhh I'm goin to hell for that one! Anyway, just a note from your humble author: I'm so very grateful to everyone who has decided to follow this story. I hope that it continues to entertain you. Thank you again to my reviewers, your feedback really means a lot to me and I hope that more people will let me know what they think of the story so far, because I love love love reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 - When Hunter becomes Hunted

He could tell that she had been in deep mediation and that she had not slept in days because her dreams had not been open to him. Which meant only one thing; Skywalker had already set her to the task of building her own light saber.

It struck him as being very soon; she couldn't have been with his old master for more than a year, which undoubtedly meant that she was even stronger in the force, and more quick to learn, than he had previously determined. Again, he seethed with rage to know that such a strong and worthy force potential had fallen into the hands of his greatest enemy. He envisioned her with the blue or green saber of a Jedi and tore apart half of his training room in disgust.

He swore that tonight he would finally catch her in her dreams.

But she did not sleep that night. She should have been exhausted from so many days of forging her saber, but something was wrong. First a great sadness and confusion, then joy, and an exhilarating raw surge of power, and then he could feel her crippling sadness, anger, and anxiety.

He patiently lay awake in his bed, staring out his window as the Finalizer sped past countless star systems, waiting to finally reunite with her in their shared dreams – and then he felt – nothing.

* * *

There was no time, no space, no matter, no darkness, and no light – there was only existence and peace. Was this death? What a beautiful death it was! Gone was her pain, her loneliness, her sadness, her uncertainties. Gone also were her passions, her hopes, her aspirations, her desires. There was no weight upon her shoulders. No limitations to her being. She was everything, she was everyone, she was the universe, one, whole, complete. Light and dark were so clearly the same and she was a part of everything that ever was and that ever would be.

And then she felt them, all those who had walked her path before, long long ago – those who had walked the path of the Grey. Their thoughts, their emotions, their dreams, their lives, their deaths, and all that they had known, and finally when all of their collective consciousnesses had poured through her soul – she was reborn.

* * *

A stab of terror and panic had seized Luke when he watched her disappear into the silver light, but before he could fully seize what he had felt, the force in the chamber reacted like a sonic boom all around him. He could feel it flowing through him from the center of the temple, like a tidal wave crashing over him, and it was then that he knew she was alive, but that she would never be the same again.

He stayed and he waited. He knew she would return, and the hours flew by without him even being aware of how long it had truly been. He refused to look away from the light until she returned.

At last the silver light flashed so brightly that he was forced to shield his eyes. When he finally could see into the temple again – there she was.

Her eyes! He would never forget the look in her eyes when she stepped forward from the grey circle into the white circle. Her eyes that day in the temple would haunt him for the rest of his life. He said nothing as she passed beyond the black circle and walked silently through the arches. He followed her to the surface.

The sun had nearly risen to its highest point of the day.

"Rey?" he finally asked, as she stood and looked out into the ocean. She suddenly blinked, and it occurred to him that it had probably been the first time she had even blinked since emerging from the light. She turned her head back to look at him, as if she were seeing him for the first time. He could both see and feel an overwhelming sense of peace radiating from her entire being. She let out one contented sigh, and crumpled to the ground.

Luke carried her back to the Falcon, where he then returned them to their island, and up the long stairway to her dwelling where he placed her into her bed and covered her carefully. He could tell that she was only asleep, and he could also sense that it was the most peaceful sleep she had ever known. He desperately wanted to know all that she could impart to him about her experience in the temple, but he knew she had to be exhausted and he would not dare disturb her.

She slept through the remainder of the day, and the entire proceeding night. While she slept through the day she had only known peace, but at night, _he_ came.

* * *

 _The black beast sniffed into the wind, his paws treading gently in the snow. Her scent was not in the air, but he could feel her. Like a phantom she seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once, in frustration he howled into the night sky._

 _Suddenly he could distinctly feel her direction and he immediately gave chase. He could not see her this time, but he knew where she would be; the same spot where he cornered her every time, but this time he would catch her, this time he would claim his prize._

 _He bounded over rocks, fallen trees, and hills of snow, until at last he found it, the dead-end near a towering rock formation where he had trapped her countless times…but she was not there. He growled and sniffed the air, when suddenly the direction of the wind changed, and he looked up and there glowed the eyes of the grey beast._

 _It leapt down from the rocks before him and bared its teeth in a ferocious snarl. Their eyes locked, their fur stood on end, they began to circle each other, snapping and growling, and then, they lunged for each other._

* * *

Kylo Ren woke up; his heart thundering in his chest, gasping for breath, his hands shaking as he tossed aside his sweat drenched covers.

* * *

A note from your humble author: ooooooooo shit's about to get real!

Big thanks to all the new followers and commenters! You guys rock! Please keep em coming!

::jangles tin cup:: Reviews?! Reviews please! Will write for reviews!


	6. Chapter 6 - Sorrow and Joy

A note from your humble author: Well I got a lot of writing done this Sunday, which means a nice loooong chapter for you guys today. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Deep down inside, she had always known that her parents were dead, but she had been young, and she so desperately needed something to live for, something to believe in. In the many lonely hungry nights when she cried herself to sleep in her toppled At-At, her only comfort was to cling to the idea that they would return for her. She would listen for their voices on the wind. Every new day she would walk outside into the blazing sun and look into the horizon, hoping against hope that somehow they would just be there. Sometimes when she was delirious from hunger and dehydration she would see them there, beckoning to her, she would run to them and they would vanish into the wind. She could never let herself accept that they would never return because she had nothing else to live for.

 _The people you are waiting for, they are never coming back!_

Maz had spoken the truth that she had always known in her heart. The finality she had never dared to accept. The illusion shattered.

But why? Who took them from her? She knew the answer – Snoke. His dark presence reached across the galaxy, spreading death and destruction, and worst of all, corruption. She knew that he had poisoned Ben Solo against his family, against everything that the light stood for, but even then, she felt hatred for the man who had betrayed all those who she now held so dear.

In her mind he had been _weak_ , a fool to believe lies. Why had he been so foolish? What lies had Snoke whispered to him when they were alone? What poison could turn a man against his own family? Master Luke had warned her that it is very easy to be seduced by the dark side, and she knew this was true because there were moments when she had felt herself slipping too close to the darkness, but she had never been broken, she had never given in. Why had he?

She knew she didn't understand. She wanted answers that only he could give. Why he had turned, and what hand did he play in the death of her family? The time had come to seek the truth.

Luke did not pounce on her with questions once she awoke, he waited patiently until she satiated her ravenous hunger and thirst from the taxing days of spiritual journey she had just been on. At last when she sighed contentedly and pushed away her plate, she spoke.

"Well, you were right. I'm not a Jedi. I'm…Grey. I can't tell you all that I felt, all that I saw and experienced…I just…can't, but I do know. I know so much now. All that would have taken you years to teach me, I understand now. All the knowledge given to me by those who are long lost, I can't express it all in words, but I know the meaning. I know the path between the light and darkness. It is where I belong."

"For so long, we have waited for someone to bring balance to the force. Some had believed my father was supposed to be that chosen one. What is balance?" he asked.

Her eyes seemed to unfocus, as if she was pulling the knowledge from a deep inner well. "One can counteract the force of sadness or anger, by also experiencing great joy. One can know fear, and still act with courage. One can feel the deepest passion, and also know the most profound peace. And one can know the fieriest depths of hatred, and still act out of purest love. There is a safe path between all these; it is the path of the Grey."

"My happiness can negate my sadness," she continued. "I must be brave even when filled with fear. I must walk with my passions in one hand and my serenity in the other, but my hatred still scares me. I see now why the darkside relies on it so much for its power. It is power! And if I am to someday challenge Snoke, I know I will need to draw on that power, but without also knowing love, it could destroy me. I…I don't know that I can love anything that much. I love you, and all my friends, you are like the family I always longed for…but, I feel it inside…that it won't be enough! The things I love are what I must fight for. It's what will save me from the darkness, but I've been alone for so long…so very very long. What if I can't ever love anything that much?"

He watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I think it is time that we both went home," he said.

* * *

R2D2 chirped and wiggled about on his struts excitedly at the prospect of returning to the resistance.

"R2, patch through to the main command station and let my sister know, we're coming home," he said as Rey prepared the coordinates necessary to jump into hyperspeed. Ahch-to was so remote it would take many days, even at hyperspeed aboard the Falcon, to reach base again. Luke and Rey spent this time discussing and meditating on the many insights she had gained through the silver light. Luke was convinced, she was no longer his padawan. The moment the light had touched her, she had gained everything she would ever need to complete her journey. She was an entity unto herself, her own master, and as he listened to her insights on all the things she had gained, he felt as though he were a student again, and he didn't mind."

She could still feel _him_. Angry, and just as curious as ever, and she also detected a bitter resentment from him. Maybe it was because she no longer allowed herself to be hunted in their dreams, perhaps it was because she no longer allowed his volatile emotions to have an impact on her. She could feel that her newfound sense of peace greatly unnerved him, and she smiled in satisfaction to herself. She would never let him have power over her again.

At last the ship came out of hyperdrive as it neared D'Qar. It was still beautiful. Ahch-to had been beautiful too, but her heart ached at the sight of lush green trees, shimmering lakes, and rolling hills covered in living plants all reaching for the sun. It always fed a hunger deep in her soul.

Before the Falcon completely touched down the entire base had swarmed the tarmac to great the return of the legendary hero, Luke Skywalker. Those who were older and remembered him from the days of the rebellion came out to welcome the return of an old friend, the newer generations, who had never met him, and only heard the tales, believed they were about to meet a legend, a living god. Only a small handful truly knew Ray, though most respected her for helping take down Starkiller, and for being sent on a top-secret mission to find the great Luke Skywalker. In the wake of Master Luke, most paid her no mind as she walked down the ramp of the Falcon. It had been so intimidating; she was not used to large groups of people, or attention, so she had decided to hang back a little until the mob calmed down.

She watched as Luke and General Organa embraced each other tightly, with Chewie roaring welcomes and patting him on the back, and even C3PO waving around one golden arm and one red excitedly. She smiled, feeling more peaceful than the first time she set foot at D'Qar, when she had felt like a stranger, alone, and unsure, until the General had welcomed her into her warm embrace.

She had wanted to do something for the resistance. If she did nothing else, she brought him home, and she still believed in her heart that that was worth a hundred Starkillers. She would never stop thinking of him as being "Master Luke," even though she would no longer be his pupil.

"Rey! Rey!" she heard a familiar voice, and turned to see Finn, hobbling on a cane as quickly as he could towards her. She instantly started crying.

"Finn!" she cried as she dodged and pushed her way past the crowd. At last they reached each other and embraced, weeping for joy. "Look at you walking again! I'm so proud of you, and I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I should have been here for you."

"Oh, stop apologizing! I had enough of that nonsense in all your communications. A few more months and I won't even need this," he said as he waved his cane around. "What do you think? Do you think it makes me look distinguished," he smiled.

"Very!" she agreed.

"I'm so glad you're finally back, there's something I've been dying to tell you, but I didn't want to tell you in front of a camera. It just wouldn't be the same."

She suddenly felt her heart jump and begin to race. When she had first met Finn, he had told her how much she had meant to him at Maz's palace, as he tried to convince her to run away with him. He had convinced Han Solo and Chewie to help him rescue her, and he had laid his life on the line to save hers from Kylo Ren, and had suffered dearly for it. He had been her first true friend, the first person who had ever really cared for her since being left on Jakku. She could feel herself blushing.

Just then Poe Dameron appeared. "Rey, I'm so glad you're back! I'm dying to see you try out an X-Wing! You're going to have a blast being back now, I promise. So, did you tell her?" he said smiling at Finn.

"You came just in time," he said taking Poe's hand. "We're a couple now. We made everyone else promise not to tell you because we wanted to be the ones to tell you."

"Wow, that's fantastic news," she said with a smile on her face, but inside she felt the pain inside her heart. She should have known. They did always talk about each other with such fondness. She had abandoned Finn in his time of need, and stayed away for a whole year, and for all he'd of known she'd of stayed away for even longer. It had been wrong for her to believe that he wouldn't go on with his life, and she knew that he was aware that Jedi were discouraged from attachments. She still loved Finn, but had to quickly accept that he would never be the type of love that she needed. Reaching into her new found Grey ways, she balanced this moment of sadness and loss with a true and honest sense of happiness. She was happy that he was happy. She wanted him to be loved, even if she wasn't the one to love him. He had endured a life as empty and grueling as the one she had had, he had given so much and sacrificed so much, she knew he deserved every ounce of happiness that came his way. He was a good man, and Poe was a good man, and suddenly when she accepted the Grey way…her smile grew wider and became genuine. "I thought you guys were awfully sweet to each other! But really, I'm so glad you've had Poe beside you this past year. I know how much you needed him. Any bigger plans?"

Poe blushed a little. "Well, we've talked about it, but we kind of want to wait and see how this war pans out. It can be one more thing to celebrate after our victory, which by the way, I know is coming now that Luke Skywalker is back! So maybe we won't have to wait too long after all."

Of course _he_ hadn't been absent during any of this. She had definitely felt his temper go into full overload when she had seen and rushed to greet Finn. He must have felt her moment of heartache very keenly because she also felt him being very smug and joyful all of a sudden. She stopped for a moment and projected a sharp stabbing pain back into his mind. A new little trick she picked up in the silver light.

"That'll teach ya!" she thought as she sensed his reaction to the pain.

"Rey?" she heard the General call her name and turned to see her standing beside her brother. "Luke says you've got quite a story to tell me."

* * *

Rey and Luke met privately with General Organa in her office to discuss the new developments with Rey's Grey force abilities.

"Well, it sounds like you're ready to go. I take it that's why you've both come back," said the General as she sipped a cup of tea. She had clearly been impressed at all that she had heard. She knew Luke was getting older; after all they were the same age, and that he had seen enough of battles, which is one of the many reasons he had chosen to stay away. She knew the moment she looked at Rey that the force had been unusually strong with her; that the young desert scavenger was a diamond in the rough and that she could be just what the resistance needed, with only a little polishing and her brother's help.

"It seems the Resistance has not only gained one powerful Jedi, but a powerful Jedi and a powerful Grey Jedi…is that what it's called?"

"I guess that works," Rey replied with a smile as she sipped her own tea. She hadn't thought of any other better names for it, and the ancients had just called it the Force. To them, in their time, the concept of being all light or all dark were the anomalies to their existence. They had not realized that in the many ages to come, the force would be completely split asunder.

"Well, this is exciting news, and it couldn't have come at a better time. Recently we've come into some information about the First Order's supply operations. We're trying to hit them where it hurts because we believe they're trying to construct another Starkiller, and we can't allow that to happen. A few weeks ago I sent a squadron of X-Wings, led by Poe of course, that managed to successfully destroy a very sizable foundry on Mustafar where our intelligence tells us they were shipping out supplies; massive quantities of metal, of various kinds. We know there are other foundries, they know it's safer to spread out their operations as much as possible."

"Another Starkiller? You figure they'd learn their lesson after the first one, and then those two Death Stars!" scoffed Luke. "How unoriginal!"

"I don't know why they keep doing the same dumb plans over and over again!" replied the General.

"Where are they getting the raw materials to supply these foundries?" he asked.

"Well, our scouts have for sure been able to find two bases of operations, and Rey, you may not like this, one of them is Jakku."

"What?" she cried, setting down her cup of tea before she spilled it on herself.

"There are two ways to get that kind of raw material. They can mine for it, or they can salvage it. Right now salvaging is quicker, easier, and cheaper. They're collecting up all the remaining pieces of the Battle Cruisers and Death Star from the Empire that were left all over Endore and the moons of Endor, and as far as we can tell, they've taken almost every bit of all the remaining Empire ships left on Jakku."

"This is awful! Those ships were the only means of survival for people who were like me? How will they live now with nothing to scavenge from?"

"It gets worse, Rey. Most of the people still on Jakku, have been enslaved. When we took out Starkiller, we didn't just wipe out most of their armies, we took out a lot of their workers as well. The First Order has turned to slavery to make up for their losses. Much has happened in the year since you've been gone."

Her heart hammered as she seethed with burning hatred. "Snoke! Look who's the scavenger now!" The few people she had known on Jakku hadn't exactly been her friends. She had never been close to anyone there, but still, she understood those people. She knew how hard it was to live when there was so little to live on, and so little to live for. That sort of environment created a hard set of people, and she had been one of them. In her heart she would always be one of them, and now what little they had was being destroyed and taken from them by the First Order. She swore she would fight to the last breath to see the end of the First Order, and especially Snoke.

"What can I do, General? Anything, name it!"

The General smiled. "I know you're with us, Rey. We'll be making our next move against them on one of the moon's of Endor, it's a bigger operation, and we have some friends there that I'm not too happy to see get pushed around. I know you'd probably prefer us to strike on Jakku first, but a lot of their bigger flag ships are too close to Jakku at the moment for it to be safe for us, and Endor's moon would hurt them worse at the moment. Once we take that point out, we'll plan for Jakku."

"When do we leave?"

"Soon. Tonight we have a few scouts that will be leaving with the mission of entering that system. They'll be scouting out our best points of entry, as soon as we receive that information we make our plans for attack. But, before then, you'll probably need a few things."

* * *

General Organa showed Rey what would be her private quarters on the base and even let her pick out some new clothes from the base supply closet. Her own clothes and boots had been battered and torn from a rough year of Jedi training and were looking very shabby. She picked out a white long sleeve tunic, which she covered with a black leather vest that cinched rather tightly about the waist, but felt comforting to her back, yet was still loose enough for her to breathe and flex. She found a black pair of leggings and some spare leather scraps that she could use to make a holster for her new saber staff, which she intended to wear at the thigh instead of at the hip on a belt, because her saber staff handle was longer than a conventional saber and it would flap around too much on a belt. The General found her a comfortable pair of white boots that came up to the knees and with solid tread on the soles.

"Black and white saber, black and white clothes! You really are a bit of both worlds now, aren't you? But you know, I think I have just the thing for you!" said the General as she left Rey to lace up her new boots. When she came back she handed Rey what looked like a large bundle of fabric. "This had been a gift to me, back in my earlier senate days, but I was too short to wear it. It might be just right for you!"

Rey unfolded it to reveal a beautiful full length cloak and hood that was pure white on one side, and solid black on the other. It could be worn reversibly, but she chose to wear it with the white side out. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me," she said as she gently stroked the fabric, her eyes glistening a little with unshed tears.

"Oh, if you like that present, wait until you see this one!"

General Organa showed Rey what would be her own private X-Wing. "Poe picked this one out for you. He didn't know when you'd be coming back, but he was positive you'd want to join his squadron. I tried to tell him you had the Falcon and Jedi obligations, but in the end I humored him because he's my best pilot, but don't tell anybody I said that. If his head gets any bigger he won't be able to get his helmet on."

The Falcon could certainly hold her own in a battle, and she loved flying her, but she felt like the ship more rightfully belonged to Master Luke. He had been Han Solo's brother in law after all. She was just some scavenger that he had offered a job. She had felt presumptuous just to use Anakin Skywalker's light saber for as long as she did. Now she had her own ship and her own light saber. "I love it! I don't know how to say thank you enough. I can't wait to see what makes her tick! I've already got my pilot code-name."

"What's that?"

"Grey Wolf."

* * *

He could sense it, she was closer now. The bond seemed to have grown stronger, clearer, as if he could almost reach out and touch her. But where was she? He had felt a stirring in her that made him jealous and angry, and then a profound sense of sadness. He had allowed himself to be too relieved and jovial in that moment, when he felt the searing pain like a knife inside his skull. That was new! She had never done that before. It was certainly un-Jedily of her. He hated the pain, but he liked that she had done it. It was a good sign that perhaps Skywalker's teachings hadn't completely ruined her.

He stormed purposefully through the corridors of the Finalizer until he found Captain Phasma on the Bridge. "Captain, what news on the spy activities from the resistance?"

Captain Phasma stood to attention. "Commander, our probes spotted two resistance ships that entered the system around Endor. Tie Fighters are currently in pursuit of the one that got away. The other was fatally injured. We have him aboard but the medics say he will not live much longer…Commander?"

He had turned and was making his way to the interrogation chamber. When he arrived he found the pilot in a state of shock. Blood was already seeping out of his ears and nose, and he could tell by the sound of the man's breathing, filling his lungs. He looked at Ren with defiant bloodshot eyes.

Kylo Ren reached out a hand towards him, and began probing his mind. "The resistance is planning a bold move if they're scouting around Endor. Why?"

The dying pilot said nothing and gritted his teeth as Ren began to pry open his mind. "So…you have hope. How quaint. Why?" he asked as he pressed further, and then he saw it. "Skywalker…he's back," he discovered. "Where is the girl? Where is the one who calls herself Rey? She was with him, where is she now?" he demanded and with ruthless determination he sliced into the mind of the pilot until his screams could be heard across the ship.

* * *

"Report!" demanded Snoke, as his hologram shimmered in the dark chamber.

"Supreme Leader, I have learned that Skywalker has returned to the resistance. I was unable to find the location of their base before the pilot died, please forgive me," he pleaded as he bowed lower. "But we know that if they are spying around Endor, that that will be their next target. I request permission to oversee the Endor base of operations in the inevitable event of attack."

"There is something else, isn't there Kylo Ren?" Snoke questioned as he stared down on his apprentice.

Ren swallowed, louder than perhaps he wanted, and confessed. " _She_ is with him. I can feel her though the force. I am certain she will join the resistance in this attack."

"They would not be so foolish to attack our operations on Endor now, knowing that they're spies were discovered. They'll focus themselves elsewhere. If they know about Endor, they may know about Jakku. I want you there instead."

"Master, I…"

"You will NOT argue with me again, Ren!"

The choice to enslave people in order rebuild the next Starkiller had not sat well with Kylo Ren, and he had dared to voice that opinion to the Supreme Leader the last time they had spoken. He had argued that clones would be better, more obedient, more physically fit, less prone to uprisings. In truth, Ren hated slavery. He knew all too well his grandfather had once been a slave, and deep down he knew it was an institution he felt uncomfortable with. But the ruddy general had got his way. Clones would take time, money, both things the First Order had to consider now due to the devastating loss of the Starkiller base.

"I sense your feelings, and perhaps your judgment, are clouded when it comes to this girl. I know you want her, and if you can capture her I will give her to you, but, _only_ if she can be swayed to the darkside! If I sense any betrayal from you, any deeper feelings, I shall take her from you immediately and complete her training on my own. I will not allow her to tempt you further into the light. Your loyalty is to me first, and if I ever sense otherwise, I will destroy you! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, master. I will not fail you."

Snoke dismissed him and Ren stormed back to his private quarters, doing his best to keep his resentment towards his master under careful guard. No matter, she would join him in the darkside. He knew he would not fail. Soon she would come to him, and he would be waiting.

* * *

A note from your humble author: ::wrings hands and grins evily:: oh yes, we're getting there. Next chapter these two are going to meet again - and the fur will fly!

Thank you to all the new people who have followed and favorited, and of course my lovely reviewers. I'm really happy with all the feedback I've received from you guys so far and I hope you will continue to leave reviews for me. They really brighten my day and help motivate me to keep writing.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dogfight

A note from your humble author: Hold onto your butts!

* * *

BB-8 was happy to see Rey and R2D2 again. He rolled around excitedly as Rey and R2 made slight adjustments to her X-Wing, which she also called Grey Wolf. As soon as the scouts returned the resistance would plan their next move and she wanted to be ready. She had flown earlier that day with Poe's squadron testing out the controls of her ship. It hadn't felt as initially intuitive as the Falcon, but by the end of their practice Poe was convinced he was going to have some friendly competition for title of "best pilot in the resistance."

BB-8 belonged to Poe and would fly with him when the time came in Black One, but she was thrilled that when she needed a droid R2 had readily beeped and volunteered his services. Of course she had asked Luke if it was all right with him.

"Being in low-power mode for so long and then cooped up on the Flacon this past year, I know he's been bored and itching to see action again. You couldn't ask for a better co-pilot!"

Chewie roared in disagreement.

"Well, I mean in a droid," Luke corrected.

She wore a mechanics jumper over her clothes to keep them clean while she worked under her ship, propped up by a mechanics gurney. Her face and hands already smeared with grease as she adjusted the torque on several bolts. R2 sat inside making adjustments to the computer's navigation system. Suddenly, she heard BB-8 roll up again beeping frantically. One of the scouting ships had returned…only one. She threw down her wrench and joined the gathering crowd at the tarmac. Something had gone wrong.

She watched as the pilot was helped out of his X-Wing. He looked pale, and shaken. The medics wasted no time whisking him away. Once he was seen to there would undoubtedly be a meeting in the war room. She turned and headed for her quarters to clean up.

* * *

By the time Rey entered the war room most everyone had already gathered. All senior officers and pilots were expected to attend. Poe and Finn had saved her a seat. There was a hush as Admiral Ackbar made the announcement.

"Captain Roeding has returned safely to us. We regret to report that First Officer Kibet was last seen being captured by the enemy. Knowing the First Order's previous protocol when dealing with our pilots, he is now presumed dead."

Everyone in the room grew uncomfortable. There was one unspoken truth that also went along with the way the First Order conventionally treated their pilots – torture. Most resistance pilots would rather die fighting than allow themselves to be taken alive. Every pilot taken alive would be tortured and interrogated until all their secrets were laid bare. Nobody knew this better than Poe and Rey; they also knew who was behind most of the interrogations. Every time a pilot was taken alive, the base had to be moved - fast. Even if the pilot didn't give up their information, they took no chances when it came to the security of their base.

"We now have reason to suspect that the secured location of our base has been compromised, and that our planned attack on the First Order's salvaging operations around Endor have been revealed. General Organa?"

General Leia Organa, small, but imposing, picked up where the Admiral left off. "Thank you, admiral. The base will immediately be relocating to Takodana, preparations are already underway for our departure. Maz Kanata has kindly offered us intelligence that the planet has since fallen out of the First Order's interest since our last confrontation with them there, and it should only be until we can set up a more permanent location elsewhere. A third of our squadrons will be going out to launch an attack, on a different target. This should help keep the First Order distracted while we move our base."

"What's the target?" asked Poe.

"It's clear we can't make a move on Endor just yet, but we've received intelligence that there is now only one battleship defending their base of operations on Jakku, the bad news, is that it's the Finalizer."

Rey felt a shiver run down her spine. She knew the Finalizer was the First Order's flagship, and that _he_ would be there. The time had come at last. She would find him, and she would make him talk.

"They will probably expect us to divert our attention to Jakku, which is why we can't afford an all-out attack, not yet," continued the General.

"Red squadron will be deployed to serve as a distraction to keep the Finalizer occupied, while Black squadron and Blue squadron make their move on the planet," Admiral Ackbar demonstrated bringing up a projection of the attack points. "There is a long canyon that leads up to their main reclamation facility where the First Order collects the Empire's scrap to be crushed and transported to one of their many foundries off planet. If we can fly the starflighters along the canyon we can throw off the First Order's radar and provide cover for our pilots. Black squadron will go in first and Blue squadron will cover them. Any questions?"

"What about civilian casualties?" cried Rey, as she jumped up. "They're using slave labor for their salvage operations. We can't blow that facility until we're sure everyone is out of there!"

General Organa knew this would be an unfortunate point of contention. They would be under great pressure once the starsfighers reached the planet, and only have a short window of opportunity before the Red squadron would no longer be able to hold back the Finalizer. Sometimes in war, sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. These were the tough calls that a general was expected to have to make.

"Rey is right!" A hush fell over the room, and even the General looked up in surprise as Luke Skywalker stepped forward. "We may not be able to get everyone out before we run out of time, but we need to try. We must try to save as many lives as possible. If Black squadron can clear the path, I can get in with the Falcon and free the slaves."

Legendary Jedi or not, he was her brother, and at about that moment she wanted to strangle him. "We can't blow the facility with you there, and you know it! Once they're in the thick of it, you'll be given a set time to get out of there, based on how long we can hold back the First Order at the time. If you're not out by then…"

"I can do this! I didn't come back to sit idly by. Any volunteers?" he asked.

Chewie roared in volunteer of his services, stating that he would need a copilot for the Falcon. Half a dozen other resistance soldiers raised their hands, secretly thrilled to join a mission with their hero.

"Count me in!" shouted Finn, jumping to his feet.

"What? No, you're not well yet!" argued Poe.

"I'm well enough. I've sat back this whole year and I can hold a blaster in one hand and a cane in the other; just try and stop me!"

Rey could tell by the look on Poe's face that this discussion wasn't over yet, but she had a feeling Finn would get his way.

* * *

"Rey?" called Luke, as she was loading R2 into the Grey Wolf.

"Master Luke," she called back to him as she stuffed her cloak behind the pilot's chair. "Thank you for volunteering to get the civilians out. I know the General worries, but if anyone can do it, you can."

" _He_ will be there. One doesn't need the force to foresee that. Are you ready?"

"I need answers. I don't want to fight him, but I have to. I have to know. I'm ready," she said.

"Here, take this communicator in case you need me," he said placing a small round communicator into her hand. "Remember, the force will be with you."

* * *

"Grandfather…I feel the pull of her light. Show me the power of the darkside. Help me achieve victory today," he pleaded next to the charred remains of Darth Vader's helmet.

He heard the warning sirens go off in the Finalizer. The attack had begun.

He stalked down to the flight deck, the glorious thrill of impending battle already sending a rush of power through him.

"Captain Phasma, is my tie fighter ready?"

Phasma stood to attention. "Yes, Commander."

Suddenly the Finalizer gave a shake as the resistance fighters began to target their cannons.

One does not grow up the son of Han Solo and not know how to fly, even his grandfather has been a prodigy pilot, Kylo Ren was no exception. Normally he stayed out of the dogfights, but today he was on a special mission.

* * *

Red squadron was pelting energy bursts around the Finalizer's cannons and keeping the tie fighters that guarded the battle-cruiser busy.

"Blue squadron, we have incoming at four o'clock, we need cover!" called Black Leader as he dove the formation into the canyon on Jakku. Grey Wolf remained tight in formation behind Black Leader.

"This is Blue Three, artillery spotted. Evasive maneuvers!" she called.

Black Leader, Grey Wolf, and the rest of black squadron sped through the canyon trying to blast out the artillery that had been mounted into the canyon walls in the event of such an attack.

More tie fighters began infiltrating their ranks and sending fire.

"Blue Leader, we need more cover, they're swarming us!"

"I got you covered," called Blue Six as he fired an energy blast that took out the main tie fighter perusing Black Leader.

"Nice shot!" called Black Leader, but in the next moment he heard Blue Six let out a horrible scream over his com-link as he was set upon by two tie fighters and blown from the sky.

The two tie fighters were now bearing down on Black Leader and Grey Wolf. "Keep going, I've got this!" called Grey Wolf, as she pulled up out of the canyon in a great loop, while twisting the ship to avoid the fire of the tie fighters waiting above the canyon. She successfully managed to pull back into the canyon behind the two tie fighters, sending a precise blaster shot into one, which destroyed it on impact. The other ship had a much better pilot, and she was having trouble locking onto it. "Shit," she cursed, as two more tie fighters sprang up behind her.

"Grey Wolf, I have your cover," called Blue Three as she fired into one of the tie fighters that spun viciously in the air and smashed into the canyon wall.

"Thanks Blue Three, see if you can keep the other one off me while I take out this one," called Grey Wolf.

Rey switched off her tracking device, she immediately heard the controller at headquarters over the com-link asking her if she was having a system malfunction. "I'm all right," she replied. She heard R2 beeping something about this all seeming a little familiar, and she smiled. She cleared her mind and focused on the target ahead of her, which was gaining on Black Leader, she could feel the force flowing through her, and fired. The tie fighter exploded into a ball of fire which she passed through unharmed.

"Yeah! Nice shot!" she heard from Blue Three, while also hearing jovial shouts from the rest of the squadron. Her X-Wing performed another elegant spin and took out three cannons, clearing the way for the rest of Blue squadron.

Further in the rear of the formation Luke watched, with no small amount of pride, as Rey cleared the path. "Let's stay in low, Chewie," he advised. "You doing okay back there?" he called to Finn.

Finn was in the gunner's seat, a tie fighter locked on as he fired and decimated the enemy ship. "Oh, I am doing great back here! WOO!"

Then she heard the roar of another tie fighter, just overhead, and she felt through the force, it was _him_. "I knew you'd show up," she thought to herself. "Grey Wolf to Black Leader. Grey Wolf to Black Leader. Go on without me. The one at twelve o'clock is mine!" she called as she feinted a stall, forcing the tie fighter above her to pull ahead. "You're not going anywhere," she said.

He knew exactly what she was up to, and pulled up sharply out of the canyon, challenging her to pursue him into the mêlée above; she followed, gracefully avoiding energy beams and other ships as she stayed in hot pursuit. She fired an energy blast, but he managed to dodge her in the last moment. She was good, and he would have to rely purely on the force to stay just one step ahead of her.

She wasn't aiming with the intent to destroy his ship; she wanted him alive, for now.

Kylo Ren pulled off a spectacular barrel roll, and suddenly she was forced to evade his fire. "Damnit!" she cursed, hating to lose the upper hand and also being keenly aware that the shots he was firing were meant to disable her. Apparently he wanted her alive too.

Once again, she calmed her mind and focused on what she could feel through the force. They were close to the reclamation facility. She could see Black squadron moving up out of the canyon to circle around the facility and providing cover for the Falcon that was moving in to land. They wouldn't have much time, and they needed her.

"Skywalker, we can give you twenty minutes of cover," called the admiral over the communicator as Luke opened the ramp to the Falcon. Finn had shot out many of the stormtroopers just before they landed, giving them a short window to unload the resistance fighters from the Falcon and to secure the landing area.

"I'm timing it," replied Luke. Chewie followed close behind Luke, his bowcaster ready. They had already breached the facility.

"Rey, twenty minutes – hurry!" he called to her over their shared communicator.

Kylo Ren could sense the presence of Skywalker below, but he had another target to pursue.

Rey heard her master's warning and pulled the Grey Wolf into a spiral and then another loop. With the flow of the force she was able to focus and send a perfect shot into just the right spot on the tie fighter to seize up the controls and send it into a hard landing with a long skid. It had crash landed on the far side of the canyon entrance to the reclamation facility.

Kylo Ren cursed as he leapt from his smoldering ship. Part of him was furious; the other part of him had a raging hard-on. He hadn't been this excited in a long time.

Rey had managed to land the Grey Wolf on the roof of the facility. She grabbed her cloak and looked out to Kylo Ren's wreckage, he was gone.

Inside the facility Luke and his small band of resistance fighters were making short work of the stormstroopers that oversaw the operations of the facility. Many of the enslaved workers were chained to the machines that were used to process the metal scrap. He slashed through another set of manacles with his saber as the workers thanked him profusely. "Run, get out now! There are only a few minutes before the facility blows," he ordered giving them an encouraging shove towards the exits. He could hear Chewie's bowcaster go off and a small band of stormtroopers yelled as they were blown over a railing. Chewie roared for Luke to hurry, they were almost done.

"Skywalker!" he heard the thrum of an igniting light saber.

"Ben Solo," he replied, turning to look at what had become of his nephew.

"Where is she?" he asked through the harsh mechanical voice filter.

"Here!" cried Rey, as she leapt down from an elevated conveyor belt, her saber staff ablaze as she came down hard against Kylo Ren's saber.

Luke watched as the two collided in a barrage of furious blows.

"Get them out!" she cried, as she parried another slash and came down hard against Ren's best defenses.

"Eight minutes!" called Luke, as he was forced to turn and help Chewie get the last of the people outside.

They circled each other, twirling their sabers, waiting for the other to make the next move.

"So what is this? Are you a Jedi now, so soon?" he taunted as he secretly admired her unusual white light saber, then gave her a slow once over. She had changed a little, but it was still her, and she was beautiful. Her fierce eyes staring him down even though his mask. He could see both light and dark burning within her, a strength and confidence beyond what Jedi knew, yet more peaceful than what he had ever known. He would finally have her.

"You might be happy to know that I wasn't cut out to be a Jedi," she said as she made a fierce slash that he narrowly blocked. "Nor will I ever be a part of the darkside. I. Am. Grey!" she shouted, punctuating each word with a barrage of blows that forced Kylo Ren back.

"So you've accepted the darkness. All you need is a little more," he replied, as they dueled each other back and forth, sabers crashing in sparks of white and red, as they pitted against each other with the grace of dancers.

"I will admit, you're so much better than the last time we fought. Your power was so raw, so exhilarating. Tell me, do you think you can kill me?"

He charged again with another volley of strikes that sent her back. She dodged him amongst the machines of the facility.

"I don't want you dead," she called from behind a compactor. "You're going to tell me why you betrayed your family. You're going to tell me why you swallowed Snoke's lies."

She leapt out and nearly caught him off guard but he put up a block just in time; their sabers crackling against each other. "You're going to tell me if you were the one who killed my parents!"

He shoved hard and forced her back with another barrage of blows. He was furious, and she could feel the anger and hatred broiling off him in waves. "Why? Because Skywalker was a failure! Cling to his ideals all you want, but in time he will fail you too! Because darkness is power, and I feel that you have experienced it. You know how glorious it can be!"

The building shook as it began to take energy blasts from the dogfights outside.

He reached up a hand and released the mechanism that sealed his helmet; then pulled it from his head. "Come with me, Rey. You belong with me, not with Skywalker. I can give you power that he never could, power to lay the entire galaxy at your feat. Come with me."

There was an honest need behind his dark eyes, and something inside almost stirred her to reach for him just then, but she snapped out of it and hardened her heart. "My parents died because of the Knights of Ren, were you the one? Did you take them from me?" she demanded.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Maybe?" she shouted back at him.

"When you've destroyed as many errant force users as I have, it's hard to keep track," he confessed.

She could sense him through the bond, for all that he knew, he was telling the truth, but it only made her hate him all the more.

"Good, hate me, become strong, feel it…"

She cut him off with another barrage of blows of her saber staff and a sharp elbow right into his face. He staggered back, sporting a freshly busted lip.

She wanted to crush him; wanted to cut him down, but he was right. She could feel the darkside calling to her. So much hate, and she had nothing to fight it with. She had no love strong enough to save her from its darkness.

She looked at him with his dangerous eyes and his bloody lip, and suddenly she felt a wash of sadness and pity take over her. "You let yourself become this. You let this happen. It didn't have to. You chose. There was once light in you. I felt it, and it's still there. You can't hide it, not from me. I'm in your head just as much as you're in mine. I've felt it. Your pain. Your loneliness. You know it mirrors my own. I know someone like you could never belong to the light, but there is a place between. I have seen it. You once told Han you wanted to be free of this pain. I felt the light in you when you said that. You meant it! Please, let me help you. There is another way."

She watched as he looked at her with hungry eyes. "Rey…I can't. This is who I am now. There is no more Ben Solo. He can never come back."

"Rey, thirty seconds, get out now!" she heard Luke's voice shout from the com-link on her belt.

"Maybe someday you will meet me in the Grey," she said, and with a slash of her saber she cut into the side of his leg. He yelled furiously as he fell to one knee. When he tried to stand again she was already climbing the fire escape back up to the roof.

"Rey!" he shouted as the roar of the X-Wings grew louder overhead.

"R2, fire up the engines now!" she ordered through the com-link that was patched into her ship as she ran to the Grey Wolf.

She was able to pull away just as four X-Wings dove in and blew the entire facility to pieces. But she knew… _he_ was still alive.

* * *

A note from your humble author: This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Are you guys enjoying the story? Don't worry, after this chapter we're delving right into the hot and heavy relationship stuff, which I know most of you signed on for, and believe me - It is the meat and potatoes of this story. Big thanks to those who have been following and enjoying the story so far! Extra special thanks to CountessR who has given me the most feedback so far! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 - Fear and Courage

Screams filled the chamber as Kylo Ren writhed in agony on the floor. "Master…please."

"I grow so weary of your weakness, Kylo Ren," he said in a dry tone as he reined more force lightning onto his shrieking subordinate.

Ren had tried to tell Snoke how she had been fully trained, but he had refused to believe him. He had only just barely managed to limp his way out of the reclamation facility before the resistance had blown it up. Captain Phasma had narrowly managed to get a transport shuttle past all the resistance pilots, and they had lost over half their tie fighter escorts getting back out again.

"There is no such thing as balance! She has deceived you. She was only strong because she has tasted the power of the darkside – and you failed to bring her to me!" he shouted down to Ren, this time assailing his mind with a pain even worse than what he had inflicted on his body.

Finally when he couldn't scream anymore, Snoke withdrew his power. He rolled over and vomited blood onto the chamber floor. He had burst a blood vessel in one eye and his nose was bleeding.

"If she cannot be brought in alive, then she must be eliminated. Perhaps the other Knights of Ren would prove more useful to me?"

"Master..." he pleaded, struggling to at least get back onto his knees. "She is so close to the darkness. I felt her hatred. Skywalker must have filled her head with lies about balance to keep from losing her, as he lost me. I beg you; just one more chance."

"One more chance. Only one. If she cannot be turned to the darkness she must be destroyed. If you fail me…I will make you pray for death before I am through with you."

"Yes, master," he said as he put his helmet back on and limped out of Snoke's chamber.

The medics were never happy to see him, and today was no exception, but at least this time he seemed to tolerate them better as they placed a bacta pack on his injured leg. A medical droid stitched his lip. He waved it away before it could finish cleaning the rest of his wounds. "Leave," he commanded.

When he was finally alone he allowed himself to think about her, about what she had said.

 _I. Am. Grey._

"What did she mean? There is no other way. There couldn't be. It's not possible!" he pondered, as he remembered the furious hatred he had felt from her. He had never seen anything so strong and beautiful in his life.

 _Maybe someday you will meet me in the Grey_

He cursed himself. Cursed himself for being weak, for wanting so desperately to believe her lies. It was a deception, more temptation from the light that still burned inside her, and he couldn't deny that he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He began to feel resentment and anger. She would tear him apart if he did not get her under his control. He had fought too hard, for too long, to earn his rightful place in the darkness, to let anyone jeopardize that. Her temptations were already costing him the favor of his master. The one who had saved him. The one who had guided him, shown him the way. He was being ungrateful for all that he had been given, and it was all her fault. If there was one thing Kylo Ren hated, it was losing control.

He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

After the Battle of Jakku Canyon, as it came to be known, the resistance forces made for Takodana, where their new temporary base was being set up.

The entire base came rushing out to congratulate the pilots on their victory. Rey was instantly overwhelmed as a rush of people came to pat her on the back and raise her onto their shoulders, as they did most of the pilots. Eventually they set her down, shaken and embarrassed at all the attention. She was so relieved when the general approached her and gave her one of her warm calming hugs.

"I hear you made us proud out there today, you all did."

She felt awkward as she knew she was blushing. "I had the best help," she finally said. "I saw _him_. He's still alive."

"I know," replied the general, suddenly looking very sad. "I won't lie that I want him back, but I can't let him do to you as he did to Han. If it ever comes down to it, if you have to destroy him in order to save yourself. Do it."

Rey nodded. She understood what that statement had cost the general, but she couldn't help feeling guilty about it. As much as she hated Kylo Ren, she knew destroying him would hurt General Organa, and there was nothing in the world Rey wanted less than to hurt the woman who had given her so much.

Suddenly she felt a tug at her sleeve and looked down to see a familiar orange woman. "Maz!"

"Well, well, let me look at you. Let me look!" said the tiny alien woman as she adjusted her goggles into an extreme zoom. When she looked into Reys eyes she must have seen something there that shocked her. "It is true," she said, almost under her breath. "So you're the one we've been waiting for. I thought you felt special. You felt it too, didn't you?" she said turning her question to the general.

"The moment I saw her," she replied.

Rey felt a little weird being discussed over. Thankfully Master Luke appeared just then. It had taken him longer to get away from all the admirers. "Maz Kanta! It's been so long!"

"Luke Skywalker, you are a sight for these old eyes. I'm so glad you are back. I see she got your father's saber to you."

"I'm really grateful to you for that. By the way, there was a hand too, did you find the hand?"

"Still looking," she replied with a chuckle.

Rey's moment of peace suddenly shattered as she was gripped with a horrible sense of terror and panic. It was _him._ She cast one look to Luke, and in that instant he knew exactly what was happening.

"Leia, privacy, now! It's an emergency!" he said as he gripped onto Rey's arm.

"What?" the general asked, wondering what had suddenly come over them.

"This way!" offered Maz, who led them into an ancient stone fortress that she had had cleaned out so that the resistance could use it for their temporary base.

Maz moved quickly down the stone hallways, passing many resistance workers moving equipment. "Here, in here," she guided them into a room that had a heavy wooden door and shut it behind them.

They made it just in time as Rey dropped to her knees and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Rey? What's happening?" cried the general.

"We can't help her," replied Luke. "She feels what _he_ feels."

A look of shock spread over the general's face. "Ben?"

Luke nodded. "They share a bond. It cannot be severed. They feel each other's emotions, even pain. Snoke is torturing Kylo Ren for his failure today."

General Organa gasped, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. The horrible knowledge that her son was somewhere being tortured, that Rey was being tortured; no mother ever wants to feel so helpless, so powerless.

Maz just shook her head in sorrow. She knew bonds that strong could only be broken by death.

Rey finally stopped screaming and writhing on the floor for a moment, she was gasping for air, blood began to trickle out of her nose.

"Rey? Let me in! What's happening? What's happening?" they heard as Finn began to pound on the door. He had looked for Rey as soon as he could get away from Poe and the rest of the victory celebration, only to see her be dragged off in a hurry by Luke, the General, and Maz Kanata. He knew something was wrong. He had hobbled after them as quickly as he could on his cane, but had been shut out. He was about to turn and let it go when he had heard a piercing scream, and he knew that it was Rey. That she was being hurt; horribly hurt!

"Finn!" she cried through gasps of air. "I'm okay. It's all right, I'm okay," she called, but in a lower voice added: "Don't let him see me like this! Please, don't let him see me like this. He wouldn't understand," she begged as tears rolled down her face.

"Finn, please don't…" she had tried to plead with him when a flash of pain entered her mind worse than anything she had ever felt before, and she let out another horrible scream. Over the past year she had become used to the occasional moments when Snoke had exerted his dominance over Kylo Ren, thankfully they had been few and far between, but none had ever been as bad as this.

The general clasped her hands over her ears, tears streaming from her eyes. Somewhere her son was being torn apart.

"Rey? Let me in! Let me in now!" shouted Finn, as he started to try and break down the door.

And then…it stopped.

She lay on the floor, shaking and fighting so hard not to wretch all over the floor. Finn had ceased pounding into the door when her screams had abruptly stopped. "Stay with her," Luke asked as he opened the door, and blocked the way so Finn couldn't get in.

"What's happening to her? What is this?" he asked, his face wet with tears as he tried to see past Luke into the room, but Luke would not budge.

"Come, it's over now," he said as he grabbed Finns arm and led him away from the door, shutting it behind him.

Rey could hear Finn and Master Luke talking about her down the hallway. She had never told him, she had never told anyone but Master Luke about the bond. She was deeply afraid that her connection to _him_ would be seen by others as a weakness within herself; as though she had been tainted. The whole base had probably heard her screams.

"Rey…how long?" the general asked, as she and Maz helped pull her up and set her in a chair.

She inhaled a deep shaking breath, her eyes glistening with tears. "Since Starkiller."

Luke finally returned. He looked relieved when he saw that it was over. He kneeled beside her and placed a gentle robotic hand on her knee. "I got him to calm down, but he wants the truth. He's your friend; he deserves the truth. He'll understand."

"Will he?" she asked, looking into her old master's gentle blue eyes as she shed more tears.

"No one would wish this upon themselves," he said.

* * *

It was late, the sun was setting over Takodana. She could hear music in the distance as the rest of the resistance base was throwing a celebration over their recent victory, but there was no more joy in her heart. She had decided to avoid the revelry and retire to her quarters early that night. She needed to be alone. She needed to mediate on the day's events.

She would speak to Finn first thing in the morning.

There was great turmoil within her. She had felt it. She saw him when she had spoken to him of the Grey. She had felt his longing, his desire, and his deep loneliness. In that one moment she had watched him step just a little into the light, and clearly Snoke had punished him for it.

She could not feel every physical pain he endured, or she'd of felt her saber bite into her own leg that day, but she could feel the pain that hurt him beyond his body, the pain that went right into the soul. Which is why she could always feel it when Snoke tortured him, it was a type of pain that went far beyond just the physical. She wondered why he didn't put up barriers around his mind during these moments of agony. She knew he could, every once in a while she could feel him intentionally trying to keep her out, perhaps during the more intimate moments of his day. Did he want her to feel his pain? She had a hard time believing that, he had too much pride. What was worse was knowing that whatever pain she felt, he was feeling at an even higher level.

She had always hated herself for the moments she had allowed herself to feel pity for Kylo Ren; when his loneliness had ached across the bond, in the other times when Snoke had tormented him. She had even felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the scar that she had left across his face. He did not deserve her pity. He deserved no sympathy. He was a monster. A murderer! But now…she could not help it. The pain and suffering he endured lasted long after the tortures of Snoke had ended, and in a way, they were worse than the physical pain.

She laid down on her bed and feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _She could feel him in the snowy forest, but he was not giving chase the way he normally did. He was slower, more cautious, more alert. She waited for him in the place where they had clashed so many times._

 _When the black beast finally stepped from the brush and into the starlight, she could see that this time, he was injured. He limped on one bad paw. She could smell the fresh blood in his shaggy fur – his blood. She watched as bright red droplets fell into the pure white snow from his bloody snout. His glowing eyes fierce and angry._

 _She took a tentative step towards him, but he raised his hackles and let out a threatening growl, baring his gleaming fangs._

 _She stopped where she stood. She let him continue to growl and snarl at her. She could sense his pain. Then she took one more step, but he did not back away, nor did he charge, though his snarl grew louder._

 _She sat on her haunches in the snow and stared back at him with her pleading amber eyes aglow. A few more moments passed; eventually he tired of growling, and took one limping step towards her. She felt a moment of fear. An injured beast is a dangerous beast, but she waited still and silent._

 _He regarded the air around him. Sniffing into the sky, she could sense his distrust of her behavior, but still she remained. He took another hesitant step towards her. She could feel that one wrong move, and he would either attack or bolt. She waited as he continued to approach. She could feel the heat of his breath upon her own snout. She could hear him sniffing in her scent. She sniffed him in return, and felt him relax a little._

 _Then slowly, gently, she leaned forward and licked the wounds around his face. She felt him freeze up, confused, alarmed…but as she continued to lick away the blood she could feel him relax. He leaned closer into her, taking comfort in her contact._

 _He suddenly skittered back away from her, as if he had been startled by something. She stood, but did not approach; then she turned and bounded up the rocks. When she looked back he had moved further back towards the brush, but she could see a small patch of white fur upon his chest._

* * *

A note from your humble author: I wanted to make this a longer chapter, but my hubby was home sick from work all day yesterday, and it's funny how a little flu can turn a grown man into a big needy baby. I'm lucky I got as much writing done as I did. Next chapter I hope to get these two face to face again.

I am so grateful to everyone who gave me all the positive feedback on the last chapter. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story. Originally I was thinking of it being about 12 chapters, but I can easily see myself lengthening this store by nearly twice as much. You guys really help motivate me to keep the chapters coming! So once again, thank you! ^_^

P.S. If I had to pick one song to be the soundtrack for this story, it'd be the instrumental version of "She-Wolf" by Megadeth, I won't lie I listened to it on loop quite a few times writing the last chapter lol


	9. Chapter 9 - The Call

She sat alone in the corner of the space that had been designated as the new mess hall, trying to avoid most people as she ate her breakfast. Apparently there had been a lot of gossip about her screaming fit the other day, and when she hadn't shown up for the evening celebration; people assumed that she had not been well. Occasionally people would approach her and ask her if she was feeling better, clearly curious, but not openly brave enough to ask her what had happened. She would smile politely and tell them she was fine, that she appreciated their concern but that there was nothing for them to worry about, and then they would move on.

She was just finishing her coffee when Finn timidly approached her.

"Rey?"

"Hey Finn," she said, giving him her best welcoming smile. "I'm glad you're here. I've been wanting to talk to you. Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure, Rey."

She could feel _him_ getting jealous again over the bond, but rather than retaliate she decided to put up a barrier.

Rey and Finn walked in silence out into a quiet and secluded patch of the forest where they found a ring of mossy boulders. "What happened yesterday, Rey?" he finally asked, not being able to handle the uncomfortable silence any longer.

She sighed and perched herself on one of the lower boulders. "Well, it has to do with the force. I don't know how much you know about it…"

"Not much," he quickly confessed.

She smiled. "Well, I thought about telling you, but I didn't want to worry you because there's really nothing that can be done about it you see."

She could both see and sense his confusion, so she was forced to break down and elaborate. "There's a very rare thing that can happen between two people who both have the force; it's called a force bond. It's when you can feel that other person's emotions, and sometimes their pain, almost all the time. It's like they live inside your head. Sometimes it can happen when two people are related, or between a padawan and their master, or if two people are in a very long and close relationship, but…mine's different."

She stopped suddenly and Finn watched as she seemed to internally struggle with something.

"Who…wait…that other person would have to have the force too right?"

She seemed to see the gears turning inside his head. He had seen her be rushed into a room with Luke Skywalker, Maz Kanata, and General Organa, and none of them had been screaming; it had only been her. Then she saw the horror of recognition creep across his face, and it was like a stab to her heart.

"Rey, is it _him_? Kylo Ren?"

Her eyes grew red with unshed tears; she inhaled sharply and tried to find her center of peace. "Yes. After he captured me…we sort of…ended up getting into each other's heads," she said trying to avoid more alarming words like 'interrogate.' "I've felt him ever since. And he can feel me too."

Finn suddenly grabbed Rey and nearly crushed her in his embrace. "Rey, why didn't you tell me? This is awful! I know I'm pretty useless about this force stuff, but you can tell me anything. Anything at all! You're my friend, Rey!"

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He finally let go of her and took a step back, but kept one hand on her shoulder. She could remember when she didn't even like him holding her hand, but now she was so grateful that he was here. "He's been hurting you? That's what happened yesterday, wasn't it? Luke can't help you?"

"Well…it's not quite like that. He wasn't trying to hurt me; Snoke was hurting him, and I couldn't help but feel it. It was the worst pain I've felt from him yet. Master Luke can't help me. The only way to sever a bond is if one of us dies, and, well, you can imagine how easy that's going to be."

"It's a shame he didn't die yesterday in the battle. I heard you two were fighting. Some of the resistance soldiers who went into the facility with Luke said they saw you two having it out just before they all had to get out. We all missed you last night at the party. I almost went looking for you, but Luke Skywalker can be pretty intimidating, and he told me to give you some space."

"I'm sorry I worried you so much yesterday. I wasn't really in a good position to explain just then. I hope I didn't spoil the celebration for you."

"Well, you did! How can you think I'd have fun knowing my best friend wasn't well? Poe tried his best to get me to take my mind off things. I gotta admit, he's usually pretty good at lightening the mood. He kept entertaining everyone talking about how yesterday's battle went down. You should have seen how proud he was of you! Thanks to him, now everybody on this base knows what a bad-ass starfighter pilot you are. You're going to steal his spotlight if you keep that up."

She was finally feeling more relaxed and comfortable. Finn just seemed to know what to say to help her forget her troubles, if only for a little while. "Heard you weren't too shabby as a gunner."

He beamed at the compliment. "Well, that was the compromise I had to make with Poe. He said he'd beat me with my own cane if I stepped one foot off that ship. You don't need to walk or run to be a gunner, and there's probably no safer ship to be on than with Luke Skywalker…well…and you and Poe of course."

They stayed in that warm patch of the forest, where the sun filtered through the trees and sparkled over the surface of the mossy boulders, and just talked and laughed about all the antics that Rey had missed from the previous night's celebration. By the time they were done, both their sides hurt from laughter, and she had been made to feel genuinely sorry that she hadn't been able to attend that night.

Eventually Finn had to head back to the base, where Poe would be wondering where he had disappeared to all morning. She urged him to go on without her, explaining that she wanted to walk around the forest a bit more.

When she was finally alone she walked until she found a beautiful stream. She decided to sit down next to it and explore through the force. When she closed her eyes she entered a deep state of mediation, and suddenly the whole forest came alive. She could feel the lives of the birds in the trees, the small furry creatures the scurried across the forest floor, the insects, even down to the tiniest microbes. She could feel everything. Here was peace, and she breathed deeply of the sweet forest air. At last she opened her eyes, and was surprised to see she wasn't alone.

"It's you!" she stated the obvious.

The glowing blue force ghost of Anakin Skywalker gave a relaxed chuckle.

"I mean, I didn't feel you," she corrected.

"Well, I am dead," he said with a smile. "And I didn't want to disturb you."

Before she had wanted to ask Anakin Skywalker so many questions, but after last night's dream, she couldn't help but feel that something had changed.

"I wanted to talk to you about my grandson, if you don't mind."

"Can you tell me…what happened? I saw in his mind…he sees you as Darth Vader. Why doesn't he see you the way Master Luke does?"

"I'm afraid my grandson needs to step further into the light before I can appear to him as I can to you. I can't reach him, but you can, which is why I'm here."

"But I saw in his mind…"

"That he had heard the voice of Darth Vader, asking him to carry on my legacy? No…that was not me. My grandson was deceived."

"How?"

"Treacherous is the darkside. I know. You see you and Ben share a bond. It's an unusual bond, but it's a legitimate bond. When he was still a boy, a very young boy, he met a man that was on the same senate as his mother. That senator was a puppet for Snoke. The darkside can be very good at hiding itself sometimes, and she did not sense the danger, until it was too late. She took him with her on her diplomatic meetings quite often. Ben spent a lot of his very early life meeting galactic royalty and politicians. I don't know when or where, but somehow he must have physically encountered Snoke. It's the only way he could have placed a bond on Ben, but it was not natural like the one you and he share. It was one-sided. Snoke could get right into Ben's mind, but Ben couldn't get into Snokes."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, I was one hell of a Sith, ya know. I'm aware of some of the tricks…the deceptions. When Ben was a very young boy I would occasionally watch over him, but I kept my distance. You see, I didn't have the opportunity to make amends with Leia the way I had with Luke. On one hand she's grateful to me for having saved Luke's life, on the other she can never forgive me for having tortured her and destroying Alderan. She had only ever known me as Darth Vader. But I wanted to know my grandson. He is the continuation of my line. Imagine my sorrow to see what has become of him. I don't know exactly what Snoke said or did to turn my grandson from the light, but I know he believes that Darth Vader has come to him in the past, and I know that that is not true. I feel that he still calls out for Vader, but the illusion is over now. Snoke's deception could not last. The unnatural bond he placed on Ben when he was a boy wore off at some point."

She sat thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. "I never knew my family. I still don't know if he had a hand in their death or not. I may never know because even he's not certain. All I can do is imagine. Imagine what it must be like to have someone you love that much…to forgive. He's done such awful things. Such terrible monstrous things. I know even then, you love him. General Organa loves him. Luke still loves him. Hell, I think even Chewie still loves him! I don't know that I can ever know love so unconditionally, but I know there is still good in him. I've felt it. It's just so hard to forgive."

"Please, Rey. You may be the only one who can pull him back into the light. What he shares with you is his only tether to salvation. His crimes were acts of darkness. It can consume until you are left a mere wraith of your true self. It can make people do things that they would never do otherwise. He still has a chance to see the error in his ways. I know he can return, because I returned. Help me, Rey, please. Save my grandson."

If force ghosts could shed tears, he probably would have, and Rey knew that what he said was true. She could feel darkness even within herself, the other half of her force signature that raged like an inferno. No one could ever keep their soul intact if they only ever lived in the darkness. She saw all of _his_ horrible deeds flash before her eyes, but then she also saw the way he looked when he pleaded with her to join him. There was so much loneliness there. It never stopped. It never went away.

 _I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it._

She sighed and gazed up at Anakin Skywalker with resignation. "I still need more answers before I can forgive him, _if_ I can forgive him at all, but whether I forgive him or not is inconsequential. There is still light in him. I've felt it. If he can be brought back, if I can save him…then I will try."

* * *

"Rey, you're back. What have you been up to all day?" asked Luke, who seemed to be waiting for her just outside the fortress.

"Well, first I talked to an ex-stormtrooper and then I talked to an ex-sith."

He raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh?"

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, and seemed to stare down past his feet. "I need to talk to _him_." When she looked up he could see that she was resolute. "I can't let my feelings get in the way of what needs to be done anymore…what needs to be said. I'm not saying I'm going to forgive him, not yet, maybe not ever, but there is good in him…as much as I hate to admit it. There are still things I need to know. I still need answers."

"Well you two hardly had an opportune time to talk."

She just nodded. "He asked me to save his grandson. I don't know if I can, but I'm going to try. I'll ask him to meet with me somewhere. Somewhere neutral – alone."

She could tell Luke was worried, but she could also sense relief from him. He had wanted to ask her to save his nephew since the moment he met her, but he could not. Not after what he had done to Han, not after the way he had treated her, and certainly not before she was strong enough with the force. He wanted to let it be her choice. He was secretly very grateful to his father for finally intervening. There was a deep, almost paternal instinct in him that could not help but worry for Rey. Kylo Ren was volatile, and had killed the last person who had tried to reach out to him. But, he also knew that she was strong with the force, that the silver light had completed her training as he never could. He had seen her fight against him and she could clearly hold her own. If anybody could save him, it would be her.

"I might suggest going to Dantooin. It's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. It's in the outer rim. It will take you time to get there. You realize once he knows you can speak to him through the force, you may be opening yourself to further harassment on his part."

She stifled a groan. "Why do you think I never tried asking him these questions over the bond? I'm going to reach out to him just enough so that he knows where to find me, and I'm absolutely not acknowledging any response he might give. If he shows up, he shows up…if not…well…I'll have tried."

"Rey…please be careful."

She softened a little. It felt nice to know that Master Luke cared about her enough to worry. She just wished she didn't have to cause him to worry quite so much. "I can't promise that I'll be able to bring him back. I can only try. But _I_ will come back."

"You'll bring him back or you won't, there is no try."

* * *

It took her a couple days before she could leave the base. Luke told Leia about Rey's mission. At first Leia was actually against the idea, she didn't want Rey to suffer Han's fate, she was growing to care for Rey like a daughter and the idea of putting her in jeopardy seemed unacceptable at first. Eventually Luke was able to reassure her that Rey was secure enough in the force as a Grey Jedi to where she could hold her own against the likes of Kylo Ren. He also assured her that he did not believe Ren really wanted to harm Rey, that their connection through the bond would help them to understand one another. Eventually Leia was forced to relent, as many misgivings as she had, she also couldn't deny that any hope for her son, no matter how small, might be worth a shot.

Rey told Finn and Poe that she would be going on a top secret mission for Master Luke and the general, and that she would be going alone. She would not dare tell them the nature of the mission as she knew they would only protest. She would tell them when she returned…if she returned.

She would take the Grey Wolf to Dantooin as she could use R2 as her copilot and not have to endanger any other lives.

"Oh, do keep an eye on him. He is so prone to getting himself into disasters!" said C3PO as she loaded R2D2 into the Grey Wolf.

"Don't worry. I'm probably more likely to get him into trouble," she replied.

R2 gave a worried little coo.

"I'm just kidding," she reassured.

"And you mind your manners and don't cause any problems for Captain Rey. You should really be quite grateful anyone still bothers with you at your age."

R2 quipped a stinging insult about C3PO's own age, and eventually he waddled off in righteous indignation.

She decided it best not to intervene in the arguments of two droids who bickered like an old married couple.

Eventually she was ready to leave and wished all her friends goodbye and did her best to act like it would only be a short mission and that there really wouldn't be any danger.

Luke gave her a parting hug. "May the force be with you."

"And with you," she said as she turned and waved goodbye, hopefully not for the last time.

* * *

He had actually been avoiding her in her dreams for the past few nights, as he tried to sort out the turmoil in his own mind. If only for one moment, he thought he had actually known compassion from her, and it left a terrible ache in his heart. He tried to push it away, chiding himself that it would be weak to go to her again, until he was back in his right mind. He could not afford to be weak.

He still needed to capture her. The Supreme Leader would not tolerate another failure. To fail would not only be to lose his life, but hers as well. If she could not be brought to the darkside, he had no doubts that Snoke would kill her. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care. That it would serve her right for having denied her destiny by his side, but another part of him could not bear the thought of her suffering such a fate.

The thought of any of the other Knights of Ren cutting her down and stealing the light from her eyes filled him with boiling rage. He would let no one take her from him. Her destiny was with him.

He spent much of his time since the Battle of Jakku in deep meditation, desperately trying to reattune himself with the darkside, but he was struggling with his focus. It was becoming impossible for him to close his eyes and not see her face. Her blazing eyes as she had fought him. The power and strength of the force, radiating off her like a sun. And the way she had finally looked at him when she had spoken to him of the Grey path, like she truly wanted him to meet her halfway…if only in that moment. And he ached to go to her.

 _Come to me._

He heard her voice.

"Rey?" he asked.

 _Come to me._

Suddenly he was snatched into a vision. He could see her. She reached out her hand and beckoned to him. "Rey?" he called for her, but just as he reached for her she disappeared. Suddenly he was floating in space, looking down on a blue and green planet. He could see the constellations all around it. She was showing him a location.

 _Come to me._

She called again. This time behind him, and he turned to look for her. She appeared to him in an ethereal form, strong and beautiful. Her soft hair was down and it framed her face. Again she reached out for him. "Rey," he called again reaching for her. She was so close he could almost touch her. And then he felt her hand, warm and gentle in his own.

 _Meet me in the Grey._

And then the vision was gone. He was left alone in his room. He felt shaken, and in the palm of his hand he could still feel her warmth. She had come to him across the bond, and he would go to her.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Ugh I'm so disappointed. I wanted to make a longer chapter, but I caught my husband's flu and that sure took the wind out of my sails. :*( I'll have to practice a force choke on him for spreading his damn germs around.

The bad news is I'll post one more chapter on Friday and after that I'll be out of town visiting friends and family for the whole weekend and won't have any writing time, so the next update after that probably won't happen until Monday or Tuesday. I've actually been doing a chapter a day consistently since I started this story and I'm bummed to throw a wrench in the good creative streak I've had going. But don't worry it's only for a weekend and when I come back it'll be with a vengeance. Speaking of which, the good news. Next chapter these two are finally going to have some alone time. Before I disappear for the weekend I might leave you with some lemony goodness to hold you over until I get back

::wrings hands and grins evily:: mwahahahaha

P.S. Thanks to all my readers, favoriters, followers and reviewers. Please keep letting me know how you like the story so far because your support means the world to me!


	10. Chapter 10 - Passion and Peace

A note from your humble author: This is the last chapter before I disappear for the weekend. There won't be another update until Monday or Tuesday, but the good news is – we're finally in Lemon territory! Mmmmm lemons. Don't say I didn't warn that they were coming!

Thank you to all the new people who are reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. You guys give the best feedback, and I'm particularly curious to see what you think about this chapter, as I know some of you have waited patiently just for me just to get up to this point, so of course I hope it's been worth your wait. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Dantooin seemed quiet. Occasionally she could sense small animal life scurrying through the brush around her campfire, probably nosing around to the scent of her food, but too timid to come out of the shadows. She sat by her campfire and listened to the breeze sway the boughs of the trees. R2 was resting in low-power mode. She would wake him when it was time to leave. She had been waiting a day and a half, but she knew he was coming, she could sense him getting closer.

At last she saw a ship pass overhead, and she knew that it was Kylo Ren's command shuttle. She released a breath of relief, she could feel that he had come alone, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still dangerous, or that he wouldn't still try to capture or kill her. She had to be on her guard, but she also knew she had to make a part of herself vulnerable to him as well, or he may never open up enough to let her in, and this time, she was determined to learn the truth.

Kylo Ren's shuttle operated more easily with a copilot or a small crew, but it was not impossible for him to manage the controls on his own. He did not want anyone to know the nature of his disappearance. He had purposely avoided Hux when he left and only gave a very brief message for Captain Phasma that he would be away on a brief mission, and that if the Supreme Leader or anyone else important asked for him, that he would return shortly. Then he removed all the tracking devices that he could find in his ship. He was confident that this time he would capture her, this time he would make her see the power of the darkside, but there was still that nagging doubt. She would not put herself in such a vulnerable position. She would not make it so easy. He could not afford to fail, and if he did, he could not afford to be found out.

He knew the Supreme Leader would demand to know where he had been, and truthfully he was struggling to think up a convincing lie to explain his disappearance should he come back empty handed, but he tried not to think about that scenario. He was certain he would not return empty handed, and then there would be no need for deceptions. His master would be pleased to see him return with his prize.

He managed to land the shuttle somewhat ungracefully as he struggled to operate all the controls on his own. _She_ was here.

He could see the light of her campfire glowing in the distance and so he stalked silently through the woods.

When he finally passed through the trees into her camp, he saw her gazing up at the stars, wrapped warmly in her cloak. Her hood was up but he could see several strands of hair had blown loose from her braid and were waving across her face in the gentle breeze. He ignited his saber.

She did not startle, nor did she reach for her saber staff, she just turned and regarded him with the firelight warm in her eyes.

"I did not call you here to fight with you, Kylo Ren. Will you at least hear me out?"

His anger flared. He should listen to nothing. He should take what he came for. She would seduce him into the light. "Don't be weak," he thought to himself.

"Why have you called me here?" he asked, his saber still sparking erratically in his hand.

She sighed. She could sense his anger and frustration, and she knew he would not make any of this easy. "Because I still need the truth. There are things I need to know, and you're the only one who can tell me. Please. I'm not here to harm you or fight you. I just want to speak with you. Won't you please hear me out?"

He powered off his saber, and she felt a little more relieved, though she was no less on her guard. "Will you take off your mask?"

"No."

She pursued her lips in irritation. "I don't want to hold a conversation with you through a filter! Please," she added, "there is no one else here."

She could hear a frustrated sigh come from him through that filter, but eventually he reached up and popped the mechanism that released the mask. He removed it and tucked it under one arm and placed his saber back in its holster. She was thankful for the small progress she had made so far. She tried to not let herself be disturbed by his unusual face. His face was always an enigma that confused her. When she first saw him she was shocked. She expected a monster, a villain, or at least what she could imagine a villain to look like, but instead he was a young man, with dark sad eyes, a nose too large for his face, but which was somehow endearing and masculine, a few scattered freckles and moles, and luxurious black waves of hair. His face was still the same, except now he bore the bright red scar where her saber had cut into him that night on Starkiller. It seemed to glow in the firelight. She cursed him for being so human. It was so much easier to hate the mask, and she knew that that was why he wore it. But right now she needed to see that human, that man with the dark lonely eyes. If she was going to learn anything from him tonight, she would have to reach beyond his deception of villainy, and look into the part of him that was buried underneath the darkness.

"I'm sure you could give a damn less about me, or what the First Order has cost me, but I grew up starving and alone on an inhospitable desert planet, because I believed that someday my family would return for me. But they couldn't, they died after they left me on Jakku. I felt it at the time, but wouldn't let myself believe it because the belief that they could come back was the only thing that kept me alive all those years. It was all I had. I know who the Knights of Ren are. I know what they do, what they've done. It was sixteen years ago, were you even one of them yet?"

She watched as his eyes went from curious to angry and cold. "I would have been about fifteen years old, not quite a boy, not yet a man. Oh yes, I remember life at that time," he said, his non-filtered voice sounding bitter. "It was the year I crushed Skywalker's Jedi academy. It was the year I took up my rightful place in the darkside."

He watched as her eyes began to shimmer with moisture. He could feel her pain as she struggled not to show her emotion, and he was suddenly overcome with a longing for her.

"I have blood on my hands, but Luke's academy would be the only blood until I was about seventeen. Destroying the academy was only my initiation into the darkside. I still had much to learn. I spent the next two years under the watchful tutelage of Supreme Leader Snoke. I did not join the rest of the Knights of Ren in their regular duties until after that, and it was three more years after that before I rose to Master of the Knights of Ren. If they really died sixteen years ago, it is not possible that I personally would have been the one to have destroyed them."

She couldn't stop a few tears from escaping her eyes. Her emotions were in such an uncomfortable confusion. Part of her wanted it to be him. He would just be so easy to blame. He was already so easy to hate. She told herself he was still worthy of her hate. So what if he personally hadn't taken her parents lives? He was still a Knight of Ren, a darkside user who specializes and admits in taking the lives of innocent force-sensitives. Maybe not her family, but someone's family! He was still a servant of the First Order, an organization that had murdered billions, and most of all, he was still the puppet for Snoke, the most evil creature in all the galaxy. Whether he directly killed her parents, or not, she still had every reason to hate him.

Buy yet a moment of doubt passed over her. Did she really hate him? What made him become this monster? It was time for the hardest question of all.

"Will you tell me how it happened?"

"No!" he almost growled. He unwittingly had felt himself soften at her tears; it unnerved him greatly to see someone who could be so strong and yet so vulnerable. He was not about to open himself up so. But also he knew, inside there was much shame.

She realized she wasn't going to get in so directly and decided to try another tactic. "I felt what he did to you, is that what you wanted? Did you want me to suffer?"

He knew how strong their bond was for him, but it was hard for him to gauge if she felt it as intensely as he did. "How was I to know how much you could feel? Maybe you should know what you've cost me! Maybe then you'd understand! Besides…I wasn't in a fit state to be putting up any mental barriers."

"What don't I understand?" she dared to ask.

She could feel his anger and defenses going up again. "Don't think you can trick me with your lies about being Grey. You just brought me here to try and seduce me to the light! I don't belong in the light, and that's what you don't understand!"

"Then help me to understand! That's all I want. You don't have to talk to me about the blood on your hands. I already know! I've felt the way Snoke has tortured you. I've felt your pain. I've felt your darkness and your anger. I feel everything…even the emptiness inside. Please…show me!" she said as she approached him, reaching one hand towards his scarred face.

He suddenly lashed out and grabbed her wrist as quickly as a viper and pulled her into him, his helmet dropping to the groud. He could feel a spike in her fear, but she refused to look away from his eyes. He could feel the defiance in her.

He grabbed her face with his other hand, which was more gentle, and looked down into her warm and frightened eyes. "You don't belong to the light either. You know you belong with me. We're both the same, I know you feel this. Don't be afraid, I feel it too," he said in a whisper as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his.

Her heart was thundering in her ears. She was frozen in shock, but this might be her only chance. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his kiss, allowing him to explore her mouth, his tongue gliding over hers with a soft caress, which then built into a hungry need. With her other free hand she touched his face and pulled him closer, and then she penetrated his mind.

Once she was in it was too late. She felt him try to put up barriers to resist her but she knew how to tear them all down. He could hear her whisper in his mind. "Show me. Please. Help me to understand." And finally he allowed the last of the walls to crumble and suddenly all his memories were bare before her.

* * *

She could see a very small boy with dark laughing eyes and black curly hair. No more than five years old. He was running and playing in a great hall with towering marble pillars. People dressed in fine regalia loitered about chatting amongst themselves, speaking about politics and ignoring the rambunctious child. He runs out onto a veranda. The sky is blue and there's a shining lake, but he has eyes only for his mother, the young Princess Leia is heatedly debating an issue of the senate with several other politicians when her young son runs to her, arms outstretched, a wilting flower in one hand. "Mother! Mother, look! I found this!"

She turns to her son with adoring eyes and excuses herself from the others as she kneels and takes the dying plant from her son. "It's beautiful. Where is Uncle Chewie?" she asks.

"I hid from him. He has to find me," he replied with a giggle.

"You mean you ran off again. Be a good boy and go wait with Uncle Chewie. I shouldn't be much longer."

"You always say that and it takes forever," he accuses.

"Please, Ben," she pleads gently trying to scoot him away. Then she goes back to her discussion with the other senators. He feels cold and rejected as she turns her back to him. Not for the first time, not for the last.

He wanders back out into the hall and is approached by a strange man, short, a very round nose and a receding hairline. His eyes are kind, but his smile is the smile of a predator. "Young Master Solo," he says as he kneels down to greet the boy. "I'm a friend of your mothers. We're on the same senate. Are you bored?"

The boy has conflicted feelings about this man. He thinks he's seen him before. So many boring people talk to his mother, but he convinces himself that he is not a stranger if he is friends with his mother and finally replies. "I want to go flying."

"Well that's no surprise. Did you know your grandfather was one of the greatest pilots who ever lived? He had quite a few adventures. Did your mother ever tell you?"

He shakes his head, no.

"Why don't you come with me? I have a friend I'd like you to meet. He can tell you all kinds of exciting things about what a great man your grandfather was. It will be more fun than being cooped up in this stuffy place," he said, offering the boy his hand.

"Okay," he reluctantly replies. Something feels off, but he lets the strange man lead him away.

They walk for what seems like forever. The man opens doors into a dark room and ushers Ben inside. There in the shadows sits a very tall and thin alien man. His eyes are dark and terrifying, his face scarred, but he speaks to the child with the serpents tongue. He tells the boy that he is glad to finally meet the grandson of the greatest warrior who ever lived. He lavishes the child with praise and attention and before he leaves, he places one long hand over the child's brow, and suddenly everything vanishes into darkness.

* * *

The boy is a little older now. He begs his father not to leave again. Whenever he leaves his mother cries. He always comes back, but he cannot bear to be parted from his father. He cannot bear to see his mother's sorrow. "Why must you go again? You promised to teach me how to barrel roll! You promised!"

Han wraps the child in a warm hug. He can smell the leather of his jacket, the familiar scent of his father. "Hey kid, don't be sad. Your old man will only be gone a week, and we'll practice those barrel rolls when I get back. I love you, Ben," he says patting his son on the shoulder. But he still leaves, and Ben is still alone. And then the voices start.

 _They don't love you. They leave you alone. They push you away. They only stay together because of you. They laugh at your pain. They hate you. They hate you because you're weak. You are weak. Pathetic child. Stupid boy. You make their lives hard. They'd be happier without you._

Over and over again, until every encounter, every memory of his parents growing up, is poisoned with these hateful whispers.

He begins to feel the force, but it comes from an angry place. He frightens his mother with his violent outbursts. She feels the darkness growing within him, but she doesn't understand why.

Suddenly Rey is standing in a room. The window is open and soft moonlight is pouring in. She hears heavy breathing and sobbing and walks around a bed to see a young Ben, maybe ten years old, crouching on the floor pressed up against the wall. He's visibly shaking; his eyes are filled with tears. She can hear into his mind; the whispers, the horrible awful whispers that won't stop. They're all mixed in with a terrible high pitched screeching sound that seems to grow louder and louder. She watches as bright red blood begins to drain out of his nose and down his face, spreading in a pool on the floor. "Ben!" she suddenly shouts, and crouches before him, desperate to shake him out of it. But she isn't really there, this is only his memory. He does not see or feel her, but she can feel his mind shattering.

And then, it stops. The whispers, the screeching, everything, and then she hears the sound of mechanical breathing. She watches as the traumatized boy looks up past her. He sees something, someone, and she looks behind her to see the towering form of Darth Vader standing in the moonlight. He holds out a gloved hand towards the boy. "Let me help you," he says through a mask. "Ben, I am your grandfather!"

Whenever the voices return, whenever he feels neglected, even if it's only in his mind, this image of Vader comes to him, and when he appears the horrible voices and screeching stop. The pain and confusion stops. Vader speaks to him of power, of strength. That Ben is strong with the force, and that the darkside is nothing to fear. That his parents are afraid because they don't understand the power of the darkside, but he, Vader, does. He offers to show the child the power of the darkside, he offers him control. He chases the maddening voices away. When Ben calls for him, he is there, and in time the boy is so enamored with this image of his grandfather he will do anything to please him, anything to gain his approval.

 _You are my true heir. You must continue what I started. You must fulfill my legacy! It is your destiny!  
_

Han and Leia grow worried for their son. He has grown quiet, brooding, angry. He isn't the happy child that used to ride on Uncle Chewie's furry shoulders, or sit in the cockpit of the Falcon waiting anxiously for his father to continue with their next lesson. Their son was changing, and they knew that they were losing him.

She sees him shouting in anger. She sees his mother crying, while his father tries to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulder. Ben is eleven now, and they are sending him away. She feels his emotions and hears his thoughts. They don't want him anymore. They fear him. They fear his power. They don't love him. That's why they want him gone.

They send him to his uncle - Luke Skywalker. Vader tells him to use his anger to make him stronger, that he can use this Jedi training as an opportunity to become more powerful in the force, and that he can show him the true path to the darkside.

Everything continues to go wrong at the academy. The other padawans are afraid of him. They shun him, pulling away from the black cloud that he drags everywhere with him.

Luke tries to calm the storm within him, but Ben cannot be reached. Every time Luke tries to bring him one step closer to the light, the visions of Vader take him two steps further into darkness.

But the visions of Vader are getting fewer and further between. His visits began to be shorter.

Finally one day, in frustration, after Ben nearly kills a fellow padawan in sparring practice, Luke tells Ben; "I'm sorry, Ben, I don't think you can be a Jedi. There is too much anger in you, too much fear. I think you should go home."

She feels it as Ben's world crumbles around him. Something snaps. Becoming a Jedi and being strong in the force had become the only thing that meant anything to him at that time. It was all he had left, and Luke had shattered it all. Destroyed everything.

And then the vision of Vader came, but it was for the last time. He told the boy to seek out a great darkside user – Snoke, who could complete his training and help him fulfill his destiny. Instead of flying home to his parents, he went to Snoke. It was the same tall and terrifying form that he remembered from his childhood, but now he only showed himself in hologram.

Again he spoke to the boy, now fifteen and about to become a man, of the power of the darkside, of the greatness of his grandfather's legacy, so carelessly thrown aside by his mother. He spoke of the folly of all her work, of a grand and glorious new order, with power to finally end all the conflicts of the galaxy, through power and oppression. He beseeched Ben to help him achieve this dream, convincing him that it would have been what his grandfather wanted. That if he served him, he would be making his grandfather proud.

And so Ben fell to one knee, and swore a vow to serve Supreme Leader Snoke, to do anything, no matter what, for the greater good of the First Order and the galaxy, and when he rose he was no longer Ben Solo. He was Kylo Ren a Knight of Ren, a servant of the First Order, and padawan to their glorious leader. And his first task – to wipe out the Jedi academy of Luke Skywalker.

He returned to Luke's academy in a rain of blood. He and the other Knights of Ren cut down all the padawans even to the very youngest of younglings. But Luke Skywalker had not been there, he had been away scouting for new students, and when he returned he found only their bodies strewn around, and when he saw that the mask of his father had been stolen…he knew that it was Ben, and that he had fallen utterly into the darkside.

* * *

Suddenly she was standing in utter darkness, before her she could see the red glow that was Kylo Ren, seething with rage and pain. "Is this what you wanted? Does this please you?" he asks her.

She stands before him now, shining like a silver light. "I do understand now, perhaps more than you do. There's something you don't know."

"What? What more will you take from me?" he turns around and barks at her in anger.

"I was sent here to help you, Ben."

She watches as his face twists angrily at his birth name. "You. Cannot. Help. Me." He manages to force out past the trembling volcano of his rage.

"You're right, but he can," she says as suddenly she delves into his mind again, this time opening herself before him, forcing him to see within her, into her own memories. She shows him the true image of his grandfather, not as Darth Vader the Sith Lord, but as Anakin Skywalker, redeemed Jedi Knight.

 _No…that was not me. My grandson was deceived._

He hears the voice of Anakin Skywalker say within her memory.

 _Please. Save my grandson._

* * *

And suddenly he is violently knocked from the astral plane, and he finds himself once again standing with Rey in the open night air on Dantooin, holding her tightly in his arms, her warm hands gentle on his face.

She feels him tremble, struggling to digest all that he had just seen and felt and heard.

He was deceived. His whole life had been a deception. Everything he had ever known and felt had been manipulated, by the one person he trusted above all others – Snoke. He suddenly collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He was ruined. He was a ruined man. And just when he felt that he had nothing at all, she knelt down before him and pulled his hands from his face. He watched silently as she pulled his gloves from his large hands and gently laid her hands within his.

"I understand now. I understand what happened to you, and I'm glad I know the truth. Look at me," she demands, forcing him to look up from where her small hands rest within his. "There is no choice that you've ever made that was entirely your own. You've been controlled every step of your life. There is a place that exists between light and darkness, I see now that you belong there with me. We belong in the Grey together. I don't hate you anymore, Ben, and I don't want you to hate me either."

"Hate you?" he whispers. "I could no sooner hate the air I breathe. I need you," he says as he suddenly takes her in his arms. He seizes her mouth in another kiss, pulling her onto his lap. She gives a startled and muffled gasp, but she does not resist him. She feels him through the force now. The pain and emptiness they had both known all their lives, silenced at last in each other's arms. And suddenly nothing else mattered but this one moment. Together. Here. Feeling the beat of each other's hearts, two hearts; one synchronized rhythm.

He holds her body close to his with one arm and uses his other hand to press her face into his, his kiss growing hungrier with need. She wraps her arms around him and runs her fingers through his dark hair. She is straddling his lap and she feels him grow hard beneath her. She grinds against him and feels him growl with desire.

Before she knows it he is laying her down before the campfire, but he never takes his eyes off her. "I need you," he whispers as he begins trailing his lips along her jaw and down her throat. She can barely hear over the beat of her own heart. She feels his hands pull back her cloak and run over the sides of her body. There is nothing now. There is only him.

"Ben, be with me. I need you," she confesses as she feels his lips wandering down the front of her tunic and she runs her hands through his shiny black hair, pulling his lips to her breast. He rips open the fabric in a move that startles her slightly but when his wandering mouth finds her taught nipple she surrenders to him completely.

She reaches between them and begins unfastening her vest, desperate to have him touch more. He stops long enough to help her remove her tunic and vest and removes his own cloak and tunic. He can't help but stop and admire how beautiful she is in the firelight. He's never wanted anything more in his life. "You're so beautiful," he says gazing down at her, an embarrassed flush of red across his cheeks.

She pulls him down to her again and he surrenders completely. He pulls her legs up around him, desperate to feel every bit of her embrace. She can feel the swell in his trousers and she reaches down to stroke over it with her hand. When she touches him that way he almost comes undone and he can feel his head spin. She didn't even notice that he had already undone her belt, and with a quick yank he pulled down her leggings, boots and all, and kicked them out of the way.

Again he explored her with a hungry kiss, then gently he moved down her throat and over her collarbone. She felt a burning need as he tasted each of her nipples, slowly swirling his tongue over her flesh and moving lazily down her stomach. She felt the world and all the stars above her spinning as his exploring mouth glided over her hips, across the smooth skin of her inner thighs, and she cried out as he delved into the warm heat that lay between.

When she cried out it was almost too much for him. He wanted her to want him, wanted her to feel him in every way. He needed to possess her entirely. Slowly he worked his tongue up and down her fold, feeling her writhe beneath him, her taste the sweetest of ambrosia. When she felt his tongue move deep within her she couldn't help but buck her hips and dig into his scalp with her fingers. He pulled her thighs up and spread her open further for him. She cried out again as she felt the delicious heat building within her core.

Suddenly she cried out his name in ecstasy, her body shaking uncontrollably as she felt her powerful release. She was barely recovering from the intensity of her climax, when he had removed his belt and pants and he was opening her legs again so that he could kneel between. He was beautiful there, kneeling before her, his stomach and chest toned and strong. His arms, long, but powerful, his manhood eager and intimidating.

He leaned down and drowned her in another long passionate kiss, finally pulling back just enough so that he could look in her eyes. "Rey, you're mine," he whispers against her lips as she felt him gently begin to push inside of her. She felt a minor discomfort at first, as her body struggled to adjust to the size of him. He stilled when he felt her whimper. Barely moving, but both panting as if they were dying for lack of air, he began tasting the skin of her throat. With one more gentle push they were one.

He could feel her trembling in his arms, and he knew he had to move slowly. She reached for him through the force then, wanting to feel him, not just inside her body, but inside of her soul. Wanting him to complete her, to fill the unspoken need that had always been there. When he felt her touch through the bond, it was overwhelming. A lifetime of aching loneliness, of being hated, of being feared, but not here, not in her arms. Here he was whole. With her he felt the missing piece of his soul.

He was moving faster now, her body tight but wet. He could feel her need through their bond; feel her fingernails tearing down his back. "Oh, Ben, yes," she cried out as he pounded into her. He was so close, but he needed more, he needed her, he could feel her through the bond she was almost his entirely, so close. Finally she gasped, and felt as though a sun had burst within her. She pulled him tightly too her as her entire body trembled.

He shouted her name to the heavens as he followed close with his own release. She could feel his heat spilling inside of her.

Finally he collapsed on top of her, trying not to crush her with his own weight.

"Rey," he breathed, as he held her in his arms.

"You belong to me now, I won't let you go," she replied.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Giggidy!


	11. Chapter 11 - The Snare

The campfire was reduced to smoldering embers. A glow on the horizon announced the coming of dawn. The light that could steal all his joy away. The end of a dream.

He held her warm body closely, breathing in the scent of her hair; they were wrapped snugly in both their cloaks. He could feel her heart beating next to his, still the same rhythm. But he was still Kylo Ren, now a man with nowhere to go. He could not return to the resistance, his crimes were too many, too heinous. He could not return to Snoke, the deceiver. And, most of all, he knew he could not let her go.

She awoke to find him staring into her eyes, and she instantly felt the pain and fear in his heart. "Snoke will kill you if he knew," she said referring to all that had just transpired between them.

"Killing from him would be mercy; he would make me pray for death first. You've felt what he can do," he said as he gently brushed his thumb along her jaw. "You belong with me now. Leave with me, let's run away. To hell with this war, with this whole damn galaxy. We need to leave, now, quickly," he said jumping up and beginning to pull on his clothes.

"No," she said, sitting up and wrapping his cloak around her to help compensate for the sudden loss of his warmth.

Then he looked at her as one stricken. "Rey, you can't mean that! We belong together. The force meant for us to be together, you feel it too!"

She could feel the rise in his anger, worst of all, she could sense him feeling betrayed. "We do belong together, but running isn't the answer," she explained as she reached for her torn tunic, and pulling it back on against the morning chill.

"What? Do you want me to go back to the resistance? You above all people know what I have done!" he argued in furry as he laced up his boots and picked his cloak up off the ground.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want!" she nearly shouted as she pulled up her leggings, fastened her belt, and put her light saber holster back on.

"Rey, please," he said, reaching for her and taking her hands in his. "They will not understand. You are the only one who understands. There is no forgiveness for what I've done. I'm a dead man to the First Order and I'm a dead man to the resistance. I don't belong anywhere now. There is nowhere for me…all there is is you!"

"That's not true!" she countered, feeling her own anger rise, as she struggled to close her vest and pull on her cloak.

But before either one of them could say another word a ship roared overhead. She watched as his already pale face grew even paler. "No…no, it can't be!" he yelled in anguish as suddenly he was peeling off his gloves again, examining them over. Next he tore loose his belt, and then he stopped and noticed an almost imperceptibly small button on the inside of the leather. Someone had planted a tracking device on him. Snoke knew he had been betrayed.

He tore loose the small device and chucked it into the trees. "We have to leave, now!" he said as he grabbed her arm and yanked her to follow him back into the forest.

"Stop, what is this? I can't!"

"Rey, listen to me, please. We have no time! We have to get to my command shuttle, there won't be room in your X-Wing for the both of us, and if they catch us they will kill you," he pleaded, his dark eyes begging. She could feel him pressing his fear and urgency into her mind through the bond.

Suddenly she felt them. Like dark wraiths materializing out of the shadows under the trees. The six Knights of Ren.

She had only seen them in images from Kylo Ren's memories, now they stood around them, regarding them through their death-like masks, circling them, trapping them in, their vibroweapons humming with menacing intent.

The larger of the six stepped forward. "Master Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke was wondering where you wandered off to on such short notice. He was quite displeased to hear that you accepted a top secret mission without notifying him first."

Rey tried to suppress a shiver. It was a similar mechanical voice as the one Kylo spoke with in his mask, but deeper. She could sense it; there was true darkness under that mask, and nothing else.

 _Trust me._

She heard him plead across the bond.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has tasked me with capturing the Jedi scum and bringing her before him," he said as he painfully tightened his grip on her arm. "As you can see, we were just on our way."

"Ah, your prisoner? Curious that you would let her keep that weapon," he said nodding his helmet towards her. Her saber staff still clearly in its holster.

"I asked him to take me," she interjected. "There is darkness in me, surly you can feel it? Luke Skywalker has pushed me away. Where else would I go?"

She could sense the darkside of the force in all of them, most of all in the big one who was addressing them, but she also sensed that they were not as strong in the force as she or Kylo. She hoped they were not able to sense the deception.

"Well then, in that case. You will not mind us taking her off your hands. The Supreme Leader gave us very specific orders that whether she was in your custody or not, we were to either capture her or kill her. If she wants to go peacefully, then this shouldn't be a concern for you."

Kylo pulled her behind him, a useless gesture seeing as they were surrounded. "And why should I surrender my prize to you?" he demanded, and there was no mistaking the rage and panic that she could feel growing within him.

"I sense deception in you, Master Ren, and so does our glorious leader. He feels that your judgment when it comes to the matter of this girl is…compromised. Now, you will hand her over to me. I will take her to our leader, and the other Knights shall be returning with you on your shuttle."

Kylo seethed with hatred. This was Aldo Ren, the older knight he had had to defeat in combat to rise to the position of Master of the Knights of Ren. Aldo had been the master before him, and he had hated Kylo furiously ever since, always grasping for any attempt to rise in Snoke's favor and resume his place as Master. None of the Knights of Ren were exactly on good terms with the other. They only ever all assembled as one at Snoke's direct order. The fact that Snoke had summoned all six of the Knights of Ren at once, for the first time in over a decade, warned Kylo that Snoke was no longer gambling on his loyalty. He had already been judged as a traitor, and the sentence would be worse than death.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Aldo Ren threatened.

"Good," he said cocking an eyebrow. "I like it hard."

His snapping cross-guarded saber thrummed to life and before Rey could even grasp it all, he had charged Aldo Ren.

She wasted no time switching on her own saber staff, and managed to get her weapon up before two of the other Knights of Ren came down upon her with their vibroweapons. One was Cend Ren, who wielded a vibroax, and was probably the tallest of the six Knights of Ren, but not taller than Kylo. The other was Fresza Ren, she was shorter even than Rey, but fast as lightning and malicious as she swung her vibropike.

Aldo Ren was of average height, but very muscular and broad, his weapon was a vibro long sword.

The other three knights were Ereus Ren, who was fat and carried a vibro short sword, Hiji Ren, who wielded vibro double daggers, and Nezgul Ren, another female knight who was almost as tall as Cend Ren, and who wielded a vibro double-blade. These three immediately beset upon Kylo as they saw Aldo Ren struggle to hold him off.

Kylo fought with the rage of a berserker, not for his life, but for hers. He would see every last one of their heads severed from their shoulders before he would let a single one of them take her from him. Even with four against one, they were no match for his darkside fueled attacks. He had always dreamed of fighting with Rey by his side, but he had never imagined that they would be pitted against his own Knights of Ren.

Rey was holding her own against her two opponents, but she was worried for Kylo, she could feel him beginning to tire as he rained blows upon the other knights. They stood back-to-back now, blocking attacks from all sides. They could feel each others adrenaline through the bond.

Hiji Ren, sensing Rey's distraction with her two foes, and Kylo's endurance beginning to waver, pulled back from where he helped battle against the errant knight, leaving him to the other three, and hurled a poison tipped dagger towards Rey. She felt it coming through the force, but she was locked saber to vibropike against Fresza Ren, and also pivoting to dodge a swing from Cend Ren's vibroax. There were just too many of them!

But Kylo sensed her danger in that moment, and suddenly his own opponents didn't matter anymore, the only thing that mattered was stopping that dagger, and so he threw himself in front of the blade. With the last burst of energy he could muster as it pierced though his stomach, he released the force with such magnitude that he blew back all the other knights, and even Rey.

She hit the ground and rolled herself upright, just in time to look up and see him lying on the ground. His hand ripping out the dagger as blood spurted through his fingers. "Get to the X-Wing, Rey. Run! Run, don't look back!" he shouted as he struggled to rise. But the other knights were getting back up as well.

"Ben!" she screamed, getting up to rush for him, but he outstretched one bloody gloved hand and held her back with the force.

"I'll be okay," he lied. "They won't kill me yet. Go!" he commanded again, shoving her back with what little of the force he could still muster as he tried to pull himself to his knees.

She looked at him in despair as tears streamed down her cheeks. He was dying before her eyes, she could feel it. Her only hope was in knowing that what he said earlier about them wanting him alive was still true.

Suddenly she dodged another thrown knife. She seemed to watch everything in slow motion as he swung back with his saber, taking the leg off Nezgul Ren in his fury. She screamed horribly as she dropped and her blood sprayed the forest around her. She watched as Fresza Ren shot a dart from a small gun into his chest, as he struggled to stand. She knew now that they were trying to take him alive.

"Ben, I'm coming back for you!" she shouted as she turned and ran, dodging the swing of Ereus Ren's sword as he barreled after her, but she was faster and easily outran him.

She ran and she ran, as the tears poured down her face. She didn't look back, she couldn't, she sensed two of them were still chasing her. She couldn't let his sacrifice be for nothing, she had to be able to come back for him.

"R2, wake up, hurry!" she called through the comlink that she had worn on her belt. "Start the Grey Wolf, now!" she barked to the droid who immediately jumped out of low-power mode and started loading himself into the ship.

She focused every ounce of power that she could muster with the force and pushed with all her might against her two pursuers. One flew back and hit a tree and was knocked cold. The other was pushed back enough to give her just enough time to jump into her X-Wing and pull up before he could reach her. She turned the Grey Wolf and fired energy blasts into the trees, but she was so exhausted she couldn't focus on a target and she knew she had to leave before their own ship would try to pursue her and track her back to the resistance. She couldn't afford to be followed.

She continued to cry bitterly as she pulled the ship up out of Dantooin's atmosphere. She searched for him in the bond.

 _Ben?_

She called, but he did not hear her. She could still feel life in him, but it was weak, so terrifyingly weak.

 _If you can hear me, Ben. I swear I'm coming back for you. I promise!_

* * *

A note from your humble author: Honeymoon is over kids. You didn't think I was going to let them happily ever after that easy, did you?

I know I'm going to have a blast writing the next chapter or two MWAHAHAHA

I want to thank everyone for all the overwhelming support and great feedback. Big thanks to all the new followers! I see a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter, and I'm so glad :) I really appreciate every review that is left for this story. They make me so happy and really help motivate me, so I really hope you guys keep the them coming.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Forgiven

A note from your humble author: Yeah, there's going to be some dark parts in this chapter. Some pretty explicit acts of violence, but please bare with me, I will get you through it. And when I do – hold onto your butts!

* * *

Kylo Ren was his pride and joy. His greatest asset. It had taken years of deceit and manipulation to finally claim his prize, but once the young man was his, he had taken care to not lose him. Not to the light, not to his family, and especially not to a woman.

True, the female would also be a great asset. She was indeed strong, but he would not have her at the risk of losing the one he already invested in for the past twenty six years. Kylo Ren had been groomed from a small child to be his servant. He was the grandson of one of the greatest Siths that had ever lived, and his power with the force was a testament to his grand lineage.

The power in those that he controlled only added to the power of himself. One does not rule the galaxy and relinquish power easily.

He knew the female would be trouble to his servant the moment he felt Kylo Ren's desire for her. She was too close to the light. Now she had turned him into a traitor. He had requested that the general plant the tracking device on his wavering servant; his suspicions proving true. He had gone to her. She had poisoned his mind, she had cracked wide the darkness and allowed more light into him. She needed to be eliminated. He would allow no one to take anything from him. He vowed the scavenger would die.

Kylo Ren would be punished for his treachery, and promised death. He would make him suffer. He would torture him within an inch of his life, poison his mind against the female, see him brought low in pain and misery, and just when he would be convinced that the end was at hand; his master would at last relent and show mercy upon him.

* * *

Kylo Ren was to be kept drugged, but just enough so that he could not draw upon his force powers, and still manage to stay somewhat lucid. He had also been fitted with special binders around his wrists and neck that sent electrical pulses into his brain, further distorting his ability to use the force.

When he opened his eyes he was strapped down to a medical table. He could see life support machines all around him. He felt an uncontrollable spike of panic. They were healing him just enough to keep him alive…to torture him. He watched as the heart and pulse monitors spiked erratically, as the worst though of all came to him – where was she? Was she alive? He tried to search for her in the force, but the room spun, and he was nearly blinded by the spots in front of his eyes, and he knew that he would not be able to reach her, that they would keep his powers subdued. He thought bitterly that he could endure anything, if only he knew that she had lived, that she was safe.

He heard a loud beeping behind him. Someone was being alerted that he was awake. "Let them come," he thought bitterly. The sooner it begins, the sooner he could die. Death would be the only thing left to hope for. He knew he would have to pay for his crimes. He knew he deserved everything that was about to be done to him. He had been a fool to believe that he could just run away, that Snoke would not come for him – for her.

Her.

For one beautiful moment she had belonged to him. He had allowed himself to imagine running away with her. Keeping her forever. No past. No future. Just live every second within the moment. With her.

He tried to choke back the tears that threatened his eyes. He would be weakened before his tormentors soon enough. There was only one thing left that he wanted, only one thing left that mattered.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the door slid open and three men entered the room. He knew two of them: General Hux, and Aldo Ren. The third was a man with hard cold beady eyes wearing a white lab coat and long rubber gloves.

"Well, well, look whose turned traitor."

Kylo looked back at him with burning hatred. Hux had probably wished for this moment for years.

"The Supreme Leader is very disappointed in you Ren. I'm sure you know that. You're in the prison block, and as soon as your body is a little more…recovered. You'll be moved somewhere, let's say…a little less comfortable." He gave a nod to Aldo Ren.

Aldo Ren stretched out a hand and tried to pierce into his mind. Again the room spun, blinding spots clouded his vision, his head felt as if it would burst, but he would not scream. Not before the likes of Hux. He grit his teeth until he felt a tooth crack. His hands balled into fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The veins protruded from his neck and forehead, his skin went red all over.

At last Aldo Ren stopped. "His force powers are sufficiently subdued. You can do with him as you please," he reported, with no small sound of satisfaction in his mechanical voice.

Kylo lay there gasping for air. "Where…is…she?"

"Your whore?" replied Hux as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Is she alive? Tell me!" he shouted.

Hux just smiled a vicious smile. "Oh, the many years I've watched you get your way. The Supreme Leader really did spoil you so, but you're not in his good graces anymore. I don't have to give you anything."

Kylo shot an angry barrage of expletives into the general's face, but he only stood there in silence smirking back at him. When he was done calling him every terrible insult he could think of, Hux pulled back his fist and cracked a hard blow into his face.

But his smug look had faded a little. "The fate of the Jedi whore is no longer your concern. Perhaps you should just worry about yourself. Allow me to introduce the good doctor Kinz. Dr. Kinz is going to make you his very special patient. You'll make him comfortable won't you Dr. Kinz?"

"Very," the doctor replied, in a voice that sent a shiver down Kylo's spine.

Kylo watched as the doctor began filling a syringe with a dark fluid. "You seem stressed out. Allow me to help you relax," he said as he pressed the needle into the inside of his elbow, and everything faded to black.

* * *

She was nearly back to the resistance when she felt _him_ through the bond. He was in pain. Someone was using the force on him. But it didn't hurt her the way it usually did. She felt that his pain existed, but she could not feel it within herself. When it at last stopped, she knew, they were torturing him; they were weakening his abilities in the force somehow. She remembered the dart that had pierced his chest. He was somewhere alive, undoubtedly back on the Finalizer, undoubtedly drugged into submission, but she could not reach him.

It was late when she made it back to the resistance. Master Luke must have sensed her return because she found him waiting for her on the tarmac. He could tell the moment she jumped out of the Grey Wolf, that something had gone horribly wrong.

"Rey? Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"I need to speak with both you and the general. We have an emergency! It's Ben…he's in danger."

He asked no more and returned with her to the fortress immediately. As they were rushing down the halls of the ancient stone structure Luke noticed Maz waiting and watching for them.

"I know she went to confront Ben Solo," she said blocking them off. "I see very clearly that something is wrong. You will let me help you," she said in a tone that suggested more of a demand than a request.

Chewbacca had been sitting at a table tinkering with a broken energy cannon mount when he looked up to see Rey return, and that Luke was with her. He was just going to greet her, as he was always happy to see her return, when Maz had approached them first and mentioned Ben. He waited and listened.

"I need all the help I can get, Maz. We're going to go talk to the general. Will you join us?" replied Rey.

Suddenly they heard Chewie roar from the corner where he had been inconspicuously sitting. He argued that if there were going to be any meetings about Ben that he wanted to be present and he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

Luke just gave him a sad sort of smile. "I understand, Chewie," he said as he turned to Rey with a questioning look.

"All right, but I have to warn you all. You may not like what you hear."

* * *

Poe found Finn sitting out behind the fortress. He was dismantling blasters on a large table and giving them a thorough cleaning, then reassembling them. Some old stormtrooper habits died hard.

"Finn! Hey, good news. Rey's back. I just got word that her X-Wing landed. We should ask her to target practice tomorrow. If we have any blasters ready for tomorrow," he said regarding the mess of dismantled blasters. "You're still working on them? The sun's gone down!"

Finn just smiled and wiped his hands clean with a towel. "I could use a break. Did you see where she went?"

"I saw her run off with Luke Skywalker."

Finn sat back down again, looking a little detoured. "Oh, well, we better let her finish with him first. She was on some top secret mission; no doubt they'll want to debrief her before they let her come visit our ugly mugs."

"Hey, who you callin' ugly?" Poe replied as she popped Finn playfully with a work towel.

* * *

Leia felt a disturbance in the force. She opened her door to see Rey, Luke, Chewie and Maz waiting on the other side, Luke's hand poised just about to knock. "Come in," she said.

Once everyone had taken a seat, except Rey, who seemed to prefer to stand after having been in her X-Wing for almost eighteen hours, she asked: "What has he done?"

That was when she noticed Rey had started to cry. "Rey?" she asked, getting up again to go to the distraught young woman, her maternal instincts taking over.

"Please…I need your help. I need all of your help. They're going to kill him!"

* * *

He could tell he was being held in an interrogation room. The type of room he was all too familiar with, but this time he was on the receiving end. He couldn't help but see the irony.

 _Ben, I'm coming back for you!_

"Where are you?" he tried asking over the bond, but again his head swam. He knew he couldn't reach her, but he couldn't help trying. He couldn't deny that tiny greedy instinct that actually hoped against hope that she could come for him, but it was wrong and he knew it. He didn't want her here – in danger, or dying. He wanted her alive. Safe. All he wanted in the world was to know that somewhere she lived. His uncertainty of her fate still the greatest torture, even though they had already begun to punish his body.

The sadistic doctor began his work with a small knife; first making a small incision, then twisting the knife around and around just beneath the skin. He had tried not to scream, but the pain was unbearable. The only comfort in knowing that at least she should not feel his pain. If his senses were so numbed that he could not reach for her through the bond, then perhaps she would be spared from his torment as well. It was all he could hope for.

He still ached for her. Wishing against all hope and logic that he could only see her face one last time. Hear her voice one last time. Feel her in his arms one last time. He knew he was still being greedy. He counted himself the luckiest man alive that he had been given as much of her as he had. It was far more than he had deserved.

When the doctor began pressing red hot steel into his skin, he forced himself to close his eyes and remember the taste of her lips. When he was being wracked with electrical jolts so fierce he could smell his own flesh burning, he forced himself to remember the beat of her heart, the fragrance of her skin. When he was hooked up to devices that sent jolts of pure agony up his spine so relentlessly that much more would have broken his own back, he remembered her words.

 _I don't hate you anymore, Ben_.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence after Rey had explained what she had learned from Kylo Ren's memories. She had left out the more intimate details of her encounter on Dantooin. But she had explained how he had fought, how he had saved her life, and been captured by the other Knights of Ren, and what his inevitable fate would be. The general sat sobbing in uncontrollable grief. Luke tried to wrap a comforting arm around her, but even his head hung in shame. They had always blamed Snoke for having seduced Ben to the dark side, but they had never known just how he had done it, what he had said to turn him against his own family.

As a mother Leia was beyond consolation. She knew he had been troubled by something when he was a boy, but she had never imagined the extent of Snoke's torment, of the manipulation, of the pain he had been in throughout almost all of his youth. It explained so much, everything. She blamed herself as well. She felt that she had failed him as a mother, done everything wrong. She didn't realized that in all those years, every time she had ever been too busy, she had pushed him away, pushed him into darkness. When he had needed her and Han the most, she had sent him to Luke. At the time she was convinced that she had done the right thing. She thought she had been trying to help. Her son had been taken from her by a predator, and she had done nothing to protect him.

Luke, on the other hand, had always known exactly how he had failed Ben. He knew the moment he had turned the boy away, was when Snoke had claimed his nephew. He had lived every day since then, wishing he had done more for Ben, tried harder, anything, when he still had the chance.

Chewie only gave a sorrowful moan and stared down at his feet.

Maz sighed, and thankfully spoke first. "So, how are we going to get him back?"

"He will be on the Finalizer. I've felt him. He is still alive, but I don't know for how long. Every moment we wait to act – they're torturing him."

The general let out another loud sob.

"Look, I know what he's done, we all know, but I've felt it, the light in him, it's stronger now. He has seen how he's been deceived. He is like me, both light and dark. I can help him to understand the Grey way. I can show him the path to balance…to peace. But, I don't think I can do this alone. I'll understand if you don't want to help me," she said casting her eye over Chewie and Maz. "But I promised him I would come back for him, and even if I have to do it on my own, I will. He saved my life."

"You'll need to get into that ship. I may have a way. Tomorrow morning we will stop by my castle and pick someone up. You can use him to get in," offered Maz.

"There's no way to start sooner?" asked Rey. Every moment lost was another moment Ben was being tortured.

"He's a bounty hunter with First Order connections. He frequents the castle. He won't be by sooner than that, but it will give you time to prepare; to rest. You may need all your strength."

She hadn't slept in over thirty six hours. She was exhausted, and it pained her to remember that the last time she had slept; it had been in his arms. "I guess you're right," she relented.

"Leia and I will come up with something," offered Luke.

She knew she could count on the General and Master Luke, they, above all others, had never doubted that there wasn't still light in Ben, that he had been seduced by Snoke all along. Chewie remained silent, and she could sense the conflict within him. Han had been Chewie's best friend since long before Ben had even been born, she could not hold it against him if he wanted nothing further to do with his estranged nephew. "Thank you, all of you," she said as she stepped outside to find her quarters.

She hadn't made it very far before she heard a familiar voice.

"Rey! You're back!" called Finn, as he hobbled over to her on his cane. "I've been waiting for you to finish talking to the General and Luke Skywalker forever. I…" he suddenly stopped when he saw how tired and miserable she looked.

"Rey, what happened? Is something wrong?"

Her first impulse was to tell him everything was fine, that she was just tired, and for him not to worry, but she remembered the last time she had kept a secret from him.

 _I know I'm pretty useless about this force stuff, but you can tell me anything. Anything at all! You're my friend, Rey!_

And suddenly she couldn't bear keeping her secrets from him any longer. "That top secret mission – I went to meet with Kylo Ren."

She watched as his eyes went wide with shock. "Are you okay?"

"No. No, I'm not, but it's not for what you think. I don't have time to explain it all again, at least not tonight, but something happened between us on Dantooin. I found out how he turned to the darkside, how Snoke had basically tormented and manipulated him for years. I was able to get through to him. I was able to feel the light in him. There is still hope, even for someone like him. I'm sure you don't believe that, and I can't explain it all right now, but it's true. And now because he's seen Snoke's lies for what they are, he's been captured. The other Knights of Ren took him. He saved my life, Finn! He didn't have to, but he fought to protect me. They're torturing him, and then they'll kill him. I was asking the General and Master Luke for help."

"Help, how?" he asked.

"I'm going back to save him."

"What? Why?" Finn knew that Kylo Ren was Ben Solo, he had been there with Rey the day they watched Han Solo die. The general had asked both him and Poe to keep their knowledge about Kylo Ren a secret from the rest of the resistance, though Finn had at least told Poe all that had happened. Out of loyalty to the general they had kept her secret, but they had always been troubled to know that one of the resistance's greatest enemies was the general's own son. On one hand he was surprised to learn that he had supposedly saved Rey's life, but he was still Kylo Ren, and he was still dangerous.

"Rey, I know he may have helped you, but a rescue mission would be dangerous. Look what he did to Han! You can't risk your life for him!" he argued.

She sighed. Maybe Finn would understand better if she could explain more of what happened on Dantooin, but it had taken her hours to explain it to the others. She knew that he had suffered personally at the hands of Kylo Ren, he still walked with a cane because of him. And even his own partner, Poe, had been mercilessly tortured for information. She didn't really expect Finn to agree with what she was about to do. She fully expected his reaction, and she didn't blame him for it. Kylo Ren had done unforgivable things to so many people, but she wanted Finn to know the truth, even if he didn't understand it. She didn't want to have to hide things from her best friend anymore, even if it meant losing him as a best friend.

"Snoke put him up to killing Han. I felt the struggle within him through the bond the moment it all happened. I know you think I'm mad, risking my neck for the likes of Kylo Ren. You're probably right. This probably is all a horrible idea, but I can't help it Finn. You're my best friend and I don't want to hide things from you anymore. You can hate him all you want to. You have every right, especially for what he's done to you, to Poe. But I've seen another side of him, a part of him that nobody else has seen, and perhaps nobody else would understand. I don't hate him anymore. I…I think I might care for him," she confessed.

Finn just stood there his mouth gaping in horror. "Rey, what? No! Come on! Why him? I mean, really? He's crazy! He's evil! You could do so much better than a guy like him. That guy looks like he weighs thirty pounds soaking wet under that little black dress. This 'bond' thing just has you confused!"

She couldn't help but think; "actually he's totally shredded," but she kept that thought to herself and waited patiently for Finn to get his opinions out of his system.

"Finn, you're my best friend. You told me once that I could tell you anything, but I understand how you feel. You have every right to be upset with me. But I can't help the way I feel. He's done terrible things, I know, but on the inside, we're actually a lot alike. We both struggle between darkness and light. The only difference is I've found the balance between. I believe he can too. I believe we both can be Grey. He's in pain, even at this moment, and I just can't stand by and do nothing. I'm sorry," she said as she gave her friend a gentle hug, through which he remained motionless, and turned to make towards her quarters.

"Rey…wait," he called.

She turned to look back at him as he hobbled after her on his cane. "I still think this is a stupid idea. I mean really. I think you're nutty!" he sighed. "But if you need help, you know, with this rescue mission, I'll still help you."

"Finn?" she cried, tears threatening her eyes.

"But I'm not doing it for him! I'm doing it for you."

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged him again, this time he returned the gesture and hugged her back.

* * *

She had just made it back to her private quarters and was beginning to pull off her boots when she heard a soft knock at her door. She could sense who it was and immediately went to open it.

"Chewie?"

He asked if he could speak with her in his chuffing Skyriiwook.

"Of course, Chewie," she said, offering him a chair, but he preferred to stand.

He told her that he was still angry with Ben. Han was his dearest friend, they had been like brothers, and he had been there since Ben was born. He had cared for the boy as if he had been his own blood nephew, and seeing him betray Han had been the worst moment of his life. But, he confessed, he had been listening when Rey had told them what Snoke had done to the boy for most of his young life growing up. How he had been in pain and torment, and that it hurt him just as much as Luke and Leia that he had not been able to do more when he had the chance. He confessed that when he watched Kylo Ren kill Han, he could have killed him, a part of him wanted to. He could have shot his head clean off with his bowcaster, but he chose instead to only hurt him, because Han would not have wanted him to die. Han's last mission had been to bring Ben home, to save his only son.

Chewie sadly sighed and continued on that even with what Ben had done, Han still would have wanted him back. His best friend would have wanted him to help save his son, and so that was what he was going to do.

"Oh, Chewie, thank you! I think Han would have wanted this too," she said after he had finished explaining himself. She was surprised when he told her that he had already notified Master Luke and the general of his intent to join the rescue mission, and best of all, he had a plan. They would all go over the plan first thing in the morning together. Then he gave her one of his big enthusiastic Wookiee hugs and excused himself for the night.

She wiped a tear from her eye as she thanked the force that she had so many wonderful friends, and that apparently even Ben had more people that cared about him than even he had realized.

 _Hang on Ben. I'm coming…we're coming!_

She called to him through their bond, hoping he could hear.

* * *

She found him in her dream.

 _She was the grey beast again, running through the snowbound woods. She could hear him howling in the distance, but she could not find him, she could barely feel him. She stopped and let out a howl of her own; hoping again that he would call back to her, but the cold night air was silent._

 _Then she smelt it – blood. His blood. It was in the wind. She ran faster through the falling snow, it was coming down heavier now. She heard a yelp in the distance, a barking yowl of pain. She could sense that he was hurt, and she ran faster._

 _She tore into a small clearing and saw the devastation._

 _The black beast, now with a patch of white fur that covered his whole chest, was in chains. He was lying in the snow. His body pierced with many arrows, his paws torn and bloody. His white patch of fur streaked with the red of his own blood, which also pooled into the snow around him. He whimpered pitifully as some dark shadowed monster leaned over him, a hot poker in one hand._

 _She growled menacingly, but his tormentor didn't even seem to know that she was there. She watched in horror as he burned the black beast with the iron, and the stench of burning flesh and fur filled her nostrils as the black beast yowled in pain._

 _She would stop this. She would tear the throat out of his tormentor, and so she leapt upon the monster._

* * *

A note from your humble author: A rough chapter I know, but next chapter, I will make it up to you guys. I am very excited. I know I'm going to have a blast writing it!

Thank you to everyone who has been following, favoriting, reading, and most of all reviewing. I hope you guys will continue to leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing. I love all of your feedback. And to everyone who has left a comment so far – you guys rock!


	13. Chapter 13 - When a plan comes together

A note from your humble author: Allow me to hand you some duct tape – you're gonna need it to hold onto your butts!

* * *

Zeego Hue was sitting at the bar in Maz's palace, sipping a Corellian brandy through a straw that went through the mouth guard of his helmet, when one of Maz's bouncers tapped him on the shoulder.

"Maz might have some information that may be valuable to you. She's in the back room," he said, pointing to a hallway past the bar.

Zeego was a Bothan, and usually wore a full helmet, because in the trade of bounty hunting, anonymity was a valuable asset. He hadn't had any good leads in days, but he made it a regular habit to visit Maz's tavern every other cycle because it was a good place to gather intelligence. Maz herself was not usually the one to pass along information; she preferred to remain neutral in the dealings of her patrons, it was better for business.

He had a naturally distrusting nature, but he hadn't received any other leads in such a long time, he decided to throw caution to the wind.

When he walked into the back room his suspicions rose even more as he noticed Maz was not alone, there was also an older human male and a young human female.

The door seemed to slam shut behind him all on its own and he instantly jumped. "What is this?" he asked.

"These are some friends of mine. They sort of need a bounty hunter and they sort of don't. They can make it worth your while," said Maz.

Zeego probably would have looked very confused if not for his mask. "What do you mean they do and they don't?"

The human male stood and approached him. "We don't need you; we need your identity, your ship, and your code for First Order clearance, and your silence when this is over. We know you've worked for the First Order in the past, you do still have your clearance don't you?"

Zeego did have a working clearance, though he hadn't used it in ages. It had been a long time since he had turned in any bounties for the First Order. He found their rewards to often be stingy for the type of people they wanted him to hunt down for them, usually resistance spies. He suspected these people were with the resistance.

"I have it. It should still work, but like hell I'm giving up my ship or my identity, whatever that means."

The older human looked shrewd, and not like someone to take 'no' lightly. Zeego was curious to at least hear what they had to offer.

"We'll give you twenty thousand credits, which is probably worth twice as much as you and your ship combined, and an extra ten thousand if you keep your mouth shut about all this. Rest assured, if you go back on that last part," he said as he switched on a deadly looking weapon, which looked like an old fashioned Jedi light saber. "I will be forced to find you, and make you very very sorry."

Zeego was instantly terrified, but he was also more than a little greedy. "Thirty? Seems a little low for ruining my reputation with the First Order. You realize you'll ruin my business with them from here on. That's a lot of business to lose!" he argued.

"Thirty five," he said and reached out his hand, suddenly Zeego's helmet snapped off his head and flew into the man's hand. "And we're taking this."

* * *

"Thirty five?" Rey cried when they were on their way back to the base in a speeder. "Can the resistance even spare that?" She knew she hadn't much experience with credits, on Jakku almost everything was bartered in portions, but she knew enough to know that that was no small sum. She couldn't even comprehend how many portions that could buy.

"We have several sympathetic financial backers, one happens to be a very old friend of ours, who fought with us against the Empire back in the day. To this day he still supplies funds and weapons when we need them, ships too, if we ask nicely."

"Who's that?"

"Maybe you'll meet him someday; his name is Calrissian, one of our best generals in the days of the Rebel Alliance. These days he's made it so rich he doesn't know what to do with all his money, and he has no love for the First Order."

* * *

They had him hooked up to medical machines again, forcing him to live against his will. Once he had recovered enough to survive another day of torment, they would begin again.

He tried so desperately to remember his dream. They had only allowed him a few hours of sleep before they began punishing him again. Sleep deprivation would also be one of his tortures. Everything was so painful and blurry, but he thought, maybe, just maybe, he had felt her. Maybe not as strongly as he usually felt her in their shared dreams, but he could have swore he felt her presence come to him, yet he could remember nothing beyond that. For all he knew it could have just been his wishful thinking, his desperate desire to feel her once more through their bond, to believe that she had at least made it out alive.

Maybe she was dead. Maybe he had failed; if that was the case, he was more than ready to follow her into the beyond. There was nothing left for him anyway.

* * *

"Captain Phasma, bounty hunter Zeego Hue is requesting permission to land in docking bay seven," said the technician as she handed the report to the chrome armored captain.

Phasma looked it over, the ship description checked out. "Does he have a security clearance?"

"Yes, ma'am. It checks out," replied the technician.

"Give him permission to dock in bay seven. I will go down to meet with him personally and see if he has brought us anything of any value or if he's just wasting our time again."

* * *

Rey tried her best to find her center of peace as they heard over the com-link that their security clearance had been approved. She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I hope this plan of yours works, Chewie," she said popping a voice modify in her mouth and placing Zeego Hue's helmet over her head.

Chewie simply roared that this plan had always worked before and gave her an encouraging pat on the back, before letting Luke place a pair of unlocked binders over his furry wrists.

Master Luke gave her a wink before he put on a pair of goggles and finished wrapping his own face in a series of scarves usually worn for desert planet conditions. Then they waited as the ship was pulled into the docking bay.

Once they were safely in the docking bay they opened the ramp to Zeego's small space cruiser and walked out, one on each side of Chewbacca, holding onto his arms and pointing blasters at him, as if he were only a moment away from an unruly outburst.

They waited patiently as the chrome captain approached; four stormtroopers in tow.

"Zeego Hue, you haven't brought us a bounty in quite a while. Who is this captive?" she asked.

Chewie roared in protest. The bounty hunters gripped his arms tighter.

"Chewbacca, the Wookiee companion to the man who had once been General Han Solo of the Rebel Alliance, seems he's been on your list for quite some time," replied Rey through the voice modifier, hoping the First Order captain hadn't memorized too much of what Zeego's real voice had sounded like. She watched nervously as the captain seemed to tilt her head inside her helmet quizzically.

"And who is this?" she said, pointing the blaster she had been cradling towards the other silent bounty hunter.

"My new partner, Horzo. We've been splitting bounties this past year. You have any idea how hard it is to bring in a Wookiee this big on your own? Barely worth it with how stingy you bastards are with your bounties."

"I'll have to look up the record on him. Wait here until I return," she finally replied after an uncomfortable silence.

They waited until the tall captain had removed herself from the hanger bay then turned their attention to the four remaining stormtroopers.

Luke released his hand from Chewie's arm and gently waved it in front of the troopers. "You will escort the three of us to the prison block personally."

"We will escort you to the prison block," they all replied at once. Then turned around and began walking out of the bay. Luke and Rey followed just behind with Chewie still gripped between them. They had to continue to look like they were in on escorting the prisoner.

As they walked down the long corridors Rey searched through the force, hoping to find _him_ , she could feel that he was alive and that he was in great physical distress. Once they reached the prison block they would not have much time before the Captain sounded the alert on them. They had to get in and out – fast.

When they finally reached the prison block, Luke waved his hand again; "You will return to the docking bay. You don't know where we went," he said. The troopers turned around and started walking away down the hall.

Chewie tore off his binders and Rey rushed to the console and began accessing the ships prisoner database. She needed to find where they were keeping Kylo, and she needed to find an empty furnace hatch. She looked for the hatch first.

"This might have been quicker with a droid," Luke commented.

"Quicker, but not easier. It'll be hard enough just getting the four of us out of here, if we get out of here at all," she said as she pulled up the municipal schematics.

"Finn, do you read me?" she called through the com-link she had hidden in her disguise.

"I'm here, Rey. Did you find one?" she heard him ask.

"South-west wing, it's behind the lower docking areas. There's three furnace shoots over there. It'll be the middle one. Be careful!" she added.

"We'll be there!" he replied.

* * *

Captain Phasma was on the bridge looking through the bounty database. It was apparent that the Wookiee Chewbacca had a very long list of offenses, and she was just preparing to return to the docking bay when another technician approached her.

"Captain Phasma, It seems there was a momentary glitch in our ships radar. It blacked out for about sixty seconds."

"Is it a system error?" she asked.

"All systems seem to be online," reported the technician.

"Our airspace?"

"Nothing around that our radar has been able to see. It could just be an equipment malfunction," he replied.

"You better report this to the General. Equipment malfunctions can be very serious," she said as she picked up her blaster and marched her way back to the docking bay. When she arrived she saw her four stormtroopers waiting, but no bounty hunters, and no Wookiee.

* * *

She had taken off her helmet so that she could see better, and removed the voice modifier, disguises would be of no more use to them. Master Luke had already cast off his and was using his lightsaber to melt the edges of the main door into the prison block so that once they were discovered no one could get in, and the only way out would be up through the technician's access sector. At last she found the information she was looking for.

"Maximum security interrogation cell twelve, third corridor to the left and one block up. Security footage shows only two guards at post."

Just as they started running again they heard the alarm sound throughout the ship. They were honestly amazed it had taken them that long to sound the alarm.

When they reached the right cell block the two guards shouted for the advancing trio to stop, but when they didn't they opened fire. Luke successfully blocked all of their blaster shots with his saber, while Chewie took aim with his bowcaster, which Luke had concealed for him, and decimated both the guards and the cell door.

"Well, that's one way to get in," quipped Rey with a smirk. She only hoped Ben hadn't been harmed in the blast. Luke and Chewie gave her a moment to go in alone first and covered her.

Her heart nearly stopped when she entered the room. The blast had not gone too far beyond the entryway, but what she found there was even worse than she could have imagined.

"Ben!" she cried as she rushed to where he lay strapped to an interrogation table, much like the one she had once experienced.

Blood was everywhere; running down the side of his mouth, from his nose, his ears, and smeared all over his body from the many horrid wounds, burns, and lacerations. His shirt was missing and he wore only a pair of black trousers, even though the room was exceptionally chilly. There was an IV attached to his arm that led to a machine that also monitored his heart-rate, which clearly was not functioning at a healthy pace. His breath came shallow and distressed. When she reached for him he was drenched in sweat and his skin was burning hot to the touch.

"Ben! Ben, wake up! Look at me! Please, wake up!" she cried as she grabbed his face in both her hands and tried to shake him gently but firmly. She watched as he slowly managed to wrench his eyes open. They looked frighteningly unfocused and she could tell he had burst a blood vessel in one eye. "Ben! Ben, it's me. It's Rey. I'm here. I've come back for you. I promised, remember. I said I'd come back," she spoke gently to him as tears rolled down her face.

"Rey?" he asked in a barely audible whisper.

Suddenly she felt herself fill with a terrible black rage as she lashed out with the force and tore out all the restraints and pulled the IV from his arm. He slid down in the chair and toppled forward but she caught him in her arms and gently eased him down to sit on the floor. He was burning with fever. "Ben, can you hear me?" she called to him again, becoming frantic.

"I…just wanted to see you…once more," he struggled to say as he reached a shaking hand to touch her face, to feel if she was real or only just a dream. As soon as his hand felt the warmth of her skin he closed his eyes again, and his hand dropped leaving streaks of blood across her cheek.

"Chewie! Master Luke, come quickly!" she shouted for them.

They immediately rushed in. Luke looked mortified and Chewie gave a furious roar as he scooped up his injured nephew.

"He's alive," she assured. "But we have to get him out of here, now!"

Chewie slung the unconscious Kylo Ren over his shoulder so that he could still hold his bowcaster in his other hand.

* * *

"Captain Phasma, what is the meaning of this?" asked general Hux, who was also with Aldo Ren.

"General, resistance fighters have infiltrated the Finalizer. According to the security footage they are here attempting a rescue. We have shut down all of the docking bays. They will not make it back to their ship."

"A rescue, of whom?"

"It appears that they have taken Commander Ren, sir," she replied. She watched as the general's face turned as red as his hair as he seethed in anger.

"There's more, sir."

"What?" he shouted, so loud it echoed on the bridge.

"We have reason to believe one of them might be Luke Skywalker, and the other his apprentice."

Aldo Ren simply turned and briskly walked off.

"Where are you going?" shouted the general.

"To stop them," replied Aldo Ren over his shoulder.

* * *

They were running, and were nearly out of the cell block, making their way towards the technician access sector, when she saw him.

At first he was startled to see the group, who were obviously not First Order personnel, and jumped to pull the alarm in the hall, which would have been a pointless gesture as alarms were already blaring over the whole ship.

"You!" she shouted!

He stopped and looked at her with his terror stricken beady eyes. She had felt it the moment she looked at him – the tormentor! She could sense his intentions through the force, twisted and violent.

"You did this to him!" she shouted at the shaking doctor and extended her hand, locking him in a solid force grip.

"Rey, careful, the darkness…" Luke had tried to caution, but before he could finish the doctor's head twisted on his shoulders and a bone crunching snap rang down the hall.

She released him and his limp body crumpled to the floor.

He could feel the darkness radiating off her. "Rey?"

"Let's go," she urged, and again they started running.

They made it to the access sector. Rey had to tear off a control panel and hot-rig some wiring to force the locked door open. Once inside, it was a much darker room, not as sterile and white as the prison area had been. There were long empty halls filled with pipes and loud machines.

"Stop where you are, Jedi scum!" came the mechanical voice of Aldo Ren, with him were the other Knights of Ren, the only one apparently missing was the tall female, undoubtedly due to having only one leg to stand on.

"Chewie, make for the furnace hatch, we'll hold them back," assured Luke.

Chewie gave a protesting roar.

"Don't worry, we can catch up," he offered

Chewie finally gave a low growl of acknowledgement and ran off down the hallway towards where the furnace hatch would be waiting, Kylo Ren still limp over his shoulder.

Luke and Rey ignited their sabers. Rey couldn't help but feel a little thrill to finally be able to fight beside the legendary Luke Skywalker. He had sparred with her on Ahch-to, but that was different, they had never stood together against an enemy.

Then she saw it, she watched as Aldo Ren pulled out Kylo Ren's cross-guarded light saber and ignited it. Aldo Ren had always wanted a light saber, and when Kylo Ren had been defeated on Dantooin, and sentenced to torture and death, he had claimed his prize.

Rey felt the darkness of anger wash over her. That was not his saber; it belonged to Kylo Ren…to Ben! True, it was a representation of his dark side, but his darkness was still a part of who he was. She knew all too well the sacrifice and struggle that goes into making one's own saber, the fact that you literally pour your heart and soul into it. Taking another force user's saber was like taking a part of that person, it's why she had never felt herself using Anakin Skywalker's saber. Her saber was like an extension of her own soul, the very idea that someone else would take something so personal filled her with rage.

"That," she said, pointing with her saber staff, "does NOT belong to you!" Then with a terrible war cry she sprang forward, with Luke also following behind.

The Jedi and Grey Jedi came down upon the Knights of Ren like a tidal wave. Luke, while much older than the last time he had had to fight in serious combat, was certainly no slower. His force powers had only seemed to have grown over the years. He could block every blow from Ereus Ren while effortlessly pushing Hiji Ren and Fresza Ren. Hiji Ren tried throwing a vibro dagger at Luke, but Luke was too quick and froze it in air with the force, all while parrying blows from both Ereus and Fresza who had got up again and charged with her vibropike.

Rey had been somewhat separated from where Master Luke was battling, but was holding her own. She was fueled with terrible darkness and hatred. She hated the Knights of Ren, she had always hated them in a way, but after personally battling with them, after watching them nearly kill Kylo Ren before her eyes, capturing him and being one of the causes of his suffering, and stealing his saber, she wanted their blood!

Aldo Ren could barely hold her off as she rained blows upon him with her saber staff. He was a good swordsman, and the saber of Kylo Ren was not too different, fighting style wise, from his usual vibro long sword, but he was no match for Rey in her dark fury. Even Cend Ren could barely do more than defend himself from her. Finally Aldo Ren managed what could only be considered a very pathetic excuse of a force push, he was, after all, not nearly as strong with the force as Kylo Ren or Rey, but it had been just enough to cause her to temporarily lose her footing. Cend Ren took this opportunity to come down on her with his vibroax, but Rey managed to put up another effortless block. With the other end of her saber staff she cut into Cend Ren's thigh and when he dropped she rose up and with a blinding twirl of her saber staff, she separated his head from his shoulders.

Luke had felt the dangerous flow of darkness coming from her. "Rey, the darkness, don't let it take you!" he shouted as he sent out another mighty force push, this time successfully knocking out Ereus Ren by smashing him into a boiler so hard it nearly crumpled under the impact of the thrown knight.

Rey could barely hear the words of Master Luke. She had gained a sick pleasure from taking the life of Cend Ren and she knew she wanted more. Aldo Ren charged for another attack, but she managed to lock him mid-run in a powerful force grip. Her eyes burned like fire as she felt the knight's pitiful attempts to wriggle free. "Give it to me," she ordered in a dark voice, as she began trying to yank Kylo Ren's saber from the struggling knight's hand. In a final act of defiance he managed to maintain a grip on the saber's cross-guarded handle, but she was in no mood to be defied. With one powerful and furious yank she tore Aldo Ren's arm out at the shoulder, saber and all, and it flew into her hand. She caught it by the wrist, and pulled free Kylo Ren's saber.

Aldo Ren shouted in horrific agony as blood sprayed the floor all around them, even spraying all over Rey, but she paid him no mind; he was still locked in her force grip. She only looked down at the sparking red saber of Kylo Ren, which she now held in her hand. Suddenly she could see a vision of him, standing before her in the snowy woods, his saber firmly in his hand, then the vision changed and she saw him again, but this time fighting against the Knights of Ren, falling as he sacrificed his life to protect her – her. He had wanted to protect her. Suddenly she felt the moisture on her face, as tears uncontrollably rained from her eyes. "Oh, Ben," she cried under her breath. And suddenly the darkness that had possessed her was washed away, suddenly all she could see was his eyes as he had looked at her that night on Dantooin.

 _I need you._

And she knew in that moment that she would not let the darkness take her. She powered off his saber and placed it in her belt, then released her grip on Aldo Ren, who collapsed to the floor, too weakened by blood loss to be of any further threat for the moment.

Luke had just managed to use the force to render the other two knights unconscious as Rey ran towards him. "Rey?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go!" she called as they took off together.

* * *

Finn and Poe waited in the Millennium Falcon. Before they set out for this mission Chewbacca had replaced the top hatch of the Falcon with an air lock hatch that could be used to lock onto one of the Finalizer's many furnace refuse ejection hatches.

Finn had helped plan the means for their escape as he had worked as a sanitation specialist in the First Order and had intimate knowledge of the Order's practices of dealing with space waste. The Finalizer would be equipped with several furnaces that would burn down the bulk of the First Order's waste then eject the ashen remains into space, but the furnaces were only lit once a week and they were always on a schedule.

They had known that the rescue party would not be able to get out by the same means in which they had got in, and now Poe and Finn waited to provide their getaway. Poe had piloted the Falcon. When Finn had explained Rey's situation and that she was in need of his help to Poe, he had been just as off-put by the idea of helping the likes of Kylo Ren as Finn had, but Poe cared about Rey, he counted her just as much his friend as she was Finn's friend, and he loved Finn with all his heart. If Finn wanted to help Rey, no matter how crazy the scheme, he was in. Not to mention that any opportunity to get behind the controls of the legendary Millennium Falcon, was okay with him.

She was an old ship, and certainly in need of a cleanup, but he could definitely tell why she was still the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy as he powered her though the First Order's airspace. He had been able to use a short signal disruptor to sneak past the First Order's radar and lock the ship into place against the hull of the Finalizer. The short signal disruptor usually wasn't too handy because it only worked for such a brief length of time, usually not enough to get both in and out of an air space unseen, but he only needed enough time to get them in. They would have to fight their way out again. Undoubtedly the First Order would have noticed the disruption to their instruments, but they would be looking for something coming or going, they would not assume that an enemy would so willing just park right beneath their own vessel. So far they had avoided detection.

Finn sat waiting in the gunner's seat, his hand growing sweaty as he clutched the com-link. "Rey? Are you there? What's taking so long?" he finally asked.

* * *

Rey and Luke had just jumped down the chute that lead into the furnace below. They landed on a pile of garbage and scrap where Chewie howled in relief. He had pulled an access panel from the wall and was trying to open the hatch door, but was becoming frustrated at his lack of progress. Kylo Ren lay propped against the wall still unconscious and looking pale as death. Rey ached to go to him, but she had to help Chewie get the hatch open, or they would never get out alive. She immediately started yanking out wires, when she heard Finn call to her over the com-link.

"Rey? Are you there? What's taking so long?"

She stopped long enough to grab her com-link from her belt. "We're in the furnace now; we're just trying to get the hatch open. I can do this. I've almost got it!" she called.

Suddenly they all heard the sound of valves opening in the furnace.

"This is going to be bad," she heard Master Luke say.

* * *

"Phasma, report!" barked Hux, who now looked more disheveled than she had ever seen him. He was furious to learn that the Knights of Ren had failed to capture or kill the resistance scum. He knew that Supreme Leader Snoke would have his head if he dared to let Luke Skywalker out of this ship alive.

"Sir, they've disappeared. We think they might have jumped into a furnace chute. I've sent tie fighters to check the outside of the ship. They must have a means of escape outside if they think they can get out that way."

"Which furnace?"

"We're not certain, sir."

"Light them! Light them all!" he shouted.

* * *

"Rey! We have tie fighters!" she heard Finn shout over the com-link followed by the sounds of energy cannon fire.

"Cover us for just a second longer," she called as she furiously twisted more wires together.

Luke stood watching the walls. He could see where the fire would come out from the sides and from below them. He could hear more valves opening, then he closed his eyes and outstretched his hands and felt as the force began to flow through him.

Suddenly streams of fire shot from every spout in the room but instead of burning them all alive the flames moved and flowed up from the floor, away from the rescuers, and over against the furthest wall, creating a burning wall of solid flame that was held back from the rescuers only by the power of the force that flowed from Luke Skywalker.

At last with a final wire adjustment the hatch door opened wide. Chewie grabbed Kylo Ren and dove in, followed closely by Rey. "Master Luke!" she cried.

With one final push of the force Luke shoved back the wall of flame just long enough to give him time to dive in after Rey. They ducked as the flames crept their way past the top hatch of the Falcon, but Chewie quickly hit a switch and closed the Falcon's end of the hatch and disengaged it from the hull of the Finalizer. He roared for Poe to punch it.

Poe didn't speak Skyriiwook, but he hardly needed to to understand what Chewie had meant. He pulled out the falcon and began speeding it past the many tie fighter's that were now on their tail.

Finn had already shot out several ties while waiting for Rey to open the furnace hatch, the ships shields had managed to save it from severe damage from the fire they had already taken. He swiveled the chair about as he took out more of their pursuers.

Chewie jumped into the co-pilot seat next to Poe and began punching into the ships computer to bring up the navigation codes to make the jump to hyperspeed.

Poe managed to duck and outmaneuver most of the pursuing tie fighters. "Man this ship can move!" he shouted with a satisfied grin on his face.

Luke and Rey remained in back with Kylo Ren's limp body. She could feel his presence in the force growing weaker by the moment.

"Rey, we must heal him. He won't make it if we don't," said Luke as he began running his hands over the many wounds on Kylo Ren, willing the force to repair him. She placed her hands on his face and tried reaching into his mind. She could feel the force flowing from her body into his.

 _Ben, come back to me._

She begged through the bond, just as the ship lurched forward and shot into hyperspeed, leaving their enemies behind.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Phew, that chapter was so much fun to write :D I hope you guys had just as much fun reading it. Please let me know your thoughts, because I really hope that I'm keeping you guys entertained and I love love love reviews.

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite so far. You guys are awesome!

Next chapter might be a little on the short-end because our storage pod arrived today (we moved to the CA desert from Texas a few weeks ago and we've been waiting for our stuff to be delivered to us) so now I have to start unpacking at my new place, and uggggh not fun. It's really going to cut into my writing time, but I'm still going to try and get at least a little something up every day. And just because the chapters might be shorter, doesn't mean I won't do my best to make them entertaining. So hang with me guys. I'm not done with those two yet MWAHAHAHA


	14. Chapter 14 - Slow Changes

A note from your humble author: This is certainly a slow paced chapter compared to the last one, but I figured you guys could use a breather and there's some important dialog that needs happen to set up the next chapters.

* * *

It was a beautiful dream. He dreamed that she had come to rescue him. He could see her face; he could touch her one last time. And then he died, for surly he had been swallowed into the black oblivion, the all consuming darkness that awaited him. But perhaps death is only the continuation of a dream, because he felt warmth on his skin, he heard wind in the trees. He opened his eyes and was in an unfamiliar room. The window was open and sunlight streamed in. He was in a bed and beside him – was her.

She appeared to be sleeping curled up in an uncomfortable chair beside his bed. She looked so beautiful in the warm sunlight.

Was this death? Was this heaven?

All he knew was that he wanted to reach out and feel if she was really there, but the moment he moved, even though it was just a tiny bit, he could instantly tell that his body was insufferably weak and filled with pain. He let out an involuntary groan.

* * *

She heard him move and groan and it stirred her awake. She immediately jumped up and went to his bedside.

"Don't move, you'll only make yourself worse," she ordered.

He regarded her with weary eyes and confusion. "Am I dead?" he asked.

"Not quite," she answered, with a small smile. "I don't want you to freak out right now. It's not good for you, but you might as well know that you're currently in the medical ward of the resistance." She watched as a panicky look crossed over his face, and she could feel him tense up through the bond. "I said don't! You're okay; no one here will harm you. You're safe. Almost no one here even knows who you really are. Just your mother, Master Luke, Chewie, and Maz Kanata…and the pilot Poe Dameron…and my friend Finn, you fought him once, I don't know if you remember…and…me."

"Just? I think you just listed half the resistance!" he groaned and closed his eyes as his slight outburst brought on a migraine.

She frowned. She could sense the light in him was stronger than ever, but there was still a lot of volatile darkness in him as well. The last they had been able to speak to each other he was desperate to escape both the First Order and the Resistance. "I wasn't the only one who came for you. I couldn't have done it on my own. They were the ones who helped me…who helped you."

He gave a bitter laugh. "Why would they want to help me?"

"Because I told them the truth," she confessed, preparing herself for what would undoubtedly make him angry.

"YOU WHAT?" he shouted, but quickly regretted it with another groan of agony.

"Ben, please," she pleaded as she reached for his hand above the covers. She was relieved when he did not pull away from her. "I know you think the worst of everyone here, but all those years…they didn't know what was happening to you. They didn't understand, but even then, your mother and uncles never stopped loving you."

He stared into the ceiling trying to be remote. "I killed him…I killed my own father. I've slaughtered so many. I have no right to be here," he said as his eyes grew red with unshed tears.

"They know. They know all that, and it still didn't stop them from putting together a rescue mission to bring you back. They've missed you so much. The only reason they're not here in this room right now is because they figured you weren't ready to deal with family just yet. You did nearly die. Master Luke and I had to use the force to heal you just to get you this far."

"Luke Skywalker is here?" he dared to ask, still being far from ready to begin calling him 'Uncle Luke' again.

She nodded her head in affirmation. "They're all here. Nobody else has to know that you were Kylo Ren. And you don't have to talk to anyone else if you don't want to, at least not yet."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two and a half days. You've had several operations, two bacta treatments, and had to be given three blood transfusions. You damn near used up all the medics blood reserves. Lucky for you we have the same blood type," she said pulling up her sleeve to reveal a bandage over the crook of her elbow.

"Rey? You gave your blood for me?" he said in a choked voice, this time not being able to stop some of the tears that escaped his eyes.

"You nearly gave your life for me," she said as she leaned over and gently wiped a tear away with her thumb. She looked into his glistening dark eyes and leaned down to gently press her lips to this. She felt his hand reach up to cup her face and suddenly their gentle kiss had changed to one of hungry passion.

She could feel him through the bond, how he ached for her, and she couldn't deny how much she wanted him too. But when he nearly yanked her into the bed, she forced herself to pull back.

"Oh, no, you're not near well enough," she chided.

"Oh, I feel great," he argued, and suddenly she noticed that he was pitching a tent.

She could feel a hot red blush spread over her face and her ears felt like they were burning. "Oh, um," she mumbled as she tried to divert her eyes. "Perhaps you should take it easy until the rest of you catches up. It's going to be at least another couple days before you're well enough to leave the medic ward."

"And then what, join the resistance?" he asked, and she could feel him growing bitter again.

"You're not a prisoner here. There are no locks on your door, no armed guards, just a handful of people who care about you. Please don't throw it all away again. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you don't want to be a part of the resistance, fine, don't be. I brought you here to save your life, because I believe that you can be saved. I want to help you, because I can."

"No one can help me," he argued.

"You can feel me through the bond; you know I can't lie to you, just like you can't lie to me. You, above all people, should know that I live with both darkness and light within me. In fact you were probably the first person who knew that it was there, probably even before myself. I have been to the first Jedi temple, except it's not really a Jedi temple at all, it's a place where light and dark come together. I experienced something there that has shown me the way, the way to balance, the safe path between good and evil. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I hope you will chose to stay and let me help you. I can show you the Grey way. I can help you calm the storm within you. Please, won't you give me a chance?"

"Just being near you helps calm the storm," he said as he gripped her hand. "I don't know if what you say is true, but I sense that at least you believe it, and I want to believe you. I'm probably a fool, but I want to believe everything you say. I couldn't leave without you anyway. I've felt it since the moment I met you. The force wants us to be together. Don't you feel it too?"

"Yes, I feel it too."

* * *

Leia sat in her desk chair, but instead of working on paperwork she just stared out the window lost in a happy memory.

"Come in!" she called, when she sensed Rey approach her door.

Rey walked in with a smile. She couldn't help but think that if the general had only been trained in the force, what a powerful Jedi she could have been.

"How is he?" the general asked.

"He's awake. He'll still need a little time," she replied.

The general was not detoured by this news. She knew she would not be getting her son back all in one day, but just the fact that he was here, alive, and safe, made her the happiest she had been in years. "I expect he'll be a little slow to come around. He gets that stubbornness from me."

"I offered him my help. I sense his doubt, but he seems at least willing to let me try and help him."

"Can he really become like you, a Grey Jedi?"

"He doesn't believe it yet, he's got a long hard road ahead of him. He's still probably more dark than light. There's still a lot of anger and resentment in him. He will always carry wounds with him that will never heal, such as Han." Rey hated bringing up Han in front of the general, but she also knew that sometimes there were just things that needed to be said.

"My son was in the grip of darkness when that happened. A darkness that I shouldn't have let happen to begin with."

"The silver light taught me to let go of the past and try to focus on the present. You were a good mother to him. No one could have known what he was dealing with at that time. I often wish I had known such a love in my own life. Just a fraction of what he had known would have quenched the thirst within my soul. You have time to be there for him still."

"Rey, I want you to know how grateful I am to you for bringing home my son. I know you had help, but it was you who managed to finally get through to him where no one else could. He needs you. One doesn't need the force to sense that much. And I am so very glad that you are taking this upon yourself. But I would also understand if you changed your mind. My son can be a real jackass sometimes, and he gets that from his father," she said with a smirk.

"I noticed," she replied and they shared a moment of brief laughter.

Eventually the conversation shifted to recent resistance activities. It had been over a week since the battle of Jakku Canyon and much had been going on while Rey had been wrapped up in dealing with Ben. Many of the slaves that had been freed on Jakku were suddenly left with nowhere to go, most of them having lost their livelihood when the First Order reclaimed all of the Empire's old scrapped ships. Many would stay and remain moisture farmers or entrepreneurs of some sort, but a lot had a very good reason to hate the First Order. After the battle the Resistance had received a surge of new recruits, almost all of whom were recently freed from slavery on Jakku and had nothing else to go back to.

"I'm pleased for any addition to our numbers, and I have no doubt that someone from Jakku is a force to be reckoned with," she said as she gave Rey a knowing smile. "The only problem is, that's a lot of extra mouths to feed, and the First Order has been retaliating by attacking our supplies. Our last two shipments have either been destroyed or confiscated. We're going to have to do something about this blockade before we can hope to rally ourselves enough to make our next move on Endor, which is still suffering under the hand of the First Order."

"What will you do?"

"We have another shipment that should be coming in soon. It's taking a roundabout route to get here in the hopes of throwing off the First Order. The only way they should be able to find it and intercept is if there's a First Order spy leaking our information. If they stop this shipment, we'll know for sure. After that, we'd have to root out the spy."

"I wish I could be of more help. I have a feeling I'm about to have my hands full."

"You've already got a pretty important mission. Since Luke's been back he's been an immense help. You should probably go back and check on Ben before he mean mugs all my medical staff."

* * *

A note from your humble author: What to do with a grumpy horny stubborn jackass? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! There may be some lemon ahead ::wrings hands and grins evily:: MWAHAHAHAHA

Thank you to everyone who has left feedback for me. Please do continue to review. I really love the motivation you guys give me and it makes me so so happy. So please feeeeeed meeee!


	15. Chapter 15 - I didn't like you

A note from your humble author: There's going to be a lemon in this chapter. I spent the last 14 chapters putting these two through the wringer just to get them this far and now that I have them together there will be more lemons to make up for all the waiting MWAHAHAHAHA

* * *

He wasn't ready to speak with his family. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready, though he knew it would be inevitable if he wished to remain with Rey. His body was still weak and he slept through most of his recovery due to all the powerful painkillers that made him drowsy, but whenever he opened his eyes, or had to take a meal, she was there. She never left his side. He didn't know if he really believed in balance. Maybe it had worked for her, maybe she was special; he doubted there would be any such peace for him. But in the end it didn't matter, he was used to the turmoil, to the never-ending miasma of darkness that always trailed him wherever he went. He was used to the guilt of his heinous crimes, to the blood on his hands. He was made to suffer, and anything that took that pain away, even if only for a moment, was worth more than precious gold to him, and she was that salvation. When he felt her through the bond, when she touched him, when she looked at him with her beautiful warm eyes, she could wash away all his pain.

He was a pretty poor conversationalist, now that he finally had her all to himself, but thankfully he could listen to her talk all day.

"I went to blaster practice while you were asleep," she said as she joined him for an evening meal.

"What do you need that for?" he asked, feeling blasters as being somewhat beneath a powerful force user.

"I like being good at lots of things. You never know when it'll come in handy. Apparently I'm a great shot if I rely on the force and a crappy one if I don't. I would like to be better without having to rely on the force."

"Why would you ever be without it?" he said referring to the force. Knowing it wasn't something you just forget at home.

"Well, what if someone drugged me? What if I were in binders?"

He couldn't argue with her on that one. He also couldn't argue with her making herself proficient in any means to further protect herself. He had a bad feeling that in time she would need it. The Knights of Ren would not simply give up. They would keep hunting for her…for them, and he knew Snoke had a penchant for vengeance.

"That reminds me," she said as she reached into a shoulder bag that was sitting by her feet. "Here. I got it back for you."

He was shocked when she handed him his light saber. He hadn't really thought about it at all since waking up on Takodana.

"How?"

"That big Knight of Ren, the leader now, I guess, he had it. I think he took it after Dantooin. I didn't want him to have it. It wasn't his. I don't care if it is red; he had no right to take something that was a part of you. I…I got so angry in that moment; I ended up being consumed by darkness. I've felt terrible about it ever since."

He turned the hilt over in his hands. "Aldo Ren, he was the leader of the Knights of Ren before I defeated him in single-handed combat and became the Master of the Knights of Ren. I thought you said you were Grey, why should you fear the darkness?"

She could sense his doubt over the bond again, and she wished he trusted her more. "Just because I'm Grey doesn't mean I can't still fall. There are ways to tread the path between light and dark, but anger and hatred are still dangerous for me. It's something I personally will have to overcome. I murdered the doctor who tortured you. I murdered that tall Knight of Ren, and when Aldo Ren refused to give me your saber, I tore his arm out at the shoulder." She did not know how to explain to him that without a love of equal power to her hatred, she had nothing to counteract the darkness with. She still wasn't certain how she felt about the man who had once been Kylo Ren. She knew she liked him now that they had shared something powerful, something beautiful together on Dantooin. Their connection through the bond brought them closer than she had probably ever been with anyone in her life, but old habits die hard, and she could not forget that when she was only a scavenger on Jakku, that it had never been truly safe to fully trust or depend on anyone else but herself. As desperately lonely as she often felt, she believed that at least if she were alone, no one could hurt her. She couldn't help but feel drawn to him, to his powerful gaze, and his strong will, even to his bad temper, but deep down she still feared that if she let him too close, he could hurt her, and she wasn't sure if she was ready yet.

"You really tore his arm off?" he seemed to take pride in that thought, but then he gave a brief scoffing laugh. "If you can't control your hatred, how would you expect someone like me to be able to?"

"When I held your saber in my hand for the first time, it made me think of you. That helped me actually, thinking of you, it pushed the darkness away. I think you can help me as much as I can help you. I think we need each other."

She could see him soften a little at that. He set down his fork and placed his large warm hand over hers where it laid on the table. She could feel herself blushing again and she felt ridiculous about it considering how intimate they had once been.

"Thank you, for coming back for me. I really didn't think I would ever see you again. When I couldn't feel you through the bond, I feared the worst. I thought I lost you. I don't ever want to feel that again," he confessed.

He shoved their small table from between them, and nearly made her jump out of her skin, but before she could protest he had gripped her in his arms and pulled her into him. He held her face gently in his hands and looked down into her eyes with an intensity that could drown the soul.

"Ben," she said as she reached up on her toes to press her lips to his. He instantly invaded her mouth with his searching tongue. She could feel his strong hands move from the small of her back and begin sliding up underneath her tunic. She could feel his frustration through the bond as he found her vest stopping his hands from roaming further up and with a furious yank and a few popped seams he had wrestled it off her. Part of her was irritated at his blatant disregard for her property…again; the other part of her decided she would care about it later. He had already pulled her tunic up over her head and was working magic on her skin with this mouth moving slowly down her throat, and gently squeezing a breast in one of his hands, while moving his other hand lower to cup her ass.

She wound her fingers through his dark hair and pulled him closer, wanting to feel his warm mouth on even more of her. She wanted to remove the tan tunic the medics had given him, and to feel her hands caress his body, but she was nervous for his sake. Most of his wounds had healed, but he would bear many new scars, some were still tender and she didn't want to harm him.

He could sense the focus of her desire through the bond and pulled the tunic off over his head. He waited as she regarded his body, feeling worried that she would reject him for his new marks.

Her eyes glistened with moisture. The pain he had endured written all over his skin. She gently reached out and trailed her fingers lightly over one of his newer, but more healed over scars. Her delicate fingers felt gentle and warm, and he stiffened even more under her contact. She could see him straining against the pajama bottoms he had been given.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner," she said as a tear rolled down her face. He pulled her against him again, marveling at how wonderful her warm body felt against his now that both their shirts were off.

"You can make it up to me by coming for me now," he breathed huskily in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. He pulled open her belt and yanked down her leggings, when he knelt down to help her out of her boots he began trailing his lips down the plane of her stomach. The moment he had her out of her clothes he scooped her up and carried her back to his bed.

He laid her down gently, but she saw him wince at a sudden pain in his side, and she knew he wasn't quite ready for such exertions yet.

"You're not fooling me! Lie down," she ordered him.

He could sense her intentions and a devilish smile spread across his face as he rolled over and pulled her on top of him. She decided to wipe that smirk off his face with another kiss, and she moaned as his hands roamed down her body and cupped her bottom, pulling her tighter against his throbbing erection.

She pulled back from his lips and began pressing soft kisses down his chest. He closed his eyes and savored the feel of her as she ran her tongue over his nipple, causing him to breathe harder. Next she moved across to his other nipple and he couldn't stifle a growl of intense pleasure as she gently tugged his other nipple with her teeth.

"Rey, I need you," he pleaded, and she smiled knowing that she had him right where she wanted him. She trailed her lips further down his abs, marveling at how tone and beautiful his body was. No scars could really diminish the strength and power that lay beneath his flesh. She undid the drawstring of his pajamas and he helped her pull them down.

His manhood was rock hard and large as she gripped it in her hand. She could hear another growl of pleasure from him as she moved a little further up so that she could seize his lips with hers as she slowly stroked his shaft.

He reached one of his long arms between them and delved between her thighs. She whimpered into their kiss as she felt his long fingers explore her soft sex. He could feel how wet and ready she was and he wanted her, now!

To his slight frustration she only slid back down his body again, his cock still gripped in her hand, and he watched in ecstasy as she ran her tongue over the head and then took it all into her mouth. He couldn't stifle a groan as he felt her wet tongue caress every inch of him, taking him in deeper and deeper into her mouth. She pulled back slowly and ran her tongue over the tip again and he had to clench every muscle in his body not to explode right there.

"Rey, don't torture me anymore. I need you!" he begged, and it made her feel powerful to make him want her so.

Slowly she moved back up his body to straddle him, and she sighed contentedly as he firmly gripped her hips and positioned her above his shaft, then slowly lowered her onto him.

She gasped to feel her body stretching to accommodate him, wanting every inch of him that she could take.

"Oh, Rey, you're so beautiful. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he purred as he ran his hands up her waist and cupped her breasts as she slowly moved up and down his shaft, trying to be gentle against his still recuperating body.

But he was having none of it. He wanted her, needed her, and no pain would stop him from feeling her this way. She cried out as he began thrusting up into her, and she could nearly see stars from how good he felt inside of her. She reached into him again through the bond, pulling from his pleasure as well as her own.

He could feel her pleasure through the bond and it was driving him mad with want. He gripped her thighs tightly as he felt himself bury deeper within her. Then he felt her through the bond, as she cried out his name, arching her back and throwing back her head in unbridled ecstasy, and he could feel her walls trembling around him. With a few more thrusts he soon followed and pulled her against him desperately, wanting her close.

They lay that way panting and glistening with sweat for several minutes. Eventually she pulled herself off of him, but he pulled her close to him. "Stay," he pleaded.

"I won't go anywhere," she promised.

 _This must be a dream. Nothing this good ever happens to me._

She heard him say through the bond.

 _You're not dreaming, not this time._

She replied.

"Wait, how long have you been able to hear me?" he asked, suddenly regarding her with an air of shocked curiosity.

"Since the beginning," she replied, still blissfully exhausted in his arms.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, suddenly raising his voice, and she could feel that this revelation genuinely hurt and angered him.

"I didn't like you," she said flatly, and watched as a wounded and grumpy frown passed over his face. She could feel that she had hurt his pride.

"But that was then, I like you now," she said in a gentler voice as she softly trailed her finger over the scar she had left across his face.

He sighed, and she felt the anger dissipate within him. "I guess I had that coming. You won't ignore me anymore will you?"

"Not as long as you behave yourself," she said with a smirk.

* * *

She had spent that night peacefully sleeping in his arms, and it still felt as wonderful as it had that night on Dantooin, though she worried that her friends would wonder where she disappeared to, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to explain all that to them just yet.

Ben was feeling much better and the doctor had released him from the medical ward under the advice that he still should take it easy for a few more days. They walked quietly together away from the base. Most of the people who saw the new stranger walking with Rey didn't know who he was, but were curious, but Rey didn't think he was ready to go around making a bunch of introductions yet. The first few people who tried were only greeted with a silent irritated looking man, who would barely give his name. She wondered if it bothered him having to go by his given name again after so long.

"A little," he confessed as they walked away beyond where others could bother them. He had sensed her concern.

"Do you want a new name?" she offered.

"Ben Solo died sixteen years ago," he replied.

"You can't be Kylo Ren anymore. Do you dislike it when I call you Ben?"

"No. Not from you. I like it when you say my name," he said as he reached for her hand. The simple act of holding hands with someone special had always been a concept that he believed would never be meant for someone like him. At least not for someone like Kylo Ren, but he knew she was letting Ben Solo hold her hand, and that eased his worries a little.

She smiled as she felt his large warm hand completely engulf her own. She wanted to make him feel more at ease, to see more of the darkness recede within him, but she knew it would take baby steps, and with the war still raging she knew she couldn't let him wait forever to face all of his demons.

"Master Luke asked about you," she said, and she instantly felt him tense up through the bond, and suddenly he removed his hand from hers.

"Are you still angry with him because he said you weren't cut out to be a Jedi?" she asked, knowing that that had been the final straw that had sent him over the edge and damned him for the past sixteen years. She could feel the brooding anger within him again, and she knew he still carried that resentment.

"Do you believe that the force makes mistakes?" she asked.

"No. I don't believe that," he finally said.

"You may not know this, but Master Luke once told me the exact same thing he told you; that I could never be a Jedi...and he was right…about the both of us. It's just that when he said it to you he hadn't found the temple yet, there wasn't anything to be done about people like us, not then, not yet. But if you hadn't done all that you did, he never would have went looking for that temple, he never would have found it, or shown it to me, and I never would have been able to use that strength and knowledge to get to you. We wouldn't be here together, right now. If the force makes no mistakes then this all happened for a reason, but I know that if he had the means to help you, he would have."

She could feel guilt and sadness seeping from him through the bond. "He still loves you," she added.

"I betrayed him horribly. I killed so many padawans…so many younglings," he tried to argue.

"It was Snoke the deceiver who drove you to it. You know this is true. You saw your grandfather in my memory."

"Where is he?" he asked, referring to his grandfather.

"When you find more balance within yourself, I think he will come to you. I think he's wanted to reach out to you for a very long time. You weren't strong enough with the force to pull him from the beyond when you were a child, and by the time you were strong enough you were too filled with darkness. Only a strong call of light can give a force ghost enough strength to appear, it's not by their own power that they can return, but the power of the person who needs them."

"Fine. You win. I will speak with Luke Skywalker," he relented, and he could feel her relief through the bond.

* * *

He found his uncle meditating in the forest. He was going to come back later when he wasn't preoccupied, but just as he moved to turn back he heard his uncle's voice.

"It's all right Ben, you know I won't bite."

Hating any insinuation that he was being cowardly he walked into the clearing where his uncle was waiting, perched lotus style on a large fallen log.

"Rey said she told you everything."

"Yes, I know all about Snoke's deception, as does your mother, and Chewie. I've waited sixteen years to be able to tell you this: I did not mean to push you away forever. I felt the darkness within you, yes, but I also felt a terrible loneliness. I knew you were not happy at the academy, and that it hurt you when your mother and father sent you away. I had hoped that if you returned to them and made amends, it would have put your mind at ease, and perhaps you could have returned to me later, in a better place emotionally…but…it didn't happen that way. Snoke had been there all along, toying with your mind, and I had been of no help. What I'm trying to say is…is that I'm sorry."

Ben tried to calm the storm of emotions that threatened to drown him. All the anger, resentment, betrayal; he had held onto it for so long, but now he couldn't anymore.

"No, it's I who should be asking your forgiveness. I destroyed everything that you had built. I took the lives of the innocent. Everything you tried to teach me; I had refused to listen. I'm so sorry, Uncle Luke."

Luke watched as his nephew desperately tried to fight back the tears that poured out along with his pain and guilt. He climbed down from his perch and placed his hand on his nephew's trembling shoulder.

"I never stopped believing in the light in you. I'm glad you are home where you belong," he offered.

"There is still much darkness inside," he confessed, and Luke could sense the old doubt, confusion, and concern from within him.

"I know, but you will overcome it in time. Rey will help you. I have seen the balance that lives within her, and I know she can show you the way. But she needs your help too. She killed with hatred in her heart the day she saved you. I think it was her affection for you that pulled her back from the brink of darkness. All I ask of you now is that you do no harm to her, as long as you can grant me that request, than all is forgiven between us."

"I give you my word; I would die to protect her, even from myself."

* * *

Rey had decided that Ben needed to speak with his uncle alone, but she kept watch over him through the bond. She could sense that somewhere in the forest he was finally making peace with his long estranged uncle, and it brought a smile to her face.

"Finn, wait up!" she called, running to catch up with her friend.

"Rey, I'm glad to see you. I haven't seen you in days. Are you okay?"

"I'm good Finn, things are good," she tried to assure him.

"Is he still kinda…" he hesitated not wanting to say the words 'crazy' or 'evil' out loud, especially considering he knew that she had gone soft on the guy.

Rey didn't need the force to sense his intended course of thought. "He's on edge, but he's talking to Master Luke right now, and I can feel that he's stepping further into the light. It will take him time. I'll understand if you never see him as anything but Kylo Ren."

"Yeah, yeah I don't like him at all, but as long as he doesn't hurt you, or anyone else here, I guess I can tolerate him. But don't ask me to be chummy with him!"

She gave him an understanding smile. "Sure, I understand. Just stay chummy with me, will ya?"

He gave her one of his big bright smiles. "You don't even have to ask. Hey, now that you're not spending all day trapped in the Rancor's lair, have you heard about the blockade?"

"Yes, the general told me that they suspect a spy, but it hadn't been confirmed yet."

"Well we just found out today, that latest supply ship has been intercepted by the First Order. There's no way they could have tracked its route unless someone gave that information away."

"If there's an investigation, I want in on it."

"I figured you would. That Jedi stuff might be real handy for a job like this. You should see the general about offering yourself up for this mission…well, but what about _him_?"

That was indeed an issue, he wasn't up to full strength yet, and she needed to begin teaching him the things she learned from the silver light or risk losing the progress that had been made within him so far.

"I think it's time he and I both had a talk with the general," she replied.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Big thanks to everyone enjoying the story so far! Clearly they both still have trust issues to iron out, and he still needs to patch things up with mommy dearest and uncle Chewie, but ya know I'm weaving more action plot points ahead, and I'm not done with the rest of the Knights of Ren. Stay tuned for next chapters exciting (and possibly smutty) adventures, same bat-time, same bat-channel!

P.S. Reviews? Pleeeeeease? I need love to live!


	16. Chapter 16 - Mother

He was getting angry again. He hadn't seen her since that morning but he had felt her keenly through their bond.

 _Where are you?_

He asked through the bond.

 _I'm having a meeting with your mother. Where are you?_

 _They gave me a private room. I don't like it. When are you coming back?_

 _Later, there's one more thing I have to do after this._

She could feel him getting frustrated, but she tried to send a sense of calm towards him through the bond. She could sense it helped him a little.

He was beginning to pace his room like a caged animal. He had already walked around the base several times. He had futilely tried to meditate, but the entire base made him uncomfortable. The feeling of being alienated and secluded was a painful throwback to his younger days as Ben Solo.

 _What are you doing now?_

 _I'm seeing the doctor._

 _What? Why?_

 _Mind your own business!_

She snapped, and affirmed to herself that she had certainly made the right choice not to reveal to him that they could talk so freely over the bond before now. He'd of driven her nuts, he was already driving her nuts!

He was on the verge of having a violent outburst and tearing his room apart when he heard a knock at the door. He stormed over to the door and threw it open, fully prepared to unleash fury on whoever dared to disturb him, when he was forced to stop short and look into the eyes of his mother.

He had no words, and he felt foolish just standing there staring at her. He had not been prepared for this.

She seemed to sense his shock and dismay and wasted no time, welcoming herself in and closing the door behind her. She wasn't the least afraid of him, even after all that he had done.

"You're even taller than the last time I saw you," she commented and looked unabashed at the face of her son who had changed so much since he was the young boy she had last known. He was a man now, scarred, stern, but his eyes were still the same as they always had been, sensitive and lonely.

"Rey is leaving in a few days," she said.

"What?" he nearly shouted and she could sense panic in her son.

"Oh, don't worry. You're going with her. She needs to show you how to be Grey, but she's also taken a new mission, so between that, and you, she'll certainly have her hands full. She's a good woman, I like her…no, I love her. I love her a lot. There's a lot in her that reminds me of you."

"Mother…" he tried to start.

"I'm sorry, Ben," she interrupted. "I didn't know what Snoke had been doing to you. I should have known. A mother should sense when her child is in danger. I should have protected you, and I failed you."

He felt something in his heart shatter as he watched the tears roll down her face. For most of his life growing up he had been deceived into believing that his mother didn't love him, that he had only been a burden in her way, and that she had sent him away to finally be rid of him, but now, free of Snoke's deceptions, he could see her intentions. He could feel her reaching out for him over a parental bond he had long thought severed.

"Mother!" he cried as he grabbed her and nearly crushed her in his embrace. She clutched her hands into the fabric of his tunic and buried her face in his chest and sobbed for all her loss and grief, and he could feel all of her pain and sadness tear into the very soul of him. He had wounded her so terribly, and the great crushing weight of all his guilt brought tears to his eyes.

"Why does everyone keep apologizing to me? I made my choices," he tried to argue.

He felt his mother shake her head in disagreement. She pulled back to look up at her son. "When someone else controls all that you see and feel, then the choices you make aren't based on what's true. You didn't know the truth. Ben, your father and I loved you. He loved you right up to the end."

She could feel him shake with grief at the mention of his father. "Mother…I murdered him. He came for me. All those years growing up, I only wanted someone to reach out for me, and when he did, I betrayed him. I can't live…with what I have done!" he sobbed.

"Your father knew what he was up against. It was Snoke's hand, not yours, and he knew that. I felt him through the force. He loved you. He wanted you to come home. And I wanted you to come home. Rey has brought you back to me. She said it was important to forget the past, and focus on the present, and I believe she is right. No matter who you have been, or what you have done, here and now, you are my son, you are home, nothing else matters."

* * *

Rey was surprised when she didn't see Ben after leaving the medical ward, but when she searched over their bond she felt his sadness, his guilt, and…love? She wiped away a tear that escaped the corner of her eye. She knew he would need time alone to be with his mother.

She sat in her private room; wearing only a long tunic for sleepwear, her hair, freshly washed, was wound up in a large sloppy bun at the back of her head and held in place with only a few pins. She had pushed a chair next to her open window and turned on a low lamp and was mending her torn vest. She was really going to have to put a stop to letting him ruin all her clothes.

Eventually she heard a soft knock at her door, and she could sense that it was him.

"Come in," she called.

When Ben walked in, he looked as if he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were red and slightly puffy, and she could tell that he had shared tears with his mother.

She could sense that broaching the issue of his recent encounter would be a little too much for him so soon, so she decided to talk about other things. "Why don't you like your room?" she asked.

"Because you're not in it," he said as he sat on her bed, and she sensed him beginning to feel a little more calm and collected.

Feasting his eyes upon her, as she sat with her bare legs and feet crossed under her in her rickety chair, her hands deftly pulling a needle and thread through the popped seam of her vest, her hair slowly coming lose from her bun, he couldn't deny the ache he felt in his heart when he looked at her. There was just something about being with her that gave him peace.

"I'd prefer to stay with you," he confessed, and she could feel his desire for her begin to swell over the bond.

She could feel her cheeks growing red again. What was even going on between them? Were they a couple? She remembered when Finn had clasped Poe's hand and made their announcement to her the day she had returned from Ahch-to. The thought of making a formal connection with someone so quickly was a little unsettling for a scavenger girl who had spent most of her life being alone. On the other hand, she couldn't deny that she liked him. He made her feel wonderful, wanted, and the pleasure she found in his arms was indescribable. Just remembering the way he could make her feel caused her to have to calm her now speeding heart, and the embarrassing warmth between her legs. She hoped he hadn't felt that through the bond, but she could tell by the smoldering look he gave her, that he had.

"Well…I suppose…if you want to," she stammered.

"I got an implant today," she added.

"A what?"

And just when she thought she had beat back the blush, she could feel it flair up again. "Ya know, it's to…it's in case of…it…it prevents…" she stumbled, not wanting to blurt out 'I'm trying to avoid getting knocked up' as hard as possible. Thankfully she watched as the realization dawned across his face.

It hadn't really occurred to him. Thus far, they had been rather carefree and careless. He knew he certainly wasn't ready for any complications of that nature, and he was immediately thankful that she had more presence of mind than he had. He had found her embarrassment endearing and arousing, but now even he could feel his ears getting hot and red. He had been worried when she had told him she was seeing a doctor, and he was relieved it was only for precautionary measures. "That's a good idea," he concurred.

"I've taken another mission," she blurted, desperate to get away from the previous uncomfortable subject.

"So my mother told me. She also said I was to go with you…I don't recall joining the resistance."

"You're not!" she defended. "It's only my mission. You're just coming so I can work with you on Grey training. It'll take three days of hyperspace travel to reach Cloud City on Bespin, and I don't know how long I'm going to have to be there, unless you'd prefer me to leave you here alone until I come back?"

"No!" he blurted.

She smiled. His reluctance to be separated from her was a little hard for her to get used to, but she couldn't help but feel wanted, and it was nice.

"I won't have to leave for a few days yet. The general is still making arrangements for my arrival. Tomorrow will you let me teach you some of the Grey ways?"

"And to think, I once offered to be your teacher," he reminisced with a smirk.

"I'm sure there are some things you can still teach me," she said with a playful glint in her eye.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Sorry guys. I could only do a short chapter today. I'm still unpacking my house and I'm still up to my ass in boxes. It's a real drain on my writing time, but next chapter will have another lemon, and we're going to begin on Rey's training Ben in the Grey way, which should be fun, and after that – adventures in Cloud City – whaaaaaat?

Thank you to all my new reviewers and for everyone who is reading along and enjoying the story so far. I love love love feedback, and I hope you guys will keep telling me what you think of the story!


	17. Chapter 17 - Lessons Learned

"Perhaps you should shut that window for now," he suggested with a roguish grin on his face.

"Why?"

"Do you want the whole base to hear what I'm about to do to you?"

She obliged and closed the window, set down her mending, and walked over to where he sat on the bed. She was just about to sit down next to him when he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help but melt into his embrace. It felt so wonderful to feel his heart beating so close to hers. She even loved the masculine way his skin smelled.

He reached behind her head and yanked one of her hair pins out, which didn't quite release all of her hair, but she knew what he was going for and reached back herself to yank out the last couple pins, letting her hair spill down her shoulders and back.

He had always wanted to see what her hair looked like down. He had seen it in three buns down the back of her head when he met her, and more recently in a braid, but he had always secretly imagined being able to run his fingers through her chestnut tresses. It was as soft as silk and smelled of sweet shampoo as she had just showered before he came to her room. He was suddenly disappointed he had missed out on that possibility.

"Rey, you're beautiful," he whispered in her ear, and she felt gooseflesh rise up on her neck, his voice alone almost enough to send her into a heated frenzy. She leaned forward and seized his mouth in a warm and passionate kiss. She could feel his hands sliding down her body, along every curve, then back up under her night shirt.

"No ripping my clothes! I can't spend all my time fixing things," she protested when she felt his hand seize onto the fabric.

"You don't seem to be wearing much. That's good, I'm not a patient man," he said as he lifted the shirt gently over her head and admired her bare breasts. He knelt down just enough to seize a taught nipple between his lips and she instantly let out a groan of pleasure. She slid her fingers through his thick black waves of hair and felt a burning need between her legs as his tongue lapped at her in ways that made her want him more.

She gasped as she felt his hand run up the inside of her thigh, as his long fingers began to stroke her soft fold through the fabric of her panties. She could feel herself growing wetter by the moment and couldn't suppress the desire to feel his long gentle fingers reach inside of her.

Perhaps he sensed her desire through the bond because he began running his lips lower down her stomach, and she watched as he snagged the waistband of her panties between his teeth and slowly moved them down. He used his hands to pull them further, just down around her knees, then reached back up and slid his hand along her wet heat. She shivered at the thrill of this touch. "Oh, Ben," she cried as she felt him slip in first one finger, then two. He used his thumb to work slow circles around her nub as he gently worked his fingers back and forth along her inner walls. He could feel how terribly wet she was, and he knew he would not be able to wait much longer for her. He could feel his pants cutting off his circulation from the throbbing of his erection.

He could sense through the bond just what rhythm she needed and gave her just enough to leave her hot and panting, but whenever he felt her getting too close to the edge he purposely pulled back just enough to leave her wanting more.

She could feel him toying with her and it was driving her mad. "Please, Ben, I need you," she begged. He stood up and drowned her in another deep kiss. She grabbed his tunic and pulled it over his head, desperate to feel the warmth of his skin against her own, and letting her panties drop the rest of the way to the floor. She ran her fingers along his hard stomach, and then lower, until she could feel his straining bulge. He growled hungrily as he felt her seize him through his clothes.

"Take it out," he asked her, and she began working his belt open. He nearly wanted to explode as she teased him by slowly working her hand down the front of his pants, grazing his cock only once and reaching further to cup his balls.

To her surprise he pulled back from her, then took her by the shoulders and spun her around so that her back was pressed into his chest. He reached around her to wrap one hand softly around her throat, tilting her head back against him as he worked his other hand down between her legs. She could feel him working lazy circles around her nub again and she couldn't bear to be teased anymore. "Ben," she pleaded.

He slid his warm hand from around her throat and pressed firmly into her shoulder, forcing her to kneel into her bed. She was about to climb further onto the bed when he stopped her with his grip. "Stay," he asked, and she could feel his hands running down her back, over her hips and begin cupping and squeezing her ass. She could feel him rest one of his large warm hands along her waste and she knew he was reaching for himself with his other hand.

He leaned over her, holding himself up with one arm, while he reached around her with his other arm and snaked his hand between her legs again.

"Do you want me, Rey?" he breathed into her ear.

"Yes, yes, I want you," she begged as he drove her mad with the gentle strokes of his fingers.

He stood upright again behind her and suddenly she could feel his stiff manhood sliding up the inside of her fold, but still he would not give her the relief she needed.

"Ben, please, I need you," she begged again.

She felt him nudge just past her entrance, she wanted to push back and impale herself onto him, but he held her hips firmly in place. "You're mine, Rey. Tell me you're mine. Tell me you belong to me. I want you to belong to me," he asked in a voice half commanding, half pleading.

"Yes, yes, I'm yours," she confessed and released a cry of bliss as he finally thrust himself deeply inside. She saw stars; she almost came for him in that one stroke.

He released a feral growl, reveling in knowing the power he had to give her such pleasure, how close she had just come, and she had nearly dragged him to the brink too, but he wanted more and would not stop until she was fully his.

He started with slow teasing strokes, sometimes leaning in over her to draw lazy circles around her nub, to run his lips down the back and side of her throat, to breathe her name hotly in her ear. She could feel her whole body trembling and panting, desperately needing more.

He could sense her building climax, and he couldn't restrain himself any longer, soon he was pounding into her, marveling at how wonderful she felt around him. He leaned in again to bury his face in her hair. "Rey, you're mine. You belong to me!" he asserted as he continued to thrust into her with wild abandon, she was so close. Then she felt him yank her hair away from her neck, and felt his lips upon her throat, with one hard thrust he bit into her tender flesh, not enough to break skin, but enough to bruise.

She screamed out in both pain and exquisite ecstasy as she felt an orgasm so powerful she felt her heart would explode and all the world would crumble around her. She slowly realized she had not just felt her own climax, but his as well, both as one through the bond.

She lay face down on her bed, trying to catch her breath, with him still on top of her clutching her fiercely to him in his arms. Eventually when the room stopped spinning she rolled over so that she could face him and look into his beautiful dark eyes.

He gave her one very gentle kiss, just to feel the softness of her lips against his. He pulled her tighter to him. "You once told me I belonged to you, now you belong to me. I won't be parted from you, Rey. I can't be, I need you."

She smiled, feeling sleepy and still floating on the afterglow of their passion. She traced her fingers lazily along the side of his face and the scar she had once given him. "We're together. We belong together, to each other. You…don't mind being in a relationship with me?" she dared to ask.

"You are mine, and I am yours, and I would proudly shout it through this whole base…right now if you like?" he offered as another roguish grin seized his face.

"I'm…pretty sure they heard already," she couldn't help but laugh. She suspected closing the window hadn't helped much.

* * *

She tried very hard not to blush at all the attention they had received that morning. She wasn't used to being noticed, but most people on the base by this point knew who she was, and when they saw her having breakfast in the mess hall with the mysterious new stranger, and walking around holding his hand, it didn't take long for the gossip to start like wildfire.

She could tell it made Ben uncomfortable too, but that only made him clutch her hand all the firmer. He had spent the past sixteen years hiding behind a helmet, imposing fear and authority wherever he went, and part of him still commanded that level of respect. He was tall, brooding, and his scars clearly showed that he had been through more than his fair share of battles, though few knew that the most prominent one across his face had been caused by Rey herself. He seemed to exude an unapproachable tough guy exterior, and a few wondered what Rey saw in that, but others just concluded that she was one of those women who gravitated towards the bad boys. There were also more than a few disappointed young resistance soldiers who were rather hoping to eventually approach Rey in a more amorous manner, but seeing her clearly with a new significant other had squashed any of those hopes. There were even a handful of ladies on the base, who were more than a little jealous that Rey had already laid claim to the tall dark and handsome new stranger. The resistance base on Takodana was like a small tight-knit family community, and most everyone knew everyone else's business.

Rey and Ben were just about to make for the forest to start the day's Grey training, when BB-8 rolled up, chirping enthusiastically. He informed Rey that there would be squadron practice that day, and was asking her, on behalf of Poe, if she would be attending.

Rey knew that Poe had sent the little droid, rather than come personally, because he wasn't quite up for facing the man who had once interrogated him, and she understood and didn't hold it against him. Part of her wanted to go, she felt the undeniable itch to get behind the controls of the Grey Wolf again, but she didn't have much time before she had to set out on her next mission and Ben needed her guidance in the Grey way before his volatile temper caused trouble. The last thing she needed was for him to cause an uproar on the base, or worse, jeopardize her mission.

"Thank you, BB-8. Please tell him, I'd like to, but I can't right now. I'll be leaving for a mission soon and I have quite a lot to do before then, but let him know I'll visit him at the hanger later today after lunch."

The little droid gave another delighted chirp and rolled off. She could already sense a jealous anger brewing within Ben.

"I spent most of my life alone, Ben. These people are the first people who ever welcomed me. The first who ever truly made me feel as if I belonged."

"You belong to me!" he argued.

Rather than being mad at him she just shook her head. They certainly would have a lot to work on together. "I'm more yours than anyone's, but you're going to have to learn to share at least a little. If my happiness means anything to you, you'll have to understand what my friends mean to me," she chided.

His whole life he had never shared with anyone what he shared with Rey. He knew he was being greedy again. He counted himself very lucky to have been given this new opportunity at life, an opportunity to be with her, to know her, to see her smile when she looked at him, to feel her welcome him through their bond, rather than push him away. His whole life he had been pushed away, or at least he imagined that he had been, she was like a magnet pulling him to her. He didn't want anything, or anyone, getting between them, but on the other hand, he genuinely wanted her to be happy. He would have done anything in the galaxy for her. She could have asked anything of him, anything at all, he could deny her nothing. He reluctantly decided to relent and not interfere with her resistance friends, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He knew he would be hopeless at controlling his jealousy when it came to her.

"If associating yourself with these…friends," he nearly gagged to say "makes you happy, I would not take that from you. I want you to be happy. I would do anything for you. I want you to smile when you look at me. The light within you shines so beautifully when you're filled with joy and peace, and it pulls me in. But," he added, "I cannot help how I feel…not yet. I can't promise you I won't still be jealous and possessive of you. I've waited so long to have you, for you to be mine." He stopped then, the word he longed to pronounce on the tip of his tongue – 'love.' He had always known it, though he had tried to deny it to himself for so long when he was still trapped within the darkness, now that he was here, with her, and she was looking at him, into the very soul of him, with her beautiful warm eyes, he couldn't deny what he felt in his heart, but he was afraid. This could still all be a dream. It had to be, why else would someone like her ever give herself to someone like him? What if she didn't want to love him? He couldn't blame her if she wouldn't want to, for all that he had done in his life, for all that he had been…a monster. He knew he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve a fraction of what she had already freely given him. He knew if she denied his love it would destroy him. He couldn't live without her and the thought of her rejecting his feelings filled him with more dread than he would have ever felt if he had had to confront Snoke a thousand times.

She could sense the sudden sadness engulfing him, but she couldn't understand what had prompted it. "One small step at a time," she thought to herself, happy at least, that he had relented somewhat when it came to the issue of her friends. As long as he didn't act out on his jealousy, she could tolerate it. Even if she could help him to become Grey, she knew she would have to accept that there were some facets to his personality that may forever remain the same. She had a feeling jealousy might be one of them, but at the very least she hoped to quell his temper and volatile moods.

She reached up to place one gentle kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes and savored the taste of her, instantly feeling his fear and doubts recede at the softness of her touch.

"Come on, it's time to learn about being Grey," she said as she pulled back from him with a coy and warm smile.

* * *

She had begun by explaining the same principles of 'the path' that she had explained to Master Luke when she had first emerged from the silver light. She could feel him tense up when she had explained that the way to eliminate hatred would be through an equal or greater love. A deep fear within her roiled at the thought that maybe love was something someone like him was incapable of, maybe even for her, but no, she forced that hurtful thought back. She had felt his love for his parents, even his uncle, and she could feel a deep river of emotion always seeping at her through their bond, she hoped for what it could be, but was afraid to ask. She wondered herself though, did she love him?

She peeked at him as he sat in front of her meditating. Their first lesson would be to find the path between passion and peace. She could sense him focusing himself on her almost all the time, and he would have to learn to counter that passion with moments of peace; a state of meditation where he would be forced to push everything from his mind…even her. She could sense him struggling with it, as if he were afraid to sever his tether from her, even if only for a moment.

She spoke softly to him through the bond.

 _Pulling away from me long enough to know this peace does not mean I'm gone forever. You must know that when you open your eyes I will still be here. I'm always here. It is safe to let go._

Finally she felt him relax enough and slip into the proper stage of meditation; separating his mind from all emotions and connections and just _being_. He would have to learn to obtain this state of mind whenever he mediated from now on or his passion would consume him.

She should have been meditating too, but she couldn't help but stare at his unusual, yet beautiful face. He looked so peaceful with the gentle breeze blowing his dark hair around his forehead. He was not what would be considered conventionally handsome, but she had never particularly been interested in the 'pretty' type anyway. She couldn't help but smile as she realized she even liked the way his ears seemed to stick out. But did she love him?

Being with him filled the loneliness within her heart. She had carried the sadness of abandonment her whole life, and she supposed, so had he, but together they felt whole, complete. She knew she needed him as much as he needed her. She had always wanted to belong to someone, and she couldn't help the thrill in her heart at knowing that at last, she finally did. It didn't really offend her when he spoke of her so possessively, she wanted to be his. She wanted him to want her…to love her. She searched her feelings and felt that perhaps that might be true. She certainly knew he cared for her, and she knew she cared for him. But could a lonely scavenger love? Really love? She wasn't even sure if she knew what love meant.

She thought of the path between love and hate, and remembered how the thought of him had pulled her back from the darkness as she had rampaged against the Knights of Ren. Maybe they could find the safe path between love and hate together? Maybe he really was enough to save her from the darkness, and maybe she would be enough for him. She couldn't help but feel hope soar in her heart.

After several hours of quiet meditation, of which she had eventually joined him, they decided to move onto physical combat techniques.

It felt good to spar after several days of inactivity. They both could feel once tense muscles loosen up under the graceful motions of their offenses and defenses. She tried to go easy on him at first, as he had just been though a considerable amount of physical trauma and she wasn't sure if he was quite ready for combat just yet. But she could sense the thrill rising to a frenzy within him as his attacks became more and more earnest.

He loved combat. Sparing with his saber had always filled him with an overwhelming sense of power and purpose. Against most he had always maintained an upper-hand; there had hardly ever been anyone to truly challenge him, except his Uncle Luke, but Rey was different. She could more than hold her own, one moment he would be gaining dominance, the next she would be beating him back so furiously it was all he could do to defend himself, and he loved it. Sparing with her was almost as good as making love to her. Nobody had ever challenged him as she had; nobody had ever made him reach for his highest potential as she had. He truly believed that with her he could achieve anything.

Eventually they were forced to stop due to sheer exhaustion. It was impossible to determine who had come out ahead in their match, but it didn't matter.

"I…hope I didn't harm you…so soon," she panted between words as she slumped down exhausted by a tree. Ben joined her; he knew she was referring to his injuries.

"I feel better than I've ever felt in my life," he confessed as he wiped the sweat from his brow, and he meant every word of it.

They took a few moments to get their heart-rates back to normal, enjoying the cool breeze that made its way beneath the tall Takodana trees. Ben couldn't help but remember that this was the planet where he first saw her, when she first changed his life forever. He smiled.

"Luke certainly didn't teach you all those maneuvers," he commented. The Jedi leaned far more towards defense than he had ever liked.

"Master Luke was an excellent teacher, in the beginning, but like you I was never cut out to be a Jedi. I learned so much in the silver light. I'm glad you're letting me share that knowledge with you," she said as she lay her hand upon his where it rested in his lap.

He lifted her hand and pressed it to his lips. "You were probably a better student for him than I had been."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I felt ridiculous in the beginning, especially when he made me run all over the place, jumping and doing flips from boulders, climbing trees, all while he rode on my back and schooled me on how to release my mind and just feel the force flow through me. He's kind of heavy."

"Ugh, I hated when he made me do that! I asked him why I had to carry him on my back; he said it was how he had been taught, so it was how I had to learn."

They laughed together and stayed in the quiet shade of the trees until it was time to return for lunch.

* * *

After lunch Ben had decided he would return to the forest alone to practice further stances with his saber. He secretly hoped she would make time for them to spar again. He had felt that the meditation technique she had shown him had helped him obtain a sense of peace he had before thought impossible, and he was immensely grateful for it, but he also couldn't deny that sparing had still been his favorite part of their day…so far, as he recollected that night also had its amusements.

Rey found both Poe and Finn hanging out together in the hanger. They were sipping coffee and discussing the new recruits from Jakku when she arrived.

"How are they adapting?" she asked, as Finn poured her a cup of coffee.

"Well I can certainly see how you were strong enough to whoop my ass when you first meet me on Jakku," Finn offered, smiling as he remembered that fateful day.

"They're kind of a mean lot, not too friendly, but they're damn tough, and they're ready to tear the First Order a new one, so they're all right with me," declared Poe.

Rey couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride in the people she had once considered to be her own. She had not been born on Jakku, and she had accepted that she may never know where she truly came from, but both that planet and its inhabitants were familiar to her. She had both hated that world, and called it home, just as she had once feared and avoided its people, she couldn't help but feel kinship for them now.

"Any news on the blockade?" Finn asked, knowing that Rey would be heading the mission to root out the spy.

"C3PO caught me just before I came out here looking for you guys. He passed on word from the general that I might be leaving for Bespin as early as tomorrow night."

"What are you going to do with _him_?" asked Poe, with a clearly concerned look on his face.

"He did really well today, with the Grey Jedi training. I don't think you guys have to worry about him being a threat to anyone on this base, though he does still have anger issues…and jealousy issues."

"I'm more worried about him being a threat to you!" confessed Finn.

She sighed, probably louder than she had wanted to. She didn't like hiding things from Finn…or Poe, for that matter. And they had gone out of their way to tell her about their own situation, she owed them the same, though she knew it would not go over well.

"Well…you don't have to worry…you see…we're sort of…um…we're kind of…together," she mumbled the last word in her embarrassment.

She watched as both Poe and Finn's eyes shot open in shocked revelation. They seemed to gasp in unison.

But before they could say a word or argue she cut them off. "Please, guys. I know! I know! And I don't expect you to understand the force, or how the darkside works, and the horrible things it can do to people, or what it can make an otherwise good person do. But please believe me; he is stepping further into the light, more so with every passing day. He's here so that I can help him. I want to help him. And so far he's been making the right kind of progress. I know how you feel, and like I said before, I understand. I don't blame you at all for feeling how you do about him, but please, understand that he means something to me. He means a lot to me."

She could sense Poe and Finn defusing a little, though their concern didn't lessen any.

"Are you sure, Rey? Are you sure you know what you're doing? Is this really what you want? He's not just messing with your mind somehow – what do they call em…Jedi mind tricks?" asked Finn.

She couldn't help but smile at his naivety; it had always been one of the traits she had always found so enduring in Finn. "I'm sure. He won't hurt me, and I do genuinely care about him, and he cares about me. I'm going to help him, and he's going to help me. I'm not perfect either, ya know? He still has a long way to go, but I can do this. I hope you guys won't hate me for this."

"Rey, I hate that guy, but I love you to pieces. You're family. I trust you, cause I'm aware you know way more things than I know, especially about all this force stuff. So I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. If this is what you truly want, then I'll support you," relented Poe.

Finn looked on the verge of being the more stubborn of the two, but eventually he was forced to soften, he knew Poe was right. Rey's happiness meant more to him than any personal grudges he may hold against Kylo Ren. "Me too. We could never hate you, Rey," he said as he gave her one of his big enthusiastic hugs.

She was trying so hard not to start balling. To know that her friends cared about her that much, that they considered her family, she had never felt so fortunate in all her life. She hoped that in time she could prove to them that Ben was worth saving; that there was good in him that eventually more people would see than just her.

* * *

He was growing tired of waiting for Rey to return from her meeting with her friends. He could feel his jealousy boiling again, and for her sake he was trying to remain calm. He had walked back to the base, hoping to meet her on her way back from the hanger, instead he bumped into someone he hadn't been expecting, but should have.

"Uncle Chewie?" he called, as he spied the big wookiee doing a tune-up on the Millennium Falcon.

He had finally come to terms with both his mother and his Uncle Luke, but the lifetime friend of his father, who had served as an adoptive uncle to him ever since he was born, hadn't come around yet. And he knew it was time to apologize again for his crimes.

Chewie had heard Ben call him. When he looked up, at first he had been overjoyed to see him up and doing well. He had been terribly worried when he had carried his near-lifeless body around the Finalizer. The last time he had carried Ben in his arms, he had been a young boy. Chewie knew all the wrong that had been done upon Ben by Snoke, but when he looked up into his nephew's face, he saw again the man who had stabbed a saber though his dearest friend, and he couldn't push back the pain and betrayal that he felt as he relived that moment all over again.

"Uncle Chewie…I'm…" he started, but Chewie roared and cut him off. He turned his back and stomped away, back into the base, leaving Ben standing next to the Falcon feeling crushed and rejected, and he knew he deserved it. He knew he deserved it all. He leaned his head against the Falcon as he futilely tried to fight back the tears and pain.

Then he felt warm arms embrace him from behind, and her soothing presence through the bond. "I'm sorry, Ben," she said.

"I don't blame him. Everyone misses father, they know what I've done…but him…he saw it. He saw it all. I'll understand if he never forgives me," he said and she could feel him sob in her arms. She grabbed him and coaxed him to turn towards her.

"Chewie does love you, Ben. He helped saved you just as much as Master Luke and I. He just needs time," she said as she rubbed his back gently with her hands, pouring comfort to him over their bond. "Just give him some time, he'll come around. I know he will."

* * *

A note from your humble author: Can't expect him to get off easy with all three of them, can you? There's always gotta be the stubborn one, but don't worry we'll see more of Uncle Chewie later. Next chapter begins the exciting adventures of Cloud City. ^_^ I can't wait, I love writing exciting parts WMAHAHAHA!

Thank you for the lovely reviews and feedback, and all the new readers. You guys are awesome! Please let me know if you're enjoying the story. It really helps motivate me and feed my muse. So please FEEEEED MEEEE!


	18. Chapter 18 - Masked Deceptions

A note from your humble author: Oh my god. I am so so sorry. Rando?!…I can't believe I named him Rando! What the hell was I thinking? I kept telling myself, god, no, don't use that – pick any other name! But when it came time to write this character I just couldn't shake it – so I stuck with Rando. Worst. Name. Ever.

* * *

He seemed to be developing a quick mastery of the path between fear and courage, which didn't surprise her. If he was afraid of anything, it was being a coward. He had stared death in the face so many times it had lost all meaning to him. The only fear he seemed to truly struggle with was the fear of losing her. It was the one fear he could not shake. Fearing the loss of an attachment was why the Jedi code discouraged such relationships. The loss of someone you cared for, someone you loved, could drive a person mad, and open a path to the darkness. There were no safe paths for vengeance, not even for a Grey.

You could kill to save your own life, in an act of self defense. You could kill to save the lives of others. But killing for vengeance was dangerous, and she was trying her best to explain it to Ben as they spent another day working together on the Grey path aboard the Millennium Falcon.

"So if someone murdered you, I would not be able to seek vengeance?" he asked, clearly frustrated.

"When I murdered that doctor who had tortured you, I did it because he had hurt you, and I wanted to make him pay for it. That was my intention at the time, that was what was burning in my heart, and I could feel the darkness consuming me. But, if I had not felt that burn of vengeance within me, if I had just killed him to stop him from torturing others, and acted out of consideration for all the others who could ever be harmed by his hand in the future, the darkness would not have gripped me as it did. If he had killed you, my killing him would not have brought you back from the dead, it would have done no good, just like killing him didn't undo the pain he had put you through. The path between the light and darkness is a path of balance, of give and take. Taking a life does not give you back anything, unless you are doing it with the intent to prevent more harm in the future."

"What if someone was once a murderer and changed their ways? There would be no future lives to protect only past crimes yet to be punished."

She could sense he was somewhat including himself in this hypothetical question. "There are many ways to make someone pay for their crimes. Justice and vengeance aren't always the same thing. It doesn't necessarily always have to be an eye for an eye. If the murderer has truly amended his ways, it would be wrong to strike them down with hatred in your heart. It would not bring back the dead. For example, my parents; I know one of the Knights of Ren murdered them, but I don't know which one, for all I know it could have been the one I've already killed. I know I must destroy the Knights of Ren because they continue to hunt and murder force sensitive's. They would destroy us. If I were to strike down a Knight of Ren with the intent to protect us, or future lives, then the darkness would not consume me, but if I strike them down thinking of my parents who were taken from me, then my heart would not be in the right place. The balance for death must be life, preserving life must be my intent, and my only intent. I must set my personal grudge aside, no matter how hard that might be."

She could feel the conflict within him again, the fear and doubt.

"If someone took you from me, I don't think I could set aside such a grudge. I can't do that!" he confessed.

She sighed and folded her hands in her lap as she sat cross-legged facing him on the floor. Whether she lived or died she did not want him to fall into the darkness again, and she knew for him that was a very real possibility.

"Ben, some day you may be faced with that dilemma. Snoke wants me dead, whether by his hand or by one of his Knights of Ren, I could die…"

"I won't let that happen!" he argued.

"No one can say when or how death will come. We live a life of war and pain, and we both have our fair share of enemies. You can't always protect me, but I know that you would try, just as I would do anything to protect you. If Snoke were to take my life, you would have to fight him on your own, but you would have to do it for the right reasons, because he is evil, because he continues to destroy the lives of countless others and nothing else but death will stop him. You would have to set your feelings for me aside, or risk falling into darkness."

"I can't do that!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet and began stalking back and forth in the small living area of the Falcon.

She could feel fear and panic radiating from him, and she knew the day's lesson was starting to fall apart. "Ben, please," she pleaded as she rose and stopped him mid-pace to wrap her arms around him. "Let's stop assuming the worst, for now at least. I have just as much doubt as you do that I could not act out in vengeance again if someone took you from me. I have already killed in vengeance for you! Knowing that you were actually alive and that you could be saved was probably the only thing that kept the darkness at bay. If I didn't have that I probably would have gone mad. If we must face Snoke someday, we must do it together."

He clutched her to him. "I can't do it alone! Only with you. I am stronger with you than I have ever been in my life. As long as you are with me there is no enemy we couldn't defeat," he said as he gently ran his hand down the side of her soft face. He leaned down to taste her warm lips.

They had spent the last several days working on the Grey path and making love nearly non-stop together. There wasn't much else to do in hyperspace as they approached their destination.

Luke had loaned them the Falcon for their mission as it would be more comfortable for two people than an X-Wing. At first Ben had dreaded the idea of revisiting the old ship that had once been a home to him growing up. He hadn't been conscious when he was rescued in the Falcon from the Finalizer, but seeing it again now had brought back a flood of memories. Most were happy, a few were sad.

 _Maybe someday when I'm gone you can take care of her for me._

He remembered his father saying once when he was a boy, and he did his best to fight back the pain he felt. Being back in the Falcon was a bittersweet experience. Part of him loved the old ship, perhaps in much the same way his father once had, the other part of him never wanted to see it again, being aboard after all the many years reopened old wounds.

So far what he had learned from Rey of the Grey path seemed to be helping him, but he could feel himself catching at some of the old snags. Just because there was a safe path between light and dark, didn't mean it was an easy path, there would still be obstacles for him to overcome. Whenever he would grow frustrated, rather than chide him for leaning towards the darkness, she encouraged him, not to snuff it out, but to embrace it along with an equal measure of light, or at least as much of it as he could muster, but he seemed to muster more and more of the light side every time. He was gaining hope, for the first time in ages.

"There is far more flexibility and freedom to being grey, than being just a darkside user, or a lightside user. Some grey can lean very light, and some grey can be quite dark. Don't feel detoured if you don't end up precisely in the middle, even a darker Grey still has its fair share of light."

"You must be a light grey," he said.

"You'd be surprised. I'm not as light as you think I am. I face my demons too. I feel like I usually do a good job of floating just in the middle, but I've had more than my fair share of moments where I've wandered too close to the dark, and I probably will again. Being Grey is not being perfect, and I'm grateful for that."

If what she said was true, he was grateful as well. He could think of no one more flawed than himself.

When they at last reached Bespin, he couldn't help but be disappointed. For the past few days he had had her all to himself, and no matter what Grey path difficulties he had, no matter the occasional sad memories that would creep in as he remembered his youth in the Falcon, it had still been one of the happiest times of his life, because he was with her, alone.

He had every reason to hate Snoke and the First Order for all that they had done to him, but he had a hard time reconciling himself just yet to the idea of fully joining the Resistance. In truth, he knew he owed it to Rey and his family, but deep down he felt unworthy. Just because Rey, his Uncle Luke, and his mother wanted him, didn't mean the rest of the resistance would welcome him with open arms. He was a stranger amongst them. If he were to find a place amongst the resistance, he wanted to earn it, not just have it given to him because he was the long lost son of the general, the nephew of the legendary Luke Skywalker, or the paramour of the Grey Jedi. He was still a man who believed in commanding respect, and one did not earn respect by being given anything, it had to be fought for, it had to be earned. In the First Order most of his respect was gained through fear and power, but he knew he would no longer be able to rely on that if he were to find a place amongst the resistance, unless if it were though the fear of his enemies.

Even though it technically wasn't ' _his_ ' mission, if he thought that she needed him, he would not hesitate to intervene.

Rey had seen very little of large cities, and she was surprised to find that she found herself a little taken with the outward attractiveness of Cloud City. It reminded her of when she was young and would hear travelers at the Nima outpost talk about exotic far-away places, places she could only dream of with her limited imagination. Cloud City was far more than what her imagination could have ever prepared her for.

Ben watched as her face seemed to beam with excitement. He was reminded of how sheltered and limited her life had once been, and he ached to give her every joy her heart could desire, if only to keep that spark of happiness within her eyes.

When they landed the Corellian freighter, she began fussing with her cloak and hair, feeling herself not nearly suited enough for such a grand city. She had worn her hair down, but pinned back away from her face at Ben's request. He loved her beautiful hair and he had asked her, when conditions allowed, to wear it down more often. He could tell she was nervous about making a good impression.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful, if anyone disagrees, I'll kill them," he offered.

She knew that he had grown up most of his life in exciting places, around fancy well-to-do elite people. He looked very distinguished in his black trousers and boots, with a crisp grey tunic. He wore a long black leather coat to help conceal his saber in the off chance anyone would recognize it, and gloves. She had tried to sway him to pick attire that was a little less austere, but he had championed his preferences, and she couldn't deny that he had always looked attractive in black.

As they walked down the ramp of the falcon they were greeted by a small procession, most appeared to be armed guards who flanked the two more prominent figures. One a tall elderly gentleman, who was bald and seemed to have a cybernetic implant, the other a dashing young man, maybe only a few years older than Rey, of average stature, with dark skin and a brilliant and charming smile.

"Welcome to Cloud City," offered the younger man, and his eyes seemed to particularly light up at the sight of Rey. She was just going to give the polite bow the general had taught her, when the young man extended his hand, so she reached out to shake it, but instead found that he turned her hand and kissed the back of it. She felt herself blush a little, and immediately sensed a boiling rage from Ben who stood stiffly next to her.

He less enthusiastically offered his hand to shake with Ben, who chose to stand there glowering with arms crossed in front of his chest. The young man promptly retracted his hand, but did not change his jovial demeanor.

"We were sent here to meet with the Baron Administrator, Lando Calrissian. I'm Rey, and this is Ben Solo," she introduced.

"Solo? Are you General Organa's son? Our parents have been friends for ages! It's nice to finally meet you. I'm sorry father couldn't be here to greet you personally, his health has not been well these past few months so he's been away on Naboo seeking medical intervention, but, he's left the governing of Cloud City in my more than capable hands until his return. I'm Governor Rando Calrissian by the way," he said, finally getting around to introducing himself.

"Perhaps not so capable as it seems your shipments appear to be under blockade," countered Ben.

Rey did a less than covert job of jabbing him with her elbow. The resistance relied a great deal on the generous contributions of Lando Calrissian and it would not do to be ungrateful or antagonize the son of the wealthy Baron Ambassador.

 _You promised to let me handle this._

She reminded over the bond.

"You're very right," he confessed, looking a little less jovial. "Won't you come inside where we can discuss the situation more comfortably," he offered with a sweep of his arm and turned to lead the way.

 _I don't like him._

She heard Ben complain over the blond.

 _You're not here to like him._

She countered.

* * *

Bespin, for the time being, remained a neutral planet as far as the First Order was concerned, but neutral planets were often watched more closely than opposing planets. It was a world that thrived in capital and commerce, and maintaining good trade relations with every star system was key to its success. The First Order naturally assumed resistance connections and sympathy from a man who had once been a general under the rebel alliance, but for years Lando Calrissian had managed to successfully supply the resistance without incriminating himself to the First Order, he still maintained his old smugglers pride. As long as the First Order could not prove his continued support to the resistance they could not openly engage in war against Bespin. But that did not mean that they were not watching him very very closely.

The room was large and luxurious, with wide open windows giving full view of the clouds that glimmered pink and orange against the fading sun. All the furniture was costly, and Rey tried her best to stay focused on what Rando had to say and not let her eyes wander around her environment too much. She was sitting across from him sipping a warm cup of tea and listening to him discuss the unmanned freight shuttles that were used to export the goods to the resistance.

Ben stood with his back to them, staring out the window, but she knew he was paying attention to every word.

"We've used unmanned freight shuttles for years, that way if the First Order detects that it's headed to the resistance there wouldn't be any crew-members on-board to interrogate for your base location, and the shuttles are set to never take a straight course."

"Can the ships coordinates be hacked?" she asked.

"They're piloted remotely over a secured transceiver line that's untraceable. Standard procedure is to have the cargo freighter change course three to six times before reaching its destination. If a freighter is intercepted the moment the ship is breached all of the computer's navigation systems are set to scramble to cover its tracks and its destination. The last freighter that was taken had been sent on a very long roundabout route, with over fourteen different course changes set at random, they should have never been able to seize it."

"What about your personnel? Are they trustworthy? Do you have any suspects that could sympathize with the First Order?"

"I trust my staff completely, most of them have been around here since before I was born, like my father's friend Lobot who helps maintain the encryption of the transceiver line. But it's not that we don't have enemies. Not everyone on Bespin approves of my father, they rightly suspect his resistance ties as much as the First Order and are afraid we'll bring the wrath of the Order on the whole planet, but we Calrissian's are proud smugglers at heart, no one has ever been able to prove anything against us, and many have tried."

Rey could sense that what he said felt mostly sincere, but she also couldn't help but feel that there was something that he was keeping from her.

"When is your father coming back? I'm sure General Organa would hate for me to miss the opportunity to meet with him."

"I'm…not sure. Soon maybe, you never know with his health. Tomorrow I will take you to personally inspect the freighters and you can meet the staff that manager their navigation, it's only a small handful of people, you can understand why I have to keep this as a very tight-knit operation."

Just as Rey had felt a moment of suspicion she heard Ben through the bond.

 _He's hiding something._

 _Maybe, but it doesn't feel like a lie, not quite._

 _He's putting up a block to hide something; it's a darkside technique to help mask deceptions._

 _What?_

 _Ask him something._

He urged, meaning something that he would be likely to lie about.

"Has the First Order contacted you about your operations at all in these past few months?"

She reached out with the force, looking for the signs of deceit. She looked him directly in his chocolate brown eyes as he spoke. "It's been a year since they last tried to stick their nose in our business. Up until this blockade, things had been blessedly quiet. They've been seizing the freighters, but as well as we've been covering our tracks, they haven't been able to trace them back to us."

She couldn't detect any falsehood in his statement, but she could still sense Ben's suspicion.

Rando's staff provided Rey and Ben with their accommodations for the night. The next day she would meet the navigation crew and inspect the freighters. Ben had been annoyed that they had given him a separate room and he had immediately ignored it and joined Rey in hers.

"Your parents were close friends of Lando Calrissian, what do you know about his son Rando?"

"Very little. He would have been quite young when they shipped me off to Luke's academy. I had heard that Lando had a family, that he had married some Corellian woman and had a son, but that she ran off at some point and was never heard from again. Perhaps all Corellian's are scoundrels," he said, remembering his own father's habit for disappearing from his family.

Rey couldn't help but feel a pang for sorrow for Rando at the thought of him being abandoned by his mother. At least she knew Han Solo had never stayed away long and had always returned.

"What did you mean he was using a darkside technique? Do you think he has the force? I couldn't sense it," she asked.

"I'm positive that he was lying about not having recent encounters with the First Order, and Lando not being here seems suspicious."

Rey was not without a suspicion of her own. "Are you sure this isn't just because he kissed my hand and made you jealous? Maybe Lando really is ill; maybe he is telling the truth about the First Order?"

Ben couldn't deny that he was jealous again. He had sensed the younger man's obvious attraction to Rey, and one didn't need the force to see it, but his own personal feelings aside, he did suspect deception. He had lived as a darkside user long enough to know the signs. The darkside was notoriously good at masking itself, but he didn't know how to explain or justify his suspicions to Rey without coming off as just a jealous lover.

"Tomorrow you will go with him to inspect the freighters alone," he said.

He could feel that he had hurt her somehow; then he felt her get angry across the bond.

She had no claim on him to make him join her for the inspection; it was supposed to be _her_ mission. It seemed clear to her that he was just pouting and now she felt as though he were pushing her away for it.

"I see. If that's how you feel about it," she said as she got up and left their room. He heard the door slam across the hall to the room he had original been given.

 _Why are you in the other room?_

He asked.

 _If you insist on me being alone tomorrow, why not start tonight?_

She snapped across the bond, and then he felt her put up a barrier against him. He felt absolutely crushed. He had not meant to hurt her, but he knew he could not explain himself yet to where she would believe him.

He had to find proof.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Uh oh, looks like one of our wolves just found themselves in the dog house. Is Rando hiding something? Does he have the force? What the hell were his parents thinking naming him Rando? (well okay that last one's my fault) Find out more next chapter! Same bat-time. Same bat-channel!

P.S. Thank you to all my new readers and followers! You guys are awesome! I love all the feedback you guys have been giving me and it really means the world to me. So please keep the reviews coming and let me know how I'm doing. Every review brightens my day :D Make a girl happy, pleeeease?


	19. Chapter 19 - Espionage

He didn't sleep a wink that night. He hadn't spent a night apart from her since he woke up on Takodana. All he could do was toss and turn and hope he was right in his assumptions about Calrissian, or else he would have an impossible time explaining himself.

He certainly did not _want_ to leave her alone with Rando for the inspection, frankly the thought of the leering governor anywhere near his Rey alone sickened him, but he needed her to keep him distracted while he investigated what was really going on behind the scenes.

Rey woke up to a knock at her door. When she opened it one of Rando's staff entered with a laden serving cart filled with exotic and tantalizing food for her breakfast, the most shocking thing she found was several long-stemmed roses and a card addressed to her.

 _Rey,_

 _I hope you slept well last night. I am very pleased that you are here in Cloud City and I look forward to meeting with you for today's inspection. I assure you that you will receive my utmost cooperation. I will arrive at 900 hours to personally escort you to the loading docks where I keep the freighters. I assume that your large friend shall be joining us, but perhaps you can join me tonight, alone, for dinner?_

 _Yours_

 _-Rando_

Rey was not used to open flirtation and wasn't quite sure of what to make of the situation. She assumed it would be apparent to others that she and Ben were together, but she began to think that maybe they hadn't fully given that impression the other day, what with his stand-offish behavior, and the fact that they had been given, and slept in, separate rooms.

The food was delicious, but she ate it rather hurriedly as she wanted to see Ben alone before Rando arrived.

She hadn't slept much that night and had even cried a little. Was he so jealous that he could act so childishly as to just automatically assume the worst about someone simply because he didn't like them? Clearly Rando was being a bit amorous, but she would set the record straight with him as soon as she saw him; that Ben and she were together. What hurt her most was that it seemed as if he had lashed out against her for having defended Rando. She could not deny that there wasn't something that felt suspicious about his operations, but she had purposely searched him for deceptions and had no evidenced that he wasn't telling her the truth.

She had been angry with Kylo Ren constantly, but being angry with Ben felt different, it felt wrong and she wanted to try and appeal with him to be sensible one more time before she had to leave for the inspection.

She knocked at his door and felt a pang of hurt and rejection again as he refused to answer it. Finally in frustrated anger she used the force to pry the lock and barged in.

"Ben Solo, you are going to talk to me before…"

He wasn't there.

She saw that he had barely touched his breakfast, which had not been nearly as extravagant as her own, and that his bed covers were all mangled as if he had a fitful sleep, or lack thereof. She could tell he hadn't left his clothes or saber behind.

Suddenly a wave of panic and terror struck her. "He left me!" she thought as her heart-rate shot through the roof. "Had he really been that mad?"

 _Ben? Ben? Where are you? I'm sorry. Don't leave me! I'm so sorry._

She cried out across the bond.

Suddenly she felt him.

 _What? I haven't left you! I would never leave you! Why would you ever think such a thing?_

 _You're not here, in your room I mean, and you told me to go alone…I thought you left me because you were angry._

He was relieved that she had let down the barrier and hurt that she would assume that he could ever leave her.

 _Rey, listen to me. I will never leave you! I'm so sorry that I hurt you last night. I swear I didn't mean for it to come off that way. I need you to go to the inspection alone because I need you to keep Rando distracted while I investigate his operations base here. This isn't just me being jealous! I swear! You once told me being Grey was being able to set your passions aside. No matter what my personal opinions of that man are, I do believe he is hiding something. I have been further in the darkside than you have ever been and I know something doesn't add up with him. If I'm wrong then I will personally apologize to you and even to him._

He said the last part with a cringe.

 _Please Rey, cover for me. Just keep him busy._

 _You're not going to hurt anyone are you?_

She asked, referring to his guards and staff who would be undoubtedly watching everything while Rando was away.

 _I give you my word. I will harm no one._

 _Where are you now?_

 _His personal offices are at the top of this building, I'm breaking in._

 _Ben, please be careful._

 _I'm more worried about you. If that lecher puts a hand on you, cut it off! Better yet, tear it off!_

He knew Rey could protect herself against any man, even against himself when he had been Kylo Ren, but that didn't mean he still didn't feel viciously protective of her.

 _He asked me to have dinner alone with him tonight._

She confessed, not wanting to keep secrets, and cringed as she knew his reaction would not be good.

She felt an explosive volcano of rage erupt across the bond and swore she heard a crash from an upper story.

 _Ben?_

 _I'll clean it up, they won't notice!_

He replied, and she could feel that he was still furious but trying his best to regain composure.

Guards had been notified of a loud disturbance on the eighty-second floor, but when they arrived on the scene everything appeared okay.

"What happened to that fancy marble end-table?" one of them asked.

"Maybe Governor Calrissian had someone move it?" the other speculated. It was far too large and heavy for someone to steal without being noticed.

Ben had already made his way up to the ninety-fourth floor without being noticed. He had used the force to levitate the broken marble pieces into the nearest incinerator and was passing by most personnel in a nonchalant manner that avoided drawing attention. Many people seemed to be doing business on the upper floors and most were scurrying around the halls. As long as he didn't act suspicious, most paid him no attention.

* * *

Rando Calrissian's speeder was souped-up and fancier than anything Rey had ever seen. They were heading to the far-side of Cloud City and she was trying to act interested as he prattled on about pod-racing, apparently he owned stock in several pods and drivers and it was one of his more passionate hobbies.

He had been surprised but openly pleased when he had arrived to pick her up to learn that her tall companion would not be joining them for the day. She had wanted to tell him right away that her 'tall friend' was more than just her friend, but she was concerned that if she put him off right away he may not want to spend too long with her during the inspection, and she wanted to keep him preoccupied and buy Ben more time. She wasn't worried, nothing would happen, and she knew she could take care of herself.

When they arrived at the docks, she couldn't deny how impressed she was at the amount of cargo ships. All of the ships belonged to Lando Calrissian, but most of them were used for legitimate commerce, only a select few were secretly appointed to deliver resources to the resistance. She had known the Calrissian's were wealthy, but every time she assumed she had a handle on the concept, something else ostentatious seemed to come up in association with their name.

They began by inspecting the first freighter, and Rando was surprised to learn that Rey had an impressive amount of knowledge about star ships. The first thing she did was ask to see the navigation deck, which was small as it was not built to maintain a living crew and mostly consisted of computer navigation terminals and a few manual controls as back-up. She opened a panel, and borrowing a flashlight from Rando, began examining the inner workings to see if there were any signs of tampering of tracking devices.

* * *

Once Ben made it past the hundredth story there were far less people to blend in with, and it was clear the higher he went the more restricted the access. Soon there were only the occasional patrolling guards. He was able to sense them approaching through the force and concealed himself in corridors or within empty rooms. He used the force to scramble the surveillance equipment long enough for him to pass unseen. At last he was able to reach the floor with Rando's personal office, and noticed two armed guards standing just outside.

He purposefully stalked up to the guards.

"Halt! How did you get up here? This floor is restricted!" barked one guard, but Ben simply waved his hand and the two lowered their weapons and stared at him with glazed eyes.

"You will open this door," he commanded, and watched as one of the guards turned and swiped a card-key to the lock, which flashed green and the door whooshed open. "Sleep," he ordered with another wave of his hand, and the two guards sunk to the ground and fell unconscious.

He would not have much time so he went straight for Rando's desk and began pulling open drawers. He found several datapads and recognized one as being from the First Order. He switched it on and watched a short holovid, then stuffed it in the inside pocket of his coat.

 _Rey, I have something. There might be danger, where are you now?_

 _Under a navigation control panel._

 _No, I mean where is the dock?_

 _Head straight south-east. There are signs everywhere leading up to it, you can't miss it. What's happened?_

 _I'm coming, be on your guard._

He said, as he made his way for the fire escape. He had to get down to the Falcon.

* * *

"So, Ben Solo eh? I heard my father tell me that Luke Skywalker and most of his family are force-users. Is he one too?" asked Rando, as he sat waiting for Rey, who had crawled deep under the navigation control panel.

She had been unable to detect any signs of internal tampering and as far as she could see there were no tracking devices anywhere, but she pretended to keep looking once she heard Ben's warning across the bond.

General Organa had told Rando that she would be sending a couple of her staff to discuss the blockade in person and to help inspect his operation, and that one of them would be a Grey Jedi. He knew a little about Jedi because his father had served in the rebel alliance, but he was curious to know why the general had seemed to omit so much information about her own son. He knew little of Ben Solo, only that he had once been a troubled boy who disappeared when Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy was destroyed, and that perhaps he had died in the massacre. As he had never had the opportunity to personally meet him, he had never thought much about it.

"We both are," she confessed, seeing no point in hiding that truth. She was aware the Solo's and Calrissian's went way back.

"Wow, that's amazing! I didn't even know there were Jedi still left in the galaxy…well aside from Luke Skywalker. Listen, I don't mean to pry, but I heard there had been a massacre, how did he not die?"

"He ran away before it happened," she said offering the truth, but not the whole truth.

"That must have really hurt his parents," he said, and Rey could feel that he felt a genuine sense of sympathy for what Han and Leia must have gone through. She had a hard time believing that Rando was not a good person deep at heart.

"It did, they were kind of estranged for many years, but he's back now. They're slowly patching things up," she said.

"So, what about you? Where did you come from?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I was just a scavenger on Jakku when one day a little droid asked me for help, next thing you know I'm running for my life from the First Order and wrapped up in an intergalactic war, and studying the ways of the force from the legendary Luke Skywalker, believe it or not, things just got crazier from there."

"Wow! Did you have any family back on Jakku?"

That question never stopped hurting. "No. I was abandoned there. I think they intended to come back for me, but the First Order murdered them before they could."

"I'm sorry, Rey, really I am. I didn't mean to pry. I hope you don't mind my asking, why would the First Order target your parents?"

"Probably because they were force-sensitive, just like me. The First Order hunts and murders any and all force-sensitive's who don't swear allegiance."

He grew very silent and she could sense overwhelming pain and sadness coming from him and she slowly crawled back out from under the navigation terminal. He was standing at the deck staring out the window, and she watched as he quickly tried to brush away his tears.

Ben had mentioned he suspected Rando may be hiding force-sensitivity. She suddenly wondered if it could be true. Perhaps Rando's mother had suffered the same fate as her family.

Suddenly they heard a commotion outside as the Falcon blew over the dock, landing and lowered its ramp. Rey could tell by the wobbly landing that Solo was struggling to operate the Falcon solo.

She rushed outside to meet him, with Rando trailing behind her.

"You! Who taught you to mask your lies?" demanded Ben the moment they were close enough.

Rando looked mortified at the accusation. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he countered.

"Then explain this!" proclaimed Ben as he pulled a datapad out of his pocket and held up the playing holovid for both Rando and Rey to see.

They watched as a grainy video played and there on the screen was an injured and tired looking Lando Carissian.

"Son, I'm begging you; don't worry about me. I've lived my life. Please don't betray the resistance on my behalf. They need our help…" he pleaded as a barely visible guard in the background cuffed him in the back of the head.

Suddenly the masked visage of Fresza Ren appeared on the screen. "If you want to see your father again, don't do anything stupid, boy!" she demanded through her mechanical filter and the holovid ended.

Rey was shocked, but Rando had a look of defeat on his face.

"I think you need to explain yourself," demanded Ben.

Rey watched as Rando's eyes grew red and moist with unshed tears. "Please, not out here, they're always watching."

Rey and Ben ushered Rando inside of the Falcon and sat him down.

He looked hesitant, but Rey could feel the barrier between them crumble, and suddenly she was hit with a torrent of his panic and fear. "Rando, please, what happened?" she asked, showing more sympathy than Ben.

"I didn't want to betray the Resistance, please believe me, but they took him. They said they would kill him if I didn't give up every freighter bound for the Resistance. I had no choice, he's my father! He's all I have. I love him!" he sobbed.

Ben was forced to soften a little as the truth finally began to come out. He couldn't help but sympathize. If he were in Rando's place, he would do almost anything to have his father back.

"You have the force. How much do you know?" asked Ben, referring to whether or not he had any formal force training.

"Almost nothing. That female Knight of Ren…Fresza, she forced me to learn how to hide it when I lie so that the resistance wouldn't catch on to me, in case they ever tried to send someone like Luke Skywalker."

Rey's suspicions about Rando's mother were suddenly making sense. "Rando…did your mother have the force too?" she asked.

"Yes. She and father considered sending me to Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy, but then she disappeared. A few years later the academy was destroyed, and I never saw her again. You told me the First Order hunted force-sensitive's, maybe that's why she never came back," he mused.

 _We have to help him._

She pleaded to Ben through their bond.

 _Fresza Ren does need to be destroyed. Any ideas?_

"Rando, we're going to get your father back," she offered.

"How?" he asked, a moment of hope brightening his face.

"We'll trade; myself for your father."

* * *

A note from your humble author: Whaaaat? Don't worry; she's got a plan! Next chapter should be lemon-time again, as these two have some 'making up' to do.

You think naming a character Rando is bad? Yes, I went there – I made a Solo flying solo joke! Thank god you don't need a license to write, or I swear mine would so be revoked!

Big thanks to all my readers. I hope I can get more feedback. Please don't make me sad :*( all I want is love


	20. Chapter 20 - A Trade

Fresza Ren answered the urgent holovid call from Rando Calrissian.

"Has the resistance discovered you?" she asked.

"No, but the general has sent someone to investigate the freighters and my staff. It's not Luke Skywalker as we anticipated."

"Who is it?"

"His young female apprentice, she's here alone. Do you know of her?"

"You are certain she is alone?" she asked ignoring his question. Fresza Ren knew exactly who Rey was, she had fought her before. The Knights of Ren, having no knowledge of the concept of Grey Jedi, continued to assume that Rey was Luke Skywalker's padawan, but recent encounters showed them that she was far above the skill level of any student. To them, she was a Jedi, and just as dangerous as Luke Skywalker.

Fresza also knew that Rey was behind the abduction of Kylo Ren from the Finalizer, and that the resistance had helped her. The Supreme Leader had assured the Knights of Ren that Kylo Ren was still alive, and that he wanted his capture at any cost. He also wanted the female, but if she could not be taken alive, he would have her dead.

"Yes, she's alone. She has not discovered me, and thanks to the deception masking you've taught me, I have her complete trust. I know that she would be very valuable to the First Order. I could drug her and capture her alive, or if you prefer, I can poison her, and rid you of her entirely, but first you must meet my price," he demanded.

"Go on."

"I will give you the Jedi woman Rey in exchange for my father. I believe taking one of the resistance's Jedi would be far more devastating to them than the loss of a few supply freighters."

He had a big bargaining chip, indeed, but it wasn't just his father that he would be gaining. If he received his father he would have no reason to continue to let the First Order confiscate or destroy the resistance's supply chain. The First Order placed no intrinsic value on the life of Lando Calrissian, this would be a trade of a powerful Jedi warrior, for the right to continue his operation of supporting the resistance scum.

Fresza Ren was not without her ambitions, a power vacuum had taken place amongst the Knights of Ren since Kylo Ren turned traitor and the Supreme Leader had not yet chosen a new commander from his remaining knights. She suspected treachery, as was her nature, but she knew Rando Calrissian would do anything for the life of his father, and the Jedi female would be a far better prize in the eyes of her master than a blockade.

"Very well then, you have a deal. Bring her to me alive and I will exchange her life for your fathers'. Try anything…at all! And I will kill him, and you. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand. When?"

"Tomorrow," she replied and closed the communication.

* * *

Rando ran his hands nervously over his face and swiveled his chair to face Rey who had been sitting where she would not been seen through the holovid.

"I hope this plan works," he said, and she could sense the panic and worry pouring from him.

"We can do this," she said as she tried to assure him. "Do you have it?"

She watched as Rando reached into his desk and handed her a small wooden box. When she opened the box she saw the orange vial of liquid nestled inside.

"Where's Ben?" he asked.

"Sulking. He's not entirely a fan of this idea. He thinks I'm putting myself too close to danger."

"He's still going to help, right? We can't make this happen without him!"

"Don't worry, he's in. He's just worried about me."

She watched as a sad and knowing sort of look passed over Rando's face. "You two are in love with each other aren't you?"

She had been waiting for a good time to tell Rando the truth. She had not liked leaving things so open to interpretation before, it felt dishonest. She liked Rando, she wanted to be his friend. She did not want to hurt him. Like her, he had lost his mother to the Knights of Ren. She sensed his pain and the fear he was experiencing knowing that his father was in danger. She didn't share a bond with him the way she did with Ben, but she understood him.

"Yes, I love him," she confessed, as much to Rando as to herself. She had never dared to accept it before, but when she had thought Ben had been so angry as to leave her, in that moment of panic, she knew that she could not live without him.

Rando felt his heart shatter. He hadn't known Rey for very long, but she had made a lasting impression on him. When he first met her, he was attracted to her beauty, but also the fierce strength that seemed to be radiating from her. Perhaps it was the force in him that sensed the power in her, but he had never felt anything like it. After she had told him about herself, about how she had been abandoned and lost her parents to the Knights of Ren, he had felt that perhaps it was destiny; someone who knew his pain and understood his loss. But it had become devastatingly apparent to him after they had gone over their plan - the way she and Ben Solo looked at each other.

"I'm not going to lie; I've grown rather fond of you, Rey. I've never met anyone like you. And I don't just let go of things easy. I'm not a quitter."

"Rando…"

"Don't worry. I won't interfere, but I will wait for you."

Rey couldn't help but feel a mixture of pity, but also anger that he would insinuate that her and Ben were just a temporary arrangement.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, as she got up and left his office.

* * *

Rey made her way towards Ben's room. Just as she was about to knock the door flew open. He had sensed her approaching.

"Just like your mom," she commented with a shy smile.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room, closing the door after them and nearly crushed her to him in his embrace.

"Rey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away yesterday," he blurted before she even had time to collect herself.

"Ben, don't. I came here to apologize to you. You were right about Rando, and I doubted you. I should have trusted you, I'm so sorry," she apologized as she reached up to kiss his full lips.

He sighed and surrendered to her sweet mouth. The last night had been agony to him and he wanted to wash it all away. Gently he pulled back from their kiss to gaze into her warm hazel eyes.

"Rey, you know I can't lie to you right?"

She nodded, but he could sense she didn't really understand his meaning.

"I mean I literally can't mask deceptions from you because of our bond. A darkside user with knowledge of that skill can lie to just about any other force user, but I can't with you. I wanted you to know because it's important to me that you know you can trust me."

"Ben, I do trust you. I love you!"

Her words were like water to a desert parched soul. Never in his life could he have believed that anyone could ever truly love someone as damned as he was, but he felt the truth in her words.

She could feel his heart pounding fiercely next to her own. She savored the warmth of his trembling hand as he reached to caress her face. She watched as his eyes grew moist, and for just one moment she was afraid that perhaps he didn't feel the same, but he sensed that split second of doubt within her and silenced it at once.

"Rey, do you really love me?" he dared to ask, afraid again that he walked in a dream, afraid that everything would end if he only blinked his eyes. She was more than he deserved, but he couldn't deny that he wanted her just the same.

"Yes, I really do love you," she offered again, sensing fear and doubt mixing with his exhilarated joy. "I can't lie to you either."

"Rey, my beautiful Rey, I love you. I love you so much, more than anything," he confessed as he seized her lips in another passionate kiss. Their connection through the bond seemed to thrum with energy and power.

He suddenly scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his bed. Losing just that one night inside of her had felt like losing a lifetime. He needed to feel connected to her in every way, to possess her in every way.

Her need was as desperate as his own and together they began to tear off each other's clothes. She couldn't help but smile as she noted how he removed her clothes without ripping them, but that the mere seconds lost, frustrated him. At last free of every layer that could come between them, they wasted no time. She let out a blissful cry as he eagerly thrust his cock inside of her.

He growled in satisfaction as he claimed her. "Ugh, Rey, I love you," he breathed in her ear as he mercilessly hammered into her, she was already wet and ready. He could feel everything she could feel through the bond and it was driving him mad. "Tell me that you belong to me…tell me," he pleaded as he pulled up one of her thighs so that he could reach even deeper inside of her.

She could barely think straight as she felt his hard body bearing down against her own, his hands squeezing almost enough to bruise, but feeling delicious at the same time. All she could do was hang onto his strong shoulders and bite her lip as she felt the heat building within her core. "Ben, yes, I love you. I belong to you, please," she begged, and he nearly drowned her in his kiss as he continued to move inside of her.

She could barely catch her breath, the room seemed to be spinning, and suddenly she felt the powerful quake of her climax as her nails raked down his back.

He felt the delicious burn as she tore into his skin, and the exquisite tidal wave of her release, and he drove into her faster until with a feral cry of satisfaction, he came.

They lay panting and spent in each other's arms.

She was his. He had loved her from the first moment he met her, he knew it even though, in the beginning, he tried so hard to deny the truth. The force made no mistakes, she was meant to belong to him. He had always felt it. She was meant to save his soul. He could not lose her.

"I wish there was a better way," he finally said, referring to their plan against Fresza Ren.

"I'll be okay, Ben. I trust you."

* * *

Rando Calrissian stood at the window of his skyscraper and watched the horizon as the First Order shuttle approached. He slipped a small blaster inside of his vest pocket, just in case. Beside him lay Rey, unconscious in a transport pod. She had taken a powerful drug that would prove to Fresza Ren that she was of no threat, but the dosage was so precise that she would awaken within the half hour.

He gazed at her as she lay in repose. The timing would have to be perfect or the plan would fail. He hoped that he could count on Ben Solo.

He personally guided the hovering transport pod down in the lift and into the meeting hall, where several of his guards were waiting to stand with him during the exchange.

Fresza Ren entered the main hall, trailed by a dozen stormtrooers who held their blasters at the ready. Beside her, held onto by a stormtrooper on each side, walked Lando Calrissian. He looked tired, and Rando could see that they had not been treating him kindly, but he was alive, and that was all that mattered. He looked into his father's eyes and sensed his fear and anguish. He knew his father was disappointed in him for making this trade; his disapproval was all over his face.

"Governor Rando Calrissian, as you can see I have your father, before we make the exchange I demand to inspect the transport pod," stated Fresza Ren.

Rando simply waved his hand towards Rey's pod in a gesture welcoming the Knight of Ren to come forward if she pleased.

"Son, please! That Jedi is more important than I am!" begged Lando, who was promptly silenced when the stormtrooper to his left slammed into his stomach with the butt of his blaster.

Rando tried his best to suppress his rage at his father's mistreatment.

Fresza Ren opened the pod and checked it for weapons, of which there were none. She reached towards Rey's face and used her force abilities to sense the state of Rey's mind.

Rando could feel a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face, he managed to brush it away before Fresza Ren noticed him, but Lando noticed, and suddenly Rando could see a look of knowing in his father's face.

Rando tried to suppress the panic within him, he knew he could mask his deceptions against the Knight of Ren, but if she sensed what his father now knew, it could be their undoing. He had never prayed to the force before, but in that moment he prayed that she would pay Lando no more notice now that she had what she wanted.

Once Fresza was certain that Rey was truly drugged, and not just pretending or in a forced trance of any kind, she closed the pod lid and turned back to Rando.

"You've done well, Rando Calrissian," she spoke after an uncomfortable silence, and with a wave of her hand the two stormtroopers pushed Lando to the ground before his son. Lando stayed still with his eyes to the floor, now trying not to draw attention to himself.

Four troopers came forward and surrounded Rey's pod and began leading it out of the building.

* * *

Ben watched and waited until Fresza Ren and her dozen troopers had entered Rando's skyscraper, now was his time to attack. He used his com-link to signal to Lobot to cut all communication transmission in the parameter, which would prevent any of the stormtroopers waiting outside the building and around the shuttle from warning Fresza Ren that she had walked into a trap.

Rando had offered Ben several of his personal guards to join him in his attack, but he had refused, they would only get in his way.

Ben charged straight for the waiting formation of stormtroopers. They didn't recognize who he was, if they had known he was Kylo Ren, they would have known that the angle of death had come for them. When they finally opened fire, he deflected their blaster bolts with his crackling red saber, deflecting many of their shots back into their own numbers.

He slashed them down without mercy as their screams filled the air. Several futilely tried calling to Fresza to warn her that they were under attack, but were met with only static over their com-links just before the saber of their enemy cut them down.

A saber cauterizes most wounds but the way he was hacking off heads and limbs, soon the landing area was pooling with blood and he found himself smeared with gore.

Several troopers with vibromaces made one last valiant attempt to stop him, but even they could not hold back the fury he unleashed on them.

* * *

As Fresza Ren walked outside she was met with the utter devastation of all her troops, but she could see no attackers. She tightened her grip on her vibropike and prepared to fight.

Just then she noticed someone walking slowly down the ramp of her own shuttle. When he stepped from beneath the shuttle and into the light, she knew who it was – Kylo Ren. His crackling red cross-guarded lightsaber and the overwhelming presence of his force signature were unmistakable.

"Kylo Ren! Traitor!" she shouted as he continued to stalk closer to where she and the remainder of her troopers waited. "Halt! Or your woman dies!" she commanded as she twirled her vibropike in the air and held its tip above the glass of Rey's transport pod. She would have no trouble piercing straight through the pod and Rey.

Ben was in a berserker's fury. Once again he had known the taste of blood, and it returned the old familiar thrill of battle, of power, but this time something was different. Before he had always killed by the order of Supreme Leader Snoke, because he had been made to believe that power was the key to complete his grandfather's legacy, but now, he fought for her. When he watched Fresza Ren threaten his beloved's life, it was as if something inside him snapped, and he could feel the force flow through him with greater power than he had ever known before. He lashed out using this new raw power with all his might, and attacked straight into the mind of Fresza Ren.

She dropped her pike and let out a bloodcurdling scream as she grabbed the sides of her helmet. Her scream rent the air and suddenly her head exploded and splattered her troopers, who stood shocked and mortified as they watched her body crumple to the ground. With another mighty push of his power, he snapped every neck of the remaining troopers at once and watched as they all toppled over as if a breeze had merely knocked over grass in a field.

Once every enemy was eliminated, then, and only then, did the darkness pass over him and he rushed to her side. He ripped open the lid of the transport pod and pulled out Rey's still limp body. She was barely starting to come around, the drug wearing off.

She felt dizzy, and at first she wasn't certain who had grabbed her, until she felt his lips press into hers, and she thought she felt the taste of blood.

"Ben…are you okay?" she asked weakly.

"I'm fine. They're gone now, they're all gone. You're safe," he promised as he cradled her in his arms.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Looks like someone just took another walk on the darkside :D Two knights down, four more to go MWAHAHAHA

Thanks to all my lovely readers, and big thanks to everyone leaving me feedback on the story so far. I hope you guys like it, and if you do, please let me know how I'm doing! Your reviews keep my inspired!


	21. Chapter 21 - Gratitude

A note from your humble author: Here's a nice loooong chapter to get you through the weekend :D Also, some lemon, you're welcome! ~_^

* * *

"I owe you two, and I pay my debts. What can I get for you, anything, name it!" offered Lando the next day as they joined him and Rando for breakfast in his luxurious apartment. Lando had not stopped thanking them since the rescue and both Rey and Ben were being made uncomfortable by so much praise, nor could they think of anything that they particularly wanted. Lando had been poorly treated while a prisoner of the First Order, but after a few solid meals, the attention of a medic, a good night's rest, and a private talk with his son, he was looking and feeling much better.

"I'll bet you're one hell of a pilot like your old man!" commented Lando, trying to reacquaint himself with the son of one of his dearest friends. Lando Calrissian had not seen Ben Solo since he was a young boy, and he couldn't help but notice how much he reminded him of Han. Word had reached Lando in the past year of Han Solo's death, and he had been devastated by it, as he and Han had been friends for a long time. They had both been generals in the days of the old Rebel Alliance.

Lando remembered when Han would bring Ben to visit Cloud City, back when he was just a boy and his own son was still in diapers. He was a strange child, sometimes happy, sometimes somber, but he would always get a sparkle in his eye at the mention of piloting or anything to do with starships. Like father, like son.

Han had once confided in him that his son was being troubled by something, something to do with the force, and that he felt powerless as a father to help such a clearly gifted child. Lando would later know that own struggle when he discovered the same abilities in his own son. He had heard that they sent him to Luke Skywalker for help, and that after a few years the academy had been destroyed, and that Ben was missing. As a father he sympathized with Han and Leia in their time of loss. He knew that Ben had been missing for many years, but that Han and Leia seemed to believe…to know…that somewhere he was still alive. He had wondered if it was just the futile hope of devastated parents, but now before him, after so very many years, he could see the face that resembled the father, and the dark knowing eyes of the mother. It seemed, Ben Solo had returned from the dead. Indeed, he had thought he was looking at a ghost when the young man first greeted him, a shadow of Han returned from the grave, but when the young man had said he was Ben, he could hardly believe it. He wondered why Leia had not told him of her son's return, such momentous news; he was a little hurt that she had not shared it with him. He would have celebrated for her, but he sensed that there was much that had happened in the years he had been gone that he was not open to discuss, and that Leia must have shared that sentiment, or he would have surely known sooner.

Lando had chosen not to ask Ben about where he had been, or what had happened to him, though he was sure to inquire with Leia the moment he saw her again. The most he had dared to ask Ben, was what he had been doing since his return.

Ben had been grateful that Lando had not pried too much into what had happened since he 'ran away.' But when he had offered him condolences for the loss of his father, it was hard to mask the pain it had caused him. He felt ashamed to look Lando in the eye knowing that he had been the reason for his own father's death, and knowing that Lando would probably despise him if he knew the truth. Lando's question once again pulled that pain to the surface.

"He taught me well," was all he managed to choke out, and Rey could sense his shame and sadness through the bond. She reached her hand under the table and clasped his hand to comfort him.

"Well, I have some very impressive ships that I'll be sending along to the resistance now that this blockade is settled. I can't believe you guys found the Millennium Falcon, where did you find her? I'll bet Chewie is thrilled, she could probably use a tune-up, but I'll bet she's still the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy!"

"My friend, Finn, and I sort of happened upon her when we were running from Jakku," replied Rey.

"Jakku! I told Han he needed to check that area more than once!"

"Will you be returning to the resistance?" Rey asked, trying to broach a subject both her and Ben had heatedly discussed until the wee hours of the morning.

"I have to clear a few matters here first. Make sure Lobot will keep an eye on things for me while I'm gone, prepare a few extra shipments for you guys. Maybe in a week? I'm going though, I'm well over-due! It's been a few years since I've seen Leia and Chewie, and even longer since I've seen Luke!"

"I'm afraid we can't wait that long, you see Rando must come with us, now," she finally blurted.

Lando and Rando regarded her with startled and unblinking eyes.

Ben explained what she meant. "The purpose of the Knights of Ren is to find and destroy any and all force users that do not swear allegiance to their Supreme Leader and the First Order. The only reason Fresza Ren did not kill Rando on sight, was because she was using his force abilities in deception to keep the resistance in the dark about the blockade, now that that's over, he's of no more use to them. He will be on the top of their elimination list. He cannot stay in Cloud City. The resistance is the only place where he will be safe."

"Does this mean I'll get to learn to be a Jedi?" asked Rando, suddenly feeling a thrill of excitement.

"You're too old!" grumbled Ben, and he tried not to wince as Rey kicked his shin under the table.

"We contacted General Organa last night, resistance soldiers will be here in the next two days to make sure the First Order does not come back to interfere with your operations again, and to safely escort you and any cargo back to the resistance," she said referring to Lando. "But, General Organa has also warned us that the situation on Endor is growing dire, she needs at least one shipment to hold them until the rest come. We can escort the freighter personally in the Millennium Falcon and ensure that it gets back to the resistance, but we must leave by tonight, and Rando must come as well, or his life will be in danger."

Lando merely nodded his head to acquiesce. "I'll have one freighter full and ready to go before sun-down."

* * *

"Solo! Wait!" called Rando, as he spotted Ben making his way down to the lower floors.

Ben contemplated how good it would feel to punch the younger Calrissian in the throat. It had actually been his suggestion to Rey that Rando be protected by the Resistance; he was doing his best as a Grey Jedi to not let his personal feelings get in the way of his actions. No matter how much he disliked Rando, he knew it would be wrong to leave him exposed to the wrath of the rest of the Knights of Ren. He had discussed with Rey the option of using Rando as bait to draw out the other Knights of Ren, but his mother's urgent plea for their return to Takodana had ended that possibility. His only consolation was that Rando had seemed adamant about not riding with him and Rey in the Falcon. He would be riding in the freighter, and had stated that for him it would be more comfortable than their 'rusted bucket of a ship.' Ben had also been irritated by that comment, for some reason, an insult to the Falcon had felt like an insult to his father.

He turned and regarded Rando with cold detachment, and simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Look, I know you hate my guts, and for good reason; if I can get half a chance to steal Rey from you, I will, BUT!" he quickly added, sensing through the force that Ben was about to explode, and that, for some reason, a punch to the throat might be eminent. "But, I do want to thank you!" he offered, and tried not to cringe in trepidation as he felt the slightest ebb in Ben's anger. He knew he would have to explain himself quickly or risk losing his head to his volatile romantic rival.

"Look man, you saved my father's life. You're even saving my life, though I can tell you don't particularly like that idea. I'm guessing that was Rey's idea?"

"No," was Ben's mumbled reply.

Rando tried not to show how much that revelation surprised him, at the moment he was merely lucky that he wasn't getting pulverized, and he decided it best not to antagonize.

"Anyway, I am grateful. I really am. I was beginning to lose hope that I would never see him again. After my mom…" he paused, trying not to be outwardly emotional, and obviously failing. "He's the only family I have left. No matter what happens, even with Rey, I still think you're a pretty cool dude, and if there's anything you need – I really do owe you."

"You can do me a favor and stay away from my girl!"

"Whoa, hey, let's not get crazy here! I didn't say I was backing down on that, but I did throw you a bone and opted to ride the freighter. You think I want to be trapped on a small ship with some big ape going hard and heavy on my girl of interest? Give me a little credit!"

Ben was reluctantly pleased to know that Rando had some code of decency and that his choosing to not fly with them wasn't entirely out of distaste for his father's ship.

"Well…just be ready when it's time to leave…and…you're welcome."

* * *

Rey could tell that Ben was feeling conflicted about his encounter with Fresza Ren. They were in the cockpit of the Falcon, keeping a watchful eye on the freighter, and enjoying the peacefulness of open space. The freighter couldn't go as fast in hyperspeed as the Falcon so it would take them an extra day of travel to make it back if they wanted to not leave the freighter in their space-dust. Once again, it was nice for them to be alone together. She was still doing her best to help Ben with the Grey Path.

He had once asked her why he simply couldn't visit the Grey Jedi temple, as she had, and get it all over with, but she had had to explain to him that the temple only gave her the knowledge to understand the path. The hard part about being Grey wasn't the knowledge, it was the practice. Even she had to make daily conscious effort to successfully walk the path of the Grey, and so would he. Knowing the path and walking the path were two very different things.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she said, trying to calm the storm within him.

"I felt like I was Kylo Ren again…slaughtering all those troopers…I liked it, Rey. I felt powerful. I felt strength greater than I had ever known before. How can that be right?"

"Being Grey is carrying a certain amount of the darkside within you. Even I do! The difference is that you acted with a different intent than any you have ever battled with before. Tell me…what were you fighting for?"

"You, of course! I couldn't let her take you…or kill you. When she threatened you, I snapped. I snapped harder than I've ever snapped before."

"The safe path is to find a place between love and hate. You love me don't you?"

"More than anything," he confessed.

"You were protecting me, and even if you don't like to think about it, you were helping Lando and Rando. You took lives to save lives. You weren't just taking lives because of blind devotion or orders. You were fighting for something, something better than pure hatred or malice. That's the difference between the darkside and being Grey. You probably were a little too far into the darkness when you were taking down the stormtroopers, but your love for me kept you on the right path. I can sense it in you. You're closer to the middle now than I've ever felt you before."

He was so relieved that he didn't have to adhere purely to the lightside of the force as he had once been expected to do in his youth. He had never felt like the Jedi code was meant for someone like him, and it had always left him feeling like a failure, like a let-down, because he could never live up to those sorts of expectations. When he let Rey's words sink into him, he suddenly couldn't deny the overwhelming sense of peace that washed over him. For once in his life, he was daring to hope that there really was a place for him, where he belonged, where he was meant to be.

Rey too felt peace flow through her; the strongest that she had felt it since her time in the Silver Light, and she knew it was not just her feeding off of Ben through the bond. She felt the peace within herself, because for the first time since she had emerged from the Silver Light, she knew that she had a safe path between love and hate…and it was Ben.

She had never dared to love before, she had never opened herself up to another person the way she could with Ben. She knew in that moment that she would fight for him, even die for him, and she knew that _he_ would be enough to save her from the darkness. There was no hatred she could ever possess that would be stronger than the love she felt for him. She no longer stood alone against the darkness within her own soul, because he was with her, and they could save each other.

* * *

General Organa had decided not to let anyone besides Luke, Maz, and C3PO know that Rey and Ben had ended the blockade. The recent supply shortages combined with the growing threat upon Endor due to their inability to mobilize had taken a terrible toll on the morale of the entire resistance, and especially on their temporary home base of Takodana. She wanted to ensure that everyone received a pleasant surprise.

"Finn! Finn, you won't believe it! Air control just picked up a freighter and the Millennium Falcon. It's Rey! She did it! Come on, everyone is gathering at the tarmac!" shouted Poe with the biggest grin on his face.

Finn let out a jovial shout and put down his work to hobble after Poe as quickly as he could on his cane. He knew Rey would come through for them, but he also wondered what part Kylo Ren had to play in the recent turn of events.

When the ships landed everyone ran out to greet them cheering and welcoming and dying to know all the details. Once again Rey and Ben were overwhelmed with uncomfortable amounts of attention, but everyone congratulated them on bringing the freighter in and hailed them as heroes. Even Rando was met with many handshakes of warm greeting and friendly slaps on the back.

"Get over here and hug me! I haven't been able to see you outside of a holovid since you were my height!" laughed the general as she welcomed Rando in one of her motherly hugs.

Even Chewie was thrilled to see Rando. The big Wookiee had always had a way with children, and most children had always instinctively loved him in return. Any friends, and children of friends to the Solo family, were family to him too, as far as he was concerned. The last time he had seen Lando's son in person had been just before Ben disappeared.

Ben couldn't help but watch with a heavy heart as his furry uncle fawned over the young Calrissian, and he tried his best to stifle a pang of jealousy and sadness. He had to remind himself that for what he had done he should be grateful that his uncle didn't kill him on sight, but that thought did nothing to lessen his sadness.

Rey sensed his sorrow and wrapped her hand around his, she felt him sigh and give her small hand a gentle squeeze.

Luke approached them after some of the crowd began to calm down. "Well, there's going to be come celebrating tonight, I'm sure. Welcome back," he greeted as he gave Rey a warm hug, and sensing Ben as not being quite so ready for that level of public affection, he offered his real hand, which at least Ben graced with a warm handshake. "You'll have to do us all a favor and not hide away tonight. Everybody is dying to hear about your adventures, and you can't hide that you're Ben Solo around here forever."

Ben let out an audible groan. As much as he hated it, if he wanted to make a name for himself and earn respect within the resistance, there would be no way of getting around his identity. The last time he had been on Takodana he had been cold and quiet to anyone who had tried to introduce themselves, and at most, gave them his first name only.

"I sense a strong connection to the force coming from Rando. The last time I saw him, he was a baby. It had been too faint then to tell. This is an unexpected turn of events," Luke seemed to muse.

"That's why we had to bring him here. The Knights of Ren will be after him, now that they can't use him anymore," replied Rey.

"A wise decision! We'll have to discuss this young man's fate further, perhaps at another time."

* * *

That night there was a casual bonfire celebration at the fortress. Rey had explained to a small circle of her pilot friends, including Poe, Finn, and Jessika, about how they had tricked Fresza Ren, and how Ben had single-handedly ambushed an entire platoon of stormtroopers and that he really should be the one they thanked for the end of the blockade. For Rando's sake she had left out his unwitting deceptions.

Poe and Finn, much as they wanted to dislike Ben, couldn't help but acknowledge that if what Rey said was true, he had been of substantial help to the resistance. "That is pretty bad-ass," Finn conceded.

Eventually the story spread amongst the rest of the base, and Ben found himself the unwilling recipient of a lot of attention that night. It didn't take long for people to figure out that he was the son of the legendary Rebel Alliance General Han Solo, and therefore, General Organa's son. They also put together pretty quickly that he was some sort of a Jedi like Rey. Nobody really knew the distinction between a Jedi and a Grey Jedi, it was either all magic or all hooey, depending on what the individual believed. At first he had hung back, away from the firelight, and let Rey manage the telling of what happened, but eventually he found himself trapped in a group of curious admirers.

 _This is horrible. I want to leave._

He pleaded with her over the bond.

 _I'm sorry, Ben, don't be angry. They just want to know you. They're all very nice people, they really are. We'll leave soon._

She promised as she had been separated even further from him by the throngs of people and she could sense his anxiety levels rising the further away she went.

Rando seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. He was charming, handsome, and charismatic, and most of all comfortable in social situations. No matter where he mingled he had people laughing and smiling, and most had already formed the solid opinion that they were going to like having him around.

Ben felt angry and embarrassed as Rando came over and made a fuss over what a bad-ass warrior Ben was to take on so many enemies on his own. "How would you know? You weren't there!" argued Ben, who wasn't certain if Rando was trying to be nice or annoying.

Rando did seem to get a sadistic sort of satisfaction from embarrassing Ben, but he was also careful not to push too far. He had just enough force in him to sense just how much Ben was willing to take in the moment. While part of him liked goading Ben, another part of him genuinely did want to compliment the tall brooding Jedi. He wasn't sure why, but he liked the big jerk. He shouldn't, he was his rival for Rey's affections, and at the moment Ben was winning, and Rando hated to lose at anything, but he couldn't help but feel that if not for his interest in Rey; Ben was the sort of guy he'd like for a friend.

"Hey, Rey, who's that new guy? He's really cute," remarked Jessika, as she nodded towards Rando who was standing next to a cringing Ben with a big grin on his face.

Suddenly Rey had a moment of inspiration. "Say, Jessika, you're into pod-racing aren't you?"

Ben eventually managed to back out of the crowd and was trying his best to make his way towards Rey without gathering any further attention, when he felt a slight tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see a young woman, about Rey's age, with sandy blond hair.

"So, you're the general's son?"

He tried not to groan at the association.

"I've been dying to have a chance to talk to you alone, but you've been the man of the hour. Everybody's so busy fawning over your charming dark friend, but I like guys who are more quiet and reserved. Perhaps we can get a drink? I'm Andy by the way," she said as she leaned uncomfortably close to him.

Rey could sense embarrassed confusion coming from Ben, and when she looked up from where she was chatting with Jessika she noticed that a pretty girl was getting way too close to _her_ Ben. She felt a moment of rage snap within her.

The only thing on Ben's mind at that moment was how to make Andy go away, or how he could get away himself, thankfully Rey came right over, and he could sense that she was very angry and…jealous?

She didn't say a word, she just grabbed him by his hand and pulled him away from the startled flirtatious female and dragged him away from the gathering.

When they were finally alone in Rey's room he smiled one of his devilish grins. "My, what beautiful green eyes you have all of a sudden."

"What? I was ready to leave, and so were you!" she argued, not liking to be called out on her jealousy. It was a new experience for her, and if he felt it as sharply as she just had, no wonder he was always moments away from a violent outburst.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad," he offered, not wanting her to turn her anger towards him. He gently wrapped his arms around her. At first he could feel that she was tense, but eventually she softened against him. He was not used to having anyone be jealous on his behalf and he found it oddly arousing. He wanted his Rey to be as possessive of him as he was of her. He lifted her chin in his large hand and looked into her with his burning eyes. "There is no other woman in the world for me than you, Rey. Only you, no one else even exists," he said as he leaned down to taste her soft lips. He could instantly feel her return to a state of peace and pleasure, and he smiled against their kiss to know that he had as much power over her emotions as she had over his. "But, you really are beautiful when you're jealous, perhaps I should make you jealous more often," he teased, and watched as her eyes grew sharp and her lips tightened into a straight line, but he could feel through their bond that her irritation was mostly feigned.

"I see you want me to be crazy for you," she said, her expression suddenly turning coy.

"Seems fair, why should I be the only crazy one?"

"Oh, you're not. Perhaps I'll show you just how crazy for you I really am," she said as she clasped his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

Once inside she reached over and turned on the fresher and the room began to steam with the heat of the water. They began stripping off each other's clothes and climbed into the fresher together.

Ben was clearly very excited as his throbbing erection mashed into her stomach as they furiously kissed each other under the running water. He wondered if she had known that he had been wanting to have her this way, or if they just happened to share the same wicked ideas.

Even with the water she could feel how wet he was making her and she nearly cried out as he slid his hand up the inside of her thigh and began working his long fingers along her fold. She ran her hands down the chiseled plane of his stomach and marveled at how beautiful his body was. He had many scars, most were still fresh and grew redder under the heat of the water, but she loved every inch of him, and she leaned forward to run her mouth over one of his nipples, making him groan.

He grabbed one of her thighs and began pulling it up to wrap it around his waist, she could feel his urgent need growing through the bond, but she was not done with him yet.

"No," she said, as she gentled pushed him back. For a moment he looked hurt, but she quickly eased that tension from him. "You're still dirty. I think you need to be cleaned a bit more," she said as she grabbed the bar of soap from the fresher shelf. She could sense a further spike in his excitement. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he was dying to find out.

He sighed in absolute bliss as she began working the bar up and down his body, being careful not to drop it. She lathered the soft hair of his chest, down his hard thighs and perfect ass. He nearly saw stars as she began soaping his cock and massaging the lather into him. He nearly burst as her delicate hands worked the length of his shaft, but she pulled back and slowly began working the soap over her own body. Watching her smooth the lather of the soap over her perfect round breasts and down the gentle curves of her hips was driving him mad. He was just going to reach out and help massage the foam into her smooth skin, when she set down the soap and leaned in against his own body. Her body was smooth and slick with soap against his own still lathered body, and he couldn't stifle a growl of excitement as she began slowly moving her body up and down against his, using the soap to provide a friction-free glide between them. When her soft breasts rubbed into him, over his chest, and slowly down around his eager cock he cried out for her. "Rey, I want you," he begged, but she only smiled up at him as she wriggled her body along his, turning to let him feel her ass as she slowly moved her hips and continued to use the soap to glide against his hard body.

But, there's only so much a man can take, and eventually he seized her in his arms, slippery though she was, and breathed hotly into her ear; "I think we're clean enough." He held them both under the spray of the fresher long enough to rinse the soap from their bodies. Her back was still facing him, and he ran his hands down the front of her body, cupping and squeezing her breasts then moving down to softly play with the throbbing heat between her legs. She let out a cry of need, and he leaned her forward against the fresher wall.

When he finally slid his eager manhood inside of her, she almost came within the first stroke. She had enjoyed teasing him and making him want her, but she was ready to feel him, and when she finally did it was almost too much. He used one hand to hold onto her hip and wrapped his other arm around the front of her body to continue touching her swollen clit.

As much as he wanted to pound into her and satisfy his primal need, he also wanted to pay her back with some slow torture of his own. He could feel how wet and ready she was, and sensed how close she was to finishing through their bond, but he wanted to savor this moment, as he felt himself slowly pumping inside of her. She was his, and he was hers, and just knowing how much she wanted him brought him pleasure beyond any physical thrill he had ever known.

She could feel her knees growing weak as the heat continued to build within her core. She felt him run his soft lips along the side of her throat and taste the flesh there. "I belong to you, Rey. Only you. I love you, no one else," he breathed hotly in her ear and suddenly she felt her walls clench around his throbbing cock and she cried out as she continued to come for him.

When he felt the power of her climax he thrust up into her even harder, and felt the tightness of her walls milk him for all he was worth. When he was finally done spilling himself inside of her he withdrew from her body and turned her to face him. He sensed how weak and spent she was and pressed her into the wall of the fresher, holding her firmly in his arms so that she wouldn't fall.

Perhaps it was the heat of the fresher getting to her, but she felt dizzy and the sweet taste of his lips and tongue as it danced against her own, seemed enough to drown her. He helped her out of the fresher and they dried each other off.

* * *

He groaned as he heard a knocking sound at their door, and turned to look out the window. The sun had just barely begun to rise. Then he heard the familiar beeps of binary.

"Rey, wake up. Your stupid friend sent his droid for you again."

"Hmm?" she moaned, still half asleep and struggling to open her eyes.

He realized it wasn't so much of a knock as a bumping sound, and suspected that the droid was bumping its round body against the door for lack of hands. He watched as Rey slowly dragged herself from their bed, but in her exhaustion she couldn't find where her clothes were, so she grabbed Ben's tunic and threw it on instead. He smiled. He loved her naked, but seeing her wearing his shirt gave him a possessive thrill as well. Then he cursed the pest droid for spoiling his morning possibilities.

She finally opened the door and the little orange and white ball droid barged right in and started beeping at her that squadron practice would be beginning in an hour, and that Poe wished for her to come practice with them.

His mother had told them that they would be launching an attack on the First Order's salvage operations on Endor and its moons as soon as the last of the supplies arrived. They needed more starships, even though they had won the battle of Jakku Canyon, they had suffered great losses as well, and they were already training new recruits to be pilots, the only problem was that there weren't enough starfighters to go around until Lando's freighters came through.

He got up and pulled on his pants in front of the droid, who, for a droid, managed to look scandalized, but he didn't care at all if the droid saw him naked. If he wanted to barge in first thing in the morning, he deserved what he got.

Rey and Ben showed up at the tarmac just before practice was to begin. Ben at least wanted to watch. He had been very impressed with her flying when they had been in a dogfight together and he wanted to watch her practice the formations with the rest of the squad. Not to mention, there wasn't much he felt like doing when she wasn't around. And he certainly didn't want to hang out with Rando, who had bumped into them during breakfast at the mess hall and, oddly enough, offered to keep him company while Rey went to squad practice.

"Rey, you're here!" hollered Poe Dameron, as he ran up to greet her. He stopped a little short as he noticed her tall shadow. "Ben," was all he offered in greeting.

Poe and Finn had discussed how they felt about Ben's contribution to the blockade effort. He had done the resistance a valuable service, and for all they could tell, he and Rey seemed to be inseparably close, and actually enjoyed each other's company. Whatever personal reservations they had about the man who had once been Kylo Ren, they couldn't deny that he did seem to be genuinely changing for the better. Of course they both chalked that up to being entirely due to Rey's influence. To them, Rey was the embodiment of someone wholly good and pure, and Finn especially could believe that she had a way of bringing out the best in people, as she once had in him.

"Ready to fly?" asked Poe.

"I'm always ready," replied Rey with a bright smile. She did look forward to squad practice, but she also felt a little sad because she knew that Ben loved to fly just as much as she did, maybe more, but that he wasn't included in their squad.

"Maybe you'll join a squad too, once we get more ships," offered Poe to Ben, but not necessarily offering him a place on his own squadron. Poe was always up for having another pilot to challenge his skills, which was why he loved having Rey in his squad. He hated to admit that she was just as good if not better than himself. Having her around only made him sharper. He was aware that as Kylo Ren he had been a formidable pilot, and he couldn't deny his natural curiosity to see what Ben could do flying for the resistance instead of the First Order.

"Maybe I'll just start my own squadron, other than Rey, I'm not too sure the rest of you pilots could keep up with me," he boasted.

"Those are pretty big words. I'd hate to have to make you eat them!" replied Poe, rising to the challenge.

"Hey, isn't it time for practice?" interrupted Rey as she plunked her helmet over her head. "Time to go!" she called; heading for the Grey Wolf, and hoping to avoid seeing the two men get into a throw-down.

Ben sat on a crate out on the tarmac and watched the pilots overhead. He hated to admit, but Poe Dameron was a pretty good pilot, but he also was convinced that Rey was better.

"Thought you might like a hit of some of this Corellian brandy," he heard Rando offer, as he joined him and passed him a flask.

"This guy doesn't take 'No' as an answer from anybody," though Ben, but he did take the offered flask and helped himself to a swig of the strong brandy.

They sat quietly together and watched the formations above.

* * *

For the next few days Ben and Rey entered a comfortable pattern. Every morning they would have breakfast in the mess hall, and every day a few more people would join them at their table. Usually her two friends, the Pilot and the ex-stormtrooper, often Rando, sometimes the female pilot Jessika Pava if she noticed that Rando was also at their table. Ben couldn't help but notice how she made eyes at the younger Calrissian, and he hoped Rando would notice her, but always to his chagrin, he was only ever fixated on Rey, and openly flirted with her at every meal. Every time they would leave the table all of his cutlery would be horribly bent from him balling his hands into angry fists while he was eating. He still wanted to punch Rando in the throat, at least when Rey was around, but when it was just the two of them, he found he could tolerate the charismatic man's presence much easier. They both ended up on blaster canon calibration duty, seeing as his mother didn't believe they should be standing around doing nothing while Rey did squad practice, and Ben was growing used to hearing Rando prattle on about pod-racing and his other Cloud City antics. He hated to admit it, but he could be amusing to listen to at times, as long as he didn't bring up Rey while they worked.

After squadron practice, he and Rey would spend the rest of the day working on the Grey path, then there would be evening meetings in the war-room after dinner, where they listened to his mother and Admiral Ackbar go over strategy for the upcoming battle. He found it hard to fully pay attention, as by the end of the day all he wanted was to be alone with Rey in their room, and to have her all to himself.

The upcoming attack would be a combination of airstrike and ground-forces, of which Luke had insisted as they wanted to free the slaves.

Luke had spoken to Rey and Ben in private about the fate of Rando Calrissian. Ben was shocked when Luke didn't argue that Rando was too old to start learning the force, instead he conferred with Rey on what Grey insights she could offer on the situation.

"Well, I wasn't particularly young when I started learning the force, neither were you," she said, referring to when Luke began his own Jedi journey. "Rando certainly has a lot of…passions," she said, and felt Ben's temper flare up again. "The Grey path might help him, but, I don't see where we'd find time. We're about to go into battle, just working with Ben occupies so much of my time, and I can't work with them together, for one they'd kill each other, and for two, they're at very different levels, skill-wise. Rando would have to start from the beginning."

"Well teaching Grey isn't my style, but I can begin by teaching him some of the early basics while you two are busy. If we can get him a little more up-to-speed, in time, perhaps, if we can put an end to this war, you'll be able to guide him the rest of the way. I'm growing old you know. I won't be around forever, and when I'm gone there will be no more Jedi. There was a time when that pained me greatly, but now, now I see that that as a good thing. It would seem the Grey way is a clearer path to harmony. For centuries force-users have predicted that the force must someday be brought into balance, perhaps you two are the chosen ones to make that happen. Only time will tell."

It was hard for either Rey or Ben to think so far into the future, they had no plans at all for after the war, if they could end the war at all, but the idea of teaching the Grey path to other force sensitive's was intriguing to them.

"I think Rando will be pretty excited to have Luke Skywalker teach him the force!" said Rey.

"That excitement usually wears off a little the moment I climb on their back," replied Luke with a laugh.

* * *

Rey and Ben were in the forest meditating when BB-8 rolled up beeping excitedly that Lando Calrissian had just landed with several freighters and to come quickly.

When they reached the landing strip they saw a large crowd cheering and Lando being smothered in affection by Chewbacca, who eventually made way for the general and Rando to welcome him in turn.

"Leia, you're still one hell of a beautiful woman!" crooned Lando as he kissed the general's hand.

Rey could sense that Ben was clearly appalled. "What is _with_ these Calrissian men?" he cried, shaking his head in disgust.

"I dunno, kind of a cute couple," she teased, and tried not to laugh at his discomfort.

"Ben! Rey!" called Lando as he finally made his way towards them. "Made it here in one piece! I see Rando has been enjoying himself. He's secretly always wanted to help with the resistance, I'm afraid that's my fault. I raised him on all the stories of my old Rebel Alliance days, but then kept him cooped up helping me run my business on Cloud City. Why don't you come with me, Ben, there's something I want to show you," he offered as he ushered Ben towards the largest freighter.

Ben followed Lando up the ramp into the freighter. The interior was so massive it easily contained several dozen brand new X-Wing Starfighters. Most were T-70s, though there appeared to be a few T-85s. Lando continued to lead Ben further into the back where finally he stopped next to one X-Wing that was draped in a cloth.

"This one is fresh! Nobody can get their hands on these yet, but I was able to pull some strings and get my hands on this!" he declared as he gave the cloth a heavy hank. Ben watched as Lando revealed a brand new X-Wing that was a strange model he had never quite seen before. It was sleek and black, and so new it was shiny even in the dull interior lighting. It was beautiful.

"That," he declared, pointing at the obvious black X-Wing, "is the new T-90! Word in development is that it might even be capable of giving the Falcon a run for its money. And," he stopped for dramatic pause "It's yours!"

Ben was speechless. He didn't even know what to _think_ , and he hadn't even realized that his mouth was agape, until he noticed Lando's ecstatic grin of satisfaction. "I take it you like it," he laughed.

"I…yeah…wow. But, I…I can't take such a gift!" he tried to argue.

"You can and you will! You saved my life, Ben. You're helping my son. You wouldn't let me give you anything on Cloud City, but you will accept this and make an old man happy. And I'll not hear a word of argument about it!" he declared.

"Thank you," he finally managed to choke out. "Do you think we can keep it a secret? I'd like to surprise some people tomorrow," he asked.

"That sounds devious – I'm in!" replied Lando.

* * *

The next day Rey was flying with Black Squadron practicing formations with Poe and several new pilots who were still getting their bearings behind their new X-Wings for the first time. Poe was worried that they wouldn't be ready in time for the attack if they didn't get as much practice in as possible, and so he had insisted upon double-duty practice all the way up until the battle.

Just when they were practicing their speed-based maneuvers, a mysterious black X-Wing shot past them and went supersonic.

"What the hell was that?" asked Poe.

Rey had sensed Ben was up to something that whole day. He had kept a barrier up so she wouldn't nose around in his head and had informed her she'd find out soon enough.

 _Ben?_

She asked though the bond.

"Black Knight to Grey Wolf. Black Knight to Grey Wolf, decided I'd join you today," he replied over a comlink so that the entire formation could hear.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Oooooh daaaamn. There's an attack on Endor coming up, are you guys ready? Are you ready to hold onto your butts?

Romance and Bromance, am I right?

I have family coming to visit the whole weekend, so I know I won't get any writing time. BUMMER! Especially because the next few chapters are going to be soooo fun. But I hope to get the next chapter up maybe late Monday or early Tuesday.

Thank you to all my new readers and followers. Extra big thanks to everyone who has given me feedback on the story so far, you guys are awesome! Please keep it coming! I love love love reviews they feed my soul. Please feeeeeeeeeed meeeee!

P.S. Also, it might seem like I just sprang Jessika Pava's character in out of nowhere, but she was actually introduced in Chapter 7, but was only addressed as Blue Three because that's her callsign. I'll be sure to post a list of all our favorite pilots and their callsigns with next chapter so you guys can have an easier time keeping track of whose who.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Forest Moon of Endor

A note from your humble author: Are your butts secure? If not, well you better hold on!

* * *

 **Pilot Names, Callsigns, Ship Names, and Squadrons**

Poe Dameron - Callsign: Black Leader - Ship - Black One - Squadron Black  
Rey - Callsign: Grey Wolf - Ship - Grey Wolf - Squadron Black  
Ben Solo - Callsign: Black Knight - Ship - Black Wolf - Squadron Black  
Jessika Pava - Callsign: Blue Three - Ship - Blue Three - Squadron Blue  
Temmin "Snap" Wexley - Callsign: Blue Leader - Ship - Blue One - Squadron Blue  
Nien Nunb - Callsign: Red Leader - Ship - Red One - Squadron Red  
Lieutenant Bastian - Callsign: Red Four - Ship - Red Four - Squadron Red

According to my researching on Wookapedia, I couldn't find ship names for Jessika, Snap, Nien Nunb, or Bastian, so for the sake of the story, I'll name their ships the same as their Callsigns.

For Snap he's a Captain and he's in blue squadron, but other than that I couldn't find much about him so for the sake of the story he'll just be Blue Leader, piloting Blue One.

Red Squadron hasn't come up much in this story so far, and I haven't previously named any of the Red Squadron pilots directly, but I know of Lieutenant Bastian whose callsign is Red Four, and Nien Nunb who is also currently a pilot for red squadron in the resistance, you might remember him as Lando's co-pilot friend from ROTJ. Considering how long he's been around I felt he deserved to be Red Leader.

And there will be other unnamed pilots ::coughredshirtscough::

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the War Room to hear Admiral Ackbar's final stratagem debriefing. The Forest Moon of Endor would be a very different situation than the one they faced on Jakku. The First Order's reclamation facility operated on a much larger base of operation than they had on Jakku. The facility would be far too large and too heavily occupied to go in with a small band of liberators to free any slaves. They would have no choice but to shut down the entire First Order operation, starting with the outside opposition. The most threatening, of course, being one of their Resurgent-class Star Destroyers, the Regent, which was currently patrolling the orbit around Endor. They would have to take out the Star Destroyer before they could send in ground forces.

"If Blue Squadron can focus torpedo fire towards the stern of the star destroyer for long enough we should be able to temporarily disable their shields. Finn, what intelligence can you offer us on this destroyer?" asked Admiral Ackbar.

Finn had been in many meetings lately about the Regent's vulnerabilities and was certain he had the information they needed. He hobbled on his cane to the front of the War Room. Poe flashed him an encouraging smile, knowing Finn was nervous to be put in such a position of authority.

"Like the Finalizer, the Regent is powered by eleven engines, which require a subsidiary reactor, which is the primary hypermatter-annihilation reactor, seen here," he said, using his cane to point at the projection that Admiral Ackbar brought up, showing a dome-shaped reactor containment vessel located on the ships underbelly. "Now, naturally this is protected by a reinforced reactor superstructure and hull chassis, but," he added, as the Admiral zoomed in the image. "If you observe this area here, the hull is surprisingly thin compared to the rest of the chassis. A direct hit with a Proton Torpedo would rend the hull and expose the reactor. A second hit, fired directly into the breach of the hull should make easy contact with the exposed reactor, causing a cataclysmic reaction that would disable all eleven of the ships engine, and, if we're lucky, the reaction will spread to the ships shield generators, permanently disabling them before they have time to reactivate them, allowing our pilots free access to finish taking out the ship from the outside."

He looked around the room for nervous approval as he finished his presentation. Poe jumped to his feet and started clapping, and eventually everyone was excited and onboard with the plan.

 _Do you think it'll work?_

Rey asked Ben through the bond.

 _I hate to admit it, but, yes. If the reactor can be exposed, taking it out could disable the whole ship._

 _But do you think we can do it?_

 _Trust the force._

Was all he would say.

Next Luke Skywalker took control of the room, and managed to silence the excited onlookers. "Taking out the Regent, is only half the battle. Once we can clear the air to allow our transport shuttles in, ground forces will have their hands full taking out all stormtrooper opposition, and they will be heavily armed and using newer models of old imperial AT-STs. Our ground forces will be lead by Finn, Lando, and Rando Calrissian. Forces will spread out here, and here," he said, pointing to the projection that the Admiral brought up. "Foot soldiers will surround the reclamation facility from the south and west sides where it is most vulnerable. We have many new recruits with us, thanks to our success on Jakku, and most of our new soldiers will be taking control of the parameter while mounted on 75-Z speeders, let's just hope they don't blow up on contact as easily as the older 74s did," he said with a laugh that seemed to make a few of the attendees nervous.

 _Wow, I'd like to get my hands on one of those!_

She commented through the bond.

 _Those things are death traps._

He argued.

 _And I like to live dangerously, or else I wouldn't be with you._

She replied and gave him one of her brilliant smiles, which instantly softened him up.

"Remember, the Ewoks are our allies. The more we free, the more forces we will have on our side. Don't underestimate an Ewok," added General Organa. "C3PO will be joining ground forces to offer interpretation with the natives when needed."

"What? Oh, my! I didn't expect to be pulled into the thick of things!" cried C3PO, who apparently had not been told of his mandatory inclusion amongst the ground forces. "Perhaps Master Ben would be of better assistance!" he offered.

All eyes turned to Ben, which instantly made him uncomfortable as he sat next to Rey.

 _Wow, you speak Ewokese. Why didn't you tell me?_

She asked.

 _Only a little. I don't know why, but my parents had a soft-spot for those weird creatures, so we visited Endor on occasion when I was growing up. I haven't spoken it in ages though, I'm probably rusty, and besides we'll mostly be in the air. And remind me to dismantle that damn droid!_

Thankfully the General understood her son was needed elsewhere and interjected. "Ben will be accompanying Black Squadron…"

"What?" cried Poe, who hadn't yet agreed to make Ben an official member of his squadron; even though Ben had shown up for every formation practice they had had since he got his new T-90 X-Wing. Ben Solo had been intimidatingly good, but he had refused to admit it, only stating that it was because he had a fancy new star fighter to make up for whatever he undoubtedly lacked as a pilot. In truth, Poe was more than a little jealous.

"Don't worry 3PO, you'll be with Luke and Chewie, they've always kept you safe before," added the general, trying to be somewhat considerate of the beleaguered protocol droid.

R2 merely beeped in binary that he would be in the battle too, flying with Rey.

"I don't see how that's supposed to make me feel any better!" argued C3PO.

* * *

"This is Blue Leader, to Black Leader; we are approaching enemy air-space."

Black Leader listened as Red Leader announced, in his usual Sullustan dialect, that Red Squadron was in position.

Blue Squadron and Red Squadron would go in first and eliminate as many tie-fighters as possible, clearing the way for Black Squadron to make their move against the Regent's reactor. If the Blue Squadron could tax the strength of the energy shields enough the destroyer would have to temporarily disable them until it could reroute the ships power to its vulnerable points, giving them a small window of opportunity.

It didn't take long for swarms of enemy tie-fighters to emerge from the Regent and begin overwhelming the resistance fleet.

"I have two bogies at four and six o'clock, I can't shake them," called Blue Nine.

"Blue Nine, this is Blue Three, I have your six o'clock locked on," she called as she fired her energy cannon and destroyed the pursuing tie. Blue Nine tried outmaneuvering the remaining ties. Blue three tried to lock on and fire again, but missed.

They all heard Blue Nine's shouts as his X-Wing was shot down by his pursuer, but it didn't get much further as Black Knight managed to blast it out of space.

"Nice shot Black Knight," called Black Leader, not wanting to be stingy with praise in their current situation.

Blue Squadron and Red Squadron managed to gradually take out the swooping ties, occasionally receiving backup from Black Squadron which was entering attack formation for their assault upon the Regent. The two squadrons, between launching cannon fire into the ties, managed to make several successful torpedo hits into the stern of the destroyer. With each hit their artillery was making its way closer and closer to the hull of the destroyer.

"Shields are weakening," called Blue Three, who continued to pelt the ship with more torpedoes.

"Red Squadron, we're going in, give us all the cover we can get!" called Black Leader.

"Clearing the way!" called Red Four as he managed to shoot down two more ties that moved to intercept the Black Squadron and fight back the persistent Blue Squadron.

"Direct Hit!" cried Blue Leader as they finally managed to break through the Regents defenses.

"Nice work, Blue Leader! Time to send in the wolves, go for it you two!" called Black Leader as he spread the formation just as it dove beneath the Regent.

Grey Wolf went into a furious spiral dodging enemy fire from the Regent's onboard cannons that were becoming more frantic the closer the resistance starfighters got. As she pulled out of the spiral, another tie was obliterated as it moved in to attack her from a shot fired from behind.

"Thanks for the cover, Black Knight," she called, and she could sense through the bond that he was frustrated by the danger she had narrowly avoided.

"They're getting too close, where is Blue Squadron?" barked Black Knight.

"Right behind you!" called Blue Leader as he mowed down three more ties.

"I have the reactor hull in sight," called Grey Wolf.

"Are you locked on?" asked Black Leader.

"I don't need to be," she replied as she felt the force flow through her, guiding her as she launched her torpedo straight into the hull, all while dodging more enemy fire. "Direct hit!" she called.

"The hull is breached, I'm going in!" called Black Knight, as he swooped in and fired his torpedo straight into the now exposed reactor of the Regent. "Got it!" he shouted!

Everyone shouted for joy over their com-links.

"Pull back and hold fire, we need to make sure they don't get those shields back up!" called Black Leader as he moved the squadron away from the star destroyer which immediately began having a chain reaction from within. They could see internal explosions disabling all of the ships engines.

"I'm testing shields, cover me!" ordered Black Leader as he looped and pivoted to avoid the remaining ties that were making one last stand against the oncoming X-Wings.

Black Leader fired one torpedo into the side of the destroyer, and held his breath as he waited to see if it would successfully make impact.

With a furious burst the photon torpedo made unhindered contact with the foundering star destroyer and the ship lurched. "Shields are permanently disabled, fire at will!" commanded Black Leader to the rest of the Black Squadron who all moved in perfect formation and launched every torpedo they had into the hulking ship which lurched forward. Blue and Red Squadrons managed to take out the remainder of the tie fighters.

"Ben, Rey, we need you down here. It's the Knights of Ren!" they heard Luke call over the com-link.

* * *

Once the resistance pilots had the First Order tie fighters on the defense, the transport shuttles began dropping troops on the surface of the forest planet. The forest floor provided excellent ground cover for the foot soldiers, who began storming the heavily guarded reclamation facility.

Finn was doing his best to drive the speeder bike he had been given, but piloting anything was not his strong point, and being that he still needed a cane, he could not walk into the battle with the other ground troops, and had to move with the mounted soldiers. Poe had not wanted him entering battle before he had completely recovered from his spinal injury, but once again, Finn had refused to be left behind. He was armed with a blaster and a Z6 Riot Baton, and was in charge of a sizable platoon of the new Jakku recruits, who were all much better speeder bike riders than him. He marveled as they fired blasters from moving speeders with expert precision and managed to take out several AT-STs.

Luke and Chewie landed the Falcon near the company of resistance soldiers lead by Lando Calrissian.

"Have we breached the facility yet?" asked Luke, as soon as he came down the ramp and found Lando. C3PO waddled closely behind.

"Not yet. We've freed a few Ewoks that we found being held prisoner around the parameter. They don't seem to entirely trust us; can you get 3PO to tell them we're the good guys?"

Luke passed the request onto C3PO and sent Chewie with him to convince the Ewoks that they were freed, and if they were physically up for it, for any assistance they could offer in this battle.

"Where is Rando?" asked Luke.

"Up there," pointed Lando to the high ground. They were currently on a slope and making their way forward and up.

Just then Luke heard Finn over the com-link. "Luke, help! There's a Knight of Ren here!"

Luke wasted no time "Help is on the way," he called back to Finn, then patched through the com-link to Rey and Ben. "Ben, Rey, we need you down here. It's the Knights of Ren!"

* * *

Rando was wearing a resistance uniform and ground soldier helmet with a low-hanging visor. He cradled his blaster as he waved his fellow platoon to follow him through the dense forest brush. They were trying to maintain an element of surprise as they ascended the south slope and made their way towards the newly constructed reclamation facility. Rando suspected the natives were probably furious about the forest devastation that that building project must have caused, that and the fact that they had probably been the ones forced to build it.

Then he saw a Knight of Ren. It appeared to be a tall female clad in flowing black robes and an ominous black helmet. In her hands she wielded a humming double-bladed weapon. He made it up the slope first, aimed his blaster, and fired, but somehow she had sensed him and dodged his fire. When she turned to look at him he felt something familiar.

* * *

Suddenly many of Finn's fellow riders were being shot down. They had accidentally fallen into some sort of ambush and it appeared that they were surrounded. He watched in horror as a Knight of Ren sprang out of nowhere and hacked through the front of his speeder with a vibro-sword, sending him careening into the brush, and his speeder which had skidded out from under him, smashed into a tree and burst into flames.

Finn knew who the Knights of Ren were. They had been Kylo Ren's lackeys, and the most merciless of all the First Order's followers. He doubted he would be able to take on one alone, as he found himself having been separated from the rest of his platoon.

"Luke, help! There's a Knight of Ren here!" he called over the com-link, and he wished that Rey was on the ground to help him.

"Help is on the way," he heard Luke Skywalker call through the com-link.

He hoped that Luke Skywalker would find him in time. All of the speeder riders had tracking devices in case they got dismounted from their bikes and got lost in the forest. He crouched near a tree holding his blaster at the ready. If this knight was anything like how Kylo Ren had been, he was terrified.

Suddenly he heard the thrum of a vibro-weapon as it blazed through the air and he ducked, narrowly missing getting his head taken off as the Knight of Ren swung at him. This Knight was not as tall as Kylo Ren, and he appeared to be very broad, and Finn wasted no time rolling out of the way.

He raised his blaster to fire at the terrible wraith, but with another swing of the enemy's vibro-sword he stared in shock as his blaster was cut clean in two.

He reached for his baton just in time to block a killing blow from the mysterious Knight. The two weapons crackled erratically as they collided. Finn was no swordsman, but he could defend himself if he had too. He had done it once before against a Knight of Ren, and he would not go down without a fight.

The knight and the ex-stormtrooper battled back and forth, singeing plants and scarring trees with the swings of their weapons as they raged against each other, but Finn was not light on his feet without his cane, and he was no match against a force-user. The knight used the force to launch a fallen log that Finn was not able to avoid, and he buckled as he was struck. Everything swirled around him and went black as he fell to the forest floor.

The knight rushed forward to stab the fallen resistance soldier with his vibro-sword and end him, when suddenly he heard high pitch war cries all around him, and he was forced to duck and block several primitive projectiles. Numerous small and furry creatures with creepy dead eyes stormed into the clearing where he had been fighting and charged towards the dark knight with spears in such multitude that he was forced to abandon his prey and make his way back to his waiting speeder.

* * *

"Halt, First Order scum!" called Rando, who held his blaster at the ready and refused to be intimidated by the dark force-user.

The female wraith regarded him, and Rando thought he sensed her emotions on a level deeper than he experienced with anyone else. She was confused, curious, and terrified.

"Who are you, boy?" he heard a harsh voice ask through an eerie mechanical filter.

"I'm Major Rando Calrissian, surrender or die!" he said with his best air of bravado. Any Knight of Ren was a culprit in his mother's death. He hoped she didn't surrender, he knew he wanted to destroy her.

"Rando?" the eerie voice questioned, almost so low he could barely hear it. "Show me your face," she demanded.

"You are a Knight of Ren; I owe you nothing, murderer!" he barked.

He watched as the knight stabbed her weapon upright into the ground. Slowly she reached up and pressed a release on her helmet, which let out a hiss as it opened. He stared in shock, into the eyes of his mother.

* * *

Ben and Rey had difficulty finding a safe place to land their X-Wings as there were so many thick trees it was hard to find a clearing close enough to the rest of the resistance troops, who were still battling against the First Order ground forces.

"Master Luke, where are you?" called Rey through the com-link.

"Rey, good. Finn has been hurt, but don't worry he'll be all right." Luke replied through the com-link. "I'm with him now, but you must track down his assailant, it was a Knight of Ren, Finn says it was the one with the vibro-long sword. The Ewoks are pointing back to the reclamation facility; I think they mean to tell me he ran that way. Rando is in danger."

"Where is Rando?" asked Rey.

"He was storming the south slope to the reclamation facility."

"Go find Rando and make sure that he's okay. Aldo Ren will try to regroup with the rest of the troopers, I'm going to see if there's still time to cut him off before he gets away."

"Ben, we should do this together!" she argued.

He gently grabbed her face and locked her in a passionate kiss. "We are always together. I'll be okay," he said, trying to comfort her as he felt her worry permeate through their bond. He knew she feared him falling into the same trap that he had the last time he had been ambushed by the Knights of Ren. "I won't let that happen again, I'm stronger now because of you."

She watched as he jumped onto a speeder bike that seemed to be discarded near a large tree and zoomed off.

"Hey, that's my speeder!" cried a resistance soldier, who tried to pull up his pants as he had only parked his speeder long enough to relieve himself.

* * *

"Mother?" exclaimed Rando. Before him stood his mother, Ashani Calrissian, the same familiar sharp green eyes, her skin as dark as his own, her hair woven into many braids and tied behind her head, her face as proud, beautiful, and fierce as he last saw her, but more aged. He could see fine lines around the edges of her eyes and her mouth, once so quick to smile and laugh, had grown serious around the edges, but it was still her. He pulled off his helmet and dropped it to the forest floor along with his blaster.

"Rando? My baby," she cried as tears spilled down her cheeks. With no further preamble they leapt into each other's arms and wept.

* * *

As Ben sped through the forest he reached out with the force, hoping to sense the location of his enemy. He had a score to settle with Aldo Ren, and he couldn't help but feel the satisfied grin of a predator creep across his face as he recognized the force-signature of his target.

Aldo Ren must have sensed his approach as well, because he stood on a ridge waiting as Ben approached and slammed his speeder to a halt.

"Traitor!" called Aldo Ren.

"Your taunts mean nothing to me now!" replied Ben as he ignited his red cross-guarded saber and charged the older Knight of Ren.

Aldo Ren stood his ground and attacked with all his might. Since having his arm pulled out by the female Jedi he had had a robotic arm installed as replacement. He was not yet comfortable with the new appendage and it gave him a distinct disadvantage against his furious and stronger opponent.

In an underhanded move, as they faced off with their weapons locked, Aldo Ren reached inside his cloak and pulled out a smaller dagger and tried to stab it into Ben's stomach with his free hand, but Ben was able to grapple him with both hands and stop the blade. Aldo Ren headbutted Ben with all his strength, but as he was shorter than Ben by several inches he managed to make painful bloody contact with his nose. The attack threw Ben off his guard for just a moment but it allowed Aldo Ren to slash with his vibro-sword and disarm him. Ben watched through painful watering eyes as his light saber powered off midair and rolled down the ridge, colliding heavily on the rocks below.

In his fury Ben used the force to shove Aldo Ren with all his might and nearly knocked the knight off the ledge. Aldo Ren grabbed onto the rocks and stopped himself from falling, but in the process he caused a terrible rockslide that cascaded down the ridge.

Ben feared the falling rocks would destroy his saber, and he believed he would need it to defeat his enemy so he slid down the ridge after his weapon. Aldo Ren, in his desperation, tried to use the force to reign more rocks down upon his opponent, but Ben was too strong in the force, and too angry, and easily levitated every rock that followed him down the ridge and even managed to throw several back towards Aldo Ren, who turned and disappeared.

Ben began frantically digging through the ruble, but it was too late. His saber had been smashed beyond repair.

By the time he made his way back up the ridge, Aldo Ren was gone.

* * *

It had taken Rey some time to locate Lando in all the confusion of the battle, but when she did she asked him when he last saw Rando.

"I haven't seen him since he went up the south slope. What's wrong?"

"The Knights of Ren are here, he may be in danger. We have to find him!" she cried.

Rey made her way up the slope as quickly as possible, Lando followed not too far behind, but he could not keep up with the young.

When she reached the top she was startled to find Rando standing and embracing a tall dark skinned woman. They both appeared to have been crying, and it took Rey a moment to realize by the way the woman was dressed, that she was Nezgul Ren, the Knight of Ren that had lost her leg to Kylo Ren on Dantooin.

"Rando?" she called.

Rando looked up to see Rey observing them in confusion. "Rey, this is my mother. This is Ashani Calrissian, she's alive," he explained.

"The female Jedi, I remember you," spoke the female Knight of Ren. "I understand that you must strike me down, but I don't care. I can die happy today, now that I have seen my son again."

"Wow…this is…strange," commented Rey, being completely caught off guard by the entire situation. She didn't have long to think about it when she heard Lando come up behind her, followed by his gasp of astonishment at what awaited him when he reached the top.

"Ashani?" he cried, and Rey turned to see his dark eyes well over with tears.

"Lando!" she cried, but just as she moved to step past Rey to reunite with her long estranged husband, Lando let out a sharp inhalation, as a virbo-sword pierced his chest from behind.

Suddenly Rey felt as if all time seemed to slow before her eyes.

"Father!" cried Rando, as he tried to run to reach out for him.

She could hear the piercing screams of Ashani ringing through the air. Such terrible pain from both her and Rando.

She watched as Aldo Ren pulled out his sword with a jerk. She watched as Lando collapsed upon the slope. And suddenly darkness took her.

"Damn you!" she shouted and summoned all the force that she could on the murderer as she threw him with such ferocity through the forest that she could hear trees breaking and crashing in the wake of the flying Knight of Ren. Then she charged down the slope. She would find his body, and she would finish him.

Ashani and Rando tried to wake the fallen head of their shattered family, but Lando Calrissian was no more.

* * *

She raced down the slope with incredible speed, a beast on the hunt, and she would taste blood yet.

 _Rey, what's wrong? What happened?_

She heard Ben call through the bond. He could sense a terrible darkness had gripped her.

She paid him no heed as she flew down into the forest, but when she reached the bottom, Aldo Ren was gone.

 _Rey, speak to me. Remember, I love you. Don't do this!_

He pleaded, fearing for her soul.

Suddenly she collapsed to her knees on the forest floor and cried bitter tears.

 _Ben. Help me._

* * *

A note from your humble author: Phew, that was a busy chapter to write. And I'm a horrible monster who decided not to give poor Rando a break. What's going to happen to Ashani? What's going to happen to Rey? Is Finn okay? And what about the dead-eyed Ewoks? Ben doesn't have a light saber anymore, uh oh! What will our heroes do? Maybe a little lemon is in order? Find out this and more! Same bat-time. Same bat-channel!

Thank you to all my readers, followers, favoriters and reviewers. I love love love reviews and as you know I need love to live so please loooooooooooove meeeeeee!


	23. Chapter 23 - Life and Death

A note from your humble author: Look, let's not beat around the brush. Them dead-eyed little teady bear people are man-eaters. They were trying to cook Han and Luke when they first caught them, and you just know they were feasting on stormtroopers after the empire fell. I'm just keepin it real!

Also for the sake of the story I'm just going to pretend those horrible Ewok movie's never happened. I doubt I'm not alone on that one.

* * *

Every victory the resistance had ever known was also tinged with the bitterness of loss and death. There were no battles won that did not cost in the lives of those who fought. It was important to celebrate every victory, it fostered morale and hope amongst the men and women of the resistance, but it was also a time to grieve for those who had made the ultimate sacrifice.

That night the Ewoks were making their strange music all throughout their tree-top villages, celebrating their liberation with wild abandon. Though due to respect for their liberators, most of whom being human, they had opted not to feast on the corpses of the slain stormtoopers, at least until after the resistance vacated their world.

The disturbing omnivorous scavenger traits of the Ewoks had always been off-putting to General Organa, but she had to reconcile herself in her first encounters with these indigenous life forms, that theirs was a harsh world of survival and that wastefulness was tantamount to sin. Thankfully, she was still good friends with Chief Wicket, who had grown slightly grey since the fall of the Empire, but was considered wise and revered amongst his people. He had promised General Organa that they would not eat any of the resistance's dead and would respect their mourning rituals.

Luke Skywalker stood near the funeral pyre, torch in hand, and delivered the Eulogy for Lando Calrissian, as all who knew and loved him stood near and wept.

Rando shed silent tears as he wrapped one arm around his sobbing mother for comfort. She was several inches taller than him, and had been given a change of clothes to fit in with the resistance mourners. No one knew just yet what to make of the revelation that Ashani Calrissian was indeed alive, and had survived as a Knight of Ren, but for now she seemed to be a non-threat, though Ben kept a close watch on her until they had time to figure out where she really stood.

Rando had not spoken a word to anyone since he watched his father fall. He could barely raise his eyes to anyone even when they tried to offer him comfort for his loss.

Rey felt particularly guilty. She had been too distracted with the revelation of Rando's mother, and had let her guard down. She could not help but feel that if she had been more attuned to the force in that moment, as she should have been, she could have done something to save Lando's life. She felt as if she had failed both Lando and Rando completely.

Ben could sense her pain and guilt, but also her fear at having let herself fall too quickly into the darkness of vengeance that had taken over her. He wrapped her in his arms in front of him and did his best to send comfort through their bond.

Ben couldn't help but feel sadness and pain at the loss of Lando Calrissian. He had known the man since he was a boy. Lando had been kind to him, but also he felt the remembrance of his own pain, of his own loss. He knew what it was to lose a father, even if it had been by his own hand; it was a loss too close to home. All those who possessed the force and stood there around the funeral pyre could feel the pain of Rando, his voice silent, but his soul shouting out in anguish. He too, knew that pain. He genuinely felt sorry for Rando's loss.

General Organa stood with Chewbacca and held his furry hand for comfort, as he let out his occasional keening roars in Skyriiwook. Lando had been their friend for many years. He had fought beside them and had been as family to them.

Leia promised Lando's spirit that she would watch over his wife and son. It felt like the least she could do for the man who had once helped her to save Han's life and overthrow the Empire. She hadn't seen Ashani in years, but she knew that if her own son could be saved from the darkness then there was hope for Ashani as well. Rando would especially need her after losing his father, and she would do whatever she could to help them both.

Luke did not try to hide the tears as he praised Lando for having been one of the dearest friends and finest pilots he had ever known. With a final goodbye, he committed his spirit to the force, and lit the funeral pyre.

* * *

Not all of the Ewoks had been enslaved; there had remained a small rebellion operation of Ewok warriors, led by Chief Wicket, which met with limited success in their attempt to free the rest of their people. The return of his human friends had been a great moment of joy for the aging Ewok, not just because his people needed their help, but also his five year old grandson – Yibya.

The elders wanted to hail him as the avatar of their Sun deity, due to his remarkable powers, but Wicket knew better, he had seen those powers before in his old friend Luke Skywalker, and in a young Ben Solo.

The day after their victory on Endor, General Organa, Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron, Finn, and C3PO met with the Ewok Chieftain to discuss the impact of the First Order's reclamation operation on the small forest moon. Many Ewoks had died in the initial invasion, as they had not been enslaved willingly and most had chosen to fight until the better end. Chief Wicket had lost both his son and daughter in the initial invasion, and Yibya was left with only his aging Grandfather.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to help sooner," offered the General, feeling genuinely guilty and sorry for her old friend's loss. They would have never been a target if not for the wreckage of the Empire's death star that had been scattered all over their world.

When Finn first woke up in the forest surrounded by the strange furry creatures, he had been alarmed. He was glad that he had survived Aldo Ren, but wasn't sure what to expect from the Ewoks who prodded him gently with their spears and regarded him like they were sizing up their next meal. Thankfully, Luke Skywalker had appeared, and though he seemed to have a very limited grasp of their strange language, the older Ewok, whom Finn now acknowledged as their Chief, had surprisingly recognized Luke, even though it had probably been many years since they had last seen each other.

He had been dizzy and he could feel blood when he reached up to touch his aching head. Despite his pain he did his best to warn Luke about his attacker. He had to lean on Luke Skywalker to make it back to their base camp that night and Poe had been mortified to learn of Finn's danger.

"I knew you weren't ready yet. This wouldn't have happened if you had waited until you were fully recovered," cried Poe as he fretted over Finn the whole time the medic was bandaging his head.

"Hey, I did pretty good, all things considered!"

"You're lucky those Ewoks came when they did. They're a bunch of scary little man-eaters, but I owe them. Finn, you could have been killed," he said.

Finn just placed his hand on Poe's and gave him one of his warm smiles. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Poe finally relaxed and hugged his boyfriend, but he did still feel indebted to the Ewoks for saving Finn.

When they gathered around the Chieftain, Poe was surprised when Luke Skywalker examined the young Ewok and declared that he did indeed have the force.

"Has that ever happened before?" he asked the old Jedi.

"The force can appear in any sentient being, not just humans, though I've never seen or heard of it in an Ewok before. There's a first time for everything."

"I suppose the Knights of Ren wouldn't think to search for force-sensitive's here," commented the general.

"Doesn't mean they won't eventually. He's going to have to come with us. Try to break the news to him gently 3PO."

C3PO began explaining to Chief Wicket that his grandson would be in great danger from the First Order if he were to remain with his people and that for his safety he should go with them back to the resistance, at least until they won the war.

"Are you going to train him?" asked Poe of Luke.

Luke merely scratched his beard and sighed. He had already begun basic Jedi training with Rando, and the last time he had taken more than one pupil it had ended in disaster. There was also the issue of Ashani Calrissian, who was fully trained with the force, but only in the darkside. The time of the Jedi was at a close, he had come to accept that the future of the force would take finding the balance, it would take being Grey.

Luke regarded his sister, who he could sense was feeling most of the same concerns.

"Perhaps," he finally said. "But the more urgent issue is Rando's mother. Do you think you can send BB-8 to fetch Ben for me?"

Chief Wicket looked troubled, but after listening to the golden droid, he agreed that his grandson would have to be kept safe.

* * *

"So…how's the leg?" Ben bluntly asked Ashani. He found her waiting beneath a giant of a tree.

Poe Dameron's orange and white ball droid had come rolling up as he and Rey were finishing their breakfast. He hadn't sleep. Rey wasn't ready yet to discuss all that had happened the day of the battle; she was still sorting the conflict of emotions within herself, and he wanted to give her time. He held her through the night as she wept into his shirt and he suffered because he had felt helpless to relieve her pain. He had rather been hoping that after breakfast they could go somewhere quiet in the woods and finally talk things out, when the droid had summoned him to his uncle.

He had wanted Ben, and Ben alone, to meet with Ashani and learn her future intentions, because unlike anyone else with the resistance, Ben had also once been a Knight of Ren. He knew what it was to come back from the darkness, to be given a second chance.

"The robotic replacement is suitable, Master Ren," she replied.

"Don't call me that! I am not Kylo Ren…not anymore. Here, I am Ben Solo. And if you want to stay anywhere near your son, you can no longer be Nezgul Ren."

"Stay?" she asked, feeling a small leap of hope in her heart. She had assumed that she had been summoned to wait here alone by the ball droid, to be executed, somewhere quiet and away from where others would see.

"I'm not here to kill you, though you probably deserve execution as much as I do. But I was given a second chance. If you can show me what's in your mind, and I see no further intent to serve the darkside…well…we'll see."

Ashani had never seen Kylo Ren's face before the day he took her leg on Dantooin, and he had never seen hers before yesterday. He had no idea that she had been the missing wife of his father's friend, and no reason to suspect as such. He knew nothing about any of the other Knights of Ren aside from their names given to them by Snoke. The Knights of Ren had never been on amiable terms with each other and had no reason to remove their masks in front of each other.

She patiently closed her eyes and opened her mind as Ben reached his hand towards her face and began searching her memories.

He saw her being hunted, her fear that they would find her son, murder her husband. Her family in danger by her proximity alone. He saw her fight to resist the darkside at first, how she had once battled against Aldo Ren and Ereus Ren for her life, and lost. They had tortured her, but they were not strong enough in the force to pry the knowledge of her family from her mind. It was a secret she had buried deep inside, but if Kylo Ren had ever thought to look for it, he surely would have found her secret. Because of this she had once feared him above all the others. She had begged for her life, swearing her service to the Supreme Leader. Her fear had led her to the darkside. Her faint hope of someday seeing her son and husband again, were the only thought that kept her alive in all her years of dark solitude. Her only reason for not letting the other Knights destroy her.

When Ben finally pulled back from her mind he watched her face as she cried bitter tears and trembled before him. "Lando. I loved him…so much. My son…if I would have stayed they'd of destroyed us all. I needed to get far away from them before the First Order found out the truth about my son."

"You knew Rando had the force?"

"He was only a little boy when I left, but I was certain. I can tell he is stronger in the force now than I have ever been."

"Did you know when Fresza Ren found him?"

"I hated Fresza Ren, she would have no reason to share such information with me."

"Where is Snoke?" he asked, doubting she would know, but hoping for any scrap of information he could get.

"I don't know where he is, but…I know who does," she added.

"Who?"

"Aldo Ren. He was the first Knight of Ren; the most loyal. He's been with Snoke since the rise of the First Order."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know where Aldo Ren is, but Ereus Ren or Hiji Ren might. Hiji Ren is on Coruscant, and Ereus is often seen amongst the crime bosses of Tatooine."

Ben paced as he considered the information. The Knights of Ren needed to be eliminated, and they were the path to Snoke.

"Please!" she pleaded as she dropped to her knees before Ben. "Forgive me, I beg you. I only wanted to see my son again. I'd have let them kill me if I had believed there was no hope. I swear I never wanted to serve the Supreme Leader, you've seen in my mind, surely you know that I'm not lying!"

"No one will harm you. I give you my word," he replied with a sigh. "Rando is with the resistance now; it was the only way to keep him safe from the other Knights of Ren. You will remain with the resistance until this war is over, after, if we succeed, you must learn a new way to use the force - the Grey path. If you ever betray the resistance, me, or your son, I will personally destroy you. Swear to me you will never walk the dark path again!" he ordered, calling upon the old authority he had once possessed over his subordinate knight.

"I swear it upon my husband's grave and my son's life! I will never walk the dark path again!" she pledged as the tears spilled from her eyes.

"Good. You must never speak of your time as a Knight of Ren to anyone outside of the generals close counsel, and you must never reveal to anyone outside of that close council that I was once Kylo Ren."

"Never. I will never bring it up. I promise."

"There is one other thing I want to know. My girlfriend, Rey, the one who fought beside me on Dantooin, the one who found you and Rando yesterday, her parents were murdered by the Knights of Ren. Who was it?"

* * *

When Rando's mother had been summoned away by Poe Dameron's little ball droid he had felt a wave of terror wash over him. Would they kill his mother? He had only just barely got her back! He had just lost his father, would he have to lose his mother too?

He saw Rey walking away from the resistance camp out into the forest. He had spoken to no one. He hadn't even felt like speaking with his own mother, a fact he regretted now, fearing that that chance may have been taken from him when she had been summoned away. Suddenly he needed to speak with someone and he felt that she, above all others, would understand him.

"Rey, wait!" he called, running after her.

"Rando…I'm…so sorry," she fumbled; not knowing what to say to help him, only knowing that he was in pain. She felt a pang of guilt tear into her gut. "I should have caught Aldo Ren. I should have stopped him. He got away. It's my fault."

Rando had never once considered his father's death to be anyone's fault but Aldo Ren. He had seen Rey do her best. "Rey, don't say that. You're a Jedi, not a god. Nobody can stop death. The only person to blame is that…Aldo Ren," he said, recording that name to memory for the rest of his life. "You and Ben risked your lives once just to save him, remember. Nobody's ever done that much for me. It's their fault, the Knights of Ren. I hated Fresza Ren when I met her for having abducted my father and forcing my hand against the resistance. I hated them all when you told me they were the ones who murdered my mother, even though that wasn't the case. I have even more reason to hate them now, especially that…Aldo Ren. Luke Skywalker will be disappointed in me, but I don't care. I hate them. I hate all Knights of Ren," he cried as he balled his fists in fury.

Rey recognized a plea for help. She knew it wasn't in Rando's nature to feel so much hatred. "You have every right to hate Aldo Ren. I can't take that from you, but please don't let such hatred consume you, and whatever you do don't think of vengeance. I walked in darkness yesterday after what happened. I would have murdered Aldo Ren if I had caught him. He must be destroyed, but it must be done for the right reasons. Killing him cannot bring back the dead," she said, and suddenly she felt the weight of her shame lifting from her shoulders, the Grey path opening before her once again. "The Grey path…someday I'd like to show it to you. There is a balance between love and hate. You are not damned for hating, especially not if you remember what you love, what you still have. Rando…you have your mother back. What I wouldn't give for what you have now."

"For how long? She must have committed countless war crimes when she was serving the First Order. General Organa will have her executed! She might be dead right now, they…called her away."

She had been with Ben when BB-8 had ushered him away. She had suspected Master Skywlaker's intentions with Ben.

 _Ben. Do you have to kill Ashani?_

She asked him through their bond.

 _Probably not. Tell Rando to quit worrying._

He replied.

She gave a sigh of relief and smiled to herself, which Rando did not miss and he looked at her in confusion.

"Your mother will be forgiven," she told him.

"How? How can they forgive her after all that she's done?"

"Because they forgave Ben," she confessed. It had never been her place to reveal the truth of Ben's past to Rando, but the time had called for it. He needed to know the truth.

"What?" he asked in genuine confusion.

"Ben didn't just run away after Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy was destroyed. He was once Kylo Ren, the master of all the Knights of Ren. He was tormented, deceived, and manipulated by Snoke and had turned to the darkside. But like your mother, there was still good in him, a light that never went away no matter how much he was punished for it. Now he is Grey, like me. You and your mother should both be Grey as well, in time perhaps you will be. There is forgiveness for your mother, because there was forgiveness for him. If Ben can come back, so can she."

Rando was blown away by the knowledge that Ben Solo had once been a Knight of Ren, and not just any Knight of Ren, THE master of the Knights of Ren, which probably meant he had once been the worst of them all. Forgiving his mother had never been a question for him. She was his mother. If she had turned to the darkside she must have had her reasons. The important thing was that she was with him now, and most importantly, that she would not be destroyed. Suddenly a lot of Ben's hard personality traits made sense to him, and also, Rey's feelings for him. "You saved him didn't you?" he asked, feeling his heart break for Rey all over again.

"We saved each other," she replied, and Rando couldn't deny the love he saw in her eyes when she spoke of Ben. It was a warm glow that she had never shown for him. He didn't doubt that she cared for him…as a friend, but he could see now…she could never love him the way she loved Ben Solo. She would never be his.

He turned his back so that she wouldn't see his tears. "I won't tell anyone his secret. I promise."

"Rando?" she called, sensing his wrenching pain and sorrow.

"Thank you. I mean it," he blurted before running off back towards the resistance camp.

* * *

Ben was walking around the resistance camp, looking for Rey. He could sense that she and Rando had been sharing their sorrows together. Part of him was jealous that she would open herself to Rando, but not to him, the other part of him was trying to accept that whatever helped her overcome her turmoil was necessary.

He stumbled upon Chewie, who sat by himself at the camp, meticulously cleaning his bowcaster from the battle the day before. Ben could sense he worked with a heavy heart. Lando had been a great loss to him, another friend gone, and he felt the familiar stab of guilt in his heart.

He had not meant to stare, and had tried to look away when Chewie looked up and saw him. He moved to walk away, but stopped when he heard his uncle call to him in his chuffing Skyriiwook.

When he approached his uncle stood to his full height, which was intimidating, as very few were taller than he was.

"I'm sorry about Lando," he lamely offered.

Suddenly the big Wookiee seized him in one of his crushing hugs. He told him he was tired of losing family and that he had missed his nephew.

"I've missed you too, Uncle Chewie," he confessed, trying not to choke up, but promptly being crushed in another Wookiee embrace.

* * *

When Ben finally found Rey she was meditating alone in the forest. He could sense that she was already feeling somewhat better.

"Rey?"

She opened her beautiful warm eyes and smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, Ben. I was weak."

"Don't say that!" He argued. "You are the strongest person I know. You had a right to be angry yesterday."

"Vengeance does not bring back the dead. I should practice what I preach, shouldn't I? Some teacher I am," she scoffed.

"I shouldn't have left you. We shouldn't have fought alone, you were right about that. We are stronger together. I wasn't nearly as strong fighting on my own as I was when I had been fighting for you…I lost my saber."

"Ben…"

"It's nothing. I can make another…in time."

She rose and went to him and wrapped her arms around him. He could almost feel her light filling his soul.

"Rando's mother has agreed to stay with the resistance, and to abandon the dark path. She fell out of fear."

"What did you learn?" she asked, looking up at him.

"She doesn't know where Snoke is, but Aldo Ren does. Aldo Ren is the key to finding Snoke. The problem is finding him. We must leave for Coruscant soon, she said Hiji Ren may be found there, and Ereus Ren can be found somewhere amongst the crime bosses of Tatooine. One of them knows where Aldo Ren is hiding. We must hunt them down. Rey…she told me which one murdered your parents it was…"

"NO!" she cried, pulling back from Ben.

He looked at her in shock. He had though she wanted to know the truth. When they had still been enemies it had been one of her driving motivations.

"No, Ben, please don't tell me. Don't you see? I'll just want vengeance again. I'll fight for the wrong reasons. I can never know. If I know I will be fighting with darkness in my heart. If we are going to find the other Knights of Ren, if we're going to challenge Snoke, I have to balance my hatred with my love. I have to fight for the living, for my friends, for you, because you're here and I love you. Please don't tell me. If you love me, you won't."

He pulled her to him and seized her lips in a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled back and looked into her eyes he knew he could promise her anything. "I understand, Rey. I won't tell you. Perhaps someday, if we win this war, if you still want to know, but I won't put you in that jeopardy now. I promise you," he said as he wrapped her in his arms.

* * *

They were heading back to the resistance camp for the evening. It had been an emotionally draining day, but Ben realized it wasn't over yet when he heard Rando calling him.

"Rey, would you mind if I have a word with Ben," asked Rando. She nodded and left the two men alone.

 _Oh, um, by the way. I forgot to mention. I told Rando you were once Kylo Ren._

She blurted through the bond as she walked away.

 _You're lucky I love you._

He replied, suddenly anticipating what this conversation would be about.

"Rey told me about what happened to you after Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy."

Rey had neglected to tell him how Rando had taken that news, but assuming she hadn't warned him to beware of knives or blasters, he assumed that Rando was open to reason. "You mean that I was once a murderer?"

"Well, so was my mother, I guess. I don't know much about the dark side of the force, but if it's terrible enough to drive my mother to do what she must have done all those years, it must be pretty bad. I finally got to talk to her a little, after you let her go today. She confessed to having done some pretty terrible things. I threw up a little, to be honest. I never would have thought she could do such horrible things, but she showed me some of her memories…they were pretty awful. I felt her fear and her pain. I don't want to end up that way. Rey said I could be Grey like you guys. I want to learn. I want to fight."

"You've already started your way on the path. It will take a long time, you're very old to be just learning the ways of the force, but you've got potential," he said in probably one of the most outwardly kind moments he had ever shown Rando Calrissian.

"She'll never love me, but you know that don't you? You're a big jealous jerk, but you know it. I'll never have what you two have. I kinda hate you for that."

"You should hate me for a lot of reasons," replied Ben.

"I don't hate you for having been a Knight of Ren. I'm not blind, that's not who you are now, she wouldn't love you if you were. Besides, I have to believe a hateful bastard like you can be saved, if you can, so can my mother."

Ben was finally seeing that he had greatly underestimated Rando Calrissian. Perhaps he wasn't such an intolerable ass after all. "For what it's worth, I know what it's like to lose a father, and I'm sorry," but then added. "And I'm sure someone will be dumb enough to like you eventually."

"Gee, thanks, Asshole!"

But they shared no genuine hard feelings and laughed together on their way back to the base.

* * *

That night after dinner General Organa had called a meeting. The next day they would be leaving the forest Moon of Endor and heading back to the base on Takodana. It had been agreed that Rando, Ashani, and young Yibya would be returning to the resistance where they could be kept protected and also be helped by Luke Skywalker.

Yibya was terrified to be leaving his grandfather, he was still a child, and Master Luke would not be able to give him his full time, but to Luke's surprise, Poe Dameron had volunteered himself and Finn to be guardians for the Ewok child.

"What? We don't know anything about kids!" argued Finn, when Poe had told him the news. "Especially not weird fury man-eating kids! We don't even speak Ewokese!"

"He'll learn our language in time, and I'm great with kids. Besides, his grandfather and tribe saved your life. We owe them to help look after the kid. He'll have no family with the resistance, and he's only a little guy. He's scared. Besides, I can't do it all alone. I do also have a squadron to lead. Please? Heave a heart!"

Finn couldn't help but soften up at Poe's behest. He did feel he owed a debt to the Ewoks, and the strange furry child was somewhat endearing. He also knew that once Poe set his heart on something, it was best not to resist.

Rey couldn't help but smile at the predicament her two friends had found themselves in. She didn't doubt that they wouldn't make great guardians, and even BB-8 seemed excited about the idea.

After the meeting Luke approached Ben. "There's someone who wants to speak with you."

"Uncle, it's been a long day. I'm really 'talked out'," he protested, just wanting to curl up with Rey in their tent alone and be done with the whole exhausting day.

"Trust me; this is someone you want to meet."

* * *

Ben stood outside. It was growing cold and he had felt himself being drawn to the outskirts of the Ewok village. Suddenly he felt a strange feeling come over him.

This was it. This was where his grandfather's remains rested. He had always known his grandfather's remains had been burned on the moon of Endor, but now he could feel it, in the soil, in the air, those ashes that had once scattered to the winds. He could feel his grandfather all around him…and then he heard his voice.

"Ben," called the blue force ghost of Anakin Skywalker.

"Grandfather! Is it really you this time?" he asked, skeptical still, after so many years of having been deceived, but his grandfather had never appeared to him as he did now, in the robes of a true Jedi, and not in the mask of a fallen Sith Lord.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I wanted to come to you when you were younger, when you needed me, but you weren't yet strong enough in the force to call me forth, and by the time you were, you were too far gone in the darkside."

Ben dropped to his knees. Almost his whole life he had idolized this man, even though he had never truly known him. He had always imagined all the things he had wanted to say, to ask him, but now, he couldn't think of anything.

"Your Rey is very special. She reminds me a lot of your grandmother; you don't let a woman like that go. I'm really very grateful to her; it's because of her that you're here now, finally far enough into the light where you can summon me from the force. Where is your saber?" he asked.

"I…lost it…it was destroyed," replied Ben.

"Good! That saber wasn't good enough for any grandson of mine. You may be a Solo, but you're also a Skywalker, and from this moment forth, you must never forget it!" he said as he pointed to a hallow log.

Ben got up and walked to the fallen tree. He slowly reached inside of the knothole and felt something cold and metallic in his hand. When he pulled out his arm, he found that he was holding the lightsaber of Anakin Skyalker, the one Rey had once used to scar his face one fateful night on Starkiller Base.

"I asked your uncle to put that in there for you. He'd been keeping it ever since Rey made her own; but I told him it was time."

Ben ignited the saber and watched as the blue beam hummed before him. "Grandfather, I swear to you, this time I will do honor by your legacy."

* * *

A note from your humble author: Phew, that was a challenging chapter. So many important plot points had to be woven and I hope I did a good job keeping everything straight. Sorry it took me so long to finally get it up; it's been "one of those" weeks. I know I said I wanted to put lemon in this chapter, but the chapter was long enough as it is, and I think a lemon would have ruined the tone of this chapter, but don't worry, next chapter Rey and Ben are off to hunt more Knights of Ren and they will get some more sexy times. Awww and Poe and Finn are daddies now…sort of lol :D

Thanks to all my new readers and followers. Please keep letting me know what you guys think of the story so far. I get the sads when I don't get any love or encouragement. Please don't give me the sads! :*(


	24. Chapter 24 - Warnings

A note from your humble author: Lemon alert! MWAHAHAHA

* * *

She was running through the forest, bounding over rocks, and leaping up into the trees, but he was still pursuing her. She would have to prepare herself for another stand; she could not let him keep her on the defensive. Today he was vicious.

She could feel him hunting her, he was getting close now. She watched silently from the canopy as he stalked her below.

She leapt down and surprised him with a series of furious strikes that he barely managed to fend off, but she could feel the rush of the battle fill him with a fevered pitch of ecstasy as suddenly she was forced back against his regrouped attacks. She could feel his eyes burning into her and suddenly she was disarmed and helpless before him as he held his humming saber to her exposed throat.

"You're not fooling me, scavenger!"

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Suddenly he powered off his saber and backed her into the nearest tree where she couldn't get away.

"You gave up the fight on purpose," he accused.

"And what if I did?" she asked, as he pressed himself against her and she could feel his heart hammering in his chest as quickly as her own, partly from their recent exertions, partly in anticipation.

"Perhaps I should punish you for it," he said with a sly smirk on his face as he seized her in a hungry kiss and forcefully thrust his tongue into her mouth. His hands gripped her around the waist and puller her hips into him. She could feel the bulge in his trousers pressing against her, and she reached down and stroked him. He growled into her mouth at her touch.

She could feel him begin to pull off her clothes, and she desperately wanted to feel her skin against his and began yanking open his belt. He kneeled down to help her out of her boots and leggings and stopped to graze his lips over her thighs and flick his tongue along her wet fold. "Ben," she sighed as she felt her knees nearly want to give out beneath her, her hands tangled in his soft black hair.

He threw his shirt to the forest floor and admired her as she stood completely bare before him. "My Rey," he breathed as he reached for her and locked her in another furious kiss that nearly stole her senses away. She felt his hands gently massage her breasts then move lower to grip her thighs and suddenly she felt herself being lifted. She cried out a little in protest but he held her back firmly against the massive tree, which was surprisingly soft due to all the moss that had grown over it. As soon as she felt him positioning himself at her entrance, she gave in to him completely.

"I love you, Ben," she confessed as she gently cradled his face in her hands and looked into his beautiful dark eyes.

She cried out in bliss as he pushed inside of her, filling her completely. She felt him tremble against her, felt him reach for her through their bond, wanting to join with her in every way. "Rey, I love you so much," he said as he began slowly pumping himself inside of her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him as the waves of pleasure threatened to drown her. She wasn't afraid of being dropped now, not by him. He would never let her fall. She could feel his pleasure through the force and it heightened her own in an overwhelming loop of sensations. "Yes, Ben, more," she begged, and cried out as he increased his speed inside of her.

Suddenly it seemed as if all the forest swirled before her eyes as the burst of her release came and shook her to her very core. She could feel that he was close when she leaned in and scraped her teeth along his throat, he threw back his head and came inside of her with such force that she could feel herself tightening around him again.

Gently he lowered her to the soft forest floor and lay on top of her so that he could look down into her warm eyes. "Am I dreaming again?" he asked.

"If so, you're the best dream I've ever had," she replied with a smile. He placed a soft and tender kiss to her lips and sighed in his content.

Every day, every moment he shared with her, filled him with happiness and peace unlike any he had ever known. He knew he could never let her go, never lose her. The path ahead was dangerous for them both. The night before he had had a terrible nightmare, of a majestic grey beast, brought down by some unseen attacker, the creature's pitiful yelp ringing into the cold night air. He had felt powerless and afraid and had awoken drenched in sweat. When he saw her lying next to him, looking so peaceful, gently breathing and warm, he swore he would never let anything take her from him. But unlike his grandfather, he would not allow himself to fall into darkness.

"Rey, help me see the life of the forest," he asked her as they lay in each other's arms in the warm patch of sunlight on the forest floor.

Earlier that morning, before they began sparring, they had sat in meditation. Ben was getting better at finding the place of peace that separated himself from all things, even her, but when he had opened his eyes he could sense that she had not gone to that same place, she had done the opposite. She had reached out with the force and felt every living thing, in much the same way she had the first time she had met his grandfather.

"I could see you, feel you. You're different from all the other life, and not just because of the force. I think it's because of our bond. I think I could find you anywhere now," she said.

"That's worth a test," he said. And they had spent much of the morning with him hiding in various places and her finding him through their bond, before they eventually moved on to sparring.

He had been impressed. Could he feel all the life too? Could he find her? Anywhere?

"Everyone is packing up to leave."

"Just for a little while?"

They got dressed and sat together in that state of meditation until he could feel it, everything, everyone. He could feel the birds in the trees, the insects crawling over the leaves, the many Ewoks, all of the scurrying people packing up to leave and return to the resistance. They were like little lights in a dark expanse that went on forever, and he could feel her. Her light was different. It looked different, it felt different, and to him it was the most beautiful light of all.

"This would have been useful back when you were hiding from me," he commented with a smirk.

"I don't think the focus on life is a darkside technique, besides, if you had found me before I became Grey, I wouldn't be able to help you now."

She was right. The force could work in mysterious ways, but he had no doubt that things had happened the way they did because they were meant to. He was meant to be with her. She was meant to be his. If he had succeeded in capturing her when he was still in the darkness Snoke would have intervened eventually, taken her from him, destroyed her. He shuddered at the thought. Snoke still wanted to take her from him, and he would not allow it.

BB-8 came rolling up, chattering in binary about how everyone was wondering where they had disappeared to, and that it was time to leave. BB-8 often came off as an annoyance to Ben, most droids did, but he suddenly realized that if not for that innocuous little ball droid Rey would have never been set in his path. It was even the intervention of a droid that once brought his parents together.

Back at the camp Rey watched as little Yibya tearfully hugged his grandfather goodbye, then turned to take Poe Dameron's hand.

"I never thought I'd end up here again," said Ben, as they made their way to their X-Wings.

"It's a beautiful place. The Ewoks are a little weird, but they seem nice enough. I wouldn't mind coming back to see more of it some time, hopefully under better circumstances."

They joined the squadrons on their way back to Takodana. They would leave their X-Wings and take the Millennium Falcon from there to Coruscant. The Falcon would be more comfortable for the two of them to fly in together, and they didn't want to alert all of Coruscant that two resistance pilots had arrived on the planet. Stealth would be required for this mission.

Maz came out of the fortress to greet them on their return.

"You two are making me proud," she said as she gripped Rey's hand and patted Ben on the arm. She had heard all the news. "I'm sorry about Lando, he was a good man. But I see you've brought home a couple of new force-sensitives. Luke's going to have his hand full, especially with the little Ewok."

"Poe and Finn are going to help him with Yibya," said Rey.

Maz suddenly had a knowing twinkle in her strange beady eyes.

"Solo?"

"Maz," replied Ben, knowing he was about to hear it.

"I sense danger ahead, for you both, do not forget all that you have learned from the Grey way, and may the force be with you."

Maz's warning did not bode will with Ben. The tiny alien woman had a strange way of knowing things and he was still shaken from his dream. He simply nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Rey and Ben were just on their way to the Falcon when Finn approached them, with little Yibya and BB-8 close behind. The ball droid happily ran circles around the little Ewok child, who seemed to enjoy the droids antics.

"Rey, where are you going? We just got back!"

"There's still more Knights of Ren to deal with. We're on our way to Coruscant," she said.

Finn's face took on a sober expression. He knew they were both strong in the force, but his recent encounter with Aldo Ren reminded him of just how serious the dangers ahead would be for them. "Be careful, please," he said.

"We'll be back," she promised.

But as they turned to leave he called again. "Uh…Ben…"

Ben was surprised that Finn would address him; the ex-stormtrooper only ever seemed to barely humor his existence. He turned and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"By any chance, do you know what _Uchama_ means? He keeps calling me that."

Ben just smiled and sincerely did his best not to laugh. "He's calling you Old Man."

"Old?" cried Finn, looking wounded. Yibya never used that term for Poe.

"Only elderly Ewoks use canes," he explained, and did his best to stifle his laugh until his back was turned and both he and Rey were on their way again.

* * *

It did not take them long to reach the ecumenopolis. General Organa had arranged for Ben and Rey to have access to her personal apartment on Coruscant to use as their temporary base of operation. It was not a new dwelling for Ben.

When he and Rey walked inside they were both greeted by a servant droid named C529.

"Master Solo, your mother told me to expect you. How good to see you again. The last time you were here you were a very young boy."

"I remember," he replied, and sadly he did. The old apartment bought back a surge of many old forgotten memories, most unpleasant. Growing up, his family had never lived on any one planet. His father was a wanderer by nature, and his mother's home world had been destroyed by Vader before he was born. Coruscant was where they stayed when his mother was wrapped up in her duties as a senator, and because of that it had always been the most lonely of his many childhood homes. A city planet was no place to raise children. He could already feel himself itching from the claustrophobia of the overcrowded planet.

Rey could sense his discomfort and placed her hand in his. This time Coruscant would be different, she would not let him feel alone.

After the silver droid had waddled off they got down to business.

"Do you think Hiji Ren will expect us to come looking for him?" she asked.

"It's hard to say. Knights of Ren are used to being the hunters, not the hunted, but Snoke will have surely figured out our intent by now. He'll want us stopped. He'll want us dead."

"What about luring him out? I can be bait again."

"NO! I'm not putting you in that position again. Not if I can help it. Besides it shouldn't be hard to draw him out, all we have to do is let him know we're here."

"How?"

"We're going to have to pay a visit to the underworld."

* * *

They casually walked into a seedy night club that flashed neon lights. Inside a band played a raucous tune for a disinterested audience. The lights were low and the establishment was sparsely occupied. Most of the patrons sat at the bar drowning themselves in Corellian whiskey and other more dangerous substances imported from the outer rim.

Rey didn't particular like Ben's plan but she moved to the other side of the bar and waited for what he assured her would happen. To her surprise, it didn't take long.

"Hey pretty lady. Why don't I buy you a drink," purred a male Rylothian.

"No thanks," she replied.

"Ah, I see. How much?" he asked, darting his eyes up and down her body. She wasn't even dressed provocatively, just her usual tunic, vest, and leggings, and she couldn't help but burn with rage at his crude assumption.

"What makes you think I'm for sale?" she snapped, and suddenly a few of the other patrons were paying attention to the outburst.

He was just about to open his mouth and say something very insulting, when he felt a tap at his shoulder and turned around to find himself confronting a very tall human male who looked very angry.

"I think the lady's had enough of you, scram," said Ben in a cold voice, and Rey could sense genuine anger from him, even though this had been their plan.

"Or what, tough guy? Get your own whore!"

The next moment the Rylothian's piercing scream rent the air, and the music came to a halt. All the patrons stared at the tall man wielding the thrumming blue light saber and the trembling Rylothian who gripped his stump of an arm in horror as his limb lay on the floor.

 _Ben! You said you were only going to brandish your weapon!_

She exclaimed through their bond.

 _I'm sorry, Rey. But I didn't expect him to get THAT insulting._

He turned off his saber and gently grabbed her arm and escorted her back outside of the club. The moment they made it outside, they knew that they were being followed. Brandishing a Jedi weapon in a place like that was sure to attract attention from First Order spies, who were everywhere, especially in the underworld. They moved slowly.

When they were sure that they had been seen they moved into an abandoned warehouse and waited.

Their pursuer did not follow them into the building, but they knew that he would be outside watching.

Suddenly blinding lights glared through the dirty windows of the warehouse.

"Get down!" he shouted as he tackled her to the floor just as blaster fire from the hovering ship outside tore through the building.

"That was fast," she said once the attacker stopped firing. The ship zoomed off, but they could sense it was only circling the building, looking for a place to land.

They jumped to their feet and switched on their sabers.

Suddenly a black figure crashed through one of the windows and rolled into the room with vibrodaggers flying. Ben and Rey dodged the projectiles, and braced themselves as Hiji Ren charged. He dove for Rey, his blades sparking in the darkness, but she was able to block him with her saberstaff.

Ben lunged for the knight and managed to separate him from Rey. Though Hiji Ren's weapons were suited better for short range combat and for throwing, he was lightning fast and able to hold his own against the two Grey Jedi who fought against him.

Hiji Ren shot a grappling hook that pulled him up several stories into the rafters above and away from his opponents.

"Kylo Ren! I've been expecting you. The Supreme Leader is very disappointed," stated the knight through the mechanical filter of his mask.

Ben and Rey were already running up the stairs to face the taunting knight.

Rey had reached the top before Ben and sprang at Hiji Ren, her saberstaff twirling and singing as she rained blows against his blades. Ben was coming up behind her when Hiji Ren threw a small detonator to the stairs just below Ben. The device exploded on impact, shaking the whole building and causing the staircase to collapse with Ben still on it. He managed to prevent his fall at the last moment by grabbing onto a bent portion of the handrail.

"Ben!" she cried, while still fighting against the knight who was using this moment to gain the upper hand in their battle. It worked. Hiji Ren managed to stab Rey in the chest with a small dagger, she cried out in pain as the blade pierced into her. Ben had just pulled himself up in time to see her cry out as Hiji Ren stabbed her. He watched in horror as she slumped upon the platform.

"Rey!" he shouted, and suddenly the force seemed to take control of him. He was able to jump from where he had landed below to where Hiji Ren waited above, his blade still dripping with Rey's blood. Ben crouched beside her and felt for her pulse, it was there, but he could sense that she was in terrible pain and the wound in her chest was slowly trickling blood. Hiji Ren ran for the broken window and stopped at the ledge.

"Oh, don't worry, Kylo Ren. Your woman will not die quickly. She will suffer! As I promised the Supreme Leader that she would."

Ben moved to lunge for the knight before he could jump out the window.

"I wouldn't!" continued Hiji Ren. "Do you see this?" he exclaimed as he held up a small vile that seemed to be attached to his glove by a strange mechanical device. "The wound is not lethal, merely a small hole, ah, but the poison! Even now she suffers!"

Ben ground his teeth in fury. He began reaching for the force to destroy the knight.

"If you use the force to kill me, she will die!" he threatened. "If I die, the vile will self-destruct. That is a very rare, very special poison, and this is the only antidote in all of the core galaxy, you would never find more in time to save her."

"What do you want?" he growled, knowing that if there was an antidote then surely Hiji had some intention of extorting him.

"The Supreme Leader isn't done with you, or her. Bring her to the roof!" he ordered as he jumped out the window.

Ben ran back to Rey and scooped her up in his arms. "Rey, can you hear me? Rey, please wake up!" he begged.

"Ben?" she asked weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Hang on Rey! I won't let you die!" he said as he picked her up in his arms and ran up the remainder of the stairs and out onto the roof.

Hiji Ren waited in front of his ship. The ramp was down and inside Ben could see a special holding area, designed for transporting a prisoner, a force-sensitive prisoner.

"I'm taking you back to the First Order, Kylo Ren, and you're going voluntarily or she dies!"

"What about Rey?"

"Though the Supreme Leader would like her dead, he'd prefer having you brought in alive, for now. Leave her here and get in the ship."

"And then not give her the antidote," he accused.

"Oh, I'm prepared for that," he said as he detached the vile and strange mechanical device from his glove. "Even when not attached to me, the vial is still remotely set to self-destruct in the event of my death. This little device also has a handy timer. Attach it to her wrist and in five minutes the antidote will be administered. Examine it for yourself and see, I can detonate it from here with the push of a button, so don't try anything," he threatened as he gently set the vile and attached device on the ground then slowly backed towards his ship.

Ben was frantic; he could feel Rey weakening through their bond.

 _No, Ben, please. Fight him, save yourself._

She weakly pleaded through the bond. She could hear everything being said but every breath ached, everything grew darker before her eyes.

 _I won't let you die. I don't care what they do to me._

He picked up the vile and its attached device and turned it over, examining it. He could see the timer had a five minute pre-set and that it was receiving a signal from a pulse monitor somewhere on Hiji Ren. He turned back to Rey and attached the device to her wrist and switched on the timer.

"Rey, I love you. No matter what happens. No matter what they do to me. I love you," he spoke as he wept and gently stroked her face.

"No…Ben…" she cried, and cringed in agony as the poison continued to spread through her veins.

He kissed her trembling lips and brushed the tears from her cheek, then rose and walked to the ship.

 _Ben!_

She pleaded again. But he walked into the ship's holding cell and watched as the clear doors shut around him and locked into place. He could see her still lying on the ground, feebly trying to move, but in too much pain to even get up.

Hiji Ren walked up the ramp, and Ben could sense his satisfaction. He closed the ramp and Ben watched in anguish as she disappeared from his view.

"At last I have captured the mighty Kylo Ren. The Supreme Leader will be most pleased. You see, he wanted her dead, and you brought in alive, and I have succeeded in both."

Ben cast him a murderous look.

"That's right, there is no antidote. It was only a placebo."

* * *

A note from your humble author: Dun dun dun! What will happen to our heroes now? You'll just have to tune in next chapter to find out! Same bat-time, same bat-channel!

YAY, thank you to all who gave me the kind feedback. You guys are awesome. I really love reviews and feedback so please keep encouraging me. I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far. Also thanks to all my readers and followers :D


	25. Chapter 25 - Don't Leave Me

The ship began lifting off. Frantically Ben tried smashing the walls of his clear cell, but they would not break. He ignited his saber and tried burning through the wall, but it was no use; it was a cage designed to prevent a force-user from escaping. He shouted threats and curses at Hiji Ren, who paid him no heed as he sat in the ships cockpit and began flying the craft up out of the Coruscant underworld. Once free of the Courscant atmosphere Hiji Ren planned to gas Ben in his cell so that he could further restrain him and safely confiscate his weapon, but first he wanted to get his ship away from the city planet. He was confident the cell would hold until then.

 _Rey? REY! Answer me!_

He shouted across their bond, but was answered with only silence. He could feel her life fading. He smashed his fists in rage against the walls until his blood stained the once clear barrier. In anguish he dropped to his knees and called upon the force.

He remembered the strength, the power; he had once felt as he fought to save her life on Cloud City, and called upon it again. When he had fought for her, he had been stronger in the force than he had ever felt before. He closed his eyes and focused on the weakening pulse of Rey through their bond. "For her. For her," he thought, as he felt the raw power begin to surge through his veins. With a mighty shove he extended his hand and focused all of his will, releasing a burst so strong that it broke through his cell wall and also tore out the side of the ship.

Suddenly the ship's warning siren started blaring. Red lights were flashing. A vacuum of air began tugging at Hiji Ren from where he sat in the ships cockpit, desperately trying to pull up above the skyline, and not lose control as he dodged the speeders zooming around his damaged ship. So intent was he on trying not to crash his vessel; that he was unable to notice the figure that rose up behind him in the cockpit, but he felt something seize his throat. With a violent jerk he was torn from his seat and found himself floating several inches above the floor, face to face with his former master.

Ben squeezed harder on the struggling knight's throat, and watched as he helplessly thrashed about. When Hiji Ren tried reaching for a dagger Ben effortlessly stopped him, and using the force, pulled every dagger from Hiji Ren's body and tossed them out the gaping hole in the side of the ship. The powerful vacuum of air should have sucked him out as well, but he remained fixed in place though his sheer will in the force, outside pedestrian speeders were struggling to dodge the damaged ship that careened upwards.

He didn't have time to ask questions, but he still needed answers. With no preamble he sliced straight into Hiji Ren's mind and began tearing it apart, desperately trying to find any information that could save Rey's life, and also hoping to find if he knew where Aldo Ren was.

Hiji Ren let out a blood curdling scream that sounded distorted and horrific through his mask as he felt his mind being destroyed from the inside.

To Ben's disappointment he found that Hiji Ren had no clue where to find Aldo Ren, and worse, that he had been telling the truth about the placebo.

"I see; then you are of no use to me," he said as released his grip on Hiji Ren's mind and instead reached into his chest and seized his heart. Hiji Ren's screams intensified, but Ben would show him no mercy. With a furious yank, Hiji Ren's heart burst through his chest and flew into Ben's outstretched hand, it beast one last time, then stopped. He released the lifeless body of the knight, letting it fall to the cockpit floor, and then tossed the worthless heart out the gaping hole in the side of the ship.

 _I'm coming, Rey!_

He called to her as he jumped into the pilot's chair and struggled to regain control of the faltering ship, and narrowly managed to avoid an imminent collision with a looming skyscraper. The ship was heavily damaged, but with great struggle he managed to turn it back and send it into a high-speed dive, back towards the underworld. He prayed to the force that he would not be too late.

He landed the ship ungracefully on the rooftop of the warehouse where Rey still lay. She was unconscious, and when he ran to her and scooped her into his arms, she was no longer breathing. Her face had turned ashy pale, her pulse the faintest of sensations beneath his fingers as he felt her wrist after tearing off the worthless device.

"Rey! Rey, wake up! Don't leave me, Rey! Don't die! Open your eyes! Breathe!" he begged and cried as he tried to rouse her limp body.

He had never healed before. His Uncle Luke had taught him when he was a boy, but he had never been able to master it. He had never once been able to successfully make the light-sided force technique work; he had always been too dark on the inside. He held her body next to him and buried his face in her neck and tried desperately to recall what little he knew of the force healing ability.

But it wasn't working.

"Don't leave! Don't leave me!" he begged her again, as tears streamed down his face.

 _I love you!_

He called to her over the fading bond and with one final effort he summoned every ounce of the force that he could feel, and closing his eyes, he imagined her light; strong, beautiful, warm. He pictured her breathing peacefully beside him as they lay in bed together in the night, where she was warm and safe in his arms. He saw her warm hazel eyes sparkle when they finished squadron practice together. Her fierce beauty and raw power as she sparred with him in graceful form, their sabers crackling against each other. He felt the way her soft hand would trace the scar on his face, the scar where she marked him for her own. And he heard her voice, calling to him.

 _Ben?_

 _Rey, come back. I need you._

 _It's so dark._

 _I'm with you. I won't let you go!_

He could see himself floating in the darkness, and he could see her fading light. He could see her there.

 _Rey! Take my hand!_

He begged her, and watched as she reached out for him.

 _Ben._

She called for him and finally he could reach her. He could feel her hand within his, warm, alive. With all of his strength he pulled her to him, pulling her up out of the darkness. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed the force that flowed through his soul to pour into her, making her light shine brighter until they both glowed together in the void. And suddenly he opened his eyes, and she was looking back at him.

"Rey?"

"Ben…you came for me," she said as she gently reached up to touch his face, which was still streaked wet with tears.

"I'll never let you go," he promised as he kissed her and pulled her tighter to him.

* * *

They were both disappointed that Hiji Ren did not have any information on the whereabouts of Aldo Ren. Ben was particularly upset that Rey had nearly lost her life and they were no closer to their goal of tracking down Snoke.

"Our mission was hardly a complete failure. There's one less Knight of Ren to deal with. Snoke will be furious," offered Rey.

"Snoke will want revenge for what we're doing. He still wants me alive," he replied.

"He's a monster. He wants you alive to torment you, to punish you. I won't let him hurt you again," she argued, remembering all too well how cruel Snoke had been to her Ben.

He clasped her hand as they sat together in the cockpit of the Falcon. They were returning to Takodana. They didn't want to just blindly walk into another trap. They couldn't afford to make any more mistakes. They would have to be much more cautious and on their guard if they were going to hunt for Ereus Ren on Tatooine.

They had only been gone a few days, but when they returned to the resistance base they were greeted by Luke Skywalker and Chewie.

"I'm relieved to see you both safe again," said Luke with a smile as he watched Chewie practically crush Ben in a welcoming embrace. He was relieved to see that his old friend was finally on good terms with his nephew again. After he finished greeting Rey, Chewie headed back to the base to tell everyone of their return.

"We were able to defeat Hiji Ren, but we were met with a few…problems," confided Rey. She watched as Master Luke's eyes took on a look of concern. He undoubtedly sensed that something had gone terribly wrong during their mission, but chose not to pry.

"Hiji knew nothing. We were too careless and…" Ben didn't want to continue, he didn't want to relive the moment where he had nearly lost her.

"We're okay," reassured Rey.

"You're so much like your father. Han relied on luck and quick wit to get him out of most of his tough situations, but that's not something one can always rely on. If you're going to hunt for Ereus Ren on Tatooine you're going to need more than luck. Take it from someone who grew up on Tatooine, it's a dangerous world, and not just because Ereus Ren might be there. The Hutt crime lords still oversee much of the outer rim territories, though their power has dwindled much since the days of Jabba. I hear his son Rotta has grown into a ruthless mob boss in the wake of his father."

"We won't go in without a plan this time," replied Ben.

"How are the padawans?" asked Rey, who had been genuinely curious to know how her former master was getting on with his new pupils.

"Well it's only been a few days since the battle on Endor, but I'm pleased with the potential I see. Rando seems to take to mediation well and seems to have a natural gift with Jedi mind tricks."

"I shouldn't be surprised. He did manage to learn how to block deceptions with uncanny efficiency from Fresza Ren. That's a difficult task, even for someone whose had many years of force training," complimented Ben.

Rey was genuinely pleased to see that Ben was taking a liking to the young Calrissian. She wanted him to have friends, such as she had with Poe and Finn.

"Yibya struggles with meditation. He is young and so full of energy I usually request for BB-8 to tire him out a little before his daily training. Running off some of his energy seems to help him focus better, but when he does focus, he's very quick to learn. He likes to levitate things; something that he apparently started playing with before he got here, much to the bemusement of his people, I'm sure."

"And Ashani?" asked Ben.

"She'll have to wait for you two to progress with her path along the force. For now she seems at peace. When Rando is busy training she spends most of her time visiting with your mother. They have a lot in common."

"Where is mother?" asked Ben.

"In her office. She wanted to speak with you both upon your return."

When they found General Organa she was sipping tea and chatting with Ashani Calrissian. They seemed to be getting along nicely. When Rey and Ben walked in Ashani greeted them warmly.

"I'm glad you two are back. My son has been making me proud with his training with Luke Skywalker, but you would help me greatly by encouraging him to pay a little more attention to that pretty pilot girl who follows him around," said Ashani.

"Don't mind her, she's bucking for grandchildren," laughed the general.

Ashani left them alone in the office, smiling at the general's comment on her way out.

"Grandchildren already?" asked Ben.

"Can't say I blame her. Neither one of us got to see our son's grow up, and neither one of us are getting any younger," she said with great implication.

Ben and Rey simultaneous blushed as they sat down before the general's desk.

"How was your mission?" asked the general.

"We have successfully eliminated Hiji Ren. We regret to report that he did not have the information we were seeking. We're planning our move on Ereus Ren now," replied Ben as if he were giving a formal status report.

"Tatooine, I hear? Can't say I have pleasant memories of my time on that planet, but I think I may have some idea of how to help you two get in a little more covertly. I would also suggest asking Rando for his help. I hear that boy is pod-racing crazy and may know a thing or two about some of the things that go on there."

"We're open to ideas. How have things been going here?" asked Rey.

"Quiet, perhaps too quiet. I have this feeling in my gut that the First Order may want to retaliate for having destroyed their scavenging operations on Jakku and Endor. They're bound to strike eventually and I'm beginning to feel it's high time we move the base. We've taken advantage of Maz's generosity for long enough."

"Where will you move it to?" asked Ben.

"We haven't decided yet, and I may have difficulty convincing the rest of the resistance officers of my concerns. They tend to think that unless we're certain our whereabouts have been compromised there's no need to keep moving, but I've seen too many years of war to know that a sitting duck is a dead duck."

* * *

Rey and Ben were sitting in the forest, discussing possible plans for their next mission on Tatooine when they were interrupted by Yibya and BB-8 who came bursting into their clearing. BB-8 rolled up to Rey and beeped that he was glad to see her back so soon.

Rey patted the little ball droid and smiled and said 'hello' to Yibya, who regarded her and Ben with curiosity. She was surprised when Ben began speaking to the child in Ewokese, which seemed to please the little one greatly and they shared a back and forth conversation that was interesting for her to observe.

"Only a little?" she questioned Ben with a smile, wanting to tease him for obviously knowing more of the language than he originally wanted to admit.

He blushed a little and said: "Well…I am rusty. I asked him how he felt about learning the force from Uncle Luke. He said he likes it. He feels like a wizard, but that Uncle Luke speaks terrible Ewokese and it confuses him at times."

"And what does he think of your Ewokese?" she giggled.

"He…say's its pretty good, but I'm sure he's just being polite."

"Ask him how he's getting on with Poe and Finn. I hope he likes them."

She waited as Ben and Yibya had their discussion.

"He says he misses his Grandfather, but it's not so bad here. He likes the magical rolling rock," he said pointing to BB-8 who just beeped in acknowledgment. "He does really like the ones he calls 'Old Man' and 'Bird Man.'"

Rey nearly doubled over laughing at the names bestowed on Finn and Poe. Ben couldn't help but join in with her as BB-8 and the young Ewok regarded them in perplexity.

* * *

As they walked back to the base they happened upon Rando who was just coming out of the fortress.

"Ben! Rey! There you are! Boy, word spreads like wildfire whenever you two show up. Poe and Finn were looking for you. We all expect you guys to have dinner with us in the mess hall tonight and tell us how tracking Hiji Ren went."

Rey could sense Ben feeling upset across the bond. Nearly losing her had been the worst experience of his life, and at the moment he just wanted to put it behind him and enjoy every moment he spent in her presence. It was hard enough for him to think about endangering her again so soon by going to Tatooine.

"We defeated him, but we had a rough time of it. I hope you won't mind, Rando, if we don't want to go over it too much, besides we need to worry about the mission ahead now. We're going to Tatooine. Has the general told you?" replied Rey.

"She did. You guys know I have stock in several pod-racers and pod-racer pilots out there?"

"We know," they said in unison. It was one of Rando's favorite subjects.

He gave one of his big charming grins. "I swear, I'm bringing it up for a reason this time! I was talking to the general, Ereus Ren is hanging out with the mob bosses of Tatooine; well we thought of an easy way to get you guys in under their radar."

"You and my mother came up with a plan? This ought to be amusing," smirked Ben.

"We'll go over it after dinner, oh and Jessika is joining us for dinner tonight too," added Rando.

"Jessika, eh?" questioned Rey with a smile.

"Well at least someone likes pod-racing as much as I do, not to mention, she's pretty cute."

* * *

A note from your humble author: What waits for our heroes on Tatooine? What crazy scheme is in the works to find Ereus Ren? Will there be another lemon on the next chapter? Well, I'll at least answer that last one…yes, yes there will be! Stay tuned for next chapter!

Thanks to all my new followers and readers. I guess nobody likes the story though. ::jingles her empty beggar's cup of reviews::

:*(


	26. Chapter 26 - A Hive of Scum & Villainy

A note from your humble author: Lemon alert! Oh, I know some of you suspected where I was going with this, and yes; I am going to hell, but if so, I'm taking you all with me! MWAHAHAHAHA

* * *

It was late at night, Rey was with Chewbacca making some final adjustments to the Falcon; they would be leaving first thing in the morning. Ben decided it would be a good time to have a private word with his mother.

Leia Organa was usually always working until the wee hours of the morning, and that night she was preparing something for Rey's mission, when she sensed her son's approach.

"Come in, Ben!" she called through her office door, while shoving a bundle into her desk drawer.

She watched as her son entered the room and took a seat across from her desk. She could sense nervous agitation and fear.

"Ben, what's wrong?"

She watched as he almost squirmed in his seat as a bead of perspiration appeared on his forehead.

He finally cleared his throat and said; "Mother, I need your advice."

* * *

The next morning Rey was going over a checklist as she waited for Ben near the Falcon. They had loaded a 75-Z speeder onto the ship, of which she was very disappointed that there was only one, and they had also safely stored a large stash of credits provided by Rando, who was now one of the Resistance's main financial backers as all of his father's estate and businesses had been bequeathed to him. She looked up when the General approached her.

"Where's Ben?" asked the General as she looked around the tarmac.

"With Rando and Master Luke, he should be here any minute," she replied.

"Good! Take this!" she said as she shoved a wrapped bundle into Rey's arms.

"Are you sure I can't just wear my regular clothes?"

"There will be no shortage of First Order spies where you're going. I made several alterations to compensate for the fact that you're much taller than I am, and not to mention styles have changed a bit since I was last on Tatooine. Do me a favor; don't tell Ben that I gave it to you."

Rey thanked the General, who said her goodbyes; then she stashed the package inside the Falcon. When she walked back down the ramp she found Ben speaking with Master Luke.

"We'll let you know if we decide to move the base before your return. Your mother is doing her best to convince the stubborn council. I tend to agree, we've been here too long, and I sense danger if we remain."

"The long distance com-link Rando gave me should be a secure line of communication if you need to get a hold of us," replied Ben.

"May the force be with you both," offered Luke, who was actually able to receive a farewell hug from his usually standoffish nephew as well as Rey.

"Are we ready?" asked Ben.

"I don't see why we can't each have a speeder?" pouted Rey.

"Sounds like a cozy idea to me," he replied with a devilish smirk.

* * *

The moment Rey looked at Tatooine she felt an ache of homesickness for Jakku. She preferred green planets rich with water and life, but the sight of any desert world would always remind her of home.

"What is this place?" she asked, referring to the small settlement they seemed to be approaching.

"Mos Eisley spaceport. We can store the Falcon safely in a hanger here and take the speeder on to the Mos Espa Grand Arena."

It was serendipitous timing that the annual Boonta Eve Classic Podrace was only a month away, and every pod racer and pod racing enthusiast would be flocking to Mos Espa for the qualifying races which would determine who would go on to compete in the big annual race. It was also a magnet attraction for the seedy underbelly of crime syndicates that operated throughout the outer rim. The annual podrace was a time for illegal gambling, slave trafficking, and other illicit deeds, and according to Ashani, Ereus Ren had ties with several major crime organizations, including the Hutts.

The crime syndicates provided extra eyes and ears to Ereus Ren, as the outer rim was not yet under the full grip of the First Order, it was harder for the Knights of Ren to track down undiscovered force-sensitives without the cooperation of the Grand Hutt Council. If the syndicates or their spies found force-sensitives they would turn them in to Ereus Ren for elimination, and in return Ereus Ren would sometimes offer his services as a hit man for the crime lords. His presence strengthened the First Orders relations with the outer rim territories, but also supported his prime objective of finding and eliminating force-sensitives.

"You better get changed. The moment we land we have to remain incognito," he said.

She cringed to think about how dreadfully degrading their entire rouse would be, but grabbed the bundle the General had given her.

Ben managed to make a graceful enough landing in the hanger without the aid of his co-pilot and grabbed his change of clothes that was stashed behind his seat and began pulling on the racing gear which consisted of a worn brown leather duster, riding gloves, and a helmet with a visor that came down over his eyes and nose and would serve to mask most of his face.

He heard Rey let out a cry of dismay and rushed out of the cockpit to see if she was okay.

"Rey, what…" He froze and stared as his jaw dropped to the floor.

They had intended to pose as a podracer and his pet slave to get in with the closer ring of crime lords that oversaw the podraces. Rey had not initially liked the idea, but where they were going, most pod racers had 'pets,' whereas paramours that accompanied racers were usually under closer scrutiny and garnered more gossip, things they were desperately trying to avoid.

She was wearing a very revealing slave girl outfit. Her hair was mostly down with a few strategic braids piled on top and pulling back from her face, which was mostly covered in a gossamer veil except for where her hazel eyes were visible. She wore copper colored bands around her upper arms, and delicate slippers on her feet. At her throat was a collar that linked to a long chain that was meant to be kept by Ben.

She was suddenly thankful for at least the veil, which masked her blushing at the way Ben was looking at her.

"It's bad, isn't it?" she dared to ask.

It seemed to take Ben a few seconds longer than it should for him to finally respond to her. "No. No, it's…wow. Damn!"

She wasn't sure what to make of that response, but she could feel herself blushing even harder.

"I mean…I like it…a lot. It's good. Where…did you get that?"

"Uh, Maz got it through one of her customers," she scrambled to think, but of course it was no use. She was terrible at lying and with the bond, he'd see through her quicker than he could already see through her clothes. But he was so distracted in that moment, he barely paid any attention to her answer to begin with, and honestly he didn't care, so she was surprised when he didn't question her on it, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he replied, and continued to stare at her.

"Well, let's leave."

"Oh, that - yes."

"Are you okay to drive?" she questioned.

"Steering might be a little difficult at the moment."

* * *

Rey held onto Ben as the 75-Z speeder raced over the dunes with effortless maneuvers. She envied that she wasn't the one driving, but even being a passenger on the lithe speeder was exhilarating and she could sense through the bond that Ben seemed to be having the time of his life, partly because of the ride, partly because he was sharing it with her. She wrapped her arms a little tighter around him, but not because she was afraid to fall.

When they pulled into Mos Espa and slowed down she was able to remove the pair of shiny new goggles she had worn for the ride. She was surprised to see so many people. The dusty streets were packed with people making their way to and from the arena.

Ben pulled their speeder up into the racers bay and was immediately stopped by a tall Arconan who demanded to see his registration papers. He simply reached into his duster pocket and pulled out his forms and handed them to the bay inspector.

Rando had managed to work wonders on their behalf, including full registration, speeder docking, accommodations, his private box seats, and best of all, a brand new formula one racing pod, of which Rey, even though she knew they were on a mission, was dying to see, if only to appreciate the mechanical aspects of it; the sport itself was of little interest to her. Rando, himself, would have killed to have joined them, but he knew he had a target on his back, and he had Jedi training.

"Cal Missen," read the inspector. "Ah, you're Governor Calrissian's new man. The Governor is known for his excellent eye for pod racing pilots. I'm sure there will be many wagering for you."

"He's Baron Administrator Calrissian now," corrected Ben.

"My apologizes. Allow me to escort you to your pod. You may park your speeder in slot fourteen," he said as he pointed to a near empty parking space.

Ben and Rey hopped off their speeder and Ben slung a small duffle bag over his shoulder that had been stored in the small compartment below. It contained the credits they would need to pay their entry fee, as well as additional credits that Rando had insisted they take in the event that a suitable bet could be placed on his behalf. Rando had successfully gambled on the pods for years, and Ben suspected his abilities with the force had earned him more than the typical amount of luck in guessing who the winners would be. He had initially argued that he wasn't going to be on Tatooine to bet or to race. Having a pod and being registered were necessary if they were going to mingle closely amongst the crime lords, who did not associate themselves with the regular spectators, but were often seen hovering around the racers, speculating on gambling odds, hosting after-parties, and possibly rigging events.

"Hey, I've seen you fly," Rando had argued. "I'm not saying you're there to race or have fun, but ya know, in case you need to do a race, to say, not blow your cover, wouldn't hurt to place a bet, now would it?"

"No," replied Ben firmly.

"I'll split the winnings with you," he offered with one of his brilliant grins.

"Maybe," relented Ben.

The inspector led them to the pod docks and showed them the pod that was owned by Rando Calrissian. Rey looked at that pod the way Ben had looked at her in her slave clothes. She could tell by the exhaust vents alone that the engines must have been impressive. It had the name 'Red Comet' painted down the side. Even Ben could appreciate that that pod would have been an intimidating beast out on the track. He let go of Rey's chain so she could crawl around the pod, and he watched with a smile as she immediately tore open the under hatch and began poking around inside. The inspector regarded him curiously at his apparent permissiveness of his slave girl.

"Engines are a turn on for her," he offered, making the inspector uncomfortable.

"Well, here is the key to your accommodations, which are in sector four. If you desire anything please notify the staff," he said and excused himself with a bow.

Rey had set her goggles on the ground and was prodding around in the turbine of the right side engine, while Ben set down the duffle bag and looked around at their surroundings, perhaps for any sign of their target. The pod bay was actually filled with people. Some were pod pilots, often accompanied by their pets, sometimes two or three pets, some were spectators with exclusive passes that allowed them access to the pod bay, and some were obviously there assessing the pilots and their pods, preparing wagers. In the distance he spied a Hutt, slithering with his entourage down towards their end of the bay.

Ben was disgusted to see that slavery was still a flourishing institution on Tatooine. He hated slavery, his grandfather and great grandmother had once been slaves on this same planet. When he had still been Kylo Ren, he had convinced himself that the First Order would bring order to the chaos of the galaxy and perhaps put an end, once and for all, to slave trading. When they resorted to slavery to make up for their devastated worker numbers after the fall of Starkiller Base, he had been appalled. It only served to further germinate the seed of light that had always existed within him.

Rey looked down just in time to see a tiny hand slip beneath the pod and snatch her goggles from the ground. She was used to thieves from growing up on Jakku, and it was usually best to get the jump on them before they knew you were aware of them. She silently crouched lower and spied a small human girl, dressed in rags, maybe seven years old, examining her goggles, then she watched in surprise as the girl tossed the goggles to another child, also about the same age, in fact, they looked to be twins. The boy missed the catch, and Rey watched as the goggles nearly fell to the ground…but stopped, then floated back up into the boy's hand, who promptly stuffed the eye-wear into his pocket. Then she watched as the girl crept closer to the duffle bag that Ben had turned his back on. Ben should have sensed them, but she could tell he was brooding over some internal memory that was distracting him. She watched as the girl extended her hand and the bag slowly rose from the ground, but that was as far as Rey was about to let the situation get.

"Hey, you two, stop!" she cried. The two children looked up at her with large frightened eyes. The girl lost her concentration and dropped the bag. Ben heard Rey's exclamation and turned just in time to see Rey take off after two small children.

"Wait!" he shouted after her, nearly shouting her real name, but managing to suppress it at the last moment. He quickly picked up the fallen duffle bag and tossed it in the pod cabin, locking the hatch over it, then ran in the direction he had seen Rey disappear in.

The two children were fast, and they knew the pod bay much better than she did. Rey sped after them, shoving her way past startled onlookers, leaping over pod wings, and sliding under hoisted mechanic gurneys, but it was no use. She watched as the two children pulled out a ventilation hatch that led somewhere below the bay and they jumped inside. They didn't have time to pull the hatch closed again, but they didn't need to. It was much too small of an opening for Rey to squeeze inside after them, and they would know their way better than she would. She cursed under her breath as they got away.

 _Rey!_

He called to her over the bond.

"What happened?" he asked as he approached her.

She stood up from where she had been kneeling by the hatch.

 _Ben, I saw two small children. They had the force! They were levitating! One took my goggles and the other was levitating our duffle bag away._

She explained over their bond.

 _I couldn't catch them though._

She added.

 _We'll try to look for them later. Right now we have to focus on finding Ereus Ren._

Rey walked back to the pod with Ben. Many people were staring at them because it appeared as though she had made some sort of escape attempt and had to be reclaimed by her master.

"Now Veela, don't keep running off, or I'll have to punish you," he teased her loudly so the onlookers could hear.

 _You're lucky I can't smack you right now._

She threatened, but she could tell he was still highly amused.

When they got back to their pod, Ben pulled the duffle bag out of the pod cabin, and they were just about to leave when the procession of Rotta the Hutt approached.

"Greetings! This is his eminence Rotta Tiure of the Hutt clan. We presume you are the sponsored entrant for Mr. Calrissian, are you not?" inquired an interpreter droid.

Rey instantly felt uncomfortable as the slimy Hutt seemed to rove his eyes up and down her body and rolled his tongue outside of his mouth with a disgusting sound. Ben was not oblivious to the Hutt's leers and Rey could feel him growing furious over the bond.

 _Remain calm, Ben. We'll have to expect that. I am dressed like a piece of meat._

She offered, trying to sooth the volcano the raged within him.

"Cal Missen, I'll be piloting the Red Comet for Rando Calrissian. This is my pet Veela," he replied, trying his best to remain as calm as possible.

Rotta the Hutt gave a deep-throated laugh and said something in Huttese.

"His excellency most graciously extends an invitation for you to join him in his pavilion for tomorrow's qualifying races, that is, if you are free and not participating right away," interpreted the droid.

Then Rotta added something else to which the droid interpreted; "He requests that you bring your pet with you."

Rey could hear the leather of Ben's gloves creaking as he strained his fists, and she could see a vein begin to bulge on the side of his neck.

 _Accept the invitation. This is a perfect opportunity to scout for Ereus Ren, or at least gain information on him._

 _I don't want you anywhere near that slime!_

He argued over the bond.

 _We'll be together. Remember the mission!_

"We would be honored to join you Lord Rotta," answered Ben, in a less-than enthusiastic manner.

As soon as the Hutt and his entourage moved on Rey and Ben made their way to sector four and found the accommodations Rando had arranged for them, which were right next to the arena.

Their room was comfortable and lavish and had a view out to the dunes.

Rey took a swig of water from their canteen and waited by the window while Ben ordered meals for them from the staff. He had already removed his helmet and she had removed her veil.

"The food will take a while, this is their busy season," he explained as he admired her while she stood in the glow of the fading suns by the window. "Seeing as we have some time," he added, giving her an obvious look of hunger.

Rey was not impervious to his charms, and she was well aware her outfit had been a distraction to him for most of the day. She walked over to him and reached up to taste his lips. Their kiss was tender at first, but quickly burned into a furious need. She could feel his hands sliding all over her body.

She pulled off his duster and began helping him out of his shirt. He did not seem to be in a hurry to get her out of her slave outfit just yet and she suddenly got a devilish idea.

"How can I serve you, Master?" she breathed into his ear, and instantly felt his excitement intensify through the bond, but also noticing the obvious strain in his paints.

"Allow me," she offered and opened his belt and reached inside to pull out his rock hard erection.

"Ugh, Rey, what are you doing to me?" he breathed as she kneeled before him and began gently stroking his cock.

She grinned; then slowly ran her tongue up the length of his shaft, and she could feel him shiver at her contact.

 _Let me taste you, Master._

She teased through their bond, and she could tell that addressing him as her Master was driving him wild with lust for her.

She ran her tongue over the head of his cock and tasted the salty droplet there, then slowly began taking more of him into her mouth.

It took every ounce of his strength not to explode then and there as he felt the exquisite suction of her mouth as she moved her head up and down on his cock.

 _Yes, Rey, say it again._

He begged her.

 _Master, you taste so good._

She answered through their bond, and sighed as she began working her tongue in slow circles around the head of his shaft.

 _Rey, yes, I can't believe the way you make me feel. I'm going to…_

She could sense how close he was, and that perhaps he had some reservations about completing without her, but she was enjoying the power she had over him too much and instead of stopping, she pulled him further into her mouth and began squeezing and cupping his balls.

He shuddered and grunted in sweet release as he felt himself explode into her mouth. She merely accepted it with a quick swallow and a few additional strokes of her tongue alone his shaft.

He helped her to her feet and gently tasted her lips.

"Don't think that I'm done with you yet, my pet," he purred, as he scooped her up and carried her to their bed.

It would take him a little bit of time to recuperate, but he was willing to spend that time on her.

He pulled off his boots and trousers and climbed on top of Rey, who lay there admiring him; his perfectly chiseled chest and arms, the tantalizing lines of his abdomen as they reached beyond his hips and pelvis.

He drowned her in another deep kiss, as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth. She could feel him helping her out of her top, and she sighed in bliss as his large hands began cupping her breasts and gently massaging them, his thumbs gently grazing over her taught nipples.

He moved his mouth lower, down her neck, nipping and sucking at her flesh along the way, lower and lower until he seized one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucked her. The sensation instantly making her burn with heat and lust between her legs, and she could tell she was growing wetter by the moment. He moved his mouth to pay homage to her other nipple, while his hands roamed lower and began pulling down the bottom part of her slave outfit.

He pulled back and admired her with burning eyes.

"You're so beautiful. I love you," he confessed.

She was still wearing the collar, and decided to incite his lust even more.

"I want you, Master," she said as she gently ran her fingers down his side, lightly dancing them over every scar.

She watched a devious grin spread over his face. "Perhaps if you're a good girl, I'll give it to you."

She moaned as he opened her legs then lowered himself to run his lips along her hips and thighs.

 _Is this what you want, my pet?_

He asked through their bond as he slowly ran his tongue up her wet fold and gently lapped at her clit. She cried out and nearly writhed beneath him, but he held her hips firmly in place.

 _Yes, yes, I want it._

She begged and arched her back as she felt him slide his tongue inside of her.

Feeling her ache for him through their bond, and tasting her arousal on his tongue, quickly began to recharge his own lust. He found himself growing hard and ready again as he continued to thrust his tongue slowly inside of her, then gently out again to work circles around her sensitive node. She was panting for breath and had her fingers wound in his hair.

 _Tell me what you want, my pet._

He teased as he gently slid his fingers inside and curved them upwards to stroke the sensitive area just beyond her threshold, making her cry out.

 _Master, I want you. I want you inside of me, now, please._

She pleaded, and he could feel how close she was.

He moved back up her body and positioned himself at her entrance, stopping just long enough to seize her lips in another deep kiss.

He sighed and breathed; "You belong to me."

She cried out as he thrust himself inside of her and she raked her nails down his back as her head swam from the dizzying pleasure that she felt, both from her own body, but also his through their bond.

He moved inside of her with wild abandon. Nothing else mattered in that moment, only her, feeling her breathing in his arms, the taste of her skin as he grazed his lips along her throat and up to her gasping mouth, the way her small hands glided along his back, stinging against the fresh scratches that she had marked him with, and oh how he loved the way she claimed him for her own. He groaned in bliss as he felt her hands move lower to cup and squeeze his ass as he furiously pounded her. She was close.

She broke their kiss and threw back her head and cried out as her orgasm shook through her whole body, he followed her over the edge as he felt her sink her nails into him again and the combination of the pain with the pleasure was too much for him to hold back anymore.

They were completely spent. He collapsed beside her and pulled her over so that she would lay on top of him. He needed to feel her close. She contentedly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his cheat, the beat of his heart soothing her into a trance.

"I love you, Rey."

"I love you, Ben," she replied.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to drive the speeder today. Maybe after dinner we can take a ride across the dunes? I'll let you drive."

She looked up at him with one of her brilliant smiles. "Wouldn't it look odd for a pet to be driving her master around?"

"We'll go out where no one will see us," he promised.

Their meals eventually arrived and they found that they were both quite hungry after working up such an appetite. The day was coming to a close but they still had a few minutes left before the twin suns would set and the desert planet would grow cold.

Ben drove them out on the speeder, past the bustle of Mos Espa and out near the Northern Dune Sea. He stopped the speeder and loaned Rey his helmet, as she had lost her goggles, then he climbed on behind her.

"It's not too bad back here," he said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her, and she was quite certain she felt something press against her that was not a part of the bike.

"Good, cause you're going to need to hold on tight!" she said as she revved up the speeder and began cruising them over the dunes at a ridiculous speed.

"You do know these things explode on contact right?" he asked.

"Relax, the force is with me."

The speeder pivoted and swerved along the dunes. Occasionally she would spin them in large circles, sometimes going over particularly high dunes, only to come down the other side at breakneck speeds. Despite his teasing, Ben felt perfectly safe with Rey. He knew she was every bit the pilot he was, and every bit as strong in the force. Together there was nothing they couldn't do. He felt a wave of blissful peace and happiness mix together with his adrenaline fueled exhilaration, that brought him to a state of euphoria. He had never felt more alive, more complete, than he did in that moment with her. He could feel through their bond that she felt the same way.

Eventually she slowed their speeder to a stop, and hopped off so that he could take them back to Mos Espa, but she was surprised when instead of scooting up on the speeder he stepped off and stood there with her. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her there, as the gentle warm breeze moved over the sands.

He turned her to face the two setting suns which cast a beautiful sunset over the sands.

"Tatooine. This is where it all began, where the Skywalker line started. Beneath this same sky," he said.

"Rey?" he asked, and watched as she looked up at him. There was so much peace and beauty in her face, in her brilliant eyes that seemed to glow in the light of the fading suns.

"Rey, will you marry me?" he asked.

* * *

A note from your humble author: SQUEEEE! ^_^ Aw! But their rough road ain't over yet. Will they find Ereus Ren? Will he have the information they need? What's the deal with the wonder twins? What adventures await at Rotta the Hutt's pavilion? And most importantly, will Rey say 'Yes'? Tune in next chapter to find out!

I left the details about her slave outfit somewhat vague so you guys can imagine it how you like. Nipple pasties? Harem outfit? Slightly modified version of Leia's famous metal bikini? That's all up to your imagination, but safe to say by Ben's reaction, it was probably pretty hot.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story so far. I hope that I am at least somewhat entertaining you, and if I am, please, please, PLEASE let me know what you think of the story. Every review means the world to me, so please keep them coming!


	27. Chapter 27 - He's Going the Distance

A note from your humble author: Time to hold onto your butts!

* * *

She was speechless.

She had lived a very sheltered life. She wasn't even sure what love was at first, and the concept of marriage seemed particularly alien to her. Even though she didn't quite understand all of the implications of what marriage meant, she did know that it meant 'to belong to someone', presumably for forever.

The concept of 'belonging' had been something she had always ached for. She had grown up starving for kindness, for compassion, for love. She had known loneliness so intense it had physically ached her. The friends she made since leaving Jakku, made her happy, and she did love them, but Ben, Ben was different.

He was the completion of her soul. He was home. Being with him was belonging.

She didn't know what the future held for either of them. Would they find and be able to defeat Snoke? Would they live to see the end of the war? What then? But somehow none of that mattered; the only thing that mattered was that they could continue to face each day of their lives, together. Nobody had ever wanted her before, and now he was offering to want her for the rest of her life.

He watched as various expressions cascaded over her face, holding his breath as he waited, praying to the force that she would agree to complete him. He was mortified when she started crying.

"Rey?" he asked, but she simply covered her face with her hands and sobbed loudly. He felt devastated. He had done something wrong!

"Rey, please, I'm sorry. It's just that I love you so much…I…I thought wanted to be with me..."

Finally between gasping sobs she managed to collect herself enough to speak again.

"You…you want me?"

"Yes, Rey."

"Forever?"

"Yes, absolutely!"

"Okay," she said.

He felt a fearful confusion grip him.

"You…you'll marry me?" he dared to ask again.

"Yes, I will," she stated more plainly, as she could sense his lack of belief though their bond.

Just when he though his heart couldn't race any faster, he felt a tidal wave of exhilaration come over him as he finally managed to absorb that she wanted him, she really wanted _him_ , a broken, damaged, and tainted creature, hardly worthy of forgiveness or compassion, yet alone love. He pounced on her mouth and kissed her as deeply as he could, then picked her up and spun her around.

She was nearly dizzy by the time he put her down, but she didn't care.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object that glittered in the fading sunlight.

"I've never done this before," he stated the obvious as he clasped her hand and slid a small ring onto her finger. It was made of a shining white metal and a flat green stone that took on different hues depending on which way her hand turned. "This belonged to my grandmother, Breha Organa, she was the Queen of Alderaan."

Her eyes shot open in shock. "Oh, Ben, I can't accept such a gift!" she argued. Feeling herself too low-born to wear the heirloom of royalty. It stung a little to remind her, that he was the son of a princess, and she was just a poor desert scavenger - a nobody.

He could sense her misgivings over their bond.

He gently lifted her chin and held her eyes with his. "Rey, it's I, who am not good enough. The fact that you would have someone like me at all…it's more than I deserve. Mother gave this to me before we left Takodana, with her blessings," he assured, as he leaned down to place one more gentle kiss on her warm lips.

* * *

The next day they arrived at Rotta the Hutt's pavilion, which sat at a prime vantage point for viewing the races in the arena. Upon arrival they were met with Rotta's protocol droid.

"Greetings, Cal Missen! His excellency is pleased that you have chosen to join his gathering today. There are many other pod racers here as well; perhaps you would like to meet them before today's early preliminary races?"

"No," stated Ben, who could care less about interacting with the other racers and abhorred social occasions.

Rey elbowed him.

 _We need to circulate and gather information._

She argued.

"On second thought, sure. Why not?" he amended.

The droid was oblivious to the odd exchange and merely ushered them into the gathering.

Both Rey and Ben kept an eye out for any signs of Ereus Ren, but so far he did not appear to be attending. Rey could feel discouragement from Ben.

 _Doesn't mean he can't still show up, and besides, even if he doesn't, someone here might know where he is._

The pod racers weren't hard to spot. Most were still in their racing attire, some were accompanied by pets, or swarmed with admirers and gambling speculators. Most everyone attending Rotta's gathering looked seedy in nature. They could also see bounty hunters, guards, a few other Hutts, as well as Rotta himself, and his entourage. There was also a band playing live music, and a dance floor where several slave girls were dancing provocatively to entertain Rotta's guests.

"Allow me to introduce you to Crom, his excellency's most prized racer!" introduced the droid as he ushered Ben towards an intimidating looking green Nikto, who was being fanned and fawned over by his three pets; an attractive Twi'lek, a Togruta, and a Zeltron. Rey had heard the name 'Crom' many times from Rando, who always loved talking pod racing whether people were interested or not, apparently she had managed to absorb some of the information.

 _He's won the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace for the past four years._

She notified Ben through the bond, who had been wondering why the name 'Crom' had sounded familiar. If he was going to pass as a pod racer, it would behoove him to know who the most popular racer was.

 _You were actually paying attention to Rando?_

 _He doesn't give you a choice!_

"Greetings," Ben offered, in a less than enthusiastic manner.

Crom spoke Huttese to Rotta's interpreter droid and the two spoke back and forth for a moment. "Crom was asking if you were the pod racing pilot for Mr. Rando Calrissian. I told him that you were. He says he wants to see you race, as Mr. Calrissian is the only person who has ever found worthy opponents for him. It appears his victories of late, have been less than satisfying."

Ben prided himself on his piloting abilities, and loved challenges and competition. It took a certain degree of self control to force back his naturally competitive nature. He had to remind himself that they were there to find Ereus Ren, not race, but the temptation was certainly there.

Just then Rotta the Hutt slithered over with some of his entourage and seemed to be addressing something to Ben. Rey tried not to shudder as she felt his bulging orange eyes glancing over her.

"His excellency is pleased that you have made the acquaintance of his best racing pilot. He is also pleased that you have brought your pet today. He would like to make you an offer for her, if you would consider it."

 _WHAT?_

She practically shouted through the bond, and Ben seemed to share her outrage.

"My pet is not for sale," stated Ben.

Rotta guessed the refusal without the aid of his droid and spoke again, to which the droid interpreted; "He will gladly pay you fifty thousand credits for her, and throw in his two most prized Twi'lek dancers."

A startled hush seemed to fall over most of the gathering as all eyes turned to the exchange between the Hutt host and the all but unknown pod racer. Fifty thousand credits was an exorbitant amount, and it was common knowledge on Tatooine, that one does not refuse a Hutt, to do so would be an insult.

Ben was aware of this, but he was used to insulting people.

"Forgive me, Lord Rotta, but I must respectfully decline your most generous offer," he stated as inoffensively as he could.

It didn't work, Rotta was noticeably furious. Now everyone in the pavilion was fixated on what was transpiring. He seemed to rant for a moment, then gave a deep and disturbing laugh, and continued on in Huttese to his droid, who interpreted; "It would seem his excellency is most disappointed in your lack of cooperation, but he is a most reasonable and generous lord, and he has decided to make you a wager; he wishes you to enter a qualifying race against his entrant, Crom, if you win, he will give you one hundred thousand credits, but if you lose, you must surrender your pet to him."

Startled gasps rose from the onlookers. Crom was an unbeatable champion, and one hundred thousand was an unheard of amount to be placed on the line for anything as seemingly small as one slave girl.

 _This is bad._

He spoke through their bond. He had already refused the Hutt twice, refusing again would probably put them both in danger and jeopardize their mission.

 _Take the bet._

She told him.

 _What? I am not gambling with you like a prize to be won!_

 _He's furious. We'll be in danger and the mission will be ruined if you refuse him again, and besides, you're the best pilot I know – and don't tell Poe I said that or he'll cry – but you are! I know you can win. I trust you, Ben, I know you won't lose me._

The prize credits were completely inconsequential to him; the only thing that mattered was not losing his fiancé.

 _You'll be up here alone while I race!_

He argued.

 _You know I can take care of myself._

He had carried her saberstaff for her since they had landed on Tatooine, as there clearly wasn't anywhere to conceal such a weapon in her present state of dress, and it currently rested in the duffle bag with the rest of the credits provided by Rando.

Everyone waited on baited breath as it seemed to take the racer a moment to consider the offer; the tension was palpable in the air.

"Very well, I accept your challenge," he spoke at last, and an excited chattering erupted from the onlookers.

Rey watched as credits immediately began exchanging hands, as the speculators began giving odds.

Crom was a long time champion, and Cal Missen was a completely unknown racer. All that was known about him, was that he was sponsored by Rando, but most who knew of Rando, were aware that he knew a good racer when he saw one, and Rando's past few racers had come the closest to challenging Crom's champion title. Eventually after some arguing back and forth, the speculators settled on placing Cal Missen's odds at ten to one.

 _Huh, they gave me better odds than I thought they would, considering nobody knows me, and nobody's ever seen me race. For all they know I could just be some scruffy looking nerf herder._

Mused Ben.

 _I guess Rando has quite a reputation for knowing his stuff out here. Guess you might as well do him that favor…and you're far from scruffy looking!_

She added with an encouraging smile and passed him the duffle bag that she had been holding since they arrived at the pavilion.

Ben removed the credits, and handed the bag with the saber back to her, he didn't want her unarmed while she was alone.

 _Ben, it's all right, I'm not afraid. You can do this. I love you._

He had great confidence in his abilities, and he knew the force was with him, but he couldn't help but feel afraid for her.

He lifted her veil just enough to give her a deep impassioned kiss, much to the scandal of the onlookers, and the obvious jealousy of Rotta.

 _I won't lose! I'm coming back! If anyone tries anything while I'm gone, kill them. Kill them all! I love you, Rey._

He reluctantly tethered her chain where she could see both the race and keep an eye on the rest of the people in the pavilion. No tether could hold her, not with the force and her lightsaber, but it would have looked particularly odd for a racer to leave a pet free to roam. Despite the obvious public display of affection, they still needed to maintain the ruse that she was only his property.

Crom seemed particularly excited about the race. It was apparent to Rey that he was thrilled to race someone who might actually offer him a challenge. She stared after Ben as she watched the two racers exit the pavilion.

Once in the pod docking bay, Ben was able to safely place his bet on Rando's behalf, then he went to inspect his pod.

He didn't have the mechanical skill that Rey had, but he was relatively certain his vehicle had not been tampered with. As he was looking the pod over, Crom approached him.

"Not…rigged. They want to…I say, no. Lord Rotta may be mad…I don't care," he struggled to explain in the broken common language, as Rotta's interpreter droid had remained with his owner in the pavilion. Crom could speak his native language of Nikto, but often chose to speak in Huttese on Tatooine for the satisfaction of his sponsor, but he had never fully grasped the more ubiquitous language. "I want…real race," he continued.

Ben understood him completely. He couldn't deny that he at least admired Crom's sportsmanship; his drive to be genuinely challenged mirrored his own.

"You should…free her. I think she like you. Those are…good ones. I free my pets…long time go…but they do not leave!" he added the last part with a deep laugh.

Ben was shocked. He had completely misjudged Crom. He saw now, as he looked past the Nikto racer, to where his pets were waiting by his pod, though they were all wearing the obvious garb associated with slavery, none of them were wearing chains. He hadn't even noticed it before.

He offered Crom his hand in gesture of goodwill. "I'll do that. May the best pilot win!"

The Nikto gladly accepted his hand and shook it, and gave, what Ben could only assume amounted to a smile on the strange green reptilian face. "Crash and burn!" he shouted the famous pilot's idiom!

* * *

From where Rey stood in the pavilion she could easily see the arena below. There was also a large telecast that would display the parts of the course that weren't visible beyond the arena. She watched as Ben pulled the Red Comet up to the starting line. Crom was also there, as well as a few other racers who were attempting their qualifying runs for the day. The starter dropped the flag and all the racer's peeled off with a roar of their engines.

They would have to complete four laps. All around her Rotta's guests were cheering and working themselves into a frenzy. She watched as both Ben and Crom began to take lead of the rest of the racers.

As she stood there watching the race blow, Rotta the Hutt slithered up beside her, instantly making her uncomfortable, she clutched the bag she was holding a little tighter. To her surprise he reached out his slimy disgusting hand and handed her a single beautiful desert flower. She wasn't quite sure what to make of such a gesture, it seemed…sweet.

"Uh…thank you," she said, accepting the gift, not sure at all if he even understood that much common language, but apparently he did, because he seemed genuinely pleased and his disgusting green face seemed to change color a little.

She was immensely grateful that the awkwardness did not have an opportunity to continue as the interpreter droid waddled up and leaned in to deliver a message. She wished she could understand Huttese, as it must have been important enough for Rotta to slither back into his pavilion.

* * *

Ben's pod rumbled as he blew through the desert, easily passing most of the other racers, and pulling in right alongside Crom. They were rapidly approaching the canyon turn and matching each other in speed as they entered through the cave pass.

He had to quickly maneuver to avoid a stalactite and fell behind as Crom sped in for the lead.

* * *

She sensed a dark presence and turned away from the race to see the unmistakable form of Ereus Ren. He was speaking privately with Rotta.

Ben must have sensed her shock because he called to her through their bond.

 _Rey, what's happening? Are you all right?_

 _Ereus Ren is here!_

 _I'm coming!_

She cursed Ereus Ren's terrible timing.

 _NO! You have to complete the race! Nothing has happened. He doesn't know I'm here. He's only talking to Rotta. I won't engage him until you finish the race and we can take him on together._

 _I don't like this, Rey._

 _Please, Ben, finish the race. I'll be safe, I promise._

She could feel him relent across the bond and when she turned her eyes from Ereus Ren she could see him speed through the arena again, starting the second lap, and he was once again ahead of Crom.

* * *

When Ben sped past Crom, finally taking the lead, the crowd jumped to their feet as they powered through the arena.

The other racers were so far behind that by the next lap he would be seeing them again as he came up behind them.

* * *

Rey was torn between trying to keep an inconspicuous eye on the corpulent Ereus Ren, and trying to watch Ben as he raced below. She relaxed a little when she saw him take the lead.

* * *

Rotta the Hutt grew furious as he watched Cal Missen pass ahead of Crom. His bet had been a safe bet. Crom never lost! He was sure he would gain Missen's pretty little pet without having to lose a single credit, but as he watched his racer fall behind, a sudden panic struck him. What if Crom lost? He wasn't about to lose a hundred thousand credits to some racer scum!

When Ereus Ren finally made his late appearance to the event he pulled him aside and requested his services.

If Cal Missen won, he wanted him dead.

Ereus Ren spoke perfect Huttese and addressed the agitated Hutt.

"If your excellency wishes my services, I request my standard blood payment," said Ereus Ren.

Rotta the Hutt was owed a hit whenever he turned in force-sensitives to Ereus Ren. They referred to it as 'blood payment'.

"I will give you two blood payments, but you must make it look like an accident. Word cannot get out that I welch on my bets," replied Rotta the Hutt.

* * *

As he entered the third lap, he began gaining on the other racer's who were still completing their second lap.

Crom was gaining on him as he maneuvered around the other pods. One of the other racers chucked a metal object out of his pod, intending for it to fall into Ben's left turbine. He swerved to dodge the object which subsequently flew into the turbine of one of the other racers he had just passed, causing the other racer's right engine to blow and the pod to careen into a canyon wall.

Crom took advantage of Ben's distraction to sweep ahead for the lead.

* * *

Rey's heart was thundering in her chest as she watched Ben lose the lead over the telecast. That was when she heard the screams.

She turned around to see two of Rotta's personal guards enter the pavilion and each was dragging a small child in chains. The children were kicking and screaming, desperately trying to reach for each other, but being held apart.

She instantly recognized them; they were the young twins she had chased through the pod bay. They both had dirty golden blond hair and large blue eyes. Their grimy cheeks were stained with their tears. The guards tossed the two children together before Rotta and Ereus Ren. They held each other and cowered in fear.

She could see Ereus Ren and Rotta discussing something in Huttese, and she cursed that she couldn't understand what was being said, but she knew the children were in danger.

She had no other choice; and put up a barrier to keep Ben unaware of what was surely to come.

* * *

As Ben tore through the canyon towards the end of his third lap, he felt Rey close up the bond between them.

 _Rey? What's happening? Rey, answer me!_

He begged, but she could not hear him. And he knew that there was danger. As long as she could actively keep the barrier up, she was alive, but he knew time was against them both. He had to get back to her. He had to finish the race – fast!

He punched for harder speed as he rounded a corner along the treacherous canyon, desperate to not leave her all alone in her time of need.

* * *

Most of Rotta's guests were too entranced with the race, but a few turned away and began surrounding their host, the Knight of Ren, and the two crying children. They knew there would be blood. Everyone knew what to expect when victims were laid before the Knight of Ren. The only thing more exciting than a race – was an execution.

The children cried in terror as the large form of Ereus Ren circled them, his vibro short-sword crackling in the air. They closed their eyes and screamed as they watched his blade raise high and swing down again.

They heard a hum mix with a crackling sound, and opened their eyes to see a slave girl, the same who had chased them the day before, standing before them with a glowing double-bladed weapon; she had blocked the sword of Ereus Ren.

* * *

All of the other racers seemed to be practicing dirty tactics as they smashed into each other trying to knock as many opponents out of the race as possible. Ben was struggling to regain his lead and work his way through the other racers, who where crashing their pods left and right.

 _I'm coming, Rey!_

* * *

Rotta and his guests gasped in shock to see that Cal Missen's slave girl had freed herself from her chain and had come between the knight and his prey.

Rey twirled her saber staff and stood defiantly between Ereus Ren and the children. Ereus Ren didn't recognize who she was at first, but suddenly the realization dawned on him when he recognized her weapon. He had fought it before, and nobody else in the galaxy had a weapon like that.

"Jedi scum!" he shouted through the mechanical filter of his mask.

Rey tore off her veil, disguises were of no more use. "Scum? I'm not the one trying to murder helpless children!" she accused as she lunged for him, her saber singing as it moved through the air.

As their two weapons clashed, suddenly everyone in Rotta's pavilion panicked and started running to get away. Nobody wanted to be caught in the crossfire, even Rotta slithered away as if his slimy life depended on it. A few of his guards were ordered to intervene, but as they fired blasters at Rey, she easily deflected their shots back into them.

The children tried to get away but their feet were still shackled together.

Rey managed to fight back Ereus Ren just enough so that she could turn back, and with a few quick slashes, the manacles and chains fell free from the children.

"Run!" she ordered them, and they did not need to be told twice as they took off as fast as their feet could carry them.

Ereus Ren charged her like a barreling bantha. She narrowly ducked beneath his crackling sword and came up again behind him, swinging her saber down and hacking into the back of his thigh.

Ereus Ren let out a shout of pain and rage, but the wound did nothing to slow him as he rained down more heavy strikes against her.

* * *

At last Ben had cleared the remainder of the other racers, and was quickly gaining on Crom as they entered the canyon turn for the final time. The walls were tight and jagged, and Ben was certainly impressed with how skillful of a pod pilot Crom really was. He had underestimated him in more ways than one. But even so, he had to get ahead, he had to finish the race as fast as possible while Rey was in danger, and he had to win. He calmed his mind and felt the force flow through him as the two pods approached a very narrow section of the canyon, and with a final throttle of power to his engines he managed to squeeze just ahead of Crom, who managed to avoid smashing into the tight canyon wall at the very last moment and came in right behind Ben.

Once they were free of the canyon they each accelerated their pods to maximum speed as they approached the home stretch up the arena. The finish line was just ahead.

* * *

A furious hatred burned within her as she battled back and forth against the large knight. He outmatched her in size and strength, but she was faster and more agile. As much as her hatred burned for Ereus Ren, she fought for her life, she had fought for the children, and even though she had put up a barrier, she could still feel Ben as he pounded against it trying to reach her. She would not fail, nor would she fall to the darkness, because in her heart she knew she was fighting to protect life.

Ereus Ren slashed across at her, in a heavy but clumsy move, and with a furious twist of her saber she managed to knock his weapon from his thick hands. Before the knight could pull away she leapt forward and swung her saber hard, slicing through Ereus Ren's large and bloated gut. She watched as his stomach burst open and all of his fat and internal organs poured out onto the ground with a sickening plop. The knight shouted in agony as he watched his insides empty out all over the decorative rugs of the pavilion.

In the only act of mercy a Knight of Ren deserved, Rey stabbed Ereus Ren through the neck, and watched as he fell with a heavy thud, and was slain.

* * *

Ben crossed the finish line just a meter ahead of Crom. The audience in the arena shouted in wild abandon as they watched the racers pull their pods to a screeching halt.

Crom jumped out of his pod and was going to approach Cal Missen, but the Red Comet was already empty, and Cal was nowhere to be found.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Hope you still have your butts! I just want to take a moment to talk about my Easter egg type references. Nobody seemed to catch that the title to Chapter 13 was a reference to something…well that made me feel old LOL. At least one person got the Matt the Radar technician reference in Chapter 12 (YAY!). But I just want to point out that the title of this chapter is also a reference, and the expression "Crash and Burn," which is the theater equivalent of "break a leg" is also a pretty obscure reference. I hope someone picks up on these, (don't leave me alone in my nerdyness!) and no fair googling!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback, and big thanks to all my new followers and readers. You guys are awesome. And I just want you to know…I suffered for this chapter. Like many, I am not particularly a fan of the prequels (no offense intended if you're big on them, I'm aware the prequels do have their fan-base, I just mostly prefer the original trilogy, and of course episode VII), but I forced myself to re-watch The Phantom Menace again, just so I could get good ideas for this chapter's pod race. I willingly subjected myself to the horrors of Jake Lloyd's acting, and the nightmare that is Jar Jar Binks, just so I could write an accurate interpretation of a pod race. Please reward me for my suffering by leaving some feedback and letting me know if you guys enjoyed this chapter; or the story in general. Your kindness and support makes it all worthwhile.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Watcher

Ben was nearly out of breath by the time he reached the pavilion. He found Rey standing alone, beside her, the fallen body of Ereus Ren. Everyone else had fled the scene.

"Rey?" he asked as he rushed to her.

She didn't seem to see him at first, and her eyes were moist with unshed tears.

"Rey, are you all right?" he asked as he grabbed her to him.

"Oh, Ben. I missed up! I'm sorry!" she said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Rey, did he hurt you?" he asked, as he gently lifted her chin so that she would look him in the eye.

"No. No, I'm fine. It's not that. I messed up; I killed him before I searched his mind. Now we'll never know where to find Aldo Ren. I was just so angry! I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't! Ben, he was going to kill those children! The force-sensitive children we saw yesterday, they were here, though I don't know where they are now."

"Is that why you blocked me?"

"You had to finish it, Ben. You had to! I'm sorry!"

Ben knew if they could have fought Ereus Ren together they probably would have had greater success at extracting the information they needed, but there was no helping it.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You did what you had to do, Rey. Don't apologize! Another Knight of Ren is slain, we may not know where Aldo and Snoke are, but eventually we will find them, and we will hunt them down together."

She didn't feel any better. Getting into the mind of Ereus Ren was their best lead to eventually hunting down Snoke, and now that hope was gone. Every day that the war raged on, more lives would be lost.

He could feel her anguish through their bond and it clawed into the very soul of him.

"I failed you, Rey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken that bet, I should have just slit that damn Hutt's throat the moment he looked at you."

"Don't, Ben. We had no way of knowing how things would turn out."

They left the arena and made their way back to Mos Espa. They stopped in the market to buy Rey another pair of goggles to wear on their long trek over the dunes back to Mos Eisley. The day was coming to a close and they were both exhausted. They decided to leave in the morning. They had little to fear with Ereus Ren gone.

The next morning when Rey awoke she was surprised to find that Ben was missing. When she heard a knock at the door she found a staff member had brought two breakfasts. Ben must have ordered them before he left, so she assumed he meant to return quickly. She could sense that wherever he was, he wasn't in any distress.

She wanted to wait for Ben to return but after a while she gave in to her hunger and ate her food alone by the window. Eventually she thought she saw him drive up in a convertible speeder.

 _I'm here, Rey._

He assured her through their bond, and she immediately ran outside to greet him.

"Your breakfast is cold…what's this?" she asked, referring to the speeder he had pulled up in.

"I went back to the arena this morning, remember, I did place that wager for Rando. He'd never forgive me if I left his winnings behind," he said as he unlocked and opened the trunk of the speeder, and Rey was shocked to see it was half filled with credits, more than she had ever seen in her life, and clearly more than they would have been able to return with on their speeder bike.

"I was able to rent this speeder while I was out. We can ditch the bike here."

"Absolutely not!" she argued. "That's our speeder bike! Besides, you asked to marry me the day we rode it together, we can't just leave it," she begged, and Ben was shocked that she was so quick to get sentimental, but he wouldn't dare deny her.

He gave her one of his roguish smiles and immediately relented. "If you want it, we'll keep it. But we'll have to go back to the market and see about buying a hitch so we can tow it behind this speeder."

She insisted that he go inside and eat his meal before they leave, and as soon as he was finished they hopped into the rented speeder and made their way towards the market, but little did they know that someone was following them.

* * *

Rey was impressed with the Mos Espa market; it had far more to offer than the shabby Niima Outpost where she had lived on Jakku.

Her regular clothes were still waiting on the Falcon in Mos Eisley, but she had permanently abandoned her veil and chain and stayed close to Ben as they parked their speeder and got out to search the market.

As they walked along Rey saw Ben take an interest in a strange looking creature that was for sale that seemed to cackle and gambol about on its leash.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A Kowakain Monkey-Lizard. I always begged mother to get one for me as a pet when I was a kid. I probably drove her crazy by asking so much."

"I take it she never relented."

"Nope, I don't know why, but she absolutely hates them. Maybe one of these days she'll explain why," he explained as they passed up the pet trader's stall and moved further into the market.

While Ben was dealing with the parts trader for the tow hitch, Rey examined some of the other speeder parts that were being displayed, when she felt a small hand touch her arm.

She looked down to see the twins from the pavilion staring up at her. She sensed mild fear from them both, but was surprised when the little girl reached inside of her dirty rags and pulled out Rey's goggles and held them out to her.

She slowly accepted the offered goggles. "Thank you."

The children made to leave, but she called to them.

"Wait! Please!"

She watched as they stopped, and sensed their fear escalating.

"Don't be afraid! I won't hurt you! I have the force too!" she explained as she opened her hand that held the goggles and levitated them above her palm. The children watched her in shock and awe.

"We thought we were the only ones," explained the little boy.

"No, not at all. It's called the force. People who have it are very special," she said and the children stepped closer as she began explaining to them about the many abilities of the force.

When Ben turned around he did not see Rey, but when he checked outside of the parts stall he found her with the two strange children, and she was speaking to them about the force.

They looked up when they saw him approach, and he could sense them grow fearful.

"It's okay. That's Ben, he has the force too," explained Rey. Hoping the children wouldn't bolt again.

"Who are your parents? Where are they?" asked Ben.

"Our father died before we were born. It's just us and our mother. She isn't well," said the young girl.

"She's sick," added the boy.

"Can I speak with her?" asked Rey.

The two children gave each other uncomfortable glances and seemed to regard their feet in the dirt.

"You're not in trouble, we promise. We just want to talk to her, please?" added Rey.

Eventually the children nodded in assent and waved for Rey and Ben to follow them.

Ben and Rey were in turn followed slowly behind by someone on a speeder.

* * *

"Mother, we're home," said the boy.

"We brought guests. They wanted to meet you," added the girl.

Ben and Rey followed the two children into a ramshackled old hovel. Sitting in a chair by an open window was a woman, possibly in her early to mid forties. They could see by the cloudiness over her eyes, that she was blind.

Rey could only assume that she must have had the children rather late in her life.

"Ma'am, you don't know us, but I'm Rey and this is my fiancé Ben."

"They told me they were caught stealing yesterday. I beg you, please forgive them. They are good children; they steal because I cannot provide for them. My heart is weak, and they are all I have since their father passed away."

"We're not here to harm you or the children, but we are here because they may be in danger. Have you ever heard of the force?" asked Ben, and he watched as the children's mother's face took on a look of surprise.

"Yes, yes I know of the force. I know they have it. They are like their father," she explained.

"Who was their father?" Ben asked.

"You would not know him, I'm sure. His name was Dan, Dan Kenobi. I am Ann, and the children are Higs and Heyna. Dan brought me to this world before the children were born, he was searching for his father, but he never found him. We were attacked by Tusken Raiders one day when we were searching the desert. Dan was killed and I was tortured while I was still pregnant, that's when I lost my sight. I've never been able to leave Tatooine, and had nowhere to go anyway. I survived and provided for the children by being a beggar until they grew older and developed their father's strange abilities. I thought they had been begging, but it turns out they had been stealing."

Rey watched as the children took on looks of extreme guilt.

"Don't be angry with the children. I can see they just wanted to help you," said Rey.

 _Kenobi! I was named after Ben Kenobi, he was Uncle Luke's first Jedi Master. He lived as a hermit here on Tatooine after the issuing of Order 66. Uncle Luke never mentioned him having any children._

Stated Ben through their bond.

 _Maybe Master Luke never knew? He told me Obi-wan Kenobi died shortly after he started training him. They didn't have much time together._

 _Seems odd that a Jedi knight would father children. The Jedi code is so against attachments and passion._

 _Perhaps he was more human than you gave him credit for. Who can say what he was going through at the time when the old republic fell? Though, it is odd that his force ghost wouldn't have mentioned it to Master Luke._

 _Maybe he did._

Speculated Ben.

"Your children were captured yesterday because they have the force. The First Order is out to capture and destroy any and all force-sensitives. If you and the children remain here, eventually the First Order will hunt them down. You and your children must return to the resistance with us. You'll be safe with the resistance," said Ben.

"No!" asserted Ann, much to Ben and Rey's shock. "Tatooine is our home! It was the last home we had when Dan was alive. I do not want my children with the resistance! Do you really believe they would be safer? Even out here on the outer rim, we have heard of what the First Order did to the Hosnian System! You will not drag me or my children into this war. Please leave!"

"Ann, please. It would be better for the children," argued Rey.

"I know what is best for my children! Please go!"

 _Why that stubborn old…_

 _Ben! They are her children. We cannot take them by force._

 _We can't leave them here! Can't you sense it? She's dying, Rey. Her children will be alone soon anyway._

 _Then we will return._

She could sense that Ben was reluctant to give up, but they had no choice.

"As you wish, we will leave," he finally said. As they turned to leave the dwelling, Rey looked back and signaled for the two children to follow them back outside.

It took a few minutes, but Ben and Rey waited patiently and eventually the children came back outside.

"We're sorry," offered Higs.

"She just worries," explained Heyna.

"I want you two to take this," said Ben as he handed Higs a case which contained several thousand credits from his half of the race winnings, and the com-link with the secured line to the resistance that Rando had given them before they left.

"If anything happens, or if your mother ever changes her mind; you can use that com-link to get a hold of us. We'll come back for you," he explained.

"Here," said Rey as she handed Heyna the goggles that had just been returned to her, and also removed her new replacement pair and handed them to Higs. "These might come in handy out here in the desert for you two. Please be safe. Lay low, don't get caught again. And whatever you do, never reveal your force powers to anyone."

Higs and Heyna thanked Rey and Ben and reluctantly turned to go back inside their home. Rey and Ben could sense they were torn between their desire to go away with them, and their need to stay and look after their mother.

As soon as the children had left Rey and Ben alone, a mysterious figure pulled up on a speeder that was towing something.

Ben's hand instantly reached for his saber, but he stopped short when the stranger removed his helmet.

"Crom?"

"Cal…you run from race! I wanted to…make words with you," he explained in his broken common.

"My name isn't Cal. I'm Ben Solo. This is Rey, she's my fiancé, not my pet," corrected Ben, who felt relieved for an opportunity to be honest with the racer.

"Big Jedi, eh? I follow you all day."

"Why?"

"Lord Rotta…he is…coward. He fear Jedi. He send me with your winnings. Say he want no trouble with Jedi," said Crom as he lifted a cover to reveal that he was towing a large chest containing the hundred thousand credits that had been promised to Ben.

Crom continued speaking. "I see what you do here. I hear about what your eh…Rey do. I happy! Ereus Ren was…" he stopped struggling to think of an appropriate common adjective to describe the Knight of Ren, but failing to do so, instead opting to use a string of words in Nikto, that though Rey and Ben didn't understand, were safe in assuming it was a vulgar combination of expletives.

"Those little ones, they have _it_ , yes?" he asked, then added; "I do."

Crom never ceased to be full of surprises. Ben had thought that Crom had seemed unusually adept at pod racing.

"You? You have the force? I should have known! Why didn't Rotta turn you in to Ereus Ren?"

"But who would win his races?" laughed Crom.

Ben couldn't help but smile. Crom had managed to grow on him, and even Rey seemed to sense that he had a trustworthy nature.

"Crom, thank you," said Rey, on both her and Ben's behalf.

"Yesterday was best race I have in years! I not even mad! Is…Ben Solo coming back for big race?" asked Crom hopefully.

"Fraid we have to get back to the resistance, but maybe someday we can do a rematch," offered Ben.

"I make deal. You come back some time. We race again! Until then, I keep eye on little ones, yes?"

"You'd do that for us?" asked Rey.

"Sure! I like little ones. Even my pets very much like little ones. They be safe until you return," he promised.

Ben shook Crom's hand in gratitude and agreement, and Crom helped them load the large case of credits into the back of their speeder. They thanked him again and promised to keep in touch.

As the twin suns began to set, Rey and Ben finally managed to set out from Mos Espa, with their speeder bike in tow and considerably more credits than they had when they arrived. Between the winnings from Rotta, and Ben's promised half of Rando's winnings, they could afford to retire to the end of their days, if they chose to live a modest lifestyle.

Rey was glad to get back to the Falcon and finally change into her normal clothes.

"Do me a favor?" asked Ben.

"What?"

"If we're keeping the speeder, you should also keep that slave outfit," he requested with a roguish grin.

"And why is that?" she asked with a sly smile, knowing perfectly well why.

"Well, it was what you were wearing when you said you'd marry me. Perhaps I want to be sentimental too?"

* * *

"Lieutenant Simms, please report," asked General Organa as she entered the radar tower.

"Skies are clear, General," he assured.

"When your shift is over, please make sure you have someone take over for you. I want eyes on our airspace at all times. The moment anything unusual is spotted, I want this entire base on Red Alert!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Leia Organa was starting to convince the rest of the commanding officers that the time to abandon their base on Takodana was approaching. Every day they waited she felt more and more jumpy and on edge. She had ordered transport pods to be on standby, and most of the base was packed in the event that a quick evacuation was needed. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Ah, a nice calm-paced chapter after the adrenaline rush of the last chapter…and before the absolute shit-storm that's going to be the next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHA You guys are going to have to buckle up because as we approach the end, you probably know enough about how this story has been going so far, to know that the end is going to be an intense ride. I will put a lemon in next chapter though :D

Also, I'll toss you a bone with one of last chapter's Easter Eggs, which was "Crash and Burn." I was making a reference to the 1989 movie Robot Jox (a cheesy low budget giant robot fighting each other flick – and I love it), apparently the expression actually started with pilots in WWII, and even made an appearance in the movie Hackers, but I was trying to make a nod to Robot Jox (btw whose excited that they just announced a sequel to Pacific Rim? ^_^ SQUEEE!).

Thank you to all my readers and followers. I seemed to get a lot of positive feedback about the last chapter, and I'm glad it entertained you guys, and I hope to keep you all on the edge of your seats for what's to come. Please keep the feedback coming! I love hearing what you guys think of the story!


	29. Chapter 29 - Blitzkrieg

A note from your humble author: One more lemon before shit gets real. Please don't be too angry with me after this chapter, and most importantly – hold onto your butts!

* * *

The X-Wing pilots were finishing their squadron practice for the day, and Rando had a free moment away from his Jedi training.

It felt a little awkward to be learning the basics alongside a very young Ewok child, but he was grateful for the opportunity to learn at all. He knew the basics of piloting, but he was no ace at it. He had always been disappointed that he had never quite been the pilot that his father was, but perhaps he could make up for it by fighting in other ways. He was eager to offer any help that he could to the resistance.

He and Yibya were not yet ready to make their own sabers, but Master Luke had supplied them with vibro-swords to practice with in the meantime in lieu of low-powered practice sabers which had not been procured yet. It had felt unusual to wield anything but a blaster at first, but he was gradually getting used to it.

He watched the pilots walk in from the tarmac as he rested in the shade of one of the tall Takodana trees.

Jessika spotted him and immediately waved and made her way towards him. Between her squad practice and his Jedi training they had little time to see each other, but they were both beginning to look forward to whatever brief moments together they could find.

"I see Luke Skywalker gave you a break for once!" she declared as she joined him.

"He was called to a meeting with the General. I figured I'd hang out here and see how you were doing."

General Organa had finally convinced the rest of the superior officers to relocate the base. Most everyone was busy with preparations as they were set to relocate first thing in the morning.

They had received a transmission from the Millennium Falcon; Rey and Ben would be returning by the end of the day; just in time before the entire resistance operation pulled up stakes.

They had been gone about a week, and he had missed them both terribly. He was dying to know all about how their mission went, if they found Ereus Ren, and most importantly, if Ben got to enter any races. He also especially missed seeing Rey. Though he had given up on her ever feeling anything more for him than friendship, a part of his heart would always be in love with her, even though he knew not to expect anything from it. That realization had been a bitter pill to swallow, but he did find that being with Jessika somewhat eased the pain in his heart.

Jessika was sweet and charismatic and she did share many of his interests, but she only knew him at his best. He had never opened himself up to her the way he had to Rey. He had never shared the pain and vulnerability that he had so freely expressed to Rey. A part of him wanted to. He was still dealing with the terrible pain at the loss of his father, an open wound that afflicted his heart every day since the battle on Endor. Often he would still seek time alone to weep where no one would see. He still felt the burning hatred against the First Order, Snoke, and his terrible Knights of Ren for all that they had taken from him. He was glad to have his mother back, but at the same time he knew he would never get back all the years with her that he missed while growing up, that were forever taken from him. And the terrible knowledge of the torment and pain that she had endured while under the control of the First Order; and knowing that she too, had lost his father.

His mother was the only person he felt entirely comfortable talking to about the loss of his father. The only one who felt that pain and loss as much as him, but at the same time, he had to learn to know her all over again.

Rey and Ben faced many similar demons to his own; it was why he felt the most understood in their company, but Jess, she was innocent. To share his sorrows with her, would only steal the smile from her pretty face, and he did not want that. He didn't want to do or say anything to rob her of her cheerful disposition. Jess had seen the face of war as much as any resistance pilot, and even lost people in her own life, but unlike him, she seemed to rise above her adversity in a way that made it seem as if almost nothing could ever dampen her spirits.

"I heard Ben and Rey are returning tonight," she commented as she accepted the canteen of cool water that he offered her, knowing that she would be tired and thirsty after her practice.

"Just in time. I hope they have good news about their mission. Just a shame I can't join them, I'd love to get my hands on that Aldo Ren," he confessed, in one of the rare moments when he wasn't the charismatic upbeat version of himself that he usually reserved for when he was in her company.

She knew he had become more solitary since the loss of his father, and that it wasn't just because of his new Jedi training, and she had been hoping that he would be willing to talk to her about it. Sometimes talking things out helped with the pain, which she knew he was trying to hide, and she hoped that he would feel comfortable enough with her to confide in her. She decided to seize this rare moment.

"I'm sorry about what he did to your father. I heard he was a really great guy…a hero. You can talk to me you know, about anything."

"I don't want to depress you with all my problems," he admitted.

"Everyone needs someone to listen to them once n' a while. I don't mind, really, I don't. I'm here for you if you need me."

"Jess…thank you," he replied, and he watched as she gave him one of her pretty smiles that instantly melted his heart. He reached out and gently caressed the side of her face and was surprised when she leaned forward and tenderly kissed his lips.

* * *

Once again, it was Master Luke who greeted them as they landed the Falcon upon their return.

Luke could tell the moment he saw them that their mission had not gone quite as they had hoped.

"Ereus Ren is dead," reported Rey. "We weren't able to find out if he knew the location of Aldo Ren."

"Trust the force! I feel your disappointment, but the force makes no mistakes. The good thing is that there is only one Knight of Ren left, and sooner or later he will be found. You both did well."

"Master Luke, this may come as a surprise to you, but we found several more force-sensitives on Tatooine, and two of them are Kenobis," said Rey.

"Kenobis?" he asked, and Rey could tell that it was indeed news to him.

"All we know is that they're twin children who were born to Dan and Ann Kenobi, and that Dan Kenobi died on Tatooine searching for his father. Do you think his father could have been Obi-wan Kenobi?" she asked.

Master Luke grew quiet and thoughtful for a moment. Eventually he shared his thoughts; "Obi-wan confessed to me that there had been a woman who came to Tatooine. It was long after the clone wars and several years before I ever found him. She had asked him to leave Tatooine with her, but he wouldn't abandon his mission of staying to watch over me. He never saw her again. Yes, yes it is possible, but if it is true, Master Obi-wan never knew. Where are these children?"

"We couldn't bring them. We tried, but Ann Kenobi lives in fear of the First Order, she felt the children would not be safe here with us. But, her heart is weak, and I sense she will not live much longer. I gave the children our com-link, and Crom, a force-sensitive pod-racer, offered to keep a watchful eye over them. I suspect in time we will be returning for them," explained Ben.

"That's a shame. I very much would like to meet these children, and see for myself if they really are of any relation to Ben Kenobi, but you made a wise decision."

"How is everything here?" asked Ben.

"Tomorrow we will move our base back to Yavin 4. I rather look forward to it. I haven't seen Yavin 4 since I was a young lad."

"Mother was able to convince the officer's council?"

"She knows how to get her way. I only hope we're not too late. There is other news I take it?" he asked with a twinkle in his sharp blue eyes.

Rey and Ben blushed a little, and both nodded. Ben's mother undoubtedly had told Luke that her son was planning to ask for Rey's hand.

"I'm happy for you two. I believe the force meant for you to find each other."

"We believe that too," agreed Ben.

"Well, you best let Chewie know. He'll be heartbroken if he isn't one of the first to hear."

Rey and Ben found Chewie playing a game of Dejarik with Maz Kanata, who seemed content to let the Wookiee win. He jumped up and warmly embraced them both, roaring his happiness at their return.

When they told him and Maz the news of their engagement, he practically lifted them off the ground in his enthusiasm. Even Maz approved, but in her more reserved manner. Eventually when Chewie got over his initial excitement he was able to mention that he was sorry Han would not be able to see his only son be married, but that his spirit would be there.

Again Ben felt the familiar stab of anguish in his heart at the mention of his father. No amount of time would ever wash away the guilt he would always feel, but he wanted to believe that what his uncle said was true. He knew his father would never be a force ghost of any kind, but part of him wanted to believe that somehow a part of his spirit would always be around.

"Thank you, Uncle Chewie," he replied, trying to not well up with emotion.

He felt Rey gently squeeze his hand.

* * *

While Ben went to have a word with his mother, Rey decided to go check in on Poe and Finn.

She found them eating dinner outside with Yibya, enjoying the cool air as the sun began to set.

"Rey!" Finn cried jumping up and nearly dumping his tray onto himself.

"You're just in time for dinner!" added Poe, who dished a second helping onto Yibya's plate.

The Ewok child waved happily to Rey as she joined them.

"Ben and I ate aboard the Falcon just before we got here. We figured we'd starve if we waited until after we finished talking to everyone."

There would be no bonfire gathering tonight for their return, the base was too preoccupied with the upcoming move, and most were either still busy or exhausted.

"How was the mission?" asked Poe.

"It…could have gone better. We didn't get the information we were hoping for, but we did eliminate another Knight of Ren, and we found several more force-sensitives. I'm so relieved that there are more people with the force than I originally imagined."

"Have you seen Rando yet? He's dying to know if Ben got to do any racing," asked Finn.

"Not yet, but let's just say Ben would have made him proud," she said with a smile.

"Wow! Tell us everything that happened on Tatooine! Don't spare any juicy details!" added Poe.

"It's a long story, and I'm pretty tired after flying halfway across the galaxy. I'll have to give you all the details tomorrow, but I guess I can tell you one other thing that happened while we were there," but instead of telling she showed them her hand as she displayed the glittering ring that Ben had given her.

Poe's mouth fell open, which was an unpleasant sight as he had been halfway through chewing his food. Finn and Yibya looked at the ring, but seemed confused, and Rey had to remind herself that Finn had grown up under the restrictive training of a stormtrooper.

"Ben asked me to marry him," she announced.

Thankfully Poe snapped out of his stupor and closed his mouth, but still looked as though he was about to choke. Finn let out a startled gasp, and young Yibya just cocked his head, still confused.

"Wait, does that mean you said 'yes'?" asked Finn.

"It does."

Rey was having a hard time reading Finn's emotions on the news. Poe initially felt shocked, but she could feel a giddy sense of excitement rising from him, whereas Finn's emotions seemed to be all over the place.

"I…wow…really? Why? Well…I mean…that's cool. Are you sure?" he stammered.

Rey just smiled and explained; "Yes, Finn, I'm sure. I love Ben. We love each other. I know he hasn't always been a good person, but he is different now. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I hope you'll be happy for me?"

"Rey…I am happy for you. And you're right…he isn't quite the psychotic maniac that he once was…I think. He seems to be doing…good, actually. I'm honestly amazed, but if anyone can change a man, and I know this from experience, it certainly is you. I just want you to be happy, Rey, that's all that matters. If you like that big scary guy that much, then you better invite me to that wedding!"

"Me too!" piped in Poe, who then added; "Ben's not so bad, really. I can genuinely see how much he loves you. Anybody can see that just from the way he looks at you, and he's been a major help to the resistance since he defected from the First Order. He's not the only one who left the First Order and changed for the better," he said giving Finn a nod.

"Yeah, but I didn't join on purpose!" argued Finn. "But really, Rey, I am happy for you both," he added.

Rey was relieved to know that she had the blessings of her two dearest friends and that they would be there for her when the day finally came.

* * *

General Leia Organa was beaming with excitement.

"We can have the wedding on Yavin 4! I can take Rey to Coruscant to shop for a wedding dress!"

She had been just as excited when Ben had told her that he was planning on asking Rey to marry him, and now knowing that Rey had agreed, she was practically uncontainable in her joy.

"We haven't really set a date just yet. We haven't even discussed _when_ ," explained Ben, trying to bring his mother back down from the clouds.

"Yes, you're right," she said, trying to recompose herself, but not fully being able to wipe the satisfied grin from her face. "Besides, this war might get in the way. I'm sorry you guys weren't able to get the information from Ereus Ren, but the fact that you two seem to be finding more and more force-users gives me hope. Snoke's power is in his ability to control others, and you two have devastated his most powerful assets, all the more reason why I want us off of Takodana. We've had several decisive victories against the First Order, but they always strike back."

Ben was all too familiar with the devious way Snoke's mind worked, and he had to agree with his mother in this instance. There was nothing Snoke hated more than the loss of his power, and there was nothing he loved more than vengeance.

"Once we're settled on Yavin 4 we'll prepare our next offensive against the First Order's fleet. Between Rando supplying us with more starfighters and Poe having excellent progress in training so many new pilots, it shouldn't be long before we're ready. Perhaps this, Aldo Ren, will show his face in battle."

"I hope so, though Snoke may want to keep him close now more than ever after having lost all of his other knights," added Ben.

He watched as her face softened and took on a sad sort of look. "Your father would have been so proud of you Ben. I know the pain you feel whenever I bring him up, but it's true. He loved you so much. All he wanted was to bring you home, and you're here. You're really here, and you're stronger now in the light than you've ever been before. I'm only sorry that he won't be there to see you get married."

Ben couldn't fight back the tear that rolled down his face. "I miss him every day, mother. It never stops hurting."

General Organa reached out and held her son. Even though she was so very tiny compared to him, Ben couldn't help but feel comforted in knowing that he at least still had her in his life.

* * *

Ben was heading back outside the fortress to find Rey when Rando found him first. He instantly wanted to know how their hunt for Ereus Ren went, and after debriefing him on their mission, Ben could tell that he was greatly upset that they weren't able to find the location of Aldo Ren.

"I'm sorry, Rando. We're not giving up," offered Ben.

"I suppose I shouldn't have got my hopes up. What you and Rey are doing isn't easy. I wish I were more trained in the force so that I could be useful."

"In time you will be."

"I guess it can't be helped. Well, enough of the depressing news. Master Luke has kept me so busy I wasn't able to catch any of the races on telecast. So did you find time between being a bad-ass warrior to enter any races?" he asked, and Ben marveled at how swiftly his moods could shift.

"You might be happy to know that you're a richer man."

"Yes! Tell me all about it! How did you like my pod-racer? Who did you beat?"

"The Red Comet is a great pod-racer; Ray in particular seemed impressed." Ben watched as that statement seemed to exceptionally please Rando. "Most of my competitors were of no challenge, but I was primarily racing against Crom."

"What? Crom? Are you kidding me? Wait…wait…are you telling me…that you beat Crom at a podrace? The Crom? The four-year running champion of the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace? Why would he even be competing in the early qualifying races?"

"He didn't need to qualify, I'm sure, but I ended up getting into a wager with Rotta the Hutt…trust me, it's a long story, but yes, I entered a race against Crom…the Crom. He's a hell of a pod-pilot and it was a close match, but I managed to come out ahead, at odds of ten to one, plus what Rotta wagered me. Did you know that he has the force?"

"What? No! Son of a…so that's why he's so good! He's always managed to stomp every single one of my pod-pilots before. I never would have even imagined you'd end up against him on the track."

"Before I go, I suppose I should tell you the news," mentioned Ben.

"What news?"

"Rey and I are getting married," announced Ben. He wanted Rando to hear it from him, rather than have him find out through someone else. Even though Rando had relinquished his pursuit of Rey, Ben was aware Rando still harbored feelings for her. He wasn't breaking the news to Rando because he wanted to hurt him, or further crush his heart into the dust, Ben no longer held Rando's feeling against him. Even trying to imagine himself in Rando's place, being the one to lose out on Rey to another, made his heart ache in an unbearable manner. He could understand why anyone could easily fall in love with her, and he could also imagine how badly it would hurt to have that love never be reciprocated. He no longer felt jealousy towards his charming friend, only pity.

"I see," stated Rando, and it was obvious by the look in his eyes that he took the news like a knife slowly twisting in his heart. "Ben, you're a friend, you and Rey both. You guys are unbelievably awesome! I want you two to be happy, I mean that. But, I'm sure you sense it, don't you? I'm as transparent as glass…always have been. I'm trying to get past it, I promise I am. It's just going to take time. Jess and I seem to have a good thing going now. I like her. I really do. Maybe if I can get Skywalker to give me a break next month, I'll take her out to Tatooine for the big race. I haven't personally met Crom yet, but I'd like to. You didn't happen to get his autograph did you?"

* * *

Monitoring the airspace around Takodana was more complicated than around their other more secluded operations. Takodana still had a regular influx of traders and travelers that would often use the remote planet as a jump-off point to their intended destinations. The resistance radar technicians closely monitored for any signs of battle-cursers, tie fighters, or enemy drones. They also had spies working undercover as regular patrons in Maz's tavern to keep an eye on any suspicious looking ships or travelers.

No one paid much attention when the spaceship of Zeego Hue approached Takodana's airspace, and was immediately granted clearance to land.

The bounty hunter's ship had been abandoned aboard the Finalizer during the infiltration and rescue of Kylo Ren. General Hux had wanted its removal, but Aldo Ren had requested they keep it. At long last they were able to gather enough information through their spy network that the resistance base was sitting right under their noses on Takodana, and the Supreme Leader had assigned him a special mission.

Aldo Ren landed the ship near the hanger where most other traveler's left their vessels. Stalking outside he happened upon a Rodian who was parked near the tavern on his speeder and approached.

Before the Rodian had time to even acknowledge his presence, Aldo Ren had locked him in a force grip and using his vibro-sword, he ran the owner of the speeder through. Aldo Ren unceremoniously chucked the lifeless body into the forest and mounted the stolen speeder and made his way away from the tavern, and towards the resistance base.

* * *

It was a warm night on Takodana, and the forests were aglow with bioluminescent insects that flitted through the air. He found her waiting for him under the starlight, and was reminded of the first night they shared together.

"Your mother wasn't too disappointed that we didn't complete the mission?" she asked.

"She was too busy being happy, about the news…about us," he said as he joined her beneath the trees.

The moonlight wasn't very bright, but he could sense that she was blushing beside him. "Are you happy, Rey? I mean…that we're getting married?" he asked, just wanting her to tell him what he needed to hear, what he would always need to hear.

"Yes, Ben. I love you. I really do. No matter what happens ahead of us, I'm not afraid, because you're with me. All my life I've been so alone, but I'm not anymore. I wanted someone to want me. You've given me that," she said as she reached up to gently caress the scar on his face. His skin was so fair it seemed to glow in the darkness, but she loved the warmth of him, she loved that he was strong and firm, yet soft and gentle.

He leaned down to kiss her warm lips and sighed in content when she opened her mouth and allowed him to delve deeper. When he finally pulled back from their kiss they were both short of breath. She could see his dark eyes staring deep into hers as he finally breathed; "You're mine. You're really here with me, and you're mine. I still can't seem to believe how lucky I am. I never thought I would know the happiness you have given me. It's so much more than I deserve. I can't wait until we're married! I'd do anything for you, Rey. For the rest of our lives, I promise."

"Ben," she whispered his name in the darkness, and he felt a shiver roll up his spine as she spoke. He gently grasped her face in his hands and pulled her into another deep kiss, and he could feel her hands roam down his chest and begin pulling at his shirt. They quickly began tearing each other's clothes off and as soon as they were free of their physical barriers she pounced on him. She straddled his lap as he knelt on the forest floor and she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders.

"Rey, my Rey, you're so beautiful," he breathed as he admired her gentle curves in the moonlight. He gently tilted her head back and ran his lips down the length of her soft neck, sucking and nipping the flesh along the way. He felt her gently grind into him, which drove him mad, and he ached to impale himself within her, but he could sense she wanted to dictate their pace this time, and he loved submitting to her.

She ran both her hands through his jet black hair and lifted herself up so that his mouth could explore lower down her body. She felt a throbbing ache between her legs as he claimed one of her nipples with his mouth and gently sucked and pulled on it, the sensation making her grow wetter by the minute.

She slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing erection and he groaned in bliss. He was never more happy, more complete, than when he was inside of her. He gripped and squeezed her ass as he pulled her onto him.

She slowly began moving up and down his smooth shaft and she gently cupped his face in her hands as she delved deeply into his mouth with her hungry tongue. When she finally broke their kiss she began tasting the salty flesh of his throat and she could feel his need intensify through their bond as she gently scraped her teeth along his collarbone.

He slid his hands up and down her body as she continued to ride him, and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge, but he could also sense that she was not far herself.

She cried out as she felt her walls tighten around him with the intensity of her orgasm, but she continued to move her body on top of him until she could feel him shudder and release within her, groaning her name and clasping her to him as he pulled them both to the mossy forest floor.

He held her tightly to him as they lay under the stars and watched the glowing insects pass through the night air. He gently caressed her hair as he tasted her lips one more time. They stayed that way for quite some time, but he could sense her growing tired and eventually they got up and redressed themselves and returned to the fortress.

* * *

It was late at night when Aldo Ren pulled up near the resistance base. He stopped his speeder before he got too close, most of the base would be sleeping and he would need to get in quietly.

He stalked through the forest and out towards the radar tower. He ducked into the shadows as patrolling guards passed by and slipped silently inside.

Once within the radar tower he found only one technician at his post and stealthily he crept up behind him. He covered the startled guard's mouth with one gloved hand as he used his other hand, which wielded a knife, to slit the technician's throat. As soon as his victim stopped struggling, he pulled out his com-link.

"This is Aldo Ren," he reported through the harsh mechanical filter of his dark mask. "I have dispatched the radar personnel, send in the forces."

* * *

Rey and Ben were awoken to the sound of a blast that shook the fortress around them.

"We're under attack!" Ben shouted as they scrambled to throw on their clothes and grab their sabers.

They ran out of their room to find the halls of the old fortress filled with people running and shouting and panicking as another blast struck the base.

"Mother!" he called, as he and Rey ran towards the general who was shouting commands.

"Get them out! Evacuate the fortress! Start the transport shuttles. Ben?" she cried when she saw her son and Rey running towards her.

"We didn't hear an alarm!" cried Rey.

"There wasn't one," declared Luke Skywalker as he and Chewie joined them. "We have to get out. The fortress won't take another hit!" he urged as they heard the roar of tie fighters overhead.

"You two, see if you can get to the X-Wings, you have to provide cover for the transport shuttles," the General Shouted over the sound of the tie fighters.

"What about you?" asked Ben, who was fearful to leave his mother behind.

"It's all right, Ben, hurry!" reassured Luke.

Several resistance soldiers and Chewie were digging for survivors through the rubble. The general cried out in shock when she saw the fallen body of Admiral Ackbar and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Leia, but we have to get out," said Luke with authority, as he grabbed his sister's arm. Chewie followed them, leaving the rubble behind and being closely trailed by a panicking C3PO.

"R2! R2, where are you?"

"He's on his way to the X-Wings. Rey will need him. You better get your rusty behind out to the Falcon," shouted Maz who had a blaster in her hand as she too fled from the devastated fortress.

Rey and Ben raced out to the tarmac and on their way; they found Finn, with Yibya close at hand, and Rando holding off ground troopers with blasters.

"You two, we're evacuating! Get everyone into transport shuttles as fast as you can. We're going to hold them off?" ordered Ben.

"Take the first shuttle; I'll hold them off!" Rando shouted to Finn, who grabbed Yibya by his small furry hand and ran with him to the nearest transport shuttle. Poe and BB-8 had already made it to the Black One and were circling around overhead, accompanied by Blue Leader, together they were knocking out as many tie fighters as he could while the rest of the pilots made for their starfighters.

Rey and Ben met Jessika who was also racing to her X-Wing.

"Where's Rando?" asked Jess.

"He's helping load the transport shuttles. We have to hold off these ties or they won't make it off this planet!" answered Rey as she scrambled into the Grey Wolf. She was surprised to find that R2 was already close behind her.

The Black Wolf was so new and sophisticated it didn't require a droid co-pilot, though the ship was equipped to include one if the pilot so desired. Ben fired up his X-Wing and cast one look to Rey where she sat in her own starfighter as he strapped on his flight helmet. He couldn't shake a terrible feeling of dread.

Several of the X-Wings were destroyed as they sat on the tarmac, and Rey watched in horror as some of the red squadron pilots were killed in the blasts. As they pulled up they could see that the First Order had already successfully landed several transport shuttles of their own and stormtroopers were flooding out in great hoards while resistance ground troops struggled to hold them off.

Grey Wolf, Black Knight, and Blue Three fired their canons into the whirling tie fighters that bombed the base from overhead.

They could all see above the atmosphere, the Finalizer was in orbit, and more ties were on the way.

Black Leader shot down three ties as he watched Finn's transport shuttle lift off. "Blue Leader, help me cover transport twelve. Do you copy?"

"I'm on it!" called Blue Leader as he mowed down two more ties, but then found himself assailed by several more coming in from all directions.

Black Leader could hear his terrified scream over the com-link as two different ties simultaneously shot Blue Leader from the sky.

"Snap!" cried Black Leader, who furiously pivoted to fire at more ties, their numbers seemingly inexhaustible.

Grey Wolf and Black Knight joined Black Leader as they cleared the way for the first series of resistance transport shuttles that began lifting off the planet.

Grey Wolf cried out in horror as transport shuttle eighteen was blasted from the sky, despite their best efforts to guard it.

On the ground General Organa was still shouting commands to her ground troops who were desperately trying to hold back the swarming stormtroopers.

Ashani Calrissian was wielding her vibro double-blade and standing with the General who was also firing shots.

"Leia, we have to leave!" begged Luke.

"I'm not leaving without my people!" she argued stubbornly.

"Take the next shuttle. I'll stay here and help our ground forces. I'll follow you with Chewie in the falcon. Please, Leia!" he begged.

"I'll help as many as I can into transport twenty two," offered Ashani, who ran off to gather as many of the resistance soldiers as she could pry away from the fight.

Reluctantly the general nodded her head and ordered several more of her ground forces to follow her into transport shuttle twenty. Luke held his breath as he watched the shuttles lift off into the air.

A swarm of ties descended upon the next batch of shuttles trying to take off, but Blue Three was quickly on them, blasting them out of the sky in a rain of fire with her energy canons.

"Blue Three to shuttles twenty, twenty two, and four. You are clear and covered," she called over the com-link as she pulled her X-Wing into a tight roll and shot down two more ties.

She could quickly see that they were being outnumbered. "Blue Three to Black Leader, I need more cover. Come in Black Leader?"

"We're on our way!" called Black Leader, as he and the rest of Black Squadron dove in to clear the path for the shuttles.

But the rest of the squadron was too late and they could all see as Blue Three's X-Wing was overwhelmed amongst enemy fire.

"Jess, get out of there! Jess, get out!" shouted Grey Wolf.

Blue Three managed to hit her eject button just before several ties beset upon her X-Wing and blasted it from the sky.

Jess clenched her teeth together as everything toppled around her. One moment the world was below her, the next the sky, as she spun wildly through the air. She watched as her drogue chute finally managed to deploy and she cried out as her entire body yanked up with a sickening jolt as the rest of her parachute unfurled. Unfortunately she was landing directly behind enemy lines.

* * *

There were too many of them and it was all Grey Wolf and Black Knight could manage just to keep themselves from being blasted out of the sky, but that was when Black Knight saw it; the torpedo that had been launched at shuttle twenty. He watched in abject horror as he was powerless to stop it, and cried out as he watched it slam into the side of the transport ship, and he knew, his mother was inside.

* * *

Rando cried out as he saw Jess's X-Wing blown from the sky, but he sighed in relief as he watched her chute open. His joy was short-lived when he realized where she would be landing.

He looked up again to see one of the transport shuttles take the full brunt of a proton torpedo and he began running as she watched the flaming ship slowly lose all control then dive back down into the surface of the planet.

He had to find Jess before the enemy did.

* * *

Luke too, saw the shuttle crash back into the forest planet, and he and Chewie wasted no time in running out to meet the wreckage.

* * *

Rey could feel the soul-rending agony of Ben through their bond, and she struggled to choke back tears that threatened to cloud her necessary vision. That was when another surge of ties descended upon the planet and suddenly she was surrounded.

* * *

Jess thrashed wildly, trying to break the branches of the tree that held her above the ground. She had no knife with which to cut herself down and no blaster as she watched her enemies surround her.

"Resistance scum!" she heard a voice shout up to her, and she looked down to see a chrome-armored soldier pointing a blaster up at her. She was accompanied by many troopers. She felt her heart jump as she watched the chrome soldier aim her weapon and slowly squeeze the trigger.

* * *

Grey Wolf pulled into a desperate barrel roll, but even as Black Knight dove in to eliminate the tie threat, she couldn't shake all of their fire and took a direct hit into her left wing. R2D2 began beeping warnings, but rather than eject herself, she hit the eject on the small droid and sent him careening from the ship. She struggled to hang onto the ships controls as her ship began spinning out of control.

 _Rey! Get out! Get out, Rey!_

Shouted Ben through their bond, but the way her ship was flipping she would not be able to safely eject and the ground was steadily growing closer.

* * *

Rando ran across the forest floor until he felt his heart would burst from the exertion, but he arrived too late. He looked up just in time to watch as the chrome-armored trooper opened fire on Jessika, who hung helplessly from her chute.

He seemed to see it all happen in slow motion as blast after blast shot into her body. He watched as the blood burst forth from her chest, her horrible blood curdling screams as still the blasts kept coming, several of her limbs were shot from her body and still her blood rained down, and finally one merciful blast pierced her straight through her heart, and he watched as her head slumped forward, her eyes still open, the look of horror that he would never forget.

* * *

Luke searched for the bond that he shared with his sister, it was faint, but it wasn't gone. He and Chewie ran past hoards of troopers and he showed them no mercy as he cut them down with his saber left and right. Chewie launched his bowcaster ahead of them to help clear the path as they ran towards the downed shuttle that smoldered in wreckage.

When they reached the shuttle, Luke was horrified by the bodies strewn all around. He used the force and searched for Leia, and then he felt her. With Chewie's help they managed to lift some of the debris of the shuttle, and there they found Leia Organa.

* * *

Rey managed to stop the wild spinning of her ship and regain some manner of control just as the Grey Wolf skidded erratically through the treetops. With a horrible smash the X-Wing struck a particularly large tree and finally came to a halt. The impact had been so rough that the ship was utterly destroyed, and Rey was knocked out cold.

* * *

Rando shouted in horror as he dropped to his knees. The troopers finally turned and noticed him; they had been too busy watching the carnage to even see the young man's approach.

Captain Phasma waved her hand, giving the order for execution, but as one of her troopers took aim and fired, the blast was stopped as the man pulled out a vibro-sword at the very last moment and deflected the shot.

His eyes blazed with dark hatred, and he charged forth with a furious war cry.

* * *

"Leia! Leia, wake up!" shouted Luke, as he tried to rouse his fallen sister. Her body was partially crushed and he could feel her growing weaker by the moment.

Chewbacca roared in misery.

"Keep the troopers back Chewie, I'm going to try to heal her!" asked Luke as he gently pressed his hands over his sisters bleeding abdomen and called upon the force.

* * *

Aldo Ren reveled in the carnage all around him. He bathed in the blood of his enemies, their shouts of pain and death the sweetest of music to his ears. He had seen the X-Wing of the female Jedi fall and stalked towards the wreckage, hoping to be able to report to his master that at least one of the Jedi could be confirmed dead, but she was still alive.

* * *

Ben abandoned the fight the moment he saw Rey's X-Wing crash. He managed to land the Black Wolf and ran through the forest, dodging blaster fire and deflecting shots with his saber as he tore through the trees. As he ran he cut down stormtroopers left and right, but when he reached the wreckage of the Grey Wolf - Rey was gone, and there was fresh blood in the cockpit.

* * *

Rando felt the fury of the darkside flow through him as he cut down his enemies. He sliced off limbs and removed heads, and still there wasn't enough blood to satisfy him as he thinned out their numbers. He had one goal in mind; he would have the head of the chrome soldier who murdered Jessika.

Captain Phasma fired at the charging resistance soldier, but he either dodged her shots or blocked them entirely with his vibro-weapon. For the first time in ages she felt the grip of fear seize her as she looked into the hate-filled eyes of her enemy.

She reached for the Z6 Riot Baton of one of her fallen troopers just in time to block the crackling blade of her attacker. She was taller than him, but he seemed to be fueled by some inexplicable rush of adrenaline and she found herself struggling to hold him off as he rained furious blows against her baton.

She tried to swipe his legs from beneath him, but he leapt over her with a flip and with one powerful slice, he watched as her chrome helmet, head and all, was removed from her shoulders.

* * *

Luke was exhausted, but he could feel that Leia's life-force had stabilized before he allowed himself to stop.

Chewie was firing his bowcaster all around them as he fended off the invading troopers who were slowly starting to advance on them.

Luke carefully picked up his sister in his arms and called for Chewie.

"Quickly, Chewie, we have to get her to the Falcon and get out of here."

Chewie roared in question.

"I don't know if she'll make it, she needs a medic. Come!" he replied as he passed Chewie his sister so that he could wield his saber past their enemies.

* * *

"Rey! REY!" shouted Ben as he pulled apart the wreckage of the Grey Wolf; suddenly he heard the familiar beeps of binary behind him.

"R2!" he cried as he watched the droid roll out of the forest, his parachute straps still trailing behind him. "Did you see Rey? She's not here!"

The droid beeped that he had seen Rey be taken by a Knight of Ren. He had tried to follow them, but the forest terrain had prevented him and so he had returned to the crashed ship.

"Where did they go?" asked Ben, as he felt the panic spike within him.

He ran through the forest in the direction that R2 had indicated, but he was too late. He could see a First Order transport shuttle lift off into the air, and he could feel through the force that Rey was inside.

Suddenly he heard his com-link go off. When he answered it, he heard the voice of his uncle.

"Ben? Where are you? Where is Rey?"

"They've taken her! They took Rey!"

"We'll get her back, Ben. I have your mother on the Falcon. She's alive, but she's badly hurt. Do you still have the Black Wolf? Do you need me to come back for you?" asked his uncle.

"Yes. I have it. R2 is with me," he replied.

"I see one more shuttle lifting off. I think it has Rando and the last of our troops. Take R2 and get out of there. Hurry!"

* * *

A note from your humble author: Phew. My god! What have I done? Poor Jess! I gave her the Robocop treatment. And poor Rando! I think I invented his character just to torture him! Will I ever give that poor guy a break? Will he come back from his walk in the darkside? Will Leia survive? Rey is captured and shit got wrecked! We're drawing close to the completion of this story. Not sure how many more chapters it'll take, but I can guarantee you guys I'll do my best to make it a wild ride. I know it was a dark chapter, but hang with me. I'll get you through it!

Thank you to all my readers and followers. I love every bit of feedback that I've received from you guys and I'm so very grateful. Please Please Please keep the reviews coming!


	30. Chapter 30 - It's a Trap!

"Where is the female now?" asked the Supreme Leader.

"In binders, drugged, and in her cell," replied Aldo Ren as he knelt before his master, not the hologram of his master, but his true physical presence.

"Good, but I do not want her drugged for long. I need her to bring Kylo Ren to me."

"If she is allowed to fully awaken, she would use the force to escape."

"When the time comes you will bring her to my holochamber. I will not allow her to escape."

"As you wish, master," conceded Aldo Ren as he bowed even lower.

"There is one other thing I need you to do for me, Aldo Ren."

Aldo Ren raised his mask to look upon the tall shadowy form of his master.

"I want you to tell that scavenger the truth about her parents."

* * *

 _The beast is running through the snowy forests. He stops to sniff the wind, but she is not there. He bounds over hard packed snow, faster and faster, until the trees pass him in a blur, but she is not there._

 _He stops on a ridge to survey the land around him, his heart still pounding violently in his chest. The moon glows brightly above, and he raises his muzzle to the sky and lets out a long howl into the cold night air, calling for his mate, yet there is no answer; she is not there._

 _He senses something in the distance and bounds back into the depths of the forest. He finds himself in the place where he used to meet his grey beast. He sniffs the ground when he hears a rustling in the trees…and suddenly shadows descend upon him._

* * *

"Ben?" called Luke Skywalker, and suddenly he was awakened.

Ben had fallen asleep sitting up in the medical ward on Yavin 4. His mother had been in surgery for hours.

"Is she?"

"She has survived the operation, but it's not good, Ben. She's in a coma. They have submerged her in a bacta tank, but there is nothing else they can do for her, but wait," replied Luke, and Ben could hear the emotion breaking through his voice. He had never seen his uncle so distraught before. The old Jedi Knight usually did his best to calm his emotions and avoid attachments, but Leia Organa was his sister, and she meant the world to him.

Ben did nothing to hide the tears the streamed down his face. He had failed. He had failed them both.

Rey was captured, and worst of all, he could not feel her through their bond, and his lack of connection with her was tearing him apart from the inside. He knew she was alive, or she would not have been taken, but he feared what Snoke would do to her. On top of losing Rey, his mother's life lay in question. Every waking moment he felt the panic growing within him. He had to find her.

"Can I see her?" he asked his uncle.

When Ben entered his mother's room, he found she already had visitors. Chewie and Ashani sat together on one side of the room, and Ashani was doing her best to calm Chewie who appeared to be distraught. She patted the large furry Wookiee on the shoulder as he moaned his sorrows. Poe and Finn were also there, paying silent respects, their hands clasped tightly to each other. They turned their heads as they saw Ben walk in, then rose to give him privacy with his mother, who floated motionlessly within the bacta tank.

"She'll make it, Ben. Your mother is the toughest woman I know," offered Finn on their way out. Ben simply nodded his head in agreement.

Ashani followed Finn and Poe, and Chewie rose and wrapped his arms around Ben and cried in his Skyriiwook about his regrets that he and Luke had not found her sooner.

"You did your best, Uncle Chewie. I should have been there," he replied to his distraught uncle, who only replied with another hug before leaving Ben alone in the room with his mother.

All his life growing up, his mother had never seemed weak to him. Now, seeing her attached to so many tubes and hoses, her heart monitor beeping a slow rhythm next to her breathing apparatus; he felt she was the frailest she had ever been. He gently reached out and placed his hand against the cool surface of the bacta tank.

"Don't die, please! You're the only parent I have left to see me get married," he confessed before he broke down and sobbed.

He swore to the force – he would bring them both back.

* * *

That night, there was a gathering in the new war room. The First Order had dealt a considerable blow against the resistance, and they had lost over half of their forces, including most of the commanding officers and General Organa.

The room was filled with a mixture of people who were grieving for those that were lost and those who were panicking about what was to come. Eventually Luke Skywalker stood before them, and called the room to silence.

"The Resistance has not fallen! Not Yet! Not while I still live and breathe!"

"Will you lead us?" asked one of the pilots from Red Squadron.

"I am no leader! I think my sister would have wanted someone who understood the importance of diplomacy and strategy as well as she did. I nominate Finn," he offered.

All eyes fell on Finn, who was sitting next to Poe looking mortified. Finn had worked tirelessly for the resistance since they had taken him in and accepted him as one of their own. He had contributed both strategy and leadership whenever it had been asked of him, but he had always doubted his abilities as a leader. Poe wrapped a comforting arm around him and just gave him a knowing look before announcing: "I second the nomination!"

Finn was shocked when he heard voice after voice call out; "Here, Here!" and he was even more surprised when he noticed that one of them was Ben Solo, who had remained very silent since leaving the medical ward.

"I…I'll do my best to serve the Resistance," he said as he rose to stand in front of everyone. "I'm honored that you all have such confidence in me, and I swear I will do my best to lead us until the day that General Organa returns."

He was met with thunderous applause.

* * *

Her head was throbbing when she finally woke up in the dimly lit room, and found herself restrained.

She felt her heart jump within her chest as panic gripped her, but the spike in her blood pressure caused spots to form in front of her eyes, and she knew that she was drugged.

 _Ben?_

She called for him through their bond, but when she tried to access her force abilities the swimming in her head only worsened until she was forced to stop.

"You're awake…good," came a distorted mechanical voice, and eventually her vision focused enough to where she could see the unmistakable form of Aldo Ren looming before her.

"You!" she practically snarled at him.

"Struggling is futile. You are a prisoner here."

"What do you want from me?"

"What I want is to see you suffer. And the Supreme Leader also wants this. He wants you to suffer, and he wants Kylo Ren, and you're going to bring him here."

"I would never!" she said with defiance.

"Oh, one way or another, you will. In fact; I'm here to make sure your suffering begins. You're a scavenger aren't you?" he asked her.

She looked at him with burning eyes, not wanting to participate in whatever games he had in store for her.

"Yes…you are…or…you were. But not always! You weren't born on that rock of a planet, Jakku. You were born on Dandoran."

"Shut up! I don't care! I don't want to know!" she shouted at the knight.

"But you need to know. You've always wanted to know about them, haven't you? I sense the curiosity within you…as well as the hatred. Kylo Ren wasn't the Supreme Leader's lead interrogator at that time, but I was. Oh, I got that information out of them. I knew that there was a daughter. They both had the force, and they wanted help, but they feared the First Order's eyes upon Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy, instead they thought they could turn to the Church of the Force for help. They had left instruction for you to seek out Lor San Tekka, and tried to perform a temporary memory wipe, but being improperly trained, your memories were wiped permanently instead of temporarily as they should have been. I suspect they didn't want you being interrogated for information if you were found too soon, and they didn't want you going to the Church of the Force right away, knowing I would look for you there first, but your memories never came back, did they?" he asked.

She said nothing but trembled in anguish and rage as her tears nearly blinded her eyes.

"They promised you they'd come back for you, but they couldn't, not after I captured them. Your father fought valiantly to protect your mother, and she held out the longest when I tortured them both for the information about your whereabouts. When I landed on Jakku to find you, you had already wandered off into the desert. I was foolish to believe the elements would take care of you for me. You were more of a survivor than I thought. Perhaps they'd have been proud?"

She sobbed uncontrollably as suddenly something triggered in the back of her mind. She could see their faces. Her father was tall and had sandy light brown hair, and deep green eyes. Her mother had the same smile she saw within her own face, her eyes were warm and brown and her hair was short and chestnut. She could see them each holding one of her hands as they walked beneath lush green trees. She could hear their voices as they called her name. They had risked everything to protect her…and he had murdered them both.

* * *

The old Rebel Alliance base on Yavin 4 had fallen into disrepair in the years since it had been abandoned. Vegetation was growing through the walls and necessary structural repairs were in operation. Ben stalked through the base, pacing like a caged animal, not knowing where to go, or what to do, but knowing that he needed to do something, anything.

"Ben?" he heard a woman's voice call him from behind, and turned to see Ashani Calrissian running to catch up with him.

"Ben, please help me!" she begged.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Rando. I'm frightened for him. He hasn't been himself since Takodana. He won't speak to anyone, not even me! I sense a great amount of darkness in him. He won't tell me what happened! You could probably reach him easier than Luke Skywalker. You have more experience with the darkside of the force. He needs your help!"

It occurred to Ben that he really hadn't seen or talked to Rando since Takodana, and he hadn't been to the meeting in the war room. He had been too wrapped up in thinking about Rey and his mother to notice at the time.

"I'll see what I can do," he offered.

* * *

Rando had locked himself in his quarters since arriving on Yavin 4, and had refused to open the door for anyone, not even his own mother. Ben gently knocked at the door, and waited patiently for several moments. He knew Rando would know that it was him. After a long and uncomfortable wait, he finally heard a slow shuffling, followed by the door unlocking, and the sound of shuffling moving away from the door. He allowed himself in.

As he walked in, Rando was sliding back down on the floor against the far wall; in his hand he cradled a nearly empty bottle of Corellian whiskey.

"I'd of unlocked it with the force, but I'm a little drunk, sorry," he apologized.

Ben could sense a torrent of agonized emotions coming from Rando.

"What happened?" he asked.

Rando simply looked down at his bottle and sat still for a moment before finally answering. "I watched her die…Jess. I watched them kill her. There was a chrome armored stormtrooper…"

"Phasma!" said Ben, knowing all too well who that would be.

"Yeah…I showed up too late…and they just…" he had to stop himself as tears began streaming down his face. Ben watched as his friend painfully struggled to regain control over himself.

"I killed her…Phasma. I killed just about all of her platoon too…I liked it. I liked it a lot! It felt good to kill them…to cut them to pieces. I know I gave in to the darkside! I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it! I wanted them all to pay for what they did," he explained.

More than ever Ben wished that Rey was with him. She could explain the Grey Path better than he ever could, and that was what Rando needed most.

"I'm sorry about Jess, and I'm sorry Rey and I weren't there with you, not just on the field, but before, we should have been teaching you the Grey Path all along."

"I heard about what happened to Rey…and your mother. I'm sorry too. War is a hell of a thing. What will you do?" asked Rando.

"I have to find her, and rescue her…I just don't know how. They could have taken her anywhere," answered Ben.

"This doesn't make me evil!" blurted Rando. "You've been in the darkness, so has my mother, if you two can come back, I know I'm not damned. I know this…but I have a hard time believing it," he continued.

Ben crouched in front of his friend and gently took the bottle from his hands. Rando surrendered it without protest.

"Vengeance is dangerous. You can't act purely out of vengeance and expect to be able to call on any power from the light. You're not evil…but you are Grey. There are other things to fight for, other things to live for, you'll find them again."

"I don't want anything to do with the darkside! I don't want anything to do with the First Order, or whatever makes them who they are. They're everything evil that I've come to hate. I'll do whatever it takes to not become like them…anything," confessed Rando.

"Help me, Ben. I don't want to feel darkness like that ever again!" he continued.

Ben stayed with Rando for another hour, doing his best to explain the Grey Path to his friend, hoping to give him something to believe in, something to fight for.

* * *

"I know she's alive, but I can't feel her. Every moment that passes something terrible could be happening to her. What am I going to do, Uncle Luke? I don't know where she is!" pleaded Ben as he paced back and forth before his uncle who sat in the forest clearing. It was morning, and Ben had not slept. He had lain awake the entire night, trying desperately to call to her through their bond, but she had not answered him, and he could feel himself unraveling more and more with every passing moment.

Luke had also been thinking about where they could have taken Rey. To him the most obvious answer seemed to be the Finalizer, but another rescue mission seemed impossible after the success of the last, and they would expect such an attempt.

Ben, on the other hand, had reason to believe that she would be wherever Snoke was hiding.

"What makes you believe she would be with Snoke?" asked Luke.

"He took her because of me, he'd of killed her otherwise. It's me he wants. He's only ever wanted her alive to punish me for betraying him. He'll torture her, if he isn't torturing her all ready!"

"If this is true, he'll use her as bait to recapture you. We must be extra careful."

"I don't care! I would gladly trade my life for hers! But, I know Snoke; he would never make it that easy, and he'd never let her go, even if I did go to him. He wants to punish us both. I have to kill him! There is no other way!"

"If we can find Rey, we can find Snoke," mused Luke.

* * *

She was still slightly groggy from the drugs when she was forcibly dragged from her cell. Aldo Ren clenched her arm painfully as she struggled to not fall as he pulled her along several endless corridors. At last he dragged her through a series of large black doors into an even blacker room. It was cold, and the ceilings were so high she could hear the echo of their footsteps. With a violent shove he pushed her ahead of him and she landed painfully on her hands and knees. And that was when she saw it, the massive flickering of a translucent hologram. It was him – Snoke.

The ominous hologram sneered down at her with death-like eyes. She would not be intimidated. She would give him nothing.

"I sense much hatred in you. Good. You want to kill me…I sense it. I sense you want to destroy Aldo Ren. So much hatred, you should give in," he spoke down to her.

It was true. She had been filled with blind rage from the moment Aldo Ren had told her the truth about her parents. She wanted them both dead, and she was struggling to regain control of her emotions. She knew giving into her hatred and blood lust was exactly what Snoke wanted from her, and she would give him nothing.

"The drugs are wearing off I see. I also see that you are struggling to block out Kylo Ren from the bond you share," he said in a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"I know you want me to call for him. I refuse!" she asserted and glared up at the hologram.

"Oh, but you will call to him. You will tell him that you are here, aboard this new incomplete Starkiller Base, currently in orbit around the Dagobah system. There are no shields, and there will be no armed guards to get in his way, all he has to do is come to me."

"I will never let you use me as bait just to get to Ben! I'll die before I let you get your hands on him again!" she shouted up at the looming figure in defiance.

"That can be arranged," he threatened, and suddenly she felt her mind being attacked. She dropped to the floor and writhed in agony, instantly losing hold of the barrier that shielded Ben from her mind. She tried desperately to fight back, but the harder she fought the more Snoke punished, and she let out a scream that filled the chamber.

* * *

Ben let out a blood curdling scream as he grabbed his head with both hands and fell to the forest floor before a startled Luke Skywalker.

Luke had seen this before, he had seen it when Snoke had been torturing Ben, and Rey had felt it through their bond. Now it was Rey who suffered.

"Ben!" cried Luke.

Ben thrashed as he struggled to reach through the now open connection, it would be his only chance.

 _Rey! Rey…where…are…you?_

He struggled to connect through his agony.

 _Ben…stay away! STAY AWAY!_

She shouted through her own torment.

 _Tell me…where you are._

 _No, Ben…please…it's…it's a trap!_

Suddenly the pain stopped, and he could breathe again. He struggled to sit up through the horrible nausea that gripped him, his body trembled all over. He could feel she had put up the barrier between them again, but he knew Snoke would torture her until she relented.

Luke stared at him in concern as he tried to help his nephew to sit up.

"I felt her. She's alive!" he finally said.

"Did she tell you where they are?" asked Luke.

"She wouldn't. She knows it's a trap," he explained, when suddenly it occurred to him. He knew now that she was no longer drugged, and if she wasn't drugged, maybe there was a chance.

"Even if she won't tell me where she is, I may be able to find her through our bond now that I know she's not being drugged anymore."

Luke had some base knowledge of force bonds, but he had never encountered one as powerful as the one Rey and Ben shared, and there was still much of it that was a mystery to him.

"I've never tried it over such a distance before. We once practiced finding each other just by our force signatures. I'm going to try!"

"Be careful, Ben. Searching for her over such a great distance could require a lot of power in the force. It could drain you!"

"I'll do whatever it takes," replied Ben as he sat again on the forest floor and closed his eyes.

He carefully paced his breathing and felt through the force, until he could feel every living thing around him on Yavin 4; the people on the base, the animals in the forest, his uncle standing right beside him. He could see every life, down to the tiniest of microbes. Gradually he began to pull back, further and further until a great darkness began to spread between him and the life he had just been surrounded by. He could feel his mind straining as the force flowed through him in greater and greater magnitude as he expanded beyond Yavin 4, and reached beyond, deep into the outer rim.

Everything seemed to speed past him, as though he were piloting through hyperspeed, but it was not stars that flew past his vision, but the multitude of life forces throughout the galaxy, he reached for her, imagining her in his mind, her light, her force signature. And then – he felt her.

His eyes shot open, and once again he found himself in the forests of Yavin 4, with his uncle looking at him expectantly.

"I know where she is!" he said, and felt himself grow dizzy from the great exertion he just faced.

Luke gently helped him to his feet. "Where?"

"Orbiting within the Dagobah system. I have to go - now!"

"Wait a minute, Ben. I'm coming with you," replied Luke.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Getting close to the big show down!

Thanks again to everyone who had stuck through the story so far. I hope you guys are enjoying it, and if so please please please let me know what you think. Comments and reviews make me the happiest author in the world!


	31. Chapter 31 - Love and Hate

A note from your humble author: This is the climax of our story folks. Hope your butts can handle one more ride!

* * *

Rey darted her eyes around the large holochamber. The only way in or out appeared to be through the doors she entered, and he was watching.

"Run if you like, you won't get far. I can crush you where you stand," gloated Snoke's hologram.

After the terrible pain she had just experienced she dared not move. She knew he would keep her trapped under his watchful eye until Ben came for her, then he would torture her to death in front of Ben. Try as she might, she could not stifle her anger at that realization.

"Yes…he will come, and he will watch you die. I will make you suffer more than any other before. I spent years cultivating that boy, nurturing the seed of darkness within him, only to have you ruin everything. I would have forgiven him, you know, after the first time he went to you. I punished him…yes, but I would have let him live. I wanted him alive. The darkness was still strong with him, as it had once been strong with Vader. Such an asset is not to be thrown away lightly. He could have ruled the galaxy beside me…a worthy apprentice…but it is not too late for him."

She glared up the flickering blue hologram. "You're a fool if you think he'd ever come back to you, after all that you've done to him…after all that you've taken from him! You tortured and manipulated a child! You deceived him into killing Luke's padawans. You forced him to murder his own father! And for harming me, he will show you no mercy!"

"Such a pity. There was a time when one as strong in the force as yourself would have been quite valuable to me alive…but as it is…you are more valuable to me dead. No. I _want_ you dead. I want to see you suffer, and I want him to see you suffer for what you have both done…but he will not die. Once you are dead, the bond between you will be forever severed, and I will wipe his memories of you, as if you had never existed to him. I will take back what is mine. He belongs to the dark."

She clenched her fists and prayed to the force that Ben would not find her.

* * *

Luke Skywalker and Ben approached Finn that night and asked to speak with him alone.

"I'm going too! I smell action!" argued Poe, who knew a rescue mission for Rey would be imminent. Poe and Finn had been outside discussing what the Resistance's next move should be after they had put Yibya to bed for the night.

"Very well," relented Luke.

Luke and Ben led Poe and Finn to an empty office, on their way, Ben heard footsteps following them.

"I'll be right in," said Ben, as he turned back to meet the follower. Luke nodded that he understood and escorted Finn and Poe into the office.

"Rando?" he asked, as he friend approached.

"I saw you guys heading for a private meeting. I know you're going for Rey, I want to help," he explained.

Ben could sense that Rando had a great need to prove himself after having lost control in the assault on Takodana. He also knew that he worried for Rey.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. It's very likely we may be going up against Snoke himself…and Aldo Ren is sure to be there. Vengeance may be too much of a temptation for you right now. You're still very untrained in the force. It's too dangerous."

Ben could feel Rando tensing up, but eventually he sighed, and he detected a surprising sense of peace and acceptance from his friend.

"You're right. I'd love to kill Aldo Ren, and I know you warned me about vengeance. And I felt the darkness when they took Jess from me, but I swear to you, Ben, I will set my feelings aside. I want to fight! I want to fight for the right reasons! I want to fight because this war needs to stop…the First Order needs to be stopped, or there will be more people like Jessika, like my father, like what they did to you and my mother. It needs to stop! I know I'm not yet a Jedi…or even a Grey Jedi, but I'm not helpless either, and I know the risks. I give you my word as a Calrissian, I will fight for the right reasons."

"Okay," relented Ben, who turned and led Rando into the office where Luke, Poe, and Finn waited.

Luke said nothing at the inclusion of Rando, but Ben could sense that he approved.

Poe and Finn looked to Skywalker, expecting him to conduct their secret meeting, but were surprised when it was Ben who addressed the room.

"I know where Rey is! She is in danger, and going after her will be walking into a trap, but I'm going anyway, and Uncle Luke and Rando are both going with me. I don't know what we'll find out there. I know where she is, but I don't know what that place is like. It could be a planet, a ship, or an asteroid. All I know is that it's somewhere I've never been before, and it's somewhere she was taken to by Aldo Ren. I suspect she's with Snoke."

"Snoke? Are you sure?" asked Finn.

"It would make sense. They took Rey to get to me. It's me they want. Snoke wants me to come to him personally. He wants to punish Rey and I personally. He is even more powerful in person than he is through Hologram. He doesn't fear me. He thinks if I go to him I will easily be defeated…he's wrong. On my own, he could defeat me, but if I can find Rey and get to her, together we are far stronger in the force than Snoke can ever imagine. I need to get to Rey."

"That is why I am going," added Luke. "Snoke may or may not anticipate my involvement. He surely knows I helped Rey to rescue Ben. I hope to buy Ben time to find Rey."

"He wouldn't expect me though," offered Rando.

"That may indeed work to our benefit. I'm sure Snoke has heard of you. Fresza Ren would have seen to that, but I doubt he realizes how powerful in the force you really are and that you've been working on Jedi training all this time."

"Finn, I know I don't deserve to ask anything from you. I've hurt you and I've hurt Poe, and I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take that back, but I need your help…she needs your help. If we can find Rey, if we can defeat Snoke, the resistance must strike quickly and wipe out the base where they are keeping her. Losing Snoke would ensure the collapse of the First Order, but in their death throws they could seek terrible retribution. They may expect a full out attack. They'll let me past their parameters because they seek to recapture me, but this secret base is sure to be well guarded. A well-timed counterstrike could cripple their forces for good."

Ben had never fully apologized for what he had done to Poe or Finn. It wasn't that he hadn't been sorry, it was just that he was certain they would never accept such an apology anyway, that it would ring hollow and insincere. Finn gave a knowing glance to Poe and nodded his head before speaking. "Thanks, Ben. I think I can muster the remainder of our forces for an attack. If you lead us in, we'll follow you. But you have to get Rey and yourself out of there first. If the First Order knows we're heading for them, you won't have much time, and we certainly won't have the element of surprise on our side."

"We're with you!" added Poe.

"I'll give you the coordinates. Uncle Luke, Rando, and I, will go in first in the Flacon. Don't follow too closely behind. I'll carry a com-link and let you know when I've found Rey or Snoke."

* * *

As the Millennium Falcon approached the Dagobah system they discovered what appeared to be a large rogue planet. Stationed close to this wandering planet was the Finalizer, and what remained of the First Order's fleet.

"They certainly know we're coming," commented Rando.

"We're expected. Doesn't look operational," replied Ben.

"The Resistance has managed to shut down their salvaging and foundry operations at every turn. No doubt it'd be half completed by now if we hadn't interfered with their operations, instead it's just a husk of a planet, waiting to become a weapon," said Luke.

"If it's not weaponized yet, it's not a threat, and no doubt the First Order is excavating that planet with slave labor. The fleet is here guarding the operation while it's still helpless," said Ben.

He pulled the com-link from his belt and contacted Finn. "Approaching enemy airspace."

"What do you see?" asked Finn.

"The Finalizer and the rest of the First Order fleet are guarding a base. Let us get in there first; then send in the starfighters."

"Copy that. Good luck everyone," offered Finn as he closed the link.

They were well within the range of enemy radar, but they were being allowed to pass. The Falcon approached the First Order base and they watched as a hanger opened to allow them admittance.

* * *

Snoke watched the surveillance and thrilled with satisfaction as he beheld that Kylo Ren had not come alone, and that Luke Skywalker was with him.

"Luke Skywalker…I was hoping you would come. I have waited a long time for this day," said Snoke.

"What about Calrissian?" asked Aldo Ren, who was also monitoring the surveillance footage.

"Dispose of him," replied Snoke.

* * *

There were no armed guards to greet them as they passed through the base. No escorts. Everything appeared eerily quiet and abandoned, but Ben knew that she was there.

Suddenly all three felt a terrible dark presence, and they knew that Snoke was near.

"He's challenging us. Where is she, Ben?" asked Luke.

Ben closed his eyes and focused on all the life within the base. There were stormtroopers in the vicinity, but he could tell they had been ordered to not interfere. Then he felt her, and in a different part of the ship, he felt Snoke.

"She is alone," replied Ben as he opened his eyes. "Snoke is that way," he said, pointing to the east corridor.

"Find Rey, you'll need her. I'll take Rando and hunt for Snoke."

"Uncle Luke?"

Luke gave Ben a knowing smile and simply said: "It's all right, Ben. The force will be with you…always," then he turned and was followed by Rando as they took off down the east corridor.

* * *

Rey sat alone in the holochamber. Snoke's hologram had disappeared, but she knew that it would return at any moment. Aldo Ren had confiscated her saber when he had abducted her on Takodana, and she knew if she tried to escape Snoke would sense it. She prayed to the force that Ben would not find her, as she continued to hold up the barrier to their bond.

* * *

Luke and Rando emerged from the east corridor to discover they had walked into the incomplete structure of a reactor which was suspended thousands of feet above the planet core, which was still being hallowed out. There were several walkways suspended high above the reactor.

Suddenly they felt someone seal off the path behind them, and turned to find Aldo Ren, his crackling vibro-sword in hand.

Rando wasted no time in reaching for his own vibro-sword and activating it. "Go on, Master Luke."

"Be mindful of your feelings, Rando, and trust in the force," offered Luke as he left Rando to face the Knight of Ren.

Aldo Ren swung his sword in an elegant arch; then charged.

* * *

Ben found the massive doors to the holochamber locked. But he suspected Snoke's intentions and removed his gloves and placed one hand over the palm scanner, and watched as the black doors slowly opened before him.

Rey looked up in horror as the doors opened, and a stream of pale light streamed over here from where she crouched on the holochamber floor. She knew that _he_ had come for her.

"No, Ben! Turn back!" she shouted, as Ben stormed into the room, when suddenly the massive doors slammed shut behind him and rent the silence with a thundering echo.

"Rey?" he cried as he ran towards her, ignoring that they were both prisoners.

"Ben! You shouldn't have come!" she cried, but despite her words she reached for him and felt her heart pound through her chest to be in his arms once more. She released the barrier between their bond and drowned herself in the feeling of their connection once again.

He silenced her protests with a deep kiss and held her against him. "We'll get out, Rey. I'm not leaving you. Uncle Luke and Rando are here too."

"Ben, there's no way out!" she argued, when suddenly they were bathed in the soft blue glow of a gigantic looming hologram, and terror struck both their hearts as they heard a deep and sinister laugh.

"You were always a foolish boy. What makes you think you'd ever even escape?" asked Snoke as he glared down at them.

"You underestimate us," said Ben with defiance.

"And you underestimate the power of the darkside, but I will remind you."

* * *

Rando Calrissian narrowly blocked blow after blow as Aldo Ren swing down with his vibro-sword, causing their blades to crackle and spark. Aldo Ren was physically very strong, and far more skilled with a sword, and it was all he could do to fend off his opponent as he was backed out over the raised walkways above the reactor core. He could feel a vortex of air blowing up from below and struggled to maintain his footing.

Aldo Ren had become accustomed to his robotic arm since Rey had torn his real arm from its socket, and would show no mercy to his foe.

* * *

Rey and Ben both dropped in terrible agony as Snoke tore into their minds with an intensity they went beyond what either had ever experienced before. Suddenly everything became a blur and the only thing that existed…was pain.

* * *

Luke Skywalker unleashed a blast of the force so powerful it blew the doors from Snoke's throne room.

Snoke was forced to look up from the hologram of Ben and Rey who writhed at his feet.

"Luke Skywalker…the last Jedi Knight," he said, as he shut off the projection.

The physical form of Snoke was tall, menacing, and appeared frail, but Luke could sense the immensity of his weight upon the force.

Luke turned on his green saber and entered the fighting stance. The time had come.

* * *

"Luke Skywalker…the last Jedi Knight," they heard Snoke's hologram pronounce as suddenly the pain vanished. Ben rolled over in agony and reached for Rey who had turned over and was retching on the floor. He couldn't control the blood that poured from his nose and ears as he slowly crawled to where Rey lay.

"Master Luke?" asked Rey, as she felt the tears stream down her face.

"We have to help him," answered Ben as he struggled to sit up beside Rey who was still quaking all over from the pain.

Together they struggled to rise to their feet and made for the doors, but there appeared to be no way to open them from the inside.

"Ben…give me your hand!" said Rey, as she reached for Ben and clasped her hand with his.

He could sense her intent through their bond and together they reached out their free hands towards the doors and concentrated their powers together until eventually they heard the low creaking sound of the doors being slowly forced open on their hinges.

At last when the doors were open, they began their hunt.

* * *

Rando struggled to focus his will through the force, but he could barely concentrate as he fought to avoid the slashes of Aldo Ren.

He could feel the temptation to hate, the temptation to reach for that powerful darkness that loomed within him and strike down the monster that had murdered his father, but he denied the call to the darkness, and Aldo Ren sensed his struggle.

"Go on…reach for your hatred. Strike me down with it! The light is only a weakness!" taunted Aldo Ren, as he moved to stab Rando, but was met with only air as Rando dodged away from his blade.

That was when Rando noticed it, hanging from Aldo Ren's belt, was Rey's saberstaff, and suddenly Rando could feel the force flow through him with more power than he had ever felt before.

"I won't kill you because I hate you. I'll kill you to protect my friends!" he shouted, as he swung his vibro-sword with blinding speed and forced Aldo Ren into a defensive stance. "I'll kill you because you are evil!" he shouted again ,and suddenly he was delivering a barrage of strikes against Aldo Ren who struggling to defend himself.

Rando could feel Aldo Ren calling upon the darkside of the force, doing his best to will a powerful force push to knock Rando from the suspended walkway, but he too reached within himself for the force and stood firm as he felt Aldo Ren bearing down against him. As Aldo Ren held out his robotic arm to steady himself Rando sprang into another attack and before Aldo could defend or pull away, Rando had cut off the artificial sword arm of the Knight of Ren, and as he felt the force flow through him he gave a mighty shove and knocked the knight over the railing.

But Aldo Ren did not fall, he clinged to the railing with his left, and only arm, and struggled to pull himself back up.

Rando looked down on the struggling knight, and reached out his hand and felt the force flow through him again as he pulled Rey's saberstaff from Aldo Ren's belt.

"You're disarmed!" said Rando as he slashed off Aldo's remaining arm with his crackling vibro-sword and watched as the Knight of Ren fell to his death below.

* * *

"You Jedi and your feeble weapons; I don't need a weapon to defeat you," scoffed Snoke as he put up a force shield against Luke's attack, forcing him to disable his saber and instead rely purely on the force.

He felt the force flow through him as he shoved Snoke with a blast of the force that would have toppled a building, he watched as Snoke struggled to maintain his footing and faltered slightly, then Snoke lowered the shield.

"A worthy opponent, and my last true obstacle," sneered Snoke.

"I'm far from the last, Snoke!" said Luke as he reached for the force again and brought it down upon Snoke like a mighty weight.

Snoke's physical body buckled slightly under the strain of Luke's power in the force, but he called upon the power of the darkside and attacked with force-lightning.

Luke effortlessly put up a block from Snoke's darkside power and pushed harder still with all his might in the force, desperately trying to crush his enemy; the two opponents within striking distance of each other.

Again Snoke struck with force-lightning and again Luke deflected it, but the strain of maintaining his hold on the force and blocking Snoke's attacks was wearing on him.

Suddenly Luke watched as Snoke stood upright against his attack. "Foolish Jedi…I am not as frail as I look!" he said as he withheld against the strain of Luke's force power and shot another bolt of lightning that managed to make contact with the old Jedi, knocking him to his knees.

Luke looked up as he heard the familiar hum of a saber, and felt a red glow upon his face.

"Go ahead, strike. I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine," said Luke.

* * *

Rando entered the throne room as he watched Snoke swing down his red light saber and strike down Luke Skywalker. He watched as Luke's body seemed to disappear and only his Jedi robes remained. The hilt is his saber clattering to the ground.

He knew he was no threat to any being that could destroy Luke Skywalker, but in that moment, he felt no fear, and attacked.

* * *

Floating in a bacta tank, Leia Organa opens her eyes as she feels a disturbance in the force.

* * *

 _Ben…Rey…I will be with you…always._

They heard Luke's voice call through the force as they ran, and they knew that he was gone.

There was no time to grieve, no time to cry, but they each felt the crippling pain of their loss, and it urged them to run faster.

"Finn! Come in Finn!" called Ben over the com-link as he and Rey ran through the east corridor and past the reactor core.

"Ben, we're here! Poe and the other pilots are launching a full-out attack against the First Order Fleet, but there's too many of them!"

"I have Rey. We're on our way to Snoke!" he replied.

"Hurry!" cried Finn.

Rey and Ben charged into Snoke's throne room just in time to witness as he held Rando suspended in the air in a powerful force-grip. Rando was choking and struggling against the invisible grip that Snoke maintained on his throat, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Let him go!" shouted Rey.

Snoke turned to them with cold eyes and dropped Rando, who collapsed unconscious in a heap on the throne room floor.

"You are too late, Luke Skywalker is dead. Ah yes…I feel it, such delicious hatred. You want to kill me for it…go ahead…give in to the darkside and suffer!"

"I won't let you use my uncle's death against us," replied Ben with defiance.

"I don't need to. There is plenty of hatred in the both of you already," replied Snoke as he suddenly attacked both their minds at once.

Rey and Ben fell to the ground in agony again as they felt Snoke tear into their minds.

"I will make you both know the power of the darkside. I will make you both suffer, and I will make Kylo Ren watch you die," he said directing his last statement to Rey, whose screams filled the throne room as suddenly everything shifted before her eyes.

She was a child again, looking up at her parents, as each held one of her hands beneath tall green trees. She could feel the warm sun filter through the leaves and dance across her face, she could feel how much they loved her…and then the vision changed and she could see her mother screaming as she watched her husband be cut open slowly as he struggled to defy the knight. She watched the knight cut down her mother, and saw as her mother's blood trickled onto the floor…she watched as the puddle of blood grew until suddenly she found herself standing alone in the desert. The harsh wind whipping her face, the stinging sand cutting her flesh, the gnawing ache of hunger that drove her to delirium, the thirst that parched her tongue, and the loneliness that plagued her soul.

She watched as her parents waved to her across the desert sands, but the closer she got the further away the seemed to move.

"Come back! Wait! Come back!" she cried, as the winds swept away the mirage, and she was left alone.

And she felt hatred burn within her; for all that she had lost, for all that she had endured, and she could feel the flame of vengeance burn within her soul and she felt the darkness grip her.

* * *

He screamed out in terror as he beheld the black mask of Darth Vader as it was slowly placed over his face, trapping him in the darkness.

 _They don't love you. They leave you alone. They push you away. They only stay together because of you. They laugh at your pain. They hate you. They hate you because you're weak. You are weak. Pathetic child. Stupid boy. You make their lives hard. They'd be happier without you._

Taunted the voices that had plagued him in his youth as he watched his parents board the Millennium Falcon, leaving him behind at Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy…alone.

The vision shifted and suddenly he saw himself in black robes, kneeling before a towering hologram.

"You must destroy Han Solo, and banish the light," ordered the Supreme Leader's hologram.

He saw his father's face as his red cross-guarded saber pierced through his heart, and he felt his father's hand as it caressed his face one last time, and he watched him fall. And once again he heard her screams.

* * *

She was screaming.

Ben's eyes shot open, and he could feel his hatred for Snoke causing the darkness to pulse within him.

"You both feel it now…the hatred and the darkness that you both belong to. Go ahead…hate me…feel it. I ordered her parent's to be destroyed. I ordered you to strike down Han Solo and Luke Skywalker's padawans. I control you both! I tore you both from your families, and now I will tear you from the light and from each other," gloated Snoke as he again attacked both Rey and Ben causing them to writhe and scream in agony.

"Ben!" cried Rey through her pain as she struggled to reach him through her own horrible pain and the darkness that threatened to consume her.

"Rey…" he managed to speak her name as he struggled to reach for her hand.

And then, she touched him.

The moment he felt her touch his hand, suddenly the darkness went away - for the both of them. They could feel the grey path stretch out before them as their love drowned out the hatred that threatened to consume their souls. There was no hatred they could ever feel that was stronger than the love they felt for each other, and they could feel the power of the force flowing through them, both the dark and the light, and there was harmony there within.

And when they turned their eyes to Snoke, who stood in angry confusion to see the loss of his hold on his two victims – and together they attacked his mind.

* * *

 _The two grey beasts were running together through the snowbound woods. They leapt over fallen trees and bounded over drifts of snow, and they chased the shadow into the night._

 _They could feel it; the darkness ahead of them, and they could smell its fear._

 _When they charged into the clearing against the towering rock formation, they found their prey. Not a beast, but a monster, the true form of the creature that had tormented them. Not a frail, weak, decrepit creature, but a hulking monster of pure darkness and evil._

 _The black monster swiped out at them in fury and roared into the cold night air as it tried to fend off the two grey beasts, but there was no fear in them as they sprang in for the attack._

 _The monster roared in agony as their jaws clamped onto its flesh and began tearing, ripping, shredding it apart…piece by piece._

 _They could taste the blood of their enemy, the fear as they pounced and sank their fangs in over and over._

 _The monster thrashed again and managed to throw off one of the beasts while the other sank its fangs further into the dark form that howled again in pain._

 _The grey beast that had been thrown got up again and sprang back in for the attack and clamped its jaws around the dark monster's throat with all of its strength and might. The monster clawed and slashed at the grey beast trying to pry it off as it felt the white fangs pierce into its throat and begin clamping down on its jugular._

 _Suddenly the other beast let go and also sprang for the monster's throat, sinking in its teeth with all its strength._

* * *

Rando opened his eyes and watched as Rey and Ben stood hand in hand before Snoke. They did not appear to be moving, but he could see that Snoke was screaming in torment, his thin body looked as if it had been attacked by a wild animal. His robes were shredded and he could see his dark blood pooling all around him as he trashed wildly trying to swat at something that Rando could not see. He watched as Snoke reached desperately for his own throat, and saw his black eyes shoot open wide and a final gurgling cry escape his twisted mouth as his throat seemed to tear out, erupting in a spray of dark blood and torn flesh…and then he fell to the floor – dead.

* * *

They blinked and found themselves standing before the slain body of Snoke.

"Rey! Ben!" cried Rando is he ran over to them, then he stopped to stared down at the mutilated body of Snoke. "You did it," he said with a tone of awe.

Both Ben and Rey felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from them in that moment. For the first time in their entire lives – they felt free.

"Aldo Ren is gone too. Here," said Rando as he offered Rey her saberstaff.

"Rando…thank you," she replied as she grasped her weapon again.

Ben looked to the empty robes of his uncle which still lay discarded on the throne room floor. He went to them and reached inside and pulled out his uncle's saber.

"Our work is almost done," he said as he turned and handed his uncle's saber to Rando. "Here."

"What?" asked Rando.

"You should carry this, at least until you get to make one of your own. You need a saber…you deserve one…and I know Uncle Luke would have been proud of you today," explained Ben as he placed the saber in Rando's hand.

"I swear I'll take great care of it until I can make my own," he promised, and they all stood there for a moment in silence as they wept for the last Jedi.

Suddenly they could hear proton cannon fire striking around the base. The resistance was still struggling to overcome the First Order fleet.

Ben ignited his saber, the saber that had once belonged to his grandfather, the true Anakin Skywalker. "This ends today," he said.

* * *

"General Hux, the resistance starfighters have breached our shields!" cried a Lieutenant as sirens went off in the First Order's flagship.

"Get those shields back up, now!" barked Hux as the officers on the deck scrambled to regain control of the battle.

"Sir, we have an urgent transmission from Supreme Leader Snoke," announced one of the communication technicians.

General Hux watched as the technician brought up the holocommunication, but to his shock he did not see the form of his Supreme Leader, instead he saw the unmasked face of Kylo Ren.

"Ren! How?" he exclaimed in shock.

"No, Hux, I am not Kylo Ren, I am Ben Solo, and you and the entire First Order will surrender at once," said Ben through the communication.

"Traitor! Why should I surrender the First Order to the likes of you?"

"Because you've already lost!" announced Ben as he held up the severed head of Supreme Leader Snoke for all to see.

* * *

A note from your humble author: Ah yes, showdown on the Astral Plane. Don't know what you'll hate me for more; a major character death…or cheesy one liners. Just one more chapter left to tidy up all the loose ends and of course there needs to be a wedding, and more importantly, one last honeymoon lemon!

Also to answer Bad Ass Female Fighter's question, and for anyone else who was wondering: No, Rey is not pregnant. If you recall back to chapter 16, she got a birth control implant, mostly because I'm not a fan of the preggo Rey fictions. Doesn't do it for me, it's kind of a boner killer. I'm sure she and Ben would have kids at some point, but that's something that's not going to happen within the time-frame of this story.


	32. Chapter 32 - Running with the Pack

A note from your humble author: Well here it is folks, the last chapter!

* * *

The First Order had surrendered after the loss of their Supreme Leader, and General Hux was tried and found guilty of war crimes. In exchange for information on the extended operation, other officers, and backers of the First Order, he was spared execution and instead banished to live out the rest of his days alone on Hoth, but most speculated it would be a short life due to the Wampa's that still inhabited the inhospitable ice planet.

All of the people who had been enslaved by the First Order had been freed and with the help of the resistance, returned to their rightful families and places of origin. The remaining First Order personnel and stormtroopers were also granted their freedom and were disbanded.

After the defeat of the First Order, and the death of her brother, Leia Organa relinquished both her duties as general and as a senator. Her body had been weakened from her injury but she was slowly recovering and beginning to walk again with the aid of a cane. After a lifetime of fighting for peace and freedom throughout the galaxy, and finally living to see the day of that peace, she was content to retire. She elected Finn to serve as her replacement in the New Republic senate.

Many of the resistance fighters chose to settle on Yavin 4 after the fall of the First Order due to both its historical significant and it's remote and peaceful location within the galaxy. Finn and Poe both made Yavin 4 their permanent home, where they could stay with Yibya who was still training to be a Grey Jedi. They were married within a month, at the first major celebration of the resistance's victory. Finn had managed a full recovery from his spinal injury, and much to Yibya's surprise, was no longer in need of a cane.

Leia and Chewbacca also chose to stay on Yavin 4, which would now be the home base of the new Grey Jedi Order, a choice that allowed them to remain close to their remaining family – Ben and Rey.

With great victory also came great sadness at the loss of the last Jedi; Luke Skywalker.

Leia and Chewie had cried together and R2D2 cooed mournfully at the news of the loss of his master.

"Oh, poor Master Luke," cried C3P0 who patted R2.

"I'll take care of you R2, I promise," offered Rey.

Rey and Ben both knew that Luke would remain with them through the force, but it was still a hard loss to accept.

Rey and Ben had already begun their new path as Grey Jedi Masters. With the defeat of the First Order and the elimination of the Knights of Ren, more and more force sensitives were beginning to seek out the Grey Jedi Masters that could be found on Yavin 4.

Yibya, Rando, and his mother Ashani were their first pupils, and they were relieved the day they received the call from Crom, that he would be escorting the Kenobi children to Yavin 4 after the passing of their mother.

"You miss race!" cried Crom as he greeted Ben upon landing on Yavin 4. His three pets followed him out of his ship; they were no longer wearing their slave outfits, but the clothes they had chosen to travel in where only somewhat less revealing, they were holding the hands of the children who looked nervous.

Ben greeted the Nikto with a friendly embrace and replied; "I heard you won, congratulations!"

"Now that race season over, I have time. You teach me some force, yes? Maybe I beat you next race."

Ben and Rey heartily agreed and greeted Higs and Heyna.

When their mother had succumbed to her weak heart, Crom and his girlfriends had stepped in to care for the children, and they had all made a surprisingly happy family. The children were cleaned up, wearing new clothes instead of the rags they had last been seen in, and looked well. Both Higs and Heyna adored the famous racing hero, and were being spoiled with all the attention doted upon them by his girlfriends, who now had something else to fawn over than just Crom.

Rando had acted like a big kid at finally getting to meet Crom in person and kept shaking his hand.

"If you ever get tired of racing for Rotta, I'd be honored to sponsor you," offered Rando, and to his elation, Crom seemed to like the idea of getting away from his current sponsor.

"Man, that's unfair, three hot girlfriends, and here I am desperately single," mentioned Rando to Ben later that day when they were walking out to the field where they practiced their mediation.

"Well, you're not a pod-racing superstar," replied Ben.

"Do you think girls will like Grey Jedis?"

"The right one will," replied Ben with a smirk. He could tell his friend still ached at remembering the loss of Jessika. In truth, he knew Rando had set love aside for the time being, but he was certain someday his friend would find happiness with someone. The force was not done with Rando Calrissian.

* * *

His hands were shaking. It had been six months since the fall of the First Order, and he had never been more nervous in his life.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," he confessed.

"Well, we did drink a lot last night," replied Rando, who reminded him of the bachelor party that he, Poe, Finn, Chewie, and Crom had thrown for Ben the night before.

"Why aren't you hung over?" Ben asked his man of honor.

"Calrissian's know how to hold their whiskey. For a big guy, you're kind of a lightweight. It's just nerves."

Ben could hardly believe the day had come. He had dreamed of the moment when Rey would finally be his wife, and he was secretly terrified that something could go wrong. What if she changed her mind? What if he wasn't good enough? What if he couldn't make her happy? All these paranoid thoughts tormented him as he struggled to button up his black dress shirt and straighten the collar.

They heard a knock at the door and Poe's voice calling; "Showtime!"

* * *

Rey couldn't stop crying the whole time Leia Organa braided her hair and wound it into a beautiful intricate knot at the back of her head, leaving a few wisps of hair to curl free around the frame of her face.

Crom's girlfriends had volunteered as bridesmaids and they were scurrying about with the final preparations. She was sorry that Jessika couldn't have been there to be her maid of honor.

"Come in," called Leia, before anyone had even knocked at the door.

Maz Kanata walked in carrying a lovely bouquet of Yavin 4's wild flowers; she was followed by Ashani Calrissian who was carrying a blue garter belt for Rey. Maz handed Rey the blooms and adjusted her goggles to zoom in on Rey. "You look beautiful, but you seem to have sprung a leak."

"I'm…just so happy," Rey struggled to respond and not sob at the same time. She was about to belong to someone, someone she loved more than anything, and at last she would be home.

Leia fastened the veil into her hair and took her soon-to-be daughter in law's hand in hers. "You've always been a daughter to me. I still can't thank you enough for bringing him back."

* * *

"Geez, I didn't think you could get any paler," commented Rando as he stood beside Ben at the altar.

It was a sunny morning on Yavin 4. A gentle breeze cooled the air and the entire venue had been set up in a meadow that was lush with new spring growth.

Ben still hated social situations, and he especially hated being the center of attention, and he was doing his best to dry his sweaty hands inside his pockets, and hoped that people didn't notice.

Finally the band his mother hired struck up the wedding march and all the guests turned at attention as Yibya happily strolled up the aisle carrying the pillow with the wedding rings. BB-8 gave him an encouraging chirp as the child walked by and went to stand next to Rando who took the rings. Poe and Finn appeared very proud of the little Ewok.

Heyna came down the aisle next, scattering flowers. She had been ecstatic to be asked to be a part of the wedding. She had never done anything like it before and had spent the earlier part of the day throwing flowers at people to prepare herself for her roll. Higs sat quietly, grateful no one had asked anything of him, and silently wondering when he could eat some of the large cake that waited where the tables had been set up.

In front sat Leia, and beside her Ashani and Maz. C3PO and R2D2 were also in attendance. Crom was sitting beside Poe and Finn and seemed to be enjoying the event. Also attending were all the remaining pilots who had served in the resistance and many other decelerated members and officers.

Ben felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw Rey walking down the aisle on his Uncle Chewie's arm. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Behind her trailed her three bridesmaids. Chewie guided Rey to the altar and then went to sit beside Leia.

 _You look beautiful. Are you really happy?_

He asked through their bond and silently held his breath, hoping that he wasn't just imagining what he felt from her.

 _Don't let the tears fool you. I've never been happier in my life. I'm here with you. I'll always be with you. I love you._

She told him as she reached out and clasped his large hand in hers as they stood before the officiate, and before all their friends and family, they exchanged vows of everlasting love and devotion.

After exchanging rings they were pronounced man and wife and there was barely a dry eye from the guests as they shared their first kiss as a married couple…which began to go on for an uncomfortably long time until Leia had to loudly clear her throat and only then did Rey and Ben break their kiss.

When they turned to walk back down the aisle together they both saw the unmistakable blue force ghosts of Luke and Anakin Skywalker, as well as Obi-wan Kenobi, who stood nearer to his grandchildren, and even Master Yoda. Luke was smiling in his approval.

When Rey tossed her bouquet Crom's girlfriends had a bit of a tussle over it, and managed to tear it into three equal parts.

"Uh oh," laughed Rando, who had caught the garter himself. "Which one will you marry?" he jokingly asked of Crom.

"Why not all three?" replied the Nikto racer with a hearty laugh.

* * *

That night both Rey and Ben were exhausted from the long day's event, but they were glad to finally be alone in the quiet room that had been prepared for them. Ben had carried Rey into the room and set her on their bed.

"To think, over a year and a half ago I carried you that same way; the day you changed my life forever," he said as he kneeled before her and gentle pulled her shoes from her tired feet.

She closed her eyes and sighed as he gently rubbed her feet and then slowly ran his hands up her legs and under her dress.

"Ben, my Ben…my husband," she whispered gently as she leaned in to gently kiss his full lips. She could sense that addressing him as her husband had sent a flame of excitement through him.

"Mrs. Solo," he said with a smile, and she felt a rush of happiness flood her senses. A last, a name, a family name. No matter what memories of her past she managed to regain, she had never learned what her parent's last name had been, and she had spent her whole life as only just Rey. Now at last she felt complete, as Rey Solo.

He began hastily removing his clothes and Rey smiled to see how eager he was. She had been worried that he would be too tired, but he seemed to have found renewed vigor.

She stood and he gently helped her out of her dress, being careful not to damage it. She smirked, remembering how once he had always been so impatient that he had left her clothes in tatters.

He stared deeply into her warm eyes and gently caressed the side of her face, then leaned in to seize her lips in a hungry and deep kiss. She could feel him backing her towards their bed.

Once he had her on their bed she could feel her heart pounding as his large hands explored her body, slowly moving up over her thighs and hips and further up to cup and squeeze her breasts. She ran her hands over his hard chest and shoulders and she couldn't help reaching to gently nibble his earlobe. She knew that he felt self conscious about his ears, but she found them quite charming and she could feel how hard he had become at her gentle teasing.

He slowly began kissing down her collarbone, lower and lower until he captured one of her nipples between his lips and gently suckled the soft flesh. She felt as if jolts of electricity were coursing through her as he gently nuzzled and rolled his tongue over her tightening nipple. She ran her fingers through his wavy black hair and pulled him tighter to her as her body ached for more. She felt his hand slide between her legs and slowly work its way along her entrance. He could feel that she was wet and ready, but he wasn't done teasing her yet.

She gasped as she felt his fingers explore her in her most intimate of places, slowly caressing back and forth along her entrance, stopping only to trace lazy circles around her swollen clit. She cried out in ecstasy as he slipped two fingers inside of her and pumped with a gentle motion.

"Ben, please," she begged, and he stopped his homage of her breasts long enough to pull himself up to her lips again and taste the sweetness of her tongue. She could feel him withdraw his fingers and place his cock at her entrance.

"I love you, Rey," he breathed as he slowly penetrated her.

All she could think of was how wonderful he felt inside of her, how good his hard body felt against hers as she could feel his heart thundering in his chest alongside her own. They could feel each other's pleasure through the bond and the sensation was overwhelming. As he slowly began to move inside of her, she could feel herself losing all control and being washed away in the waves of their passion.

 _Rey…my wife…I love you…_

He declared through their bond as he thrust faster within her.

She was beyond coherent words at this point, but she opened wide the bond between them and poured all of her love through to him, willing him to feel how much he completed her, how much he meant to her. She cried out his name as she trembled in his arms with her release and she felt it again from him through their bond.

They fell asleep wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

* * *

 _Gone was the snow and the cold. The night was cool as the gentle breeze filtered through the swaying green trees. Spring had come. The forest floor was now blanketed in a soft green moss, and the air was rich with the scent of flowers that waited for the sun to open their petals again. The moon glowed brightly above in a star filled sky, and_ she _ran._

 _The grey beast ran through the trees and the verdant brush, another grey beast close behind her, but he was not chasing her, he was running with her, together, through the night._

 _Together they bounded over fallen trees and mossy rocks, and at last they stopped at the peak of a rocky hill. Together they lifted their muzzles to the sky and let out long howls to the moon above. Then…they waited…and listened._

 _And in the night they heard the calls, the voices of the other beasts who answered their cries as they howled at the night sky. They watched from above as one by one, the eyes of the other beasts began to glow in the night as they approached the two beasts in waiting. The other beasts were large and small, young and old, some black, some white, and most varying shades of grey between._

She _turned to her mate and sensed that_ he _was ready, and they lead the pack of beasts into the forest, deep into the night, together._

* * *

A final note from your humble author: Well that's my story kids. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I want to once again thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited, or left any comments or feedback. You guys are the ones who motivated me to finish this story and I really am grateful to you all. As one final request, I do ask that you leave me your final feedback on my story. Please please please! I really want to know what you liked about, if you liked it at all. Did you have any favorite chapters? Any favorite characters? Any favorite villains, or scenes? It's never too late to leave feedback either, just in case you're reading this story long long after it was originally completed, I'll still see any reviews left, and I'll still greatly appreciate every single one.

Now that this story is over I have to get back to my own personal writing, but I may write fanfiction again at some point in the future. I may get inspired by Rogue One, and who knows what goodies of inspiration I can get after episode VIII comes out. You may see me again, and may the force be with you!

If you would like to read some of my original fiction you can check out my work on FictionPress (search username JMRiddles) or visit my site jmriddles dot com - I have a smutty fantasy adventure story you might like ;)

* * *

And as a bonus, I'll throw you a bone and reveal my easter eggs:

Chapter 12: Finn mentions that Ben looks "thirty pounds soaking wet," and Rey mentions that he is totally "shredded" which is a reference to the SNL skit that starred Adam Driver playing Kylo Ren as a tyrannical boss on starkiller base, disguised as Matt the Radar technician. If you guys haven't seen this skit, my god you have missed out! It's on youtube, check it out!

Chapter 13: I titled the chapter "When a plan comes together" which is a reference to the 80s tv show – The A-Team. "I love it when a plan comes together" was often said by Hannibal the team leader. The team effort to rescue Kylo Ren in that chapter kind of reminded me of that show, so I couldn't help referencing it in the title.

Chapter 27: "Crash and burn," is an idiom I borrowed from the obscure movie Robot Jox, but it actually was a term pilots used to use in WWII. The title of the chapter "He's going the distance" is actually the title of a song by Cake, and if you listen to that song, which you can find on youtube (or at least look up the lyrics), you'll definitely see why it helped influence that chapter. The name Crom is actually taken from the fictional deity from Conan the Barbarian.

And of course there are tons of little nods all over the place to pay homage to the original trilogy, and yes, even a few nods to the prequels and clone wars tv series and movie. There's probably some easter eggs I've forgotten, but kudos if you picked up on any of them :D

If you're a member of any Reylo communities feel free to share the link to this story!


End file.
